A Song for X X
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: Hellsing,AU! After 10,000 years, Dracula has found Princess Serenity. But what started as revenge is turning into something he would never admit to, especially since he hasn't felt emotions since he was human. But an old evil is near and wants both dead.
1. Prologue: Into the Centre of the Sun

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm starting another fic and this time it's a Sailor Moon x Hellsing crossover. This is an Alternate Universe (AU) where Mamoru/Endymion doesn't exist. (Sniffs) Don't get me wrong, I love Mamoru/Endymion, but for the purpose of this fic, he doesn't exist and will not show up. That also means no Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi-Moon. Hellsing organization will show up later without Seras being a (true) vampire. Everything else is pretty much close to the story line. Actually, this story was inspired by Hamasaki Ayumi's "A Song for X X," so I named it after her song.Also, the rating is because of language and gore, slightly.

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon nor Hellsing belongs to me. This is only for entertainment and is non-profit. This applies to all of the chapters.

* * *

**Introduction:** He wanted nothing but the destruction of her and her lineage. She wanted to find happiness and peace. A mutual hatred between them that crosses through time for another destined meeting.

* * *

A Song for X X 

By: Sailor Moonac

Prologue: To the Center of the Sun

"The moon...it is a beautiful star with the greatest power known to human kind..." The man laughed cruelly and reached forward with his right hand to imagine grabbing the moon. "I want to see what is on there...what beauty it has. I would like to see if all the rumors are true. Ah yes indeed..."

"My lord."

The man turned around and glared daggers at the man who interrupted his thoughts. "What the hell do you want?"

"Forgive me my lord for interrupting you. But—"

"Better speak faster before I lose my patience..."

"The Queen and her daughter are coming to Earth!" shouted the man hastily.

The man's face turned into a huge grin as he licked his lips greedily. "No need to shout...you know what that means when you displease me...leave now."

"Yes my lord." The other man literally ran out of the room in fear of his life. Because he, like many of the other people in the area, knew what this lord was most famous for. Or rather more, what the lord was most infamous for; and it wasn't pleasant.

"Damn, I forgot to ask where the Queen was going to...Guards!" At his shout, several men, clothed in armor and heavy clothing, came in with halberds and lances. "Spike the man that was just here immediately. The first one to find him can have the first thrust."

"Yes my lord!" The men responded in unison and then turned around and marched out in unison as well. The man caught one of the guard's expression.

"Halt...you there." The man pointed towards one soldier. "Do you not like the orders that I have just given?"

"Of-of-of course not my lord-d!"

The man smirked and spoke in a hushed whisper that the guards strained to here. "Tut-tut, I really do not like dishonesty...SPIKE HIM!"

Immediately, the other guards grabbed the guard who was just sentenced to the stake and left silently with their heads low. The man smiled as he watched them leave, and then turned his attention back to the moon, barely gazing at the odd shaped forest that was near the castle. The moon's light reflected off the man's emerald green eyes as he stared hungrily into moonlight. 'So the Queen is coming onto the Earth with her daughter...then they must be heading towards the Earth kingdom of Elysium. Very well then, I'll head out tomorrow towards Elysium.' The man finally tore his gaze from the moon and turned to the odd shaped forest.

The "forest" was actually hundreds, if not thousands, of long pikes with people stabbed through their bodies' at the very top of the pikes in various position. Under the moonlight, the blood that still dripped from some of the bodies appeared as a dark red color that flowed from the forest towards the castle like a stream. At the edge of the "forest," there was a pulley that was used to pull the pikes up after impaling a person onto it. The man noticed that some of the people at the top were still moving and smirked at the sight.

"Yes...tomorrow, you and I shall meet, Queen. I may even meet your lovely daughter." The man closed his emerald eyes briefly and reopened them. "I shall savor your expression when you realize who you are facing. Shall you be disgusted? It's such a shame that I cannot impale you if you lie straight to my face. But maybe I can spike you little girl when I get my hands on her..." The man's laughter rang out through the castle and was only interrupted by two screams of pain and the sound of a pulley at work.

* * *

Princess Serenity sighed as she stared out the white carriage that carried her mother and her towards Elysium. She watched with little interest of the green grass plains that surrounded the carriage. She had seen the green grass far too many times, on Earth and the Moon. Even though she had been to the Earth many times, she had never really seen anything but the Palace of Elysium and the green grass of the plains on her way there. She really wanted to explore Earth, and not be stuck in meetings with her mother and other royalties of Earth and the Silver Alliance. She was still young, barely even sixteen years old and had way too much energy to burn. With that excuse, the Queen had always told Princess Serenity to learn to fight as a Sailor Soldier. Although training to be a Sailor Soldier was fun at first, she soon realized it was no easy task—therefore taking the fun out of it. 

"Serenity?"

The voice of her mother snapped young Serenity out of her reverie and she turned to face her mother. "Yes?"

"Are you bored? I know this gets pretty repetitive and you are young and full of energy."

Serenity sighed slightly and nodded. "Yes, but you had to do the same thing when you were younger."

Queen Serenity laughed a little and lurched forward a bit along with Princess Serenity when their carriage hit a slight bump. She sat back straight and nodded. "It's true, but that was thousands of years ago. I guess over time, you really get used to it and it becomes natural to you."

Princess Serenity nodded attentively to her mother and her mother sighed. "How about this? We shall go to Elysium and all you have to do is greet everyone. Then I'll let you go and explore the forest around Elysium. Just don't go too far, understand?"

Princess Serenity smiled and nodded eagerly before hugging her mother. "Thank you mother! I'll attend the next one of these meetings attentively!"

"Attend, yes; attentively, no." Both mother and daughter broke out laughing. After a few moments, they both stopped and young Serenity looked out the window at the forest coming to view.

'This is going to be fun...I'm going to go explore the forest!'

At the same time the royal moon family was traveling to Elysium, a Turkish prince was traveling from Transylvania to Elysium with a very different intention then that of the Queen's.

* * *

For once, Princess Serenity greeted everyone at Elysium enthusiastically and curtsied with grace to all. The only person Princess Serenity was ever really enthusiastic in greeting at her visits to Elysium was the young guardian of Elysium, Helios. On Serenity's first visit to the Earth over ten years ago when she was five, she had been allowed to play just outside the palace instead of actually being in those meetings. Serenity had ran into the woods and had gotten lost for a few hours. Helios had heard a child's voice and found young Serenity crying in the middle of the forest. From that day forward, Serenity had been very close to Helios and always considered Helios to be an unofficial older brother to look to. 

Serenity curtsied to an older gentlemen before spotting Helios's horn gleam off the afternoon sun. Serenity pardoned her way through the crowd of people and curtsied to the guardian of Elysium. Helios in exchange bowed to her before grabbing her in a gentle hug.

"How are we today, young Serenity?" He released her shortly in fear of messing up her dress. "You actually look glad to be here today."

Serenity giggled and nodded. "Mom said I could skip the meeting and explore the woods! And I'm fine, you?"

"Perfectly well. Just don't get lost in the woods again. It took me a while the first time you got lost there."

"Well, I was small and the trees offered a good cover. That way, you couldn't fly over so easily as Pegasus."

Helios nodded and ushered Princess Serenity over to the Queen. The Queen excused Serenity and she and Helios watched as Serenity almost ran into the forest. As the people were heading into the palace, the Queen gently tapped Helios on the shoulder. Helios turned around and faced the Queen. "Queen?"

"Helios, can you stay close to the doors in the meeting? I would like of you to be able to help Serenity if the need ever came up."

Helios nodded. "Of course, my Queen."

The Queen gave her thanks and led the way into the palace to meet the Earth King and other royalties on Earth.

* * *

Serenity was about half way into the forest now and was eager to go in even further. But remembering her past experiences over ten years ago, she decided against it. Serenity had a ring of flowers around her head and another ring of flowers on her left wrist. Her dress had miraculously stayed clean with only a little dirt and grass on her silver heels. 

Serenity made her way back towards the palace walking slowly and carefully to avoid tripping over her dress or any other object. Nearing the edge of the forest, Serenity heard the clatter of a horse's hooves and the rolling wheels of a carriage. Serenity looked up in confusion. 'The meeting must be nearly half way over by now. Who would be coming so late?' Serenity walked to the edge of the forest and towards the carriage. Coming out of the forest, Serenity's sensitive Lunarian nose was assaulted immediately with the smell of blood. Serenity took a step back and tripped over her dress, falling onto the grass. 'What is that smell! And where is it coming from!' Serenity looked around and noticed that the smell was coming from the man who had just gotten out of the carriage.

The man had shoulder length dark hair and emerald green eyes. He had prominent cheekbones and a pointy nose that was covered slightly with a bushy mustache. He wore royal robes of blue, purple, and red and he had a sword by his waist.

Serenity looked at the man and blinked. 'He looks like an aristocrat. I should go greet him and show him to the meeting...' Serenity got up and walked onto the paved road, her heels clicking on the ground to announce her presence. The man snapped around and glared at her with his blazing emerald eyes. Serenity paused and hesitated a little bit but then mentally shook her head. 'Now what am I afraid off? I just have to hold my breath and not breath with my nose. And I have to be nice and—is that blood on his shirt!' The man noticed Serenity eye his shirt and he broke out into a grin. He also noticed Serenity's birth mark.

"So you are a Serenity?"

Serenity blinked at his baritone voice and nodded. She curtsied. "Yes I am. I am Princess Serenity. May I ask who you are?" Serenity mentally wanted to just throw-up, the smell of blood was so strong... 'And may I ask if that really is blood on your shirt? Wouldn't that be a question.'

The man kept his gaze on Serenity's crescent moon and responded. "I am the Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula Tepes. It is an honor to meet you." Vlad held out his hand for Serenity to place her's in. Serenity hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his to allow him to kiss it.

"Unhand my daughter Tepes."

Vlad smirked slightly and did as he was ordered by the Queen of the Moon. He turned to face Queen Serenity who had a nonchalant expression on her face. Helios rushed from the Queen's side to the Princess's and pulled the confused Princess away from Vlad.

"What, are you disappointed to see me, your majesty?"

The Queen stepped down from the steps of the palace to be on the ground with Vlad. "From the moment you step foot on this holy ground, the Palace has been afraid and darkened by your shadow. Leave this holy ground now. You who are tainted with the blood of your murdered victims."

Vlad just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "But wasn't this meeting about me?" He turned and eyed Princess Serenity. "Isn't that why you allowed young Serenity here to leave the meeting and explore in the woods?"

The Queen answered immediately. "I will not lie. Yes, that is why I gave Serenity permission to be outside in the forest instead of the meeting." The Queen took a step forward. "You Vlad Dracula Tepes, really are the son of a dragon. You tyrant who abuses your power and kills thousands, if not millions, of people in your genocide. We as the guardians of the Earth and its people shall not stand for this any longer."

Vlad pulled out his sword from its sheath. "And what are you going to do about it, my Queen?"

Guards from Elysium drew their own weapons and surrounded Vlad and the Queen. A guard took the Queen's hand gently and tugged on it lightly to pull her back. The Queen pulled her hand from his grip and took another step forward. She then raised her right hand and held it out for her Moon Staff to come to her hand. The white staff with a golden crescent moon appeared in her right hand and she held out her left hand to summon the Ginzuishou in its purest form, appearing as a flower. She moved the crystal atop the staff at the center of the crescent moon and merged the two together.

Vlad continued smirking like a Cheshire cat and charged the Queen. The guards immediately reacted and ran towards the Queen. One guard threw himself in front of the Queen and Vlad's sword went straight through him. The Queen gasped slightly and Vlad withdrew his sword from the guard and charged the Queen again. Vlad's sword struck Queen Serenity's Moon Staff when he brought the sword down vertically to strike her. The moment his sword struck the Moon Staff, it bounced off with a loud clang and shattered into pieces. The Queen took the moment to bring her staff around and smash the head of it into his face. Vlad stumbled backwards onto the ground and the guards advanced towards him.

Queen Serenity turned towards Serenity and Helios. "Serenity! Now is the time to practice your training and your powers. Helios, please help Serenity to heal the guard."

"Mother—"

Helios shushed Serenity and pulled her over to the dying guard. "Remember your training with Sailor Saturn and remember that you are the Queen's daughter."

Serenity looked hesitant for a few moments before nodding determined. The Queen turned her attention back to Vlad who was up from the ground. The Queen knew that she could depend on her daughter to help that man. Queen Serenity stepped in front of the guards with her Moon Staff at her side. "You should have realized that would happen. My Moon Staff is made of Silver Crystal..."

"Damn you Queen..." Vlad's eyes glowed with fury and the Queen sighed.

"I'm afraid I will have to condemn you...to ensure that you never hurt nor kill anyone again. I shall seal you within the walls of your castle with noone with you until the day you die!" The Queen held up her staff and the Ginzuishou started to glow with white light. 'I should give him a chance to escape when his death comes at last.'

Vlad glared angrily at the Queen and glanced beyond her to Princess Serenity. 'Damned child of the heir...I'll kill you and all of your children.' Vlad had to snap his eyes shut due to the light and he felt himself disintegrating. He opened his eyes for a second and caught Serenity's eyes and sighed. "I don't want your damn sympathy." Vlad then completely disappeared to be sealed within his own castle until his death.

'...I feel sorry for him...'

* * *

"That damn Queen!" Vlad punched his fist into the stone wall of his castle, successfully breaking his knuckles. Vlad had re-materialized in his room at his castle in Transylvania and soon found that no one was within the castle nor was there anyone outside. Even his 'forest' of dead bodies were gone. All that remained was the small stream of blood and the darkness that was reflected from his heart. Upon further inspection, Vlad noticed that all that he needed to survive was still in his castle. Food, clothing, water, etc. 

"Damn that Queen...damn that daughter of hers." A brief flash of Serenity's sad eyes appeared before his vison. "I don't need her sympathy." Vlad finally took the time to examine his hand and surprisingly found no pain from the broken bones. In fact, he couldn't feel much of anything; his body was numb. Numb with anger or something else, Vlad did not know. He only knew one thing—revenge against the royal family. The view outside the window soon darkened and if a person looked out the windows now, they would only see darkness.

"But before I can plot revenge, I must figure out how to get out of this hell hole!" In anger, Vlad kicked his chest and broke it into pieces.

"My, my, aren't we an emotional wreck."

"What the hell!" Vlad snapped around and turned to the window. He saw nothing but the darkness. "Who's there?"

"What? You don't remember already? I just banished you here. Remember now?"

Vlad wiped around and found himself facing Queen Serenity who had a smirk on her normally emotionless face. "Damn you!" Vlad reached for the sword that was supposed to be at his side but found only the sheath. He looked up at the Queen when she started laughing at him.

"I broke it, remember?" The Queen walked towards Vlad and circled him a few times. "I bet you want nothing but to kill me right now...well you deserve what you got. You, trapped all alone in the darkness with noone to turn to. It's such a shame—"

"Shut up!" Vlad swung at the Queen only to find his broken fist swing through a blur and crashed into his bed stand. He finally felt the pain of his broken fist. "You..." He clutched his broken fist to his chest.

"Me?" Queen Serenity smirked.

Vlad glared at the Queen and growled lowly.

"_I bet you would really like to kill her...get revenge on her and her daughter."_

Vlad snapped his head forward and noticed that the Queen didn't seem to hear the voice. 'What!'

"_Turn around..."_

"What, Cheshire cat got your tongue? You seem to like that expression so very much..."

"_Turn around..."_

Vlad obeyed the voice this time and turned his back from the Queen.

"_Go to the window..."_

Vlad stepped to the window and immediately noticed the sun was shining again. 'Finally, the sun again. That dankly darkness was really starting to piss me off—what the hell! The sun looks—'

"_Dark? Vlad Dracula Tepes. Do you want revenge on the royal family of the Moon?"_

'What?'

"_Yes or no?"_

Without a hesitation, Vlad answered. "Yes!"

"Yes?" Vlad ignored the Queen and continued staring out the window at the sun.

"_Good, then come and give me your soul. Come to the center of the sun and I shall grant your every desire."_

'Now why should I go and listen to you?'

"_Because I can actually make you the person you wanted to be...I can give you true power. The power to break from this "hell hole" and destroy the royal family. So how about it?"_

'...Fine. What do I do?'

"_Jump...jump out the window and into the center of the sun..."_

"The hell!"

"You know, it's rude to ignore a Queen—"

"Fine! I'll jump! If anything, to get away from that damned Queen!" Using his good hand, he helped propel himself out the window and he fell...fell and fell...until he hit the ground...dead.

Queen Serenity stepped to the window and smirk. The crescent moon on her forehead disappeared and a red gem took its place. Instantly, Queen Serenity turned into Queen Beryl and looked at the sun. "He's ours now, Queen Metellia..."

"_Yes he is...he shall be the perfect weapon against the Moon Kingdom. An undead soldier with the thirst for royal blood. He truly is damned to a hell hole...a hell hole within himself!"_

"Shall we invade now?"

"_Yes, gather the Earthlings to begin an attack against the Moon. Vlad Dracula Tepes is no more. Now it is only Dracula, the son of the dragon!"_

* * *

Soon after the meeting on Elysium, the Moon Kingdom was indeed attacked, led by Queen Beryl and her army of monsters and dark humans. Queen Metellia struck from above the moon, firing fireballs straight to the surface of the moon. One by one, the Sailor Soldiers of the Silver Alliance fell to the assault and soon only the Queen and her daughter were left. 

Leading a faction of the monsters was the former Prince of Wallachia, now, Dracula. Princess Serenity that day had watched him devour her friends and bathe in their blood. She had met eye contact with him once that day, and did not even see the former Prince of Wallachia. All she saw was a blood thirsty monster—a vampire. For once, as she watched her faithful Luna die by that vampire's hand, she had felt the feelings of hatred, succumbing to the darkness. She took the sacred Sword of Serenity and attempted to stab Dracula with it. Being the much better fighter than her, Dracula easily turned the sword on her and stabbed her with it.

The Queen had watched her daughter that day and in anger, sealed Dracula onto the Earth with two seals on his glove. It bounded Dracula from ever harming the royal line of the Moon Kingdom since he had shed the blood of one. In addition it bounded him to sleep on Earth and only awaken when the Sailor Soldiers and Princess Serenity woke on Earth, thousands of years later.

Queen Serenity died that day and the Moon Kingdom fell, bringing an end to the peace. Yet it also brought peace for thousands of years until the darkness woke again, but by then, the Sailor Soldiers will be ready.

* * *

Okay, that was the Prologue which was a little long. I didn't want two chapters of the Prologue, so don't be surprised if this is longer than some of the chapters. Just a quick note, Queen Serenity's Moon Staff is not the one from the Anime version. It is the one from the Manga version that we only really see Usagi use. Anyway, I hope you like it and I may have gotten some history facts mixed up. So, I apologize for that and feel free to correct me. 

Thanks!

Please review!

Sailor Moonac


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Thousand Year Abomination

**Author's Note:** Well first, thanks to those few who reviewed the prologue. And sorry for the long update; I've been busy. This chapter starts off about 50 years before the time of Sailor Moon. Just a quick note, in the Manga version of Sailor Moon, it hints that the Moon Kingdom is well over ten thousand years old, so that is what I'm going to stick with. The Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium is over ten thousand years old. Well, I won't say anything more, just read to find out! Keep in mind, this is an Alternate Universe.

**Disclaimer:** Go to the Prologue

* * *

A Song for X X 

By Sailor Moonac

Chapter One: Ten Thousand Year Abomination

A young man, not even twenty years old, treaded over the forest of Romania carefully, following the small group ahead of him. He jumped over a small log to catch up to the group, eyeing the looming castle apprehensively. This was definitely a once in a life time opportunity! He was working with one of Britain's most famous scientists and was about to explore the castle of a real Turkish prince! Of course, Vlad Dracula Tepes was definitely far from being canonized as a saint, but still, he was definitely a powerful historical figure. Even if he did it by impaling people.

"Walter."

The young man looked up at the famous scientist with a curious expression. "Yes Professor Hellsing?"

"You're lagging behind a bit, we better hurry it up before the sun sets. We're going to camp in Transylvania Castle tonight."

The young man named Walter nodded and visibly gulped. Professor Hellsing chuckled a little bit. "Nervous."

"Yes Professor. I mean, even from this distance, that castle gives me the creeps."

Professor Hellsing smiled, the creases of his age showing visibly on his face. "Yes, but I think it's because it's been abandoned ever since the Prince died and it has always been in Romania's folklore. They say that Tepes is a walking dead—a Nosferatu, I believe that was the word. But you and me know it is quite rubbish. Tepes being a Nosferatu or vampire , or whatever else he's been "damned" to is about as true as there once being a kingdom on the moon! Now come along Walter, otherwise my colleague will be wondering if I were nineteen instead of Forty-two."

"Yes sir." Walter sped up to keep pace with Professor Hellsing. He paused for a second and turned towards the horizon. He shivered. 'I hope we get there soon, the sun's going down...'

After another twenty minute walk, the small group of people arrived at the base of the castle. Professor Hellsing called Walter to his side. "Now do you see that spot, just underneath the torrent window?"

Walter looked towards where Professor Hellsing was pointing and gulped audibly again. "Yes."

"Scared? Well, that is about the only truth to Transylvania Castle. Tepes was found there, blood spilling out of his body like there was no tomorrow. Well, come on, let's go in."

Walter looked apprehensively at the castle and nodded. 'Well, I can see why people say Professor Hellsing is a mad genius. Genius, yes, but with a terrible sense of humor. Not to mention morbid.'

One of the men pushed open one of the double door and lit a torch. After a minute, he beckoned the others to follow him. More men lit their torches when they all were gathered inside the Entrance Hall. After the last person entered, the front door slammed shut.

Professor Hellsing looked behind them and chuckled. "Just the wind..." Although Walter, wasn't sure if he was just saying that to calm himself, or his colleagues. "Well, we shall camp here in the Entrance Hall tonight. Let's see...it is eight o'clock right now. I want everybody back here by nine o'clock. You can all either rest and eat, or explore. Walter." Professor Hellsing turned to Walter. "Do you want to come exploring with me?"

Wanting to not disappoint his professor, Walter agreed. They set off towards a hall to the left with a torch in each hand. Walter kept fidgeting and looking over his shoulder every other minute. Professor Hellsing chuckled again but didn't say anything.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm, what are supposed to be looking for? I mean I know we're supposed to look for Tepes family treasure, but...uhm..."

Professor Hellsing's mouth quirked into a small smirk. "Well, we are basically looking for anything that would be of interest to historians. Also, I am personally trying to find clues to Tepes's death. I can't help but wonder if it was murder. Most people say it was suicide, because Tepes was known to have returned from some meeting very angry. So people naturally say he committed suicide in his rage. Nice theory, problem is, what would have caused Tepes such rage. Wouldn't he just naturally impale or order the death of that person or persons who angered him? Ahh, but I am asking foolish questions that can never be answered."

Walter smiled at the Professor's musing and nodded. "Well, what you're saying is perfectly reasonable. That's why he was so feared. It must have been somebody really powerful to prevent Tepes from killing that person."

"Yes well unfortunately, there are no accounts as to who he was meeting. Such a shame. If only these walls could talk..."

They had reached the end of the corridor. To the right was another corridor, but to the left was a set of stairs that led down.

"Would that lead to the basement?"

Professor Hellsing walked to the base of the steps and nodded. "Yes, shall we." Professor Hellsing led the way down to the basement with his torch held out in front of him. After the twisting and turning stairs, they reached the basement.

"Another corridor..."

"We shan't go too far today. But come Walter..."

They walked the corridor in silence with only the sound of their breathing and their footsteps. "Professor?"

"Yes Walter?"

Walter paused and looked around on the ground. "Is this marble?"

"What?" Professor Hellsing leaned down onto the ground and touched it. "It looks like it...and it looks perfectly new too. Not even a speck of dust. Walter, hold my torch..." Walter took Professor Hellsing's torch and spread his arms out so he had a torch at least an arms length away from each other. Hellsing rummaged in his backpack for a minute before pulling out a bottle. He poured some of the clear liquid into the cap and then poured it onto the floor. He recapped the bottle and watched the floor. He finally stood up after a minute. "It's not marble, that's for sure."

"What did you pour onto the floor?"

Professor Hellsing took his torch back, still staring at the floor with a puzzled expression. "Hydrochloric acid. If it were marble, it would have reacted almost violently. But nothing...come on, let's go a little farther."

They walked for another five minutes and Walter took no comfort in the fact that the floor was spotlessly clean and in the fact that there didn't seem to be any living organism around. Not even an insect or a rat. It unnerved Walter badly.

"Stop."

Walter looked up from the ground and walked next to Professor Hellsing. He gasped. In front of them seemed to be a set of double door made entirely in that pseudo-marble. On the door were ten planetary symbols. Walter easily recognized the crescent moon that was in the center and the symbol of the earth about a feet above it. It took a little while to realize which symbol was which planet—he couldn't tell if that "9" looking one was Pluto or Uranus.

Professor Hellsing walked to the door and pushed. It didn't budge, even after leaning all of his weight on it. "Shoot. Walter, put down your torch and help me. I'll push this door and you push the other."

Walter obligated his commands immediately and pushed along with the Professor. Together, they managed to separate the crescent moon in half by opening the door. Walter was surprised by the onslaught of dust that swept his senses. Walter and Professor Hellsing covered the mouths and picked up their torches. Professor Hellsing led the way in.

Immediately, they both caught sight of what appeared to be blood on the floor. What really made Walter nauseous was the fact that the blood seemed to still be liquid. "Professor, what are the chances of blood staying liquid for this long?" Walter asked through his handkerchief.

"Well, it may be possible with the lack of air...but then we both would have long have passed out..."

Walter followed the trail of blood to it's source and screamed in shock. Professor Hellsing had caught sight of it too and was looking a bit green as well. Professor Hellsing walked up the source and kneeled beside it.

The source of the blood was from a corpse—or what appeared to be a corpse. It appeared to be an old man with very long white hair (or was he old? He didn't have much wrinkles, but his face did appear sunken in.) strapped in a blood red straight jacket that bounded his arms in front of his body. In addition, his legs were bound and he was wearing pearly white gloves that had weird markings in a circle around a pentagon. But what was most peculiar about the man was the fact that he had a sword impaled into his heart. From the wound, the blood didn't look like it was flowing, but it was definitely still wet since the straight jacket he wore was wet looking.

"Professor..." Walter noticed his voice quiver as he stood by the door. Walter looked around and saw that he and the Professor was in a small room that appeared to have been painted haphazardly with blood. Although, Walter could clearly see hand smears on the walls and shuddered even more.

Professor Hellsing reached out to touch the sword.

"Professor, I-I don't think you should touch it."

Professor Hellsing looked at Walter, but didn't smile. "He's obviously dead. It'll be all—my god, is that..."

Walter, despite himself took a few more steps into the room. Professor Hellsing was now staring at the gloves the man was wearing.

"...That is the Tepes family seal...this man is a Tepes..." Professor Hellsing reached up to touch the sword. "This must be a Tepes family sword—ouch!" Professor Hellsing's finger was sliced slightly by the edge of the sword. He took his handkerchief and wrapped it around his finger. He then stood up and grasped the handle of the sword. "Walter, help me pull out this sword. I want to begin examining it tonight. We can have some more people come back tomorrow to get the body...come on..."

"Pro-fess-ssor...I don-don't think you-ou should touch it-t." Walter stood back as Professor Hellsing shock his head.

"It'll be fine...ugh...Ah!" With a might tug that jerked the body upwards, Hellsing pulled the sword to the tip of the body. He used his foot to push the body off the blade. "Got it—damn, it's heavy." The sword seemed to come out so easily, but now it seemed to weigh like a ton. "Walter, help me here. You _are_ a young man. Walter. Walter!"

Walter backed away in fear.

"What's wrong Walter?"

"I-I-I th-think th-th-the body moved!"

Professor Hellsing laughed. "Of course it did. I did yank a sword out of him. Now, come here and help me."

"Yes...yes of course. I'm just jumpy about this castle." Walter walked to Professor Hellsing after setting down his torch and helped him strap the sword to Professor Hellsing's backpack. Professor Hellsing was about to heave it up over his shoulder, but Walter intervened. "Here let me, I am a young man after all."

Professor Hellsing chuckled and switched bags with Walter. Walter immediately lugged the pack onto his shoulders. The Professor eyed the sword. "That's odd..."

"What's odd?" Walter picked up the torch and turned to Professor Hellsing.

"The blood is dry. All of it. Even on the sword."

"What!" Walter turned to look at the ground and saw that the blood was indeed dried. In fact, it looked as it has been dried for years. "What the hell—"

"ARGH!"

"Huh!" Walter turned around and saw to his terror that Professor Hellsing's arm was in the mouth of the body. There was no doubt about it this time, the body really did move, and it seemed to be trying to bite Professor Hellsing's arm off. Incidently, it was the arm that had been sliced by the sword earlier.

"HELP ME!"

Walter dropped the torch and fumbled with his pockets and pulled out a revolver. He took aim and shot the man (thing?) in the chest. The bullet seemed to have no effect, in fact, there was no blood coming from the wound.

"AHH!" There was a loud ripping sound as the man pulled the Professor's arm out of it's sockets in the shoulder. Hellsing fell to the ground clutching his right shoulder and Walter watched in horror as the thing tilted it's head back to allow the blood to flow down it's throat.

"A vam-vampire!" The vampire drained the arm of it's blood and threw it aside with his head. The vampire then ripped the bindings on the arms and legs off to stand. It shot at Professor Hellsing and seemed to be eating the man. Walter armed his revolver again and shot the thing again and again, to no avail.

Soon, Hellsing fell limp and the vampire turned towards Walter. Walter kept shooting but it seemed to do no damage. To his horror, the bullet wounds started to bleed—it bled Hellsing's blood. The vampire seemed to chuckle before rushing at Walter. It grabbed Walter by his neck and slammed him into the wall behind him. It lifted Walter off his feet and it opened it's mouth. Walter could see the fangs protruding from the top and bottom of it's eyeteeth which were dripping with blood. Walter grabbed the vampire's hand that was holding him up off the ground and tried to struggle free.

Suddenly, the vampire dropped Walter onto the ground in a heap. Walter coughed for some air and looked up at the vampire, his head banging the hilt of the sword. The vampire's hand was sizzling and slight scorch marks could be seen on the white gloves. The vampire had blood red eyes that was glaring at him in hatred—no, glaring at the sword on his back with hatred.

"_Serenity..."_

The vampire swept out of the room and seemed to glide down the passage of the basement. Walter got to his feet and rushed over to Hellsing. Hellsing was long since dead with all of the blood drained from his body. Realization hit Walter and he rushed out of the room, grabbing the torch that he dropped. He ran down the passage as fast as he could with the sword on his back and up the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, he headed right and ran down the corridor. By the time he got to the Entrance Hall, all of his comrades were dead, with barely any blood around. He ran to the front doors and saw that it was blown from the hinges. Under the moonlight, he looked at his pocket watch—9:30. They were all supposed to be back by 9 o' clock. There were no survivors except him. He then turned and looked up at the full moon which was turning blood red.

* * *

**_50 years later–Tokyo, Japan_**

Sixteen year old Usagi Tsukino yawned sleepily in her first class on a Monday morning. Her teacher was talking about a book report which Usagi barely registered. Usagi leaned her head on her arm and started drawing on her paper, then shivered.

"Pst, you alright Usagi?"

Usagi turned to her left and saw Minako Aino. She realized Minako was referring to her shivering and nodded. She then turned her attention back to her teacher with glazed eyes, pretending to listen. Usagi looked back down on her drawing and saw that it was a sword. A badly drawn one, but the jewels on the hilt were still distinguishable as it was colored in by the pen. Usagi suppressed another urge to shiver and looked up when she heard her name called.

"So which book Usagi?"

Usagi blinked and smiled. "Well...can I tell you later. I don't know which book I like."

The teacher nodded and moved on down the list to the next name. It was mid-April and the new school year had just begun. Usagi, Minako, and her other friends, Ami, Makoto, and Rei had begun their first year in high school. Fortunately for Usagi, it meant a new start in which her teacher doesn't know about Usagi's sloth-like habit. As a New Year Resolution, Usagi had promised herself that she would study harder in high school.

Usagi blinked as a paper ball hit her desk. Usagi eyed Minako and notice her wink in her direction. Usagi winked back and un-crumpled the paper ball. Minako's loopy handwriting was messy and Usagi struggled to read it.

"_That was lucky, you better pick a book soon before he assigns you a book. What's bothering you today?"_

_Mina-chan_

Usagi shuttered and looked at the sword that she drew. She picked up her pink pen and wrote on the bottom of Minako's note:

"_I'll tell you at lunch. I just had a really...well...disturbing dream."_

_Usa-chan_

After making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, she threw it back at Minako. Usagi threw a bit too hard and it instead hit Makoto's desk. Makoto eyed Usagi and handed the note to Minako after briefly glancing at it herself.

Minako looked puzzled and threw the note behind Usagi to Ami. Ami seemed startled at the sudden note but looked at it none the less. She then pocketed and nodded to Minako and Makoto.

Usagi sighed as she saw her note passed around. Her friends had constantly started to check up on any weird dreams Usagi or Rei had. Usagi found it quite annoying. Really, who's dream should they actually be paying attention to? A psychic's or her's? Of course, the only reason they actually checked up with Usagi was because she was the Moon Princess in another life time nearly ten thousand years ago. They just wanted to make sure she didn't suddenly have a premonition of the future or a vision of the past. Usagi knew whatever her dream was about last night, it definitely was not a premonition of the future. The clothing the men wore were old styled, and they carried torches instead of flashlights. Also, the revolver that one man was holding looked old fashioned too.

Usagi jumped a bit in her seat as the bell rang for the end of the next class. The teacher bid his goodbye until tomorrow and left the room. They had about five minutes before the next teacher came in.

Usagi's friends immediately crowded around her and it was Minako that broke the question first. "So, what was your dream about? Are we going to be attacked or maybe you remember your Prince charming? Of course Motoki is quite cute as it is."

Usagi laughed along with her friends but shook her head. "No, I don't know what my dream was about. I barely remember much of the beginning..." Usagi closed her eyes and flashes of red could be seen. "I only remember a guy with a old fashioned revolver, torches, blood, a castle, and..." Usagi reached over to pull out her doodle. "...this sword. I do remember we weren't in it."

Makoto, at that point, laughed out loud. "Usagi, did you see that new Dracula movie without me already?"

Usagi blinked and shook her head. "No, of course not. I watched a few of the trailers, but that's it." Usagi then realized how absurd her dream sounded. "Sorry, I must have been watching that trailer on TV before I went to bed. It's no wonder I would have a dream about a spooky castle."

"That's all right Usagi. Actually, you could read _Dracula_ for your book report. I saw noone had signed up for that yet." Ami took off her glasses and smiled at Usagi. "And yes, that dream was probably just a reflection of the trailer you saw."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I will. I'm going to see the Dracula movie this Sunday. I would go on Saturday—"

"But we have school," finished Minako with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah I—"

"Shh, Usagi, class is beginning." Usagi's friends went back into their seats and Usagi turned around and groaned. 'I hate math.'

Half way through her page of parabolas and other functions, Usagi blinked. '"_Serenity..."_ Wait, in my dream...there was this horse voice that called out my name...I _have _been watching too much of those trailers.' Usagi visibly shook her head and nearly screamed out loud when she looked at her exponential function. 'I really hate math. In fact, I rather be reading _Dracula_ for my book report now.'

* * *

"Okay, I told him I wanted to read _Dracula_ and he approved. Now, let's eat; I'm starved!" Usagi plopped down on the picnic table next to Makoto as Makoto handed her a pair of chopsticks. 

Ami was eating her sandwich quietly while reading a thick book. She paused and pulled over Usagi's doodle and examined it again. "I know it seems really stupid, but I think I've seen this sword before."

Minako plucked it from her hand and glanced at it again. "Looks like any old sword to me, well except that circular part." Minako jabbed her finger on the circle Usagi drew in the blade of the sword. It was a quarter of the way down on the blade and it was close to the hilt of the sword. On the circular part, Usagi drew a star and five colored dots. "Keep working at it Usagi, and you'll be a good an artist as Michiru."

Usagi laughed and shook her head. "Not in a million years. After school, I'll have to go to the library to get my book. You coming with me Ami?"

Ami shook her head. "I'm already reading my book." Ami lifted her big book up to show the others. "And I'm afraid I have Cram School afterwards."

"I would never be able to stand having to attend two schools in a day. Sorry Usa-chan, but you're going to the library on your own."

Makoto laughed out loud at Minako's statement. "Minako, you make it sound as though Usagi was going to some prison and not the library." Makoto turned to Usagi and shrugged. "Sorry, I have to work after school."

Usagi swallowed her food and blinked at her. "I didn't know you had a job."

Makoto laughed again and shrugged exasperated. "Well, how do you expect me to pay my apartment bills. What's left of my parents money, I'm saving for college."

"That's nice, so does that mean I will have to go to the library on my own then?"

"Sheesh, you really do make it sound terrible Usagi." Rei jumped over the school fence and sat down next to Ami.

"Rei!"

"Jerk, what are you doing here!"

Rei flung her hair over her shoulders. "Duh, visiting. And eating my lunch. I have half an hour before I have to go back to my school. And why are you going to the library Usagi?"

Usagi faked annoyance before smiling. "To get the book for my book report."

"What are you reading?"

"_Dracula_." Usagi shuddered.

"What you cold Usagi?"

"No, I just watched too many trailers for the Dracula movie last night and I had a really disturbing dream."

"About what?" Ami passed Rei the doodle of the sword. "Drawing on your work again?"

Usagi huffed and took a drink of her tea. "Well, it was that sword I saw in my dream. It was just about some Vampire hunt or something about that. I don't really remember now. I guess I'm just anxious to see the Dracula movie, because we weren't in the dream."

"Well that means I don't have to spend time with figuring out your dream." Rei continued to look at the drawing. "Are you sure this was in your dream?"

"Hmn? Yeah."

Rei stared at it before knotting her eyebrows. "I get the feeling I've seen this before."

Ami nodded. "Me too. Of course, it might have just been in the movie trailer."

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I've seen it before too. You Makoto?"

"Yeah...but it's probably just the trailer..."

Rei handed back the doodle to Usagi. "Show it to Luna."

"Why?"

"Just do it and see if she recognizes it!"

"Sheesh. You don't have to yell." mumbled Usagi as she stuffed it into her bag. She then resumed eating the rest of her lunch before attending the afternoon classes.

* * *

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Usagi waved goodbyes to Ami, Makoto, and Minako as they all separated and went in different directions. Usagi walked across the street and continued on west towards the library, passing by the Crown Arcade in the process. Mokoti waved from inside to Usagi and Usagi waved back. She continued walking but let out a huge sigh. 'I don't want to be in High School. So much work...' 

Usagi crossed another intersection and headed off towards the direction of urban Tokyo. Usagi passed some upper classmen from another high school. She eyed them nervously before deciding to take a short cut by cutting through a long alleyway. She entered the alleyway and ducked under the clothesline of an apartment. She noticed a few trash bins, but no rats. Usagi paused and looked at an upturned trash can. She bent down by it and saw that behind the trash can appeared to be a dead rat. "Eww..." She looked at it closer and noticed that it had no blood around it, although she could distinctly see puncture wounds on its neck.

Usagi got up and continued walking, but at a faster pace. The dead rat unnerved her and if whatever animal killed that rat was a big one, she might not be able to scare it away—

"Ahh!" Usagi jumped back startled when a cat pelted from under a cardboard box and headed towards the trash can with the dead rat. Usagi sighed. "I'm such a wreck, nervous over a little cat, and just because of that stupid dream! Although you don't see many stray cats around this area. Hmn..." Usagi turned around and continued walking after staring at the cat for about a minute. It appeared that the cat was contemplating whether or not it was going to eat the rat.

Another sound behind Usagi her snap around. The cat had knocked over the trash can next to the upturned one and was pelting towards the streets of Tokyo. "Uh oh. It's not going to survive. Poor kitty." Usagi considered going after it but knew it was impossible with such heavy traffic. Usagi sighed once again and walked again.

But she stopped again. She saw a little distance ahead was two people on the ground. They seemed to be moving oddly and it appeared that one was on top of the other. Usagi saw the one on the bottom seem to claw at the one on top. Usagi blinked a few times before blushing. She turned around and started walking back out the alleyway. "Maybe a little longer walk wouldn't hurt...and I can take care of myself..."

Usagi was passing by the trash can that cat had knocked over before stopping again, this time due to a woman's scream. Usagi shot her head around and saw the tiny form moving, although the bottom form seemed to be becoming limp. Usagi turned around and stared ahead of her blushing crimson red. Usagi took one step before the woman screamed again. She paused and looked around again. "Maybe...just in case...I should have a closer look..." Usagi gulped before walking back around into the alleyway. The hairs on Usagi's neck were standing up and that scream was echoing in Usagi's head.

The figure on top of the woman came into closer view and Usagi could see a crimson red color. Usagi purposely walked a little louder than usual to announce her presence. The figure which Usagi saw was a man, snapped his head up and turned around. He apparently saw Usagi a little distance away because in the next second, he stood up and ran down the alleyway away from Usagi, leaving the woman.

"Well...that was odd—" The smell of blood struck Usagi's sensitive Lunarian nose and she still saw red on the woman, who was wearing a white shirt...

"Oh my god!" Usagi rushed up to the woman's side and saw that she had puncture wounds on her neck. Usagi dropped her bag and knelt over the woman who was lying still. She held out her hand and it started glowing. But the glow stopped as soon as it begun. Usagi dropped her hands to her side. "She's dead."

Usagi reached forward to touch the woman's face. A hand grabbed Usagi's around the wrist. The dead woman's hand! "Ahh!" Usagi yanked her hand away and grabbed her bag, backing up into the wall. The supposed dead woman got back up to her feet. Usagi saw fangs sticking out from her closed lips. "That's impossible! She can't be alive, I can't heal the dead!" Then realization struck her. "You're a vampire!"

Usagi rushed in the direction the man took and she heard the vampires's heels clacking on the ground after her. Usagi threw her book bag to the side, it slid and hit the wall, before Usagi turned around with her broach clutched in her hands.

"Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!" Usagi's golden broach glowed with bright white light, stopping the vampire in it's tracks. Usagi closed her eyes and then reopened them after a few moments, completely transformed. Eternal Sailor Moon floated above the ground a few feet and was surprised to see the vampire had started running away, staying close to the shadows.

"Of course! Vampires hate sunlight!" Sailor Moon placed her hand on her broach and a bright light started emanating from her palms. She held her palm out in front of her and the light turned into a ball. Getting into the pitcher stance she learned in gym, she threw the ball of light like a baseball at the fleeing vampire. Before the ball had even hit the vampire, the vampire let out a scream before it disintegrated. The ball of light hit the wall harmlessly before bursting into sparks of light.

Sailor Moon turned around and retrieved her book bag. She flew to the roof of the apartment on the left and sighed before de-transforming. "I've been having too much of a vampire day."

* * *

Done! I hope you like it, and sorry once again. This chapter was actually longer than I expected it to be. Well, I won't say much, but hopefully I will be able to update soon. 

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	3. Chapter 2: The List

**Author's Note:** First off, thanks to those few who reviewed. I usually don't get much reviews, so that makes me happy! Anyway, now that I think about it, this story will actually have spoilers for Hellsing. Just mainly about Alucard and err...his latest form in the manga. (Grins) Who knew a 576 year old vampire could look so good! Just a quick note about Walter's name. I'm going to be using Dornes as his last name, because that is the closest spelling to the katakana that makes sense. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Two: The List

Usagi slammed the front door to her house and slid down against it, sighing. Ikuko-mama's voice rang out from the kitchen but Usagi barely registered. Usagi had ran home after the incident in the alley and skipped going to the library.

"What's up with you Usagi? Bad day at school?" Luna hopped down the stairs and curled up next to Usagi by the front door.

"No, just give me the number of the ghost busters."

"...And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Vampires—!"

"Usagi. I love you, but if you start shouting there are vampires in Tokyo, I'm going to send you to the insane asylum for an overdose of T.V." Usagi's younger brother Shingo stepped out from the living room and glared at her. "Mom was shouting at you. And you know Luna can't understand you. So quit answering yourself, otherwise I really will ask mum and dad to send you to an asylum." Shingo turned around and headed through the Living room back into the kitchen.

Luna turned to the fuming Usagi and sighed. "You know he's right. You have been watching far too much television and last night you were screaming 'vampire!' in your sleep. Usagi I think you—"

"No Luna! I'm serious! I just fought one—!"

"USAGI!" shouted Ikuko-mama from the kitchen.

Usagi finally pushed herself from the front door, kicked off her shoes, and walked to the kitchen. "Sorry mum, but I'm not hungry." Usagi threw her book bag onto the counter and sighed. She blinked as she felt her mom's hand on her forehead. "There's nothing wrong with me." Usagi sighed again and grabbed her bag and beckoned Luna to follow her upstairs.

"I think my Usagi is finally acting her age." Ikuko-mama smiled contently while Shingo snorted into his milk.

"Yeah, sure she is mum. Either that, or she's insane—ouch!" Shingo rubbed his hand from where Ikuko-mama smacked him with a spatula.

* * *

"Now what is all this about vampires?" Luna hopped onto Usagi's bed and turned around to look at Usagi who had took a seat by her door and was leaning on it instead of the front door.

"I told you, I just fought a vampire. You do believe me Luna?"

Luna didn't say anything for a moment before nodding. "I was just hoping it was a hype for the new Dracula movie that was coming out."

"Huh! Now what are you talking about Luna?"

"Usagi, you watch more television than I do, so you tell me. Have you seen anything about strange attacks on the television?"

Usagi blinked before shaking her head. She pulled herself up off the door and sat down on her bed next to Luna. "No."

Luna nodded before she started muttering to herself. She jumped off Usagi's bed and went underneath it. After a few moments, she jumped back out and had a piece of paper in her mouth. She passed it to Usagi who looked at it perplexed.

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"They're names."

"I can see that, and there sure is a lot of names. What are they for?"

"They are the names of the people that have either been found mauled to death or been pronounce missing since last month."

"Wait!" Usagi eyed the list again. "But none of these people have been mentioned in the news."

"Exactly. I believe the authorities have no idea what happened to these people, and do not want to panic the public."

"Twenty names is sure a lot to panic about! And that woman—"

"What woman?"

Usagi set aside the paper and laid down on her bed. "I took a short cut through an alley to get to the library. Down the alleyway, I saw a man and a woman. At first, I thought...I thought it was a private moment, but that scream. The woman's scream was so terrifying, I just had to investigate. When I got close enough for them to hear my footsteps, the man ran for it and I saw the woman had puncture wounds on her neck. She was dead, but then she came back to life. I noticed she was afraid of sunlight, so I transformed and finished her off with light ball."

"But how did you know she was a vampire? She could have been a ghoul."

Usagi sat back up. "What's the difference?"

"A ghoul is very weak and would seem almost zombie like. They feast—no maul people and are usually created by a vampire. The only thing is, the person the vampire is attacking must _not_ be a virgin."

"And if they are a virgin?"

"Then they will become a midian, the lowest form of a vampire. The truest and most powerful form of a vampire is a nosferatu. Since you said the woman burned up when you attacked with a light ball, I'm guessing she was a ghoul. Usagi?"

Usagi had a slightly dazed expression on her face. "No life king..."

"Yes, how did you know that Usagi?"

"Hmn?" Flashes of Usagi's dream appeared before her eyes. "I guess I read it somewhere, because I only heard the word in my dream."

"Uhh..."

"After you're done Luna with...with your explanations. Anyway, how did you compile this list?"

Luna smirked and stuck her nose in the air. "I have my sources."

"More like you sent Artemis to the Police Station at night to steal the files."

"I did no such thing! If you really want to know, Central Computer has the ability to find out information like this."

"Can Central Computer change my grades?"

Luna didn't bother answering. "Now, your turn."

Usagi took a seat on her cushion on the floor and pulled out her homework. "Well, my dream last night was really weird. I don't remember much, just some blood, a castle, some torches, a revolver, and a sword."

"Sounds like you've been watching too much television."

"That's what I said. But Rei insisted that you have a look at this sword." Usagi ruffled through her papers before pulling out the one with the doodle of the sword. "Look. Does it look familiar?"

Luna eyed it curiously and then looked at Usagi again. "It was in your dream?"

"Yes."

Luna pushed the paper back to Usagi. "Well, it's been missing for about ten thousand years now, but I have no doubt that is the Sword of Serenity."

"Wait, so I didn't just dream it up?"

"No, this was the sword intrusted to protect the Royal Family with. It disappeared after the attack on the Moon Kingdom. I had always presumed that it was destroyed. Tell me what happened in your dream revolving the Sword."

Usagi closed her eyes for a few moments. "Well, it was a dark room...and there was blood all over the place—or the room was just painted red. And there were two people...I remember the young man's name was Walter...he had the Sword of Serenity!" Usagi's eyes snapped open. "That's all I really remember."

Luna nodded but had a puzzled expression on her face. "Well, I'm going to Central Control to see if I can find out any more information. Now I wonder why this Walter would have the Sword of Serenity..." Luna hopped over to the window, pushed it open, and jumped out.

Usagi watched her go and decided to turn to start her homework. "Looks like I'll have to go to the library tomorrow. And this time, I'm making one of them come with me! Especially Rei!"

* * *

"Usagi, do you really think something is going to happen again?"

Usagi led Rei and Minako down the alleyway after school the next day. It was the same alleyway where Usagi found the dead rats and the dead woman who turned into a ghoul. Usagi paused by the upturned trash can and looked behind it. "No not really. See, here's the rat."

Minako took a look but backed off a bit disgusted. "Eww..."

Rei took a closer look and was almost about to touch it. Instead, she stood up and nudged it with her shoes. "I think it's exsanguinated."

Usagi and Minako blinked at her.

Rei sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her free hand her other was holding her book bag. "The rat has been drained of its blood. You can tell the blood was drained from those puncture wounds on its neck. Come on Usagi, show us where the woman was."

Usagi led them down a little further to a spot in the middle of the alleyway. There was a dark brown stain on the ground. "The man was attacking her here...it's all my fault she was turned into a ghoul."

Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder before stuffing her book bag under her arms. She clapped her hands together, closed her eyes, and prayed for a few moments. She reopened them and grabbed the handle of her book bag. "I don't like the vibes I'm getting here. Let's hurry to the library."

The three of them walked around the stain on the ground and walked towards the end of the alleyway. Minako paused after a few steps. "Do you guys get the feeling that we're being watched?"

Rei and Usagi stopped as well. Rei nodded. "That's why I want us to get out of this alleyway, fast. Let's go..."

They quickened their pace through the alleyway and headed out the other end into the busy streets of Tokyo. They walked a little further before reaching the library. Rei and Minako waited outside in the spring weather while Usagi checked out her book.

Inside, Usagi browsed through the fiction shelf but didn't find _Dracula_. Usagi stopped the nearest librarian for help.

"We keep _Dracula_ in the non-fiction section with all the other information on vampires. The reason we do that is because _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker is believed to be the basis for all other vampire encyclopedias." The librarian handed Usagi the book. "Anything else?" After Usagi shook her head, the librarian checked out Usagi's book. "Thank you, come again."

Usagi bid farewell and walked outside to the others. They started walking towards Usagi's house. After about ten minutes, they were in the suburbs of Juuban once again. Rei and Minako said farewell to Usagi at her house and Usagi went inside. Usagi went to her room and dropped off her book bag in her room. Inside her room, Luna was waiting for her. "Hey Luna." Usagi shut the door behind her.

"Hello Usagi. Take a look at this." Luna pointed towards the paper on Usagi's table.

Usagi picked it up and noticed the three new names on the list from yesterday. "Even more attacks?"

"Yes, the woman was declared missing while the other two men on the list have been found mauled to death. The woman I'm pretty sure is the same person you fought yesterday."

Usagi cringed. "I'm curious, can a vampire just kill people? I mean, I always thought vampires just turn you into vampires."

"Obviously not as I told you yesterday. If a vampire attacks someone and does not place some of its own blood in the person, the person will just die a painful death. Now if the vampire does place some of its own blood in the person, here is the part where a virgin or not comes into play. Now Usagi, we'll discuss the rest later. I'm sure your mother will start wondering if you skip too many snack times."

Usagi nodded and walked towards the door.

"Actually, there is one more thing I must tell you now." Luna jumped onto the table and yanked another paper out from under the list with her mouth. "See this photo."

Usagi picked it up. "A couple of foreigners with a car."

"Yes, but do you see this old man with the young woman?"

Usagi nodded.

"His name is Walter C. Dornes and he's sixty-nine years old."

Usagi nodded again.

"And he's been in Transylvania before, about fifty years ago. The thing is, he visited Transylvania Castle, the castle of the Tepes family. Something happened fifty years ago, and he was the only survivor leaving the castle. In addition, he and this woman, and another woman not pictured here, have been in Japan since last month."

Usagi slowly nodded again.

Luna dashed under the bed and pulled out a piece of paper that was about three feet long. She placed it on to the table and Usagi picked it up. "And vampire attacks have been reported or rather more, _not_ reported starting since fifty years ago. Central Computer was able to compile most if not all of the names of the people. This is the entire list."

"But there must be hundreds of names on here! Do you think Dornes-san is here in Japan because of these vampire attacks?"

"Exactly. And there is over a thousand names on that list. Which is why I don't want you going to the movies this Sunday. Not until these attacks stop—"

"But the others will be with me! And besides, how do you expect these vampire attacks stop? They haven't stopped in these fifty years and unless I and the other Soldiers don't do something, they will keep occurring! After all, I am Sailor Moon!"

Luna nodded after a few moments. "Alright then, I will call the rest of the team and inform them. You Soldiers' duty as of now is to protect the city and the world from these vampire attacks. And I'm betting the vampire doing all of this is a nosferatu!"

Usagi nodded diligently. "Fifty years...I would actually like to meet Dornes-san. Maybe he's the same Walter from my dream."

"My thoughts exactly. And he would happen to know where the Sword of Serenity is located."

Usagi nodded, then placed the list back on the table along with her book bag. She headed downstairs and Luna headed out the window.

* * *

"Yes, I think he is in the Juuban District, Sir."

A woman with a cigar in her mouth nodded while looking out of the top suite of a hotel. "I want him found, we have to do everything in our power to stop him."

"What do you propose, Integral?"

The woman named Integral turned around and faced Walter. Integral had hip long pale blond hair and chilly sky blue eyes. She wore glasses and had a tanned complexion to contrast her hair. She was dressed in a man's suit and was chewing impatiently on her cigar. "I honestly don't know what to do. I was thinking about using it somehow...but it's near impossible to lift."

Walter nodded. Walter wore a butler uniform with a red tie. Also, he had shoulder length hair tied in a low ponytail and wore half a pair of glasses with the lense only on the left side of his face. "Not impossible, just difficult. Miss Seras is able to lift it with both hands, but not for very long. Even if she is half."

Integral nodded bluntly. "But why would he come to this country? That perplexes me."

"Maybe he wants to expand. Or maybe he's searching..."

Integral growled and bit into her cigar even further. "But this is Japan! How the hell does he expect to find it here!"

"Her, Sir Hellsing." Walter smiled wistfully. "We haven't found much, if any information...but..."

"But?"

Walter walked over to a coffee table and picked up some papers. "There is a legend—or rather more a myth in Japan, called the Princess of the Moon. Princess Kaguya who lived in a bamboo stalk—"

"Yes, like I'm to believe he's here to find some bamboo! I want real facts, real answers, real solutions!" Integral sighed. "Is the Police Girl positive he's here."

"She is half his. So I would have to believe so."

Integral nodded. "They have a Dracula movie opening this weekend, so let's just hope there won't be any people in costumes involved. Although I doubt that they will be spared. How about the woman? Have the local authorities found her yet?"

Walter shook his head. "They found her blood in an alley, it was dried up, but it is definitely her's. I believe he's turned her. They also found this." Walter threw a bag with a dead rat onto the coffee table."

Integral turned away. "His signature no doubt." Integral walked back to the window and peered outside. "He knows we're here, hunting him."

"And he knows that at the moment, we have no way of stopping him permanently."

"Yes, that damn Dracula!"

* * *

Done, sorry it's kind of short. But I didn't want to get into another conflict until the next chapter. And the last part might not make much sense, but I'll explain it later. I'll update sooner next time.

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	4. Chapter 3: Movie Night

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! They were most wonderful. Not very much to note but—I'm way too excited about the Hellsing OVA! Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

A Song for X X 

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Three: Movie Night

Usagi shut her front door after school on Saturday and threw her book bag down by her shoes. She ignored her mother's cry for her to join Shingo for lunch and went upstairs to her room. She wasn't surprised to see to see Luna hunched down on her table reading the newspaper. Usagi sighed and shut her room door quietly. "So I guess the secret's out now?"

Luna herself sighed dejectedly and nodded. "Well, I was hoping that someway it would remain hidden from the public—but that's just wishful thinking." Luna pointed to a picture on the front page. "But to go after the Royal Family's youngest princess. That's not only daring, but very serious. The whole public will be pulled to these missing cases and dead people. It might not be broadcasted over the news. But I checked, the names of the deceased are listed in the obituary. Whoever the Nosferatu that is attacking these people seem to be attacking on a pattern."

Luna dived under Usagi's bed once again and pulled out the list of all the attacks over the past fifty years. Usagi noted that all the names were highlighted in either blue or pink now. Luna passed the three foot piece of paper to Usagi with her mouth. "Notice anything about it?"

"Aside from the fact that the pink really overpowers the blue?"

Surprisingly, Luna nodded in approval of Usagi's supposed sarcastic comment. "That's exactly what I want you to notice. The pink represents the females that have been attacked and the blue the males. Obviously, there have been more attacks on females, a lot more. I can't help but wonder if there is more than one Nosferatu monster attacking people. But Artemis and I am still sure there is only one in Japan."

Usagi frowned at the list and skimmed down to the last couple of names. "You haven't added the Princess's name yet."

"Which actually brings me to another matter. Do you see the golden star by a few names?" Usagi skimmed down the list and nodded. "Those names are of Royalty of the present or of royal descent from a empire from long ago. Most of the names are obviously European."

Usagi didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Could whoever is attacking these people be searching for something?"

"Someone more like. Who, I have no clue."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the list. Finally, Usagi put the list back onto her table and went downstairs for lunch.

Downstairs, Usagi greeted her mother and barely registered the slight scolding for not coming immediately for lunch. Usagi ate her food with less vigor and enthusiasm than usual.

"Mom, I think Usagi's sick."

Ikuko-mama placed her hand on Usagi's forehead and then shook her head. "Oh no, she's perfectly healthy. So, what's wrong dear?"

Usagi just smiled solemnly. "I guess I'm just thinking about the death of the Royal Princess—"

"Which brings me to banning you from leaving the house at night! I expect you home no later than five o'clock!"

Usagi's smile was wiped off her face. "But mom! I already have tickets for the Dracula movie tomorrow night!"

"Than you aren't going! I don't want anything to happen to my little girl. And besides, who is going with you?"

"Motoki, Makoto, and Minako. Come on mom, they will be with me all night long. I'll be fine."

Ikuko-mama pondered for a few moments. "Fine, but ask Motoki if he can drive you home. When does the movie end?"

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...Ten thirty?"

Ikuko-mama's cheek went red with anger.

"Don't worry, I'll call you on my cell phone the moment the movie ends, and Motoki will be driving me home."

Ikuko-mama got up and went to get the desert. She turned around and glared at Usagi slightly. "Fine."

"Thanks mom!" Usagi went up and hugged her mother. "How about letting Shingo come with me?"

Shingo snorted into his juice and rolled his eyes. "I'm too old for stupid movies like that."

'In other words, he's scared of Dracula.' Usagi smiled at Shingo sweetly. "That's alright that you're afraid of the dark."

"Shut up Usa!"

"You two, eat your lunch and then your homework. Otherwise, I'm not letting you out of the house tomorrow."

Both nodded and resumed eating their lunch.

* * *

"I want you Wild Geese stationed throughout the city tomorrow evening. Do not shoot when you see a vampire. It could be a person in a costume with this movie hype. Use the water gun, no matter how immature it sounds to shoot them with holy water. Each of you will have a tank full, so don't waste it. If the person starts burning, shoot to kill. Everyone of you will have several clips of blessed silver bullets. You each will have two clips of silver nitrate exploding rounds. Use them all wisely, and upon identification, call for backup immediately. You all do have tracers on each other am I right Captain of the Wild Geese, Pip Bernadotte?" 

A man clad in military apparel, a cow boys hat, an eyepatch on the left eye, a bandage on his nose, and a long golden braid that could even rival Minako's length saluted. "Yes Sir Hellsing!"

Sir Integral Hellsing nodded and turned to a young woman with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow uniform. "Police Girl, I want you and Bernadotte at Tokyo's largest theater. Most likely the action will be there if any. Seras Victoria!" The young woman identified as Seras straightened her salute. "Show no mercy to the one that made you this damned child!"

Seras's eyes flashed from blue to red repeatedly before settling back to being blue. "Yes Sir!"

Integral turned to Walter. "Once the identification has been made, we'll go immediately. I want that son of a bitch dead!"

"Yes Miss Integral."

Integral glared at Walter before acknowledging. She turned back to Seras and the men before her. "Get some rest, we'll be active all day since he doesn't seem to be affected in his hunting by sunlight. You're dismissed!"

All of the troops shuffled out of the large office mumbling. Pip and Seras were the last ones to leave. After shutting the office doors behind them, they started talking in low tones.

"You almost lost your cool there Mignonette."

Seras glared at him. "Captain, please stop calling me Mignonette."

"Since I'm your Captain. You can't do a thing about it. Now tell me _Mignonette_, what were you so angry about back there? Surely not at Sir Hellsing who called you a 'damned child?'"

Seras's eyes flashed red but returned back to being blue. "Of course not. But at that _Bastard_ who made me...who made me—"

"So beautiful when angry."

Seras resisted the urge to retaliate and pretended to not hear that comment. "Who made me this damned monster! And who made my mother suffer so much!"

Pip didn't say anything and lit a cigarette. "How does it feel to be half his offspring? Half human and half—"

"Monster!"

"No, half _Midian_. Half vampire."

Seras closed her eyes and shoved pass Pip easily and walked away. Over her shoulders she mumbled her answer. "I feel like a monster trying to live among humans."

Pip watched her leave and let out a puff of smoke. "Well, I feel like you're the only Mignonette for me, even if you are a "monster." Now if only she will kiss me..."

* * *

"Yes mom, I promise I'll be home before eleven o'clock. And I promise I'll call once the movie is over. Mom—_mom_! Motoki is waiting for me in his car along with Makoto and Minako!" 

Ikuko-mama sighed and stuffed the mace into Usagi's purse. "Fine then, have fun and be careful." Ikuko-mama gave Usagi a hug briefly before letting her leave.

Usagi got into the backseat of the car with Makoto while Minako and Motoki were up front. "Sorry, my mom insisted on me bringing everything from mace to taser."

Motoki chuckled before starting the car up to drive to the theater. "Don't worry Usagi, I'll protect you and the other girls."

Minako turned around in her seat and flashed her crystal transformation wand along with her wrist communicator. Makoto flashed her wand and communicator while Usagi just opened her purse to let the others see her mace, taser, rape alarm, cell phone, and other trinkets. Usagi's broach and wrist communicator were already visible on her. Minako nodded and turned to Motoki. "Oh don't worry Motoki-kun, we girls can definitely take care of ourselves. Especially Usagi who has the entire military arsenal in her purse." Minako winked at Motoki who didn't seem to notice.

Motoki laughed but became serious. "No I'm serious. All of you be careful, and don't even go to the bathroom on your own. Who knows what could happen. After the movie is over, all of you come with me to the parking lot to drive home."

Minako rolled her eyes at Motoki. "Two years isn't that long to forget that we _are_ Sailor Soldiers. After all, we did blow up half the Crown Arcade in that little...escapade."

"Escapade?" Motoki sighed but nodded. "I know you all are Sailor Soldiers. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful."

Usagi interrupted Minako before she could answer. "Don't worry, we'll even go to the bathroom together—"

"But what about you Motoki-kun? After all, we all are girls."

Motoki sweat dropped at Minako's remark and sighed defeated. "Well, I guess I'll just have to borrow Usagi's taser and scream at the first sign of danger."

Makoto laughed aloud. "And we'll be wearing blindfolds before we charge in."

The others laughed merrily on the rest of the way there.

* * *

"...That was even worst than the commercials." Minako grumbled outside the theater. She led the way to Motoki's car through the crowd of people at Tokyo's main theater. The crowd had different opinions and it seemed some really liked it while others, like Minako, hated it. 

Makoto shook her head. "I didn't think it was that bad. Although, the ending was kind of cliche. I mean, didn't Luna say true Nosferatus were immortal—?"

Motoki interrupted. "They mentioned that word in the movie, but I still don't understand what it means..."

Usagi paused to fish out her cell phone and turned it on. She pressed the speed dial to her house and didn't even have to wait for one complete ring before her mother picked up the phone. "Usagi!"

"Yes mom, I'm coming home now—"

"You said the movie was going to end at ten thirty! It's Ten thirty-five!"

Usagi couldn't help but sweat drop. "They started the movie a few minutes later because people were still coming in." Usagi pulled the phone away from ear and then put the receiver to her mouth. "I'll be home by eleven! Mom! Mom!" Usagi sighed as her mother kept on ranting on the other end in concern. Usagi shouted into the phone. "MOM! BYE! I'LL BE HOME BY ELEVEN!" With that, Usagi closed her pink cell phone with a snap and stuffed it back into her purse.

Usagi looked up and noticed the other three were lost among the crowd. "Great..." Usagi started following the flow of the crowd but stopped again. 'I can smell the scent of blood...I better go and investigate...' Usagi pushed herself against the crowd back to the theater. Usagi ignored the police talking to the theater manager.

Usagi walked behind the theater and noticed two people that seemed to be in a lip lock. Usagi turned around flustered. 'Wait! That guy had a cape on!' A memory of the man in the alley flashed before Usagi's eyes. 'It looked like a cape...' Usagi turned around. "Stop!"

The two people broke apart and looked at Usagi oddly. Usagi blushed when she realized they really were just kissing. "Uhh...sorry?"

The man was dressed like a vampire. Cape, fake fangs and all. He stepped forward smiling at Usagi. "Yeah, I know, I do look a bit weird."

Usagi smiled and opened her mouth to respond—

"Hold it!"

"Huh!" Usagi, the man, and the woman snapped around and saw another man. He seemed to be holding a water gun. He aimed it at the man dressed as a vampire and fired.

"Hey, hey—stop!" The man with the water gun stopped.

Usagi giggled at the man dressed like a vampire. "Your face paint is dripping."

The man wiped his face with his sleeve, only smearing the paint even further. He grabbed his girl friend presumed by Usagi and left mumbling about idiots with water guns.

Usagi was left with the man with the water gun. "You're a foreigner."

The man pushed up his cow boy hat and smiled. "Yep. My name's Pip Bernadotte."

Usagi smiled and bowed. "My name's Tsukino Usagi." Usagi noticed he had some other real looking weapons on him. "Why are you carrying those?"

Pip bowed stiffly and shifted his grip on the water gun. "Just have to protect the public with the murder of the Princess, Miss Tsukino."

"Usagi. Just Usagi."

Pip smiled and scratched his nose. "So...is Tsukino or Usagi the first name? I always get that confused."

"The last name is said first. So my name is Usagi. My surname would be Tsukino then."

Pip nodded. "Well, Miss Usagi, why don't I escort you out of this back alleyway. It's dangerous around you know."

Usagi nodded and allowed her to be led away. "Who—"

"AAAHHHH!"

Pip grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her close to him before letting go again. "Stay close." Usagi noticed he had one hand on the water gun and the other on a machine gun.

They both edged around the alleyway, hearing the rush and stampede of the crowd. Once they rounded the alleyway so that they could see the parking lot again, they saw a woman on the ground and a man running away.

"Stop!"

"Wait!" Usagi grabbed Pip's arm. He stopped and looked at her. "That woman was the girlfriend well at least I think she was the girlfriend of that man dressed in the vampire outfit."

Pip turned around and nodded. "Yeah, that's him running away..." Usagi and Pip could both hear his screams for help. Pip pulled Usagi with him to the woman, not wanting to leave Usagi behind. "Close your eyes Miss Usagi." Usagi shook her head indicating it was okay and Pip bent down to investigate the woman. Pip's eyes widened.. "Back away Miss Usagi!"

Pip pushed Usagi against the wall and readied his machine gun at the dead woman, letting the water gun hang at his side. Just as he was about to press the trigger, something jumped down from the roof and knocked him aside.

Usagi screamed. She recognized it immediately as the Royal Princess, having seen her many times before on the news. The Princess grabbed Usagi by the neck and held her above the ground.

Usagi struggled with both hands to pull her one hand off of her neck. "Minako! Makoto!" Usagi's communicator blinked in response.

The Princess opened her mouth and screeched. The other woman's body started to get up. Usagi's eyes widened with realization. 'Ghouls!' The other woman went after Pip who was still on the ground from the attack of the Princess.

Usagi struggled some more as the Princess lowered her mouth with the fangs towards her carotid artery. "No, let me GO!" Usagi used her right hand to push the Princess's face away. Surprisingly, the Princess backed away and dropped Usagi to the ground. Usagi got to her feet quickly and saw that the Princess was clutching her face, where Usagi pushed it, in agony.

Usagi ignored her and ran to Pip who was using his machine gun to prevent the woman from bitting his neck. "No, leave him alone!" Usagi grabbed the woman's left arm and actually managed to pull her off Pip. The woman, like the Princess, was screaming in agony and was clutching at her arm where Usagi touched her.

Pip quickly got to his feet and fired at the two ghouls with his machine gun. The bullets were about to hit them when a shadow appeared before them and took the bullets. The shadow started to take a form of a tall man.

Pip took Usagi's hand. "Miss Usagi, you must run away!" Usagi turned around and screamed. Pip turned around and saw a woman with red eyes running with a slight limp towards them. "Seras! Don't worry Miss Usagi, she won't hurt you, just run!" Usagi broke off into a run and ran past the woman who was wearing a yellow uniform. She was carrying an array of arsenal and by her side was—

'The Sword of Serenity!' Usagi stopped and turned around to see the woman named Seras join Pip. The shadow had materialized into a tall man wearing Victorian style clothing. Either black or blood red. He also wore a pair of circular orange tinged glasses and a large red hat. He smirked and flashed his fangs. 'That's the man I saw attack that woman in the alley. His "cape" was a red jacket!'

Pip turned around again. "Miss Usagi! RUN!"

Usagi snapped out of her reverie and nodded before running off. 'I have to hide and transform! He is the Nosferatu who has been attacking everyone!'

The two ghoul women behind the man jumped over all of them and raced towards Usagi.

Pip broke off for a run after them while Seras aimed her two large guns and started firing. Pip noticed the two ghouls were catching up to Usagi. 'Damn, I can't shoot! I might hit Miss Usagi!'

Usagi stopped at the corner of the alleyway and backed away. Another pair of ghouls were coming around. Usagi backed away into the wall.

'Now!' Pip aimed his machine gun and fired at the ghouls. It hit the Princess and the woman who was just bitten, but the other ghouls jumped up and out of the way. One grabbed Usagi and held her in front it while the other ghoul stood menacingly before them both. Pip stopped his assault. 'Damn...wait!' Pip took his water gun and sprayed it at the ghoul in front of Usagi and the other ghoul. It screamed in agony before Pip put a few silver bullets in it, killing it. Pip turned his attention to Usagi and the other ghoul. "No, Miss Usagi!"

The other ghoul was closing in on Usagi's neck. Usagi fumbled with her mace and sprayed it over her shoulders. The ghoul let her go, clutching its eyes. Usagi dropped the mace and shoved the ghoul with both of her hands in the face and pushed the ghoul to the wall. After a moment of screaming, the ghoul turned into dust.

Pip gaped slightly. 'What the hell? Seras!'

Seras was knocked into the theater wall and one of her large guns was broken in half. The man was standing over her without his hat nor sunglasses, so Usagi could clearly see the blood red eyes. Pip ran towards Seras, shooting the Machine gun and fumbling with something in his belt at the same time. The bullets went into the man but the man didn't even seem to feel it. Blood was flowing from the open wounds and it seemed the man turned around out of annoyance. The man started walking towards Pip who stopped running and started backing up.

"Is that the best you can do...?" The man spoke in a low baritone voice that seemed to be grating with the lack of use. He kept on walking and pulled out a gun from his inner pocket. "A gift I picked up from the Angel of Death a few years back in an attempt to kill me." The man smirked with a crazed smile that showed his dangerous fangs.

"No...I'm your opponent." Seras struggled to lift the Sword of Serenity with both hands after removing it from her belt.

The man turned around and smirked. "Will you fight your own father?"

"You're not my father! You're a god damn monster who raped my mother and decided not to kill her! You're going to pay!" Seras swung the sword wildly due to its weight and the man stepped aside nonchalantly. Seras dropped the sword and clutched her hand in pain. Her hand seemed to be surging with electricity and was burnt through the glove she wore.

The man chuckled lowly. "My blood runs through your veins...you cannot touch it without facing the same fate as I..." The man's chuckle turned into a full out laugh. "None your weapons at Hellsing can harm me—!"

"Use the Sword of Serenity, Venus!"

Everyone paused and looked around for the source of the voice. The man's blood red eyes contracted to mere points. "No..."

Usagi recognized the voice as Luna. So while the others were searching for a human, Usagi eyed Luna down the alley turning the corner. They met eye contact and Usagi nodded. The next moment, two figures jumped down from the roof of the theater. One rushed forward from the jump and raced passed Seras grabbing the sword in the process.

Sailor Venus leveled the sword at the man's neck with one hand. Sailor Jupiter stood in front of Pip and Usagi with her antenna rising from her tiara. "Venus!"

Sailor Venus jumped backwards and landed behind Sailor Jupiter while Jupiter attacked. "Supreme THUNDER!" Using the antenna as a conductor, she aimed the lighting that struck from the sky at the man.

The man snapped out of reverie and quickly slipped into the theater wall and disappeared. Jupiter sent the remaining attack back into the heavens. "He got away..." Sailor Venus walked up besides Sailor Jupiter examining the sword with one hand. The sword seemed to sparkle with energy in Venus's hands.

Wire sprang from the opening of the alley and wrapped around the sword and Venus's hand. The wires sliced Venus's hand and yanked the sword away. It flew through the air and landed by Walter's feet. Venus clenched her right hand to stop the slight bleeding. She held out her left index finger and pointed it at Walter. "Crescent BEAM!" The beam shot out of her finger and Walter grabbed Integral who was coming out of the car and pulled her away. The attack struck the car and blew it about ten feet away. By the time it stopped sliding, the car was a wreck.

Jupiter prepared for an attack when—

"Fall back!" Jupiter and Venus turned around and looked pass Pip to Usagi and Luna. They both made eye contact with Usagi before they both jumped onto the roof and disappeared.

Pip, Seras, Walter, and Integral searched around the roof of the buildings with their stares while Usagi went and picked up Luna off the alley floor. Usagi patted Pip on the shoulder and Pip turned around. "Miss Usagi, are you alright?"

Usagi smiled and nodded.

Pip quirked an eyebrow. "Where did you get the cat?"

"It's mine. I saw it back there in the alley. See, it has a crescent moon bold spot." Luna grumpily turned her head away and glared at Usagi.

"Bernadotte." Pip turned around and faced Integral. Integral pointed towards the Sword of Serenity. "Take that back and call another limousine since those blasted girls blew up the other one." Pip saluted and flashed a grin at Usagi before he went to retrieve the sword with great difficulty. Integral turned to Walter. "Find out everything you can about those two girls that did that." Walter nodded and Integral turned to Usagi. "Girl, get out of here. And if you dare tell anyone about what happened..."

Usagi gulped and ran out past Integral back into the parking lot. She noticed Minako and Makoto waving towards her and rushed towards them. They led her to Motoki and his car and they all got in and drove away. Integral pulled out a cigar as she watched them.

"Sir Hellsing."

Integral turned her attention towards Pip who was struggling to lift the sword. "Give it to Seras."

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea..." Pip heaved the sword onto his shoulders. "Look at Seras's hands, Sir."

Integral glared at Pip slightly before turning to Seras. "Police girl." Seras walked over to Integral, still clutching both of her hands. Integral noticed the blood dripping from both wounds on her hands. "What happened?"

Seras gulped. "Sir! The sword, it started to surge with electricity and burnt my hands...this has never happened before when I held it."

Integral nodded. "It may be because you were so close to that bastard...it must have triggered your blood and had the same reaction to the sword as Dracula would..."

"Sir Hellsing?"

Integral turned her attention to Pip. "Bernadotte."

Pip gulped slightly before straightening his posture to the best of his ability. "That girl—"

"What girl?"

"The girl that you ordered away."

"What about her? I doubt she will tell anyone. It's not like anyone will believe her and she'll most likely be too afraid to tell anyone as well."

"Yes, but it's not about that."

Integral growled impatiently. "Then what soldier?"

"The ghouls attacked her..." Seeing Integral's impatient look, he sped up talking. "And when she was struggling, she threw her hand out to push the ghoul. The ghoul of that Royal Princess was burnt badly where the girl touched her. I could see the burn marks of a hand print on her face. And the ghoul that attacked me. She pulled it off by me by grabbing it's left arm. That ghoul's left arm was burnt as well with two imprints of hands. And another ghoul that attacked her from behind, well she sprayed mace in its face—but then she threw it off with both hands and it hit the wall. After a moment...the ghoul turned to dust...and I really doubt mace can do that..."

Integral's eyes narrowed. "We'll finish this at the hotel. Maybe we should have a look into that girl...what's her name?"

Pip sighed silently to himself. 'Sorry Miss Usagi.' He saluted and looked past Integral to prevent looking into her eyes. "Miss Usagi, Miss Usagi Tsukino—err...uhh...Miss Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

Done! This was definitely longer than the last one and with a lot more action. Just a few notes. 

Pip calls Seras _Mignonette_ which means "love, or darling" in French.

Seras I made half vampire (:p) and I obviously based her uniform off the Manga. In addition, in the new trailer for the Hellsing OVA, Seras had blue eyes on some occasions. Which is really weird since in Hellsing, she is a pure Midian. In the OVA trailer, her eyes flash from blue to red, so I got my inspiration from there. And Hellsing does not belong to me.

And now for some Sailor Moon notes. Motoki's Crown Arcade was half destroyed in the Manga version during a battle. Obviously, it was rebuilt. I think it was volume three, I don't remember exactly.

The Sword of Serenity in the Manga could also only be used by Venus, so that's why Venus could lift it so easily with one hand (and she's strong).

Well, that's about all the notes, and yes this will be a romance. Whom, I won't say. Also, I updated to summary to better fit the plot.

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	5. Chapter 4: Baiting

**Author's Note**: Wow, it has been months since I updated, but that is because of school. I'll try to update this as often as I can, but I won't make any guarantees. And thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

A Song for X X 

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Four: Baiting

Usagi sighed heavily before reaching out to open her front door, bracing herself. The moment the door budged an inch, Usagi could hear her mother's scream. A second later, the door handle was yanked away from Usagi's grasp as her mother pulled her in a mighty hug. Usagi sweat dropped and tried to reassure her mother with great difficulty due to her constrained breathing.

"Mom—"

"Usagi! I was so worried! After you called and what the news said—Usagi!"

Usagi pulled back far enough to be able to enter her house and close the front door. "Mom, Motoki had driven us out of there before the attack."

Ikuko sighed a slight sigh of relief. "Then what took you so long!"

"There was a lot of people trying to get away, and there was a bit of o a traffic jam. We—uhh—were stuck in traffic for a while." Usagi was slightly surprised at how easily the lie had come out. She was even more surprised that she was able to keep a straight face in the process.

"But do you know what happened? On the news, it just said that there was a murder and several explosions along with gun shots."

"No idea! We were in a hurry to leave. Now can I go to bed mom?" Usagi inched away from her mother and picked up Luna who had come home before Usagi.

"Yes—and yes! See, this was why I did not want you to go that movie tonight! But you never listen to your mother!" Ikuko glared at Usagi before sighing. "Well, consider this a warning Usagi. I don't want you out after five o'clock! Now you go on and head to bed. Oh the nightmares! And your father! Called to work to try to cover this news—news! This isn't what I married your father for! Having him go out to investigate every dangerous activity..."

Usagi slipped away from the hall with Luna while her mother continued to rant about Usagi and Kenji. Usagi went up to her room and flopped down on her bed, face down. She turned over and sat up straight as Luna dived under her bed to retrieve the list. "I guess you could add four more names onto that list."

Luna pulled the list onto the table and jumped over to Usagi's drawer to grab the pink pen lying there. "No, only three names. The Princess was one of the ghouls you fought...this is getting terrible. And I'm not too sure if I can find those names...to be honest now, Usagi. It seems rather pointless to keep a list, considering there are so many people that become missing or dead."

Usagi nodded slowly. "But we should at least get an idea of how many people this Nosferatu has attacked. I mean, we could be going up against an entire city soon without actually knowing it. But...this is becoming very severe. The foreigners that have been here for over a month now, you saw them; they're involved. Not to mention that man, Walter C. Dornes took the Sword of Serenity. But at least we now know where it is." Usagi flopped down onto her bed before pushing herself off it to go to her closet. She pulled out her pajamas and changed into them quickly. Usagi paused and let out another sigh. "Why can't I ever have a normal life?"

Suddenly, Luna hissed and jumped towards the window. Luna pushed open the windows and looked up towards the half moon. Silhouetted against the half moon was a large bat with glowing red eyes. The bat fluttered a moment before flying away towards the main city.

Usagi had joined Luna by the window and was staring after the bat. She pulled the windows closed and shivered, leaning against the window. "Luna, it may have followed me here...oh no..."

Luna went back to Usagi's bed and nodded. "Maybe so, but I sensed it when it collided with the magical field around your house." Usagi gave Luna a questioning look before rubbing her temples. "Here let me explain. Your house has a magical field that protects your house and family against evil. Its protection comes from the Ginzuishou and the moon. However, a Nosferatu cannot enter a private property without being invited in. A welcome mat would be enough to invite such evil in, but you needn't worry about it. Your house is protected by your powers."

Usagi let out the breath she was holding but frowned. "Maybe it protects my family and house, but nothing is protecting the world. Nothing except us Sailor Soldiers. No matter what, we have to get to the bottom of this and track down this Nosferatu."

Luna nodded. "Well, I'm going to do research tomorrow while you Soldiers are at school. Directly after school, we show meet with the others at the Hikawa Shrine. Hopefully, I would be able to find information in Central Computer's database. For now, you go to sleep Usagi. You need your rest."

Usagi didn't need to be told twice as she slipped under her covers and turned off the lights. Usagi turned towards the window before slipping out of bed again. She pulled her curtains shut, blocking the moonlight and anything else that does not belong.

* * *

Usagi dragged herself downstairs for breakfast the next morning, early for once. She had trouble sleeping last night, her nightmares filled with vampires and blood. Usagi yawned aloud before greeting her parents and brother. All three stared at Usagi, wondering if she was sleepwalking since she was already up. When they confirmed that Usagi was indeed awake, they all shrugged and returned to eating their breakfasts. Luna had followed Usagi downstairs and after stealing a toast from Usagi, she ran out the open window in the kitchen. Usagi watched Luna go, sighing and rubbing her baggy eyes. After a while longer, Usagi got up to leave for school before she would be late. She bid her family goodbye and ignored the stares that she received. 

After Usagi had left, Ikuko sighed heavily and frowned. "I think nightmares kept up our Usagi. She has such bags under her eyes. Oh dear." Kenji nodded and buried his nose into the morning newspaper that had the pictures he took last night.

Usagi made her way to school along her usual route, but instead of running, she was walking. Usagi took slow and deliberate steps, her heels clucking loudly in the calm morning away from the urban most part of Tokyo. Usagi watched her front carefully, not turning to her sides at all, but stared deliberately forward. About half way to school, Usagi sighed and walked a bit more naturally, allowing herself to turn her attention to the cherry blossoms. "How pretty..." Usagi paused and stared at the cherry blossoms for a full minute before an agitated vein appeared on her temples. 'Well...so much for my idea of drawing out the Nosferatu. There isn't even a bug following. Nothing that I can feel anyhow.' Usagi sighed heavily again and broke off into a run towards her school before she could be late once again. 'I'll try again after school, closer to sundown. Hopefully, I won't be late coming home.'

Usagi arrived at school with barely a few minutes, slightly out of breath. She looked around her classmates and saw that they were all discussing what happened last night. She saw Naru and waved to her, walking up to her in the process. She slumped into a nearby desk and looked at Naru with a questioning gaze.

"We're talking about what happened last night at the movie theater. Actually, you were there weren't you Usagi? All we got from the news was that there were terrorists or something like that. So, what happened Usagi?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know, Motoki, Makoto, Minako, and I left immediately after it started. We didn't want to stay and find out. We had left before the first explosion even went off."

"Too bad. At least you weren't hurt, that's the most important thing."

Usagi smiled and got up to walk over to her proper seat around Ami, Makoto, and Minako. 'Not too badly, although I did get a rather frightful scare.' Usagi and her classmates silenced themselves as the teacher came in to begin the first period of the day. 'That man...no Nosferatu, he seemed familiar somehow. Undoubtably, he was the one who attacked all those people for the past fifty years. Last night, I had that same dream again...that Nosferatu was definitely in it. And that Nosferatu was definitely the one who killed those people.' Usagi looked up to take some notes and appeared to be paying attention. 'And Walter C. Dornes, he was definitely the same young man from my dream. Wait, could my dream have been about what happened fifty years ago? Yes, that makes sense. That would explain how he still has the Sword of Serenity.

'The Sword of Serenity, that Nosferatu seemed to fear it. And in my dreams, he couldn't harm Dornes-san at all, because he had the Sword on his back! I remember that Nosferatu said "Serenity," so what do I have to do with this? And what is this Nosferatu? I really...want to know... However, I fear the truth that I may learn.' Usagi turned her attention back fully to the teacher, lightly touching her brooch as it pulsed with energy.

* * *

"Target in sight. Shall we move in?"

"Yes. Make sure you are not spotted. Don't hesitate out of benevolent feelings."

"...Understood. Move in on my mark. I'll head in first." The figures sat hunched over a bush, hiding themselves from the various students that littered the school yard during the lunch break. The leader, a man wearing a shabby business suit with a cowboy hat stood up when he spotted Usagi. He walked over to where Usagi sat, waiting for her other three friends to arrive. Usagi picked at her lunch, having no appetite and deeply disturbed by last nights nightmares. Pip walked up to Usagi and blocked the sunlight from Usagi. "Miss Usagi."

Usagi looked up and brightened into a smile when she saw Pip. "Bernadotte-san! It's nice to see you. But, what are you doing here?"

Pip smiled at her and closed his one visible eye in a sigh. "Well you see Miss Usagi, there's something that's troubling Tokyo, and you saw it. Actually..." Pip looked around slightly and beckoned Usagi to follow him out of sight. "I don't want to be seen talking to you Miss Usagi. Here, beyond your school gates, that'll give us some cover." Pip led Usagi out the gates and leaned on the outer white fence of the school. "See Miss Usagi, you weren't supposed to see that last night...and..."

Usagi looked down. "I know...but I couldn't just leave you to be attacked by those ghouls. If it's any consolation, I haven't told anyone what I saw..."

Pip smiled at Usagi. "You are something Miss Usagi...but..." Pip closed his eyes but snapped them open again, gawking at Usagi who gave him a questioning look. 'How did Miss Usagi know they were ghouls!'

"What? Is anything wrong Bernadotte-san?"

Pip sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and lighter. He held those in one hand while he pulled off his cowboy hat, allowing his long braid to fall to his back. "I'm afraid there is Miss Usagi." Pip lit his cigarette and tucked his cowboy had under his arm and stuffed away his lighter. "You see Miss Usagi, well...you're about to be captured."

Usagi gasped. "What—?"A hand clasped over Usagi's mouth from behind as someone else restrained her arms and legs. She was lifted off her feet and lugged into a nearby armored truck. They pulled Usagi into the truck and the two men as well as Pip followed, slamming the door to the truck and plunging the truck into darkness. The truck started and pulled away rapidly from Usagi's high school.

Usagi backed up into the wall of the truck and clutched her broach tightly on her school uniform. Usagi squinted through the darkness of the truck until a lighter was lit. Usagi saw that Pip was holding the lighter and Usagi backed up to the furthest corner of the truck. Usagi glared at him as Pip sighed once again.

"I'm sorry Miss Usagi. But orders are orders. I can assure you, you will not be hurt, especially when I'm around. Please?" Pip held out his other hand to Usagi and smiled bitterly.

Usagi loosened her hold on her broach and stood up fully, using the wall for support. "What do you want with me? Or what does the person who ordered you want with me?"

"Information."

"About last night?"

Pip nodded, still holding out his hand. "Please Miss Usagi, we didn't mean to do it this way."

Usagi stared at the floor in front of her for a minute before looking up. 'Maybe...maybe I can gain some information as to what is going on. And if worse comes to worse, I can always call the others or transform.' Usagi nodded and then smiled. "Well, at least you didn't kidnap me after school when it's closer to sundown. My mom would be so angry if I were late—oh!" Usagi blushed and clutched at her stomach as her stomach started to growl. "Hehe..."

Pip blinked a few times before laughing. "Don't worry Miss Usagi, there will be some English tea and biscuits when we get there. We won't starve you since we did kidnap you during your lunch time."

Usagi laughed along with Pip before walking up and taking Pip's offered hand. "Okay, so who do I have to meet?"

"Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. The last descendent of Abraham Hellsing."

Usagi blinked. 'That name actually is familiar, but I don't remember from where...'

* * *

After an hour of driving in circles as presumed by Usagi, the truck finally pulled into a stop. By that time, Usagi's stomach was rumbling and growling non stop. Usagi was actually thankful her stomach grumbled so loudly, because half way through the trip, her communicator went off. Most likely, it was the end of lunch and the others could not find her. Usagi had immediately turned off her communicator to not attract the attention of the Wild Geese in the truck. When questioned, Usagi just said that it was her watch, indicating the end of lunch. It wasn't exactly a lie, considering the fact that it was the end of her school lunch time. 

Pip opened the back of the truck and Usagi squinted against the sudden burst of sunlight after being in darkness for so long. Usagi shielded her eyes with her hands and took the hand offered by Pip to help her from the truck. Pip jumped off first before lifting Usagi by the waist down to the ground. Usagi looked up and saw that it was the largest hotel in the city. She sweat dropped. "You know Bernadotte-san. It was rather pointless to drive in circles to try to throw me off, considering I know exactly where this is."

Pip sweat dropped himself. "Actually, we weren't too sure of the directions from your school, and we didn't want to be late...so we got lost a few times."

"..."

"Well, Miss Usagi. This way please. Sir Hellsing would probably be angry that we're so late."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Sir Hellsing? Isn't she female?"

"Yeah well...she likes to look more manly or something of that sort." Pip sweat dropped again before coughing. "Well, let's go."

Usagi followed Pip up the elevators and noticed that the other men stayed in the lobby. Usagi watched the light from the elevator rise from the first floor, all the way to the top floor. 'Such hotels in Japan are very, very expensive. She must be very rich to be able to afford this. Hmn...Miss Hellsing must be that woman from last night. The same one from the photo Luna showed me.' The elevator doors chimed open and Pip led Usagi down a hallway with other doors that were closed. Upon reaching the end of the hall, there was a set of double doors that Pip knocked on a few times before pushing it open.

Inside, there was an office with large windows that were covered with curtains, shading the entire room. There was a thick scent of cigar smoke and a slight haze in the room. Usagi coughed a few times as Pip saluted to the woman sitting at the desk, facing the doors directly. "Sir Hellsing."

Integral nodded and Pip stepped back and closed the door behind him as he left. Usagi couldn't hear his heavy boots go down the hall, so she presumed he was still outside the doors. Usagi wasn't too sure if this was calming or nerve racking. Integral observed Usagi for about a minute before beckoning over an old man. Usagi could tell that it was Walter since she had seen him last night. "Walter, bring our guests some refreshments since we did interrupt her lunch." Walter bowed and smiled to both young ladies before heading to another room. "Oh, and Walter." Walter stopped and turned around to Integral's summons. "Open a couple of windows. Our guest here is definitely not a smoker."

Walter nodded pleasantly before opening one of the large windows in the room, leaving the curtains drawn. Integral stood up from behind her desk and beckoned Usagi in the seat in front of her. Usagi walked up beside the seat and bowed to Integral before sitting herself down. Integral nodded slightly before sitting down herself. She reached for a cigar and bit at the end, fingering her lighter out of annoyance. Within a few minutes, Walter had returned with some English tea and biscuit. He poured Usagi and Integral a cup before bowing himself out of the room. Integral drank picked at her tea cup, stirring it with a teaspoon, watching Usagi who didn't touch it.

"If it were poison, would it please you for me to drink mines first?" Usagi blushed at that questioned and muttered a small thank you before picking it up in her hands and blowing at it. Integral sipped hers out of annoyance and picked up a biscuit to nibble on it. After a few more minutes of silence where both Usagi and Integral drank and ate their biscuits, Integral broke the silence. "Let's get down to business. You may continue eating as you wish since you did miss your lunch.

"I asked Pip to...escort...you here to discuss the events of last night. But before we even get to that, I should introduce myself. I am Sir Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. The last descendent of Abraham Hellsing, my grandfather. Fifty years ago, my grandfather was killed by a Nosferatu that he had accidently awoken by removing that sword you saw last night. Walter had survived because the monster seemed to fear the sword and cannot touch it. Since my grandfather's death, my family had dedicated ourselves to its destruction. Recently we had tracked it to Japan, and we followed it here.

"It seems to be searching for something or someone. By now, he—it has gained thousands of minions, maybe even more. I want to stop that thing no matter the costs. We have that sword, which seems to be the only thing that affects it. Not even holy water or silver bullets can hurt it. But naturally, it's difficult to track him down. Nearly impossible in fact. We can only find him when he kills, thereby often too late. No matter what costs, what risks, I want that damned thing destroyed."

Integral stopped speaking and took a sip of her tea, watching Usagi. Usagi inwardly flinched under this icy woman's glare but kept her face as neutral as she possibly could. "...Why are you telling me this?"

Integral smirked slightly. "Because we need your help. Last night, you demonstrated...interesting abilities. You, with a single touch, could harm a ghoul as badly as holy water. And with effort, with only your hands, you could kill it. I have no doubt he has seen that ability and will come after you. Therefore, why don't we make this simple for both of us. You come with us and allow us to use you as bait to lure him out. We will kill him then."

Usagi looked down, slightly appalled by the suggestion. "And if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid you really don't have a choice in the matter. We have enough information to blackmail you."

Usagi tried to look neutral, indifferent, but failed. "What information!"

Integral smirked again and bit into her cigar. "We can dig up plenty of information considering nearly every government in the world has allowed us access into classified information. And of course, we could hold something ransom over you. But I didn't want to actually plan it out, since I was hoping for your cooperation. You do want to rid the world of that monster right?"

After a few moments, Usagi nodded.

"Which brings me to the question of how you are able to harm ghouls so easily with a touch?"

Usagi looked genuinely confused. "I have no idea. It just happened, so I have no idea."

Integral bit into her cigar even further until she bit off the end of it. Integral took her cigar into her hand and spit out the end she bit off into the trash can. Integral sighed heavily and pushed her hair back away from her face. "...Since you have no idea as you say...and I want to know how you did it...you really should reconsider telling me."

"What? No! I honestly don't know!" Usagi started to panic and realized that she really did have no way out. Since Pip was most likely guarding the doors, Usagi was left with the option of breaking past Pip, or jumping out the windows. Usagi vouched for the latter considering she could fly as Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Well then...we'll have to find out our own way hmn? Soldiers." Integral moved her hand under her desk and Usagi heard the soft click of a button. As Usagi had predicted, Pip was outside the set of double doors. Other soldiers started to come out of the doors Usagi and Pip had passed along the way. They all piled into the room behind Pip who walked up next to Usagi, holding his hand. As soon as Pip was close enough to Usagi, she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not taking that hand again Bernadotte-san." Usagi stood up abruptly from her seat and shoved her chair away. Usagi noticed that Walter had entered the room with black fingerless gloves with near-invisible wires attached to it.

"I suggest that you sit down Miss Tsukino. These soldiers are just here to keep you here. Now please, sit down and listen to me." Usagi glared at Integral before picking up her chair from the floor after she had shoved it. She slammed it down on Pip's toe to Pip's annoyance, considering the fact that he was wearing steel-toed boots.

Usagi glared at Pip. "You could have the decency to not wear those boots."

"...?"

Usagi puffed her face in anger. "Ugh! Now that means I'll have to kick you in the shins to be able to hurt you." And that was exactly what she did.

"Hey—oww!" Pip jumped up and down a few times, clutching his shin in pain. Usagi sat down satisfied, getting serious once again before facing Integra.

"Yes, _Sir_ Hellsing?"

Integral glared at Usagi and her tone of voice before calming down. "As you know, my proposal from earlier is to allow yourself to be bait—"

"Wait! What can you even do against it!" Usagi stood up in anger. Several soldiers behind her shifted their weapons and Walter walked up beside Integral.

"We are quite capable of defeating it, and protecting you, Miss Tsukino."

Usagi sat back down. "Protect me? You could barely protect yourselves last night when that vampire attacked. So, I honestly don't believe that you can protect me. You said so yourself, silver bullets and holy water do not effect it. And besides, I'm not allowed to go out after five o'clock, therefore, I can't exactly be a good bait."

"We can always have a...talk with your parents, besides. This Nosferatu isn't limited by what time of day it is. And we are quite capable of protecting you. Last night, there was just not enough reinforcements."

Usagi fronwed. 'Even with all of that reinforcement, I doubt they could have done anything against that Nosferatu. That girl last night...she tried to use the Sword of Serenity, but it burnt her hands. In the past, only the Sailor Soldiers, specifically Sailor Venus, could use the Sword of Serenity. That sword was created to protect the Royal Family of the Moon Kingdom. Therefore, noone else should be able to use it.' Usagi snapped out of reverie. "What would you use against it? I mean, from what I saw last night, you could barely harm it."

Integral snapped her fingers and the female from last night came in, carrying the Sword of Serenity. "This is Seras Victoria. She is half Midian, half human, and an offspring of that Nosferatu you saw last night. Since she is half Midian, she has the strength to use the Sword of Serenity."

"But I saw her last night. When she tried to use it, it shocked her."

Integral closed her eyes and nodded. "Apparently, she was on the verge of turning into a vampire out of anger. Seras Victoria!"

Seras slid the sword into her belt and saluted.

"Shall you be able to keep your temper in control and use that sword once again?"

"Yes Sir Hellsing! I will not fail you nor the world."

Integral nodded and looked back at Usagi. "There, you have her word."

Usagi stared at the sword in silence. 'No, she will not be able to use it. The sword of Serenity is too powerful and will not allow itself to be wielded so easily. Only a Sailor Soldier can use that sword. For these people to go out and try to fight that monster...it'll be suicidal! I must, as Sailor Moon, I must!' Usagi turned her gaze to Integral again, determined. "I'll do it. I'll be your bait." 'Not only to stop that Nosferatu, but to save you all as well!'

Intergral nodded, satisfied. "Good."

"On two conditions. One, you persuade my parents to let me out at night—"

Integral scowled again. "Yes, I imagine that we will have to. And your second condition?"

Usagi stood up from her chair, causing more soldiers to shift. "I want to know what we are fighting."

Integral's vein popped out distinctly on her forehead. "Have you not been listening! I already told you!"

Usagi nodded slowly. "That wasn't exactly what I was referring too, but I guess you don't know...now excuse me. I have to get back to school, so if you'll drive me Bernadotte-san..." Usagi turned around and started walking to the double doors. The soldiers parted on either side of her, allowing her through.

"Dracula."

Usagi turned around. Integral had finally lit the cigar she was chewing on. "He is Dracula. Or rather more, Dracula is his name."

"Dracula...!"

_Leading a faction of the monsters was the former Prince of Wallachia, now, Dracula. Princess Serenity that day had watched him devour her friends and bathe in their blood. She had met eye contact with him once that day, and did not even see the former Prince of Wallachia. All she saw was a blood thirsty monster—a vampire. For once, as she watched her faithful Luna die by that vampire's hand, she had felt the feelings of hatred, succumbing to the darkness. She took the sacred Sword of Serenity and attempted to stab Dracula with it. Being the much better fighter than her, Dracula easily turned the sword on her and stabbed her with it._

Usagi's eyes were blank, with no light in it at all. "...Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula Tepes..." Usagi fainted.

* * *

Done this chapter and sorry it was so late! That italic paragraph from when Usagi had that flashback was taken from the prologue. Well, not much to say, but I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. 

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	6. Chapter 5: Descending Darkness

**Author's Notes: **Really late again, once again due to school. Thankfully, I have a break now, so I hope to be able to write more. And, before I forget, thanks to those who reviewed. Also, this _will_ be a romance, and I have already decided who (although it might be weird...). And let me say, Pip's feelings are the same as they are in the Manga.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Five: Descending Darkness

When Usagi finally stirred, Pip was already in the driver's seat of a car, driving her back towards school. Pip turned to the back seat and smiled gratefully when Usagi woke up who looked around the car in bewilderment. In the car with Pip was a soldier on the passenger side of the car with a map that was obviously upside down...to Usagi who was perfectly fluent in Japanese of course. Usagi rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled inwardly when she caught sight of the blanket that was draped around her.

"Ahh, Miss Usagi, you're awake! See, we were worried after you collapsed and thought that your blood sugar levels were low—or maybe it was the noxious fumes of Sir Hellsing's cigar, because I read that second hand smoke can be bad for young girls. Or! Maybe you had epileptic seizures! We weren't sure, so we wanted to take you to the hospital—but then we thought that it would be strange for you to come to the hospital with us—so we wanted to take you home or to school, but we couldn't figure out this damned map! And...Miss Usagi?"

Usagi yawned and raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry Bernadotte-san, but I didn't hear a word you just said. I'm so hungry..." Usagi's stomach rumbled in proof of her statement.

"Ahh! So your blood sugar level was low, here I think we have something that might help—hey could you get that, I think it's a pack of Pocky—wait! No, that's cigarette! Hey, ahh—these aren't very good—"

"Sir! Watch your driving!"

Usagi giggled at the antics of Pip and the soldier in the seats in front of her and looked out her window. "You're heading towards downtown Tokyo; my home and school are the other way."

Pip nodded and attempted to make a U-turn in the middle of traffic. Too bad he didn't realize that U-turns were pretty illegal in Tokyo. Thankfully, Pip had avoided an accident, but was probably even more lost than he was before.

Usagi sweat dropped. "Why don't you guys pull up to a curb. I can just take a bus back to my school or house."

Pip nodded and pulled up in front of a small noodle shop. "Soldier, you can just drive back on your own! I'll accompany you Miss Usagi. And we can probably get some noodles while we're here."

Usagi let herself out of the car and waited in front of the noodle shop for Pip who was having a small argument with the soldier. Eventually, it became apparent that Pip had won because Pip had joined her in front of the noodle shop and held open the door for her. Once inside, Usagi had to lead Pip to the counter where orders were placed and placed the orders for herself and Pip. To compensate for the long detour, Pip vouched to pay for the meal.

"_Itadakimasu_." Several minutes later, both Pip and Usagi were slurping at noodles, and in Usagi's case, very contently.

"Miss Usagi?"

Usagi looked over at Pip and slurped up the noodle that was hanging from her mouth. Usagi made a motion that indicated that she was listening and continued to eat her noodles.

"Well, are you okay?" Pip rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "I mean, we didn't mean to scare you so badly, not to mention kidnap you from school."

Usagi smiled and put down her chopsticks. "It's fine. Honestly, I would be more scared if I were you or one of those soldiers. The fact that you are up against a supernatural force that you may or may not defeat—"

"May not defeat? We will defeat it Miss Usagi. Trust us on that Miss Usagi."

Usagi smiled bitterly and picked up her chopsticks to poke at her noodles. 'No...you, all of you, don't stand a chance. That's why I will help and protect you all.'

Pip apparently took her silence as disbelief. "Ahh, Miss Usagi, do you not have faith in us?"

Usagi smiled kindly at Pip. "It's not that I don't have faith. It's rather more, a disbelief that such a thing can exist. But I'm sure you'll be fine...So, why don't hurry up, I'm missing my afternoon classes already and I am so bad at school!"

Pip nodded and instead of trying to figure out chopsticks, just tipped the contents of the bowl into his mouth.

Usagi sighed. 'And I thought I had bad manners. Well, at least he's a foreigner. People will let such behavior slide much more easily that way.'

* * *

Usagi waited behind the same bush as Pip and his soldiers had for school to end. Usagi didn't want to walk into class hours late, so thought better if she skipped the rest of the day, which was only about a half hour. When the bell rang announcing the end of school, Usagi snuck into the school to get her books from her locker and to find Minako, Ami, and Makoto at their lockers.

"Usagi!"

Usagi smiled sheepishly at the others while they bombarded her with questions about her whereabouts. "Outside, that way we can meet up with Rei and I won't have to repeat everything."

Usagi and the other girls waited inside the locker room around the corner for everyone else to leave before they left. Instead of going through the gate like a normal student, the four of them jumped over the fence and quickly made their way towards Rei's school. Normally, they would meet Rei half way towards the Hikawa Shrine, however today Rei was awaiting the arrival of the others at the foot of the steps.

"Took you long enough. Did something happen?"

Usagi nodded and started to lead the other girls up the steps. "Well, that woman Luna showed us a picture to us basically had me kidnaped at lunch. That woman, Sir Integral Hellsing, is the leader of an organization that is attempting to destroy that Nosferatu..." Usagi stopped and stared off into space for a few moments. The others exchanged looks before looking at Usagi again.

"Do continue Usagi. I'm rather curious myself." Luna came up from behind the girls and jumped into the awaiting arms of Ami.

Usagi nodded and started up the steps again. "That Nosferatu is Dracula, or rather more, the Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula Tepes. You guys remember him, don't you?" Usagi turned around to face the others. All of them, including Luna, gave her a blank look. "I had a vision while I was there. I think it was more of a memory, because my vision correlates with the fact that I was killed with the Sword of Serenity in my past life. Dracula was leading Metellia's army on the attack on the Moon Kingdom. I remember...I remember him killing you Luna. And out of anger, I tried to fight him, but he ended up killing me."

Luna gasped in surprise and the others had shocked expressions on their faces. Luna placed her paw under her chin to imitate how a person thinks. "And the Queen had sealed Metellia and Beryl's army after your death...It could be possible that the Queen had used the Sword of Serenity to seal Dracula away—"

"And Dornes-san released Dracula when he and that Professor visited Transylvania Castle fifty years ago." Ami had also imitated Luna's thinking posture and nodded when she made that conclusion. "So it may be possible that Dracula would want revenge."

"Yes, but revenge against who?"

Rei gave Minako an annoyed look. "It's obvious, the person responsible for his downfall."

"...Me. Since mother had sealed him away and I am the heir to the throne, he would be coming after me."

Makoto slammed her fist into her palm. "And after being freed for over fifty years, he would have obviously seen the battles we had in these past three years when we awoke as Sailor Soldiers. And he's now targeting innocent people to find Usagi."

Minako snapped her fingers. "I know, which would also explain why he was attacking mainly royalty."

"He's also trying to rebuild his army."

"Huh?" The girls turned towards Usagi who was clutching her head, seemingly in pain. Minako placed a comforting arm around Usagi.

"I remember, he was leading an army when he attacked. I recognize the seal of the Turkish army from that memory."

Rei scoffed in slight disbelief. "_You_ know the seal of the Turkish army?"

Usagi gave Rei an annoyed look. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Actually, I just know it; maybe I had recognized it in my past life."

Ami interrupted before Rei and Usagi decided to argue as they usually did. "But let's back up a bit. For starters, how can Miss Hellsing—"

"_Sir_ Hellsing. She insisted on being called Sir Hellsing." Usagi shrugged and made a face that indicated distaste.

"Well, then. How can Sir Hellsing fight such an army? We know she has the Sword of Serenity, but there's no possible way a human can use such a weapon."

"And it's impossible for a Midian, even half, to use."

"Half?" questioned Makoto.

Usagi nodded. "That girl we saw last night Makoto, Minako, was half Midian and half human. Apparently, she's an offspring of Dracula or something like that."

Rei made a gesture of yackking. "That's gross! So I guess her mother was raped or something. But either way, her blood would be tainted, thereby harming her."

"Yes, and they want to use me as bait."

"WHAT!"

Usagi smiled sheepishly and placed her hand behind her head. "Well, they apparently concluded I have some way of fighting off vampires, well more like ghouls, since me touching those things last night, harmed them pretty badly."

"Don't tell me you agreed to this?" Rei screamed in frustration as Usagi turned around and twirled her thumb behind her back. "Urgh, how can you agree to this Usagi!"

Usagi wiped around. "I had too! They were threatening to blackmail me—"

"Then we'll call the police for kidnaping and blackmail—!"

"Actually Rei, I'm pretty certain they have diplomatic immunity from England." Ami set Luna on her shoulder and reached into her book bag to pull out some papers. "After Luna showed us those pictures and told us a little about them, I looked them up on Central Computer. Integral Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, Royal Order of Protestant Knight. Basically, that means she's allied with the Church of England and has the Queen's immunity. That was actually quite brilliant of her to threaten you like that Usagi."

"You've got to be kidding!" Minako snatched the papers from Ami's hand and quickly skimmed through it. "I don't really understand what this means, but are you telling us she can do whatever she wants?"

"Yes. And since Japan is allied with Britain, I doubt her immunity will be revoked."

Usagi sighed. "Great, but either way, I still had to agree. I couldn't possibly send all of them to their deaths without at least doing something! This way, I can be nearby to protect them."

"Actually Usagi, that was a really good decision you made." Luna smiled approvingly at Usagi. "And we can keep track of Usagi in case of emergencies as long as she has her communicator." Luna pointed towards the communicator on Usagi's wrist. "Not to mention, Usagi may be able to gather more information. Such as, if they have an idea where Dracula is hiding."

"Yeah, but the only problem will be persuading my parents to let me out—" Usagi's cell phone began to ring from inside her book bag. Usagi reached inside her bag to retrieve her cell phone and flipped it open. "It's my mom..." Usagi placed the phone next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Usagi, your guests from your History class are here. When are you coming home? Because it will be very rude to keep them waiting."

Usagi took her cell phone from her ear and turned on the speaker phone. "Guests, from history class?"

"Yes, don't you have to interview them and write a report on British foreign diplomats for your History class?"

Usagi sweat dropped and gave the others a look. Ami mouthed "Hellsing" to Usagi. "Oh! That's right, I'll be home in about five minutes."

"Well, hurry it up, we don't want them waiting too long. It'll be very rude."

"Alright, bye mom!" Usagi snapped shut her cell phone. "I bet that was Sir Hellsing, coming up with some excuse to be able to get me out of the house after 5 o'clock."

"Usagi, we can't let you do this alone. We have to come with you."

Usagi shook her head at Makoto. "You guys aren't actually involved since you were transformed yesterday. Bringing you guys in may be troublesome and may arouse suspicion. Besides, I am Eternal Sailor Moon. I can take care of myself." Usagi flashed the V-sign and winked at the others. "Since there's no way I can make it to my house from here in five minutes...and we don't want my mom mad..."

"Usagi!" warned Luna as she was plucked from Ami by Usagi. "Using your powers for personal gain is not allowed of a Sailor Soldier."

Usagi placed Luna on her shoulder and fingered her broach. "It's not personal gain. Technically, it still is for Sailor Soldier business. Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!" Eternal Sailor Moon flew into the air and waved goodbye to the other girls before flying off towards her house.

Rei looked at Sailor Moon's retreating form in annoyance and beckoned Phobos and Deimos over to each of her shoulders. "Luna would be able to listen in to the conversation, but I want you two to go after Usagi and watch her. In case of trouble, transform and help her." Both birds nodded and flew after Sailor Moon in a flurry of black feathers.

* * *

Usagi sighed heavily outside her front door before opening the door. She set Luna down on the ground and took off her shoes, before making her way to her living room. Inside, Integral, along with Walter, sat on her couch with her mom trying to entertain them to no avail.

Ikuko-mama spotted Usagi and made her way over to Usagi. "Usagi! How rude of you to keep our guests waiting!" Then, Ikuko-mama whispered to Usagi softly in Japanese. "Are all English women this up tight?"

Usagi shook her head and smiled to her mom. "Uhh, no, well she's a busy woman—"

"That's right! And you kept her waiting for such a long time!"

Usagi started shoving her mom out of the living room. "Mom, may we have some privacy?"

Integral cleared her throat to get their attentions and set down the untouched cup of tea. Apparently, she was very picky about what type of tea to drink. "Actually, we do need to speak to you Mrs. Tsukino about letting Usagi leave the house for our interviews and shadowing."

Ikuko-mama bit her lip and looked at Usagi. "Well, since it is for homework...but when are you getting back?"

Integral shrugged lightly. "We're not certain, but we would like to get Miss Usagi back home by nine, ten at the latest. Of course, there are times when my job entails long hours, maybe even up until midnight. But of course, I'll send Miss Usagi home before morning here with Walter." Integral motioned towards Walter.

Ikuko-mama was silent for a few moments before nodding. "All right, but please Integral-san, keep my Usagi safe—I mean! With all these attacks lately, it's best not to stay out late."

Integral nodded. "Of course. Since I am a foreign diplomat, I will be heavily guarded. And since Usagi is shadowing me, she will also attain the same protection. I just hope that Miss Usagi here will not disturb my work too much."

Ikuko-mama bowed. "Thank you." Ikuko-mama turned to Usagi and hissed to her. "You do a good job for this project Usagi! I expect a good grade for this!"

Usagi blinked but nodded, and her mother left the living room. Usagi looked after her mom before walking out to the hall to see if her brother Shingo was anywhere nearby. After confirming Shingo was not around, Usagi walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Integral and Walter. "What did you tell my mom to let me go out?"

Integral scowled in annoyance before taking our a cigar and bitting on it. "I told her you were shadowing me in the job of a foreign diplomat and needed to stay at least three hours each day to tail me. And of course, I had to assure her of your safety as well." Integral took her cigar out of her mouth and looked at it in annoyance. "You don't have to worry, because we will protect you and get that damn Dracula. That's for certain." Integral stood up and Walter repeated her movement. Integral started heading towards the living room entrance and stopped to face Usagi. "Aren't you coming? Your first job begins now."

Usagi blinked. "Now!" At Integral's annoyed glare, Usagi got up and followed after her. Usagi motioned for Luna to follow and met Integral and Walter at the door with their shoes on.

"Leave the cat."

Usagi looked up from putting on her shoes and looked at Integral. "I'm just letting her out."

Integral didn't respond and left through the door Walter opened. Walter beckoned Usagi out and shut Usagi's front door with a snap behind her. He then walked past Usagi and rushed to open the car door of a black car with diplomatic flags on it. Usagi followed in after Integral and was sure to sit as far away from Integral as was possible in the car. She noticed Pip in the drivers's seat and smiled. He tipped his cowboy hat and winked at Usagi before turning back around to turn on the car. Usagi let out a slight sigh of relief. 'It's a good thing I landed as Eternal Sailor Moon a block away. Otherwise Pip would have seen me.'

They drove in silence for about thirty minutes before Integral started to speak. "We will be heading towards the district of warehouses along the pier of Tokyo Bay. A Nosferatu like Dracula may be powerful, but it still cannot cross over water without a boat to transport the coffin. A coffin will be difficult to move, so it'll be safe to assume that he has left the coffin near a place where he can easily transport it across water, yet out of sight. The warehouses aren't used very often and there are hardly many people there at night. Yet, it is still the one location in all of Tokyo that has the most attacks and the most ghoul sightings. So, it is safe to assume Dracula is there.

"The sun will set within an hour. Bernadotte will go with along with you and the two of you will wander around after the sun has set. I have men stationed around every warehouse; inside and outside. They will all tail you and keep you safe. If a ghoul or ghouls show up, we will eliminate the ghouls but you will stay. Against a couple of ghouls, there will be no problem for us. However, if Dracula shows up. Bernadotte will immediately escort you away from the battle that will ensue and you will be taken back to Walter and I. We will be waiting near the road leading to the warehouse. And I can assure you, Walter is more than a match for any ghoul that shows up."

Usagi nodded, indicating that she understood. 'Walter was the one who took the sword back from Venus with those wires of his. He looks old, but Luna did always say that looks can be deceiving.'

"The rest you'll leave to us. Hopefully, we can defeat Dracula tonight and rid the world of this evil."

"If not?" questioned Usagi.

Integral glared at Usagi and took the cigar that she was previously biting and lit it. "I would like to not think about what would happen if we should fail. Because, failure is not an option."

Usagi nodded and looked out the window, noticing two crows flying above the cars, but thought nothing of it. 'If you fail, then you will most likely be killed...'

They drove for about another ten minutes before they stopped outside the district of warehouses. As Usagi got out of the car, she noticed the road being closed off, probably to prevent innocent bystanders from getting involved. Integral leaned on the car and lit another cigar and took out an antique pocket watch. She studied the pocket watch for a few minutes before snapping it shut and putting it away. "The sun will set in exactly twenty-six minutes. In about twenty-three minutes, the both of you will make your way into the district with soldiers tailing you. There will already be soldiers inside the district." Integral made a signal to the soldiers and they all began to move into the warehouses.

Integral then made her way to a car that was completely covered in darkness and knocked on the window. The window opened an inch before Integral started talking. "Police Girl, you had better be ready to move once the sun sets." Seras must have gave her assent because Integral made her way back to the car to lean on it.

Usagi imitated Integral and leaned against the car with Pip beside her. For the next twenty-three minutes, Usagi fidgeted nervously and stared off into the sunset, noticing two crows flying in front of it. 'Rei would say that such an omen means death.'

After a time that felt too short to be twenty-three minutes to Usagi, Integral signaled the men that were going to tail Pip and Usagi and Pip took Usagi's arm by the elbow to lead her in. They crossed the road before stopping in front of the district and turned around to wait for Seras, who was lugging the Sword of Serenity out of the van. Pip gave Usagi a flashlight that was really unnecessary since the district is well lit. It was probably a gesture of comfort for Usagi. Nevertheless, Usagi turned it on and gripped it in her hand before sliding her free hand into Pip's awaiting one. Together, they made their way into the heart of the district.

For about an hour, Usagi and Pip made their way through the labyrinth of the district of warehouses in silence, fearing what every corner held. Usagi was gripping Pip's hand tightly and stayed close to him as possible. "Is that the sound of water?" Usagi and Pip paused to listen. They could distinctly hear the sound of a fog horn and the rushing of waves.

Pip nodded. "Yeah. We should probably head towards it. We'll be safer near the water, and if all else fails, we can just jump into the water." Pip tugged Usagi by her hand lightly and they made their towards the sound of water. "Hold on." Pip wrapped both arms around Usagi to prevent her from bumping into him after he stopped so abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Usagi used her flashlight to shine around her and stopped in front of them. "A dead end?"

Pip looked at the wall in front of them for a few moments before shaking his head. "No, I studied at the map before coming in here...there shouldn't be any walls between two warehouses...Come on. Let's turn around and go." Pip pushed Usagi lightly back the way they came and then took the lead. 'This isn't right. Where are the other soldiers? We haven't bumped into anyone for over twenty minutes...'

Pip turned around the corner with Usagi and stopped again. "Another wall...Miss Usagi, hurry! We have to get out of here before we're boxed in!"

"What—!" Pip pulled Usagi in another direction and Usagi caught site of shadows surrounding the walls behind them as they ran down an alley way. "Bernadotte-san, the shadows!"

Pip looked over his shoulders and muttered a curse before reaching into his back pack with his free hand to pull out a small red gun. He aimed the gun upward while running with Usagi and fired. The shot glowed red as it shot up about 20 meters before it exploded in light. Usagi squinted against the light and Pip pulled Usagi around another corner before stopping abruptly. Usagi banged into Pip's backside and stumbled a few steps before he steadied her. Usagi looked up and saw another black wall had materialized in front of them and turned around. The way they had come had been sealed shut with a black wall and all other possible exists were being sealed off as well. The warehouse walls were being shrouded in darkness until everything was covered, sealing Usagi and Pip in a long rectangular box of darkness. Only the stars and moon in the sky was still visible.

"We're boxed in..." Usagi clung onto Pip's arm as Pip tried to radio for help. Usagi could distinctly hear the static of the radio and noticed the lack of the sound of the ocean. Another abrupt noise was heard suddenly and the area became alive with noises. The noises were distinct groaning, the sound of ghouls ready to hunt.

"Shit...stay close Miss Usagi." Pip pulled out his machine gun as ghouls started slipping in through the black walls as though the walls were black liquid. Pip opened fire at the ghouls and clutched Usagi to his chest. The bullets tore at the flesh of the ghouls, but the ghouls just reformed their bodies from the blood that was dripping from their wounds. "What the hell! These are blessed silver bullets!"

"Ahh!" Usagi screamed as one of the ghouls grabbed Pip from behind and started strangling him. "No! Let go of him!" Usagi pulled herself free from Pip's clutch and shoved the ghoul that was strangling Pip with all of her strength, dropping her flashlight in the process. The ghoul let out a wail of pain as it was shoved about two yards and turned into dust. "It turned to dust!"

"Miss Usagi!" Pip had gave up shooting at the ghouls and started clubbing the ghouls with his machine gun. "Behind you!"

Usagi snapped around just as a ghoul reached out and took a hold of her neck. Suddenly, the ghoul screeched in pain and let go of Usagi as its hands turned into dust, and soon its body followed. 'Those ghouls can't touch me! Bernadotte-san!' Usagi rushed to Pip and started helping Pip wrestle the ghouls off of him. As with the other two ghouls, the ghouls all turned to dust as Usagi touched them. Slowly, the ghouls started to stop coming through the walls and they began to retreat, moaning in pain even though Usagi had not touched them. Within a minute, the entire box prison was empty except for Usagi and Pip.

Usagi looked around in bewilderment and turned to Pip, whose expression was hard to determine. His face was set in hard lines and his mouth showed a small descent that signified a frown. Usagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "They're gone?"

Pip didn't say anything for a few moments as he stared at Usagi who was looking around nervously. He silently took her hand and pulled her close to him again. Usagi allowed herself to be pulled forward and soon found herself being hugged by the older man. It wasn't an enormous hug, nor was it an enamored hug. Pip held Usagi loosely to him, allowing her to pull free when ever she wanted. Usagi blinked a few times before awkwardly putting her arms around him as well.

"Bernadotte-san?"

"We have to get out of here, and it seems like the only way out is above." Pip pulled away from her, but still held onto her hand. "My first priority is to keep you safe right now, and who knows if those ghouls will come back. I may be able to boost you up to the roof of the warehouse, but I won't be able to follow you. And I'm not to certain about leaving you on your own."

Usagi looked at their joined hands curiously. "I'm actually not too concerned about myself. The ghouls can't seem to hurt me, but they can hurt you...that's why I don't want to leave you." Usagi squeezed Pip's hand and then held it close to her heart. "If anything were to happen to you...I'm not certain I would be able to forgive myself. And I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to Victoria-san or the other soldiers. That's why, no matter what, I'll get us out of here together and go find the others together." Usagi looked upward to meet Pip's eyes. "That's a promise." Usagi averted her gaze to the moon. 'And a Sailor Soldier does not break her promise; most certainly not Sailor Moon! Huh?'

Usagi must have voiced her surprise because Pip too turned towards the moon and saw two large figure flying down. "Miss Usagi!" Pip pulled Usagi close to him and he placed his body in front of her. 'Damn! We're trapped!'

Usagi squinted her eyes to look at the descending figures. 'They have wings...' Usagi gasped. "It's the Sailor Soldiers! Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos!"

At Usagi's cry, the two crows-now-turned-human landed on the ground in front of Pip, who was shielding Usagi. The two girls were identical in their appearances with long dark hair and black wings coming out of their backs. The only difference between the two was the different coloring on the body suits. Sailor Deimos's was dark blue while Sailor Phobos's was blood red. Both girls offered their hands out with an identical gentle smile.

Deimos giggled childishly for a few moments before suppressing her giggles. "Don't worry, we're here to take you out of here. We had better hurry though. Those other soldiers weren't faring that well when we left to fine you."

Usagi pushed past Pip and took Deimos's offered hand. Deimos wrapped her arms around Usagi in a position that will enable to her fly and hold Usagi securely at the same time. Pip looked at Usagi in slight shock before Phobos reached over and took him in the same position. Both girls opened their wings and flew upward rapidly, narrowly avoiding the black tendrils from the wall that chased after Usagi and Pip.

Usagi looked down towards the warehouses and saw the black tendrils continue its chase. "Deimos! Its still coming after us—!" Deimos and Phobos had both dived away from the tendrils in opposite directions. Both were flying widely, but very controlled, in order to avoid the tendrils that were coming from the darkness of the warehouses. Usagi could distinctly hear the screams of the soldiers and bullets firing down below. Where Usagi wasn't certain, but she knew the others soldiers were in trouble. "Deimos! They're in trouble! We have to get to the other soldiers!"

"Right! Phobos!" Both girls flew back together in front of the moon and were floating back to back. "Hang on you two, Phobos, attack!" Phobos and Deimos both used their attacks on the tendrils and disintegrated the darkness.

Usagi heard Pip let out an audible sigh as he clung onto the smaller girl who was holding him up in the air. He muttered "this is really weird" and Usagi giggled.

Phobos let out a gasp. "Those things are coming back!"

Deimos and Phobos flew higher into the air to avoid the dark tendrils. "Phobos! We can't destroy those things! No matter how many times we destroy them, like the ghouls, they just keep reforming themselves. We have to get everyone away from here and call Sailor Mars. She may have the power to dispel this darkness."

"But how can we get those soldiers out of here! There must be over fifty soldiers here—Ahh!" A black tendril had seized Phobos by her leg and was pulling her down towards the darkness of the warehouses. "Let me go!"

"Phobos!"

"Phobos!" Usagi reached for her communicator and turned it on and started yelling even before getting a response from anyone. "All Sailor Soldiers to the district of warehouses at Tokyo Bay! Hurry, we're in trouble here!" Usagi released her hold on Deimos and started to pull herself from Deimos.

"Princess! What are you doing!"

Usagi turned her head to face Deimos. "Those ghouls can't touch me, and if those black—things are anything like them, they too can't touch me. I have to transform and save all of those men!"

Deimos's eyes widened slightly. "Of course! You would have the power to defeat this darkness, because you have the Ginzuishou, which can purify this darkness!" Usagi nodded. "Good luck Princess! I'll try to hold of this monstrosity from those soldiers." Deimos let go of Usagi who started plummeting after Phobos and Pip.

Phobos and Pip both looked upwards and saw Usagi falling after them. "NO! Deimos, catch her!"

"Miss Usagi!"

Usagi stretched out her arms in front of her and smiled slightly to calm Phobos and Pip. "I'll be alright," whispered Usagi. "Moon Eternal, MAKE-UP!" The broach on Usagi's school uniform started to glow with a white light that cut through the black tendrils that were reaching for her. The ghouls in the labyrinth of the warehouses were instantly eradicated by Usagi's piercing light. Seras, who was using the Sword of Serenity, was finally able to lift it easily after struggling to use it when fighting the ghouls. The Sword of Serenity glowed in response to Usagi's power as Usagi's power lit up the entire district.

Phobos righted herself and managed to land herself and Pip safely on the ground. They both shielded their eyes as the light brightened over the district. After about a minute, the light started to fade to a smaller scale that was concentrated on the descending figure. Eternal Sailor Moon was holding her hands in a prayer position in front of her broach and was floating gently down to the ground with her wings. The light surrounding Sailor Moon slowly dissipated once she landed onto the ground. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled at Phobos and Pip. Deimos descended from the sky and joined Phobos's side with Pip in between them.

"Eternal Sailor Moon! The ghouls and the darkness has retreated!" Deimos took a step forward and then gasped.

A darkness appeared behind Sailor Moon and hundreds of black hands reached out to grab a part of Sailor Moon's body. Then, two shadowed arms wearing white gloves with the seal of the Tepes family appeared on each side of Sailor Moon. The hand on Usagi's left grabbed her broach and yanked it off, instantly reverting Eternal Sailor Moon back to Usagi, at the same time destroying the hand. The other arm that remained grabbed Usagi around the waist and yanked her backwards into the darkness. The darkness shrouded Usagi and instantly vanished as though it were smoke, leaving only the warehouse wall and the sound of Usagi's broach hitting the cement.

"PRINCESS!"

* * *

Wow, this was an interesting chapter to write. Not to mention really long. Actually, it's only long because I wrote over half of it but forgot to save and accidently clicked "no" instead of "yes" and deleted half of what I wrote. Oh well, I didn't like how that had turned out. So, here's the Chapter Five.

And Pip's feelings, as I said in the beginning of the chapter, is the same as it is in the Manga! (Winks)

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	7. Chapter 6: Victim

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I was traveling around for some bit. As always, thanks to those who reviewed. And once again, I will have to say that I have already decided a pairing, which I am keeping a secret until you read and find out, so no voting, sorry! Now how to put it together...well, you'll have to see! On with it already!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Six: Victim

"Ahh—uff! Oww...that hurts..." Usagi pushed herself up from the ground after landing face first on a stone floor. She sat up and looked around, noticing it was completely dark and had a thick layer of dust on the floor. Usagi coughed a little bit after inhaling the dust into her lungs from her rough landing. "Hey! Where am I! Let me out of here!" Usagi started walking forward slowly with her hands in front of her, wandering blindly in the darkness. Usagi walked slowly for a few feet before her foot collided into a crate. "Oww! Oh, this is ridiculous, I can't see a thing!" Usagi stopped and squinted into the darkness before sighing defeated. 'Whatever grabbed me first pulled off my broach, so there's no way I can transform right now. I'm pretty much done for! Okay Usagi, stay calm, stay calm, the others will find you...I hope.'

Usagi gulped quite audibly before turning around and walking in the same manner as before, only slower this time. This time, Usagi walked for a few minutes before her hand brushed against a wall. 'Yes! Now if I walk along this wall, there should be an exit somewhere!' Usagi placed both hands on the wall before walking slowly along the wall to prevent herself from crashing into another crate. 'And now that I think about it. It's not that I can't transform, I mean, I've transformed before without it. So, if this really gets serious, I think—no! I know I can still transform and fight—no...' Usagi's leg bumped against a crate lightly and Usagi knew that if she wanted to stay along the wall, she would first have to walk around the crate.

Usagi carefully placed her hand on the crate and started walking around it. Usagi got around the crate and started reaching for the wall again. 'Where's the wall, it should be here!' Usagi walked further with one hand on the crate and the other out in front of her, searching for the wall. Usagi stopped. "The wall's gone."

"Perspective aren't we, even in the dark." A low chuckle rumbled throughout the room and Usagi could feel the hairs on her neck stand up.

'It must be Dracula...' Usagi quietly took in a breath, inhaling more dust but suppressing the urge to cough. "Well, then why don't we shed some light on this place." Usagi held her hands together in a prayer position in front of her chest as she had done earlier. 'Ginzuishou...please come to me. I Princess Serenity call upon you!' Usagi felt a pull from her heart as a light gathered between her two clasped palms. Usagi opened her palms and her opened broach could be seen. The light faded slightly as the top of the broach recapped itself. Usagi took a hold of her broach firmly and held it up above her head to allow the light to shine around her.

Usagi looked around her area and saw that it was the inside of an old warehouse. It looked unused and the crates were scattered all over the place randomly. In the opposite corner of the warehouse, Usagi could make out a tall man wearing a black suit with boots underneath a red Victorian jacket. He had a hat pulled over his eyes, but Usagi could see the circular orange lenses of his sunglasses. On both of his hands was the seal of the Tepes family and one of his hands was shielding his face from Usagi's light.

"Dracula! Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!" In an even brighter flash of light, Eternal Sailor Moon took Usagi's place. Sailor Moon summoned her Eternal Tier and allowed itself to extend to the floor to become a staff. The crystal on the top of the Tier was still glowing with light, allowing Sailor Moon to see.

Dracula growled angrily and took a step back. Sailor Moon noticed an old stone coffin behind him. On top of the coffin, Sailor Moon could barely make out the words:

_The Bird of the Hermes is my name_

_Devouring my Wings to make me tame._

"Get rid of that damn light!" Dracula made a sweeping motion with the arm shielding his eyes and Sailor Moon felt a gust of wind blow past her on either sides of her. Dracula snapped his fingers and the room became lit with torches. "There, now get rid of that damn light!"

Sailor Moon relaxed her hold on her staff and the light dimmed until it faded away. Sailor Moon kept her Eternal Tier in its staff form. "What do you want with me Dracula?"

Dracula removed his glasses and hat and set it on top of his coffin before turning to face Sailor Moon. His blood red eyes glowed in the flickering light of the torches. "Why, I've been searching for you for the past fifty years and all you can say is "what do you want?", my Princess. I faintly remembering you with better manners than that. Of course, I remember you being quite a terrible fighter..." Dracula chuckled lowly before outright laughing evilly.

Eternal Sailor Moon frowned before tapping her staff onto the ground. Her Eternal Tier started to glow once again and Dracula had to shield his eyes once again. "You first kidnap me to here and then you insult me. You have some nerve." The light from the Tier faded once again and Dracula unshielded his eyes.

"Forgive me...Princess Serenity." Dracula sneered before giving Eternal Sailor Moon a mocking bow. He straightened up and held a poker face expression. "I honestly didn't think you would become that powerful Princess. Even my...god? Yes...god would be a good word. Even my god cannot grant me the power to defeat you again. Of course, now your powers surpass that of my...god."

Sailor Moon frowned. 'God? What is he talking about...wait!' Images of the Moon Kingdom's fall flashed in front of Usagi's eyes. A darkness that covered the Earth..."You're talking about Queen Metallia aren't you?"

Dracula made wide motion with his arms, indicating grandeur. "Ah, yes. From my power decline nearly three years ago, it is safe to assume you had defeated her and avenged your kingdom. Heh heh heh...except on me. So what will you do Princess; kill me?"

"I really have no wish to kill anyone. And besides, I can just purify you!" The Eternal Tier shrunk back into its original length and Sailor Moon spun it around a few times before bringing it back in front of her in a sweeping motion. The Eternal Tier was now positioned vertically, pointing at Dracula. "Starlight—"

Dracula took a step back and walked straight through his coffin. He turned into liquid shadows and allowed himself to slip into his coffin. "Yes?"

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped before narrowing her eyes in determination. "Honeymoon Therapy KISS!" Sailor Moon brought her Tier back behind her and swung it around like a baseball bat, directing it towards Dracula's coffin.

Dracula's coffin became consumed with shadows and the shadows sank into the floor, blowing out the torches and taking the coffin with it. Sailor Moon's attack smashed through the area where Dracula's coffin was and blew out the wall of the warehouse. Her attack soared through the night and alighted the district of warehouses.

"Where did he go?" Sailor Moon took a hold of her Eternal Tier with both hands before looking around the warehouse where she was taken to. From the opening in the warehouse, Sailor Moon could see that there was nothing but destroyed crates left in the warehouse. "He got away..." Eternal Sailor Moon allowed her Tier to disappear before flying out of the opening. She flew high up into the air and looked around in the warehouses below. Below, she saw the darkness disappear into the shadows and the ghouls turning into puddles of blood before disappearing as well.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos flew towards Sailor Moon and stopped on either side of her. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Moon nodded and searched the warehouses for the other Sailor Soldiers. She spotted them with the soldiers from Hellsing and nodded. Each soldier nodded in response to their leader before jumping high into the air. Against the silhouette of the moon, all of the soldiers seemed to be suspended in the air before a flurry of feathers shielded them from view. After the feathers blew away, there was nothing left but the moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened Usagi?"

Usagi sighed heavily and petted the two crows that were resting on her knees. "Well, Sir Hellsing had me do the baiting thing I agreed to tonight—"

"Come on Usagi, get to something we don't know already. Like what happened when you were at the district." Rei slammed her broom down in annoyance, causing Phobos and Deimos to fly away from Usagi and land on the Torii gate.

Usagi gave Rei an annoyed glare before continuing. "Well, I went in with Bernadotte-san and the other soldiers trailing us. We were supposed to be used as bait, and it did work. We wondered around a bit before we came up against a shadow-like-wall that wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, those walls separated us from the other soldiers and we were boxed in. Ghouls started coming out of the walls of the warehouses and Bernadotte-san's weapons didn't work against them. My touch was able to destroy the ghouls so I kept them away."

"So your touch was able to destroy them? Hmn...it must be the purifying powers of the Ginzuishou." Ami nodded before turning to Luna. "Do you know what is the extent of the Ginzuishou's power?"

"Well not exactly. But that's only because the Ginzuishou supposedly has no end to its powers. As time goes on, the Ginzuishou gets stronger and as the person wielding it gets stronger, so does the crystal. And of course, it depends on the person's will as well."

Makoto made a motion of dismissal. "Okay that's enough Luna. We should let Usagi finish the story."

Usagi smiled at Makoto. "Well, it was that time that Phobos and Deimos flew down to retrieve us—"

Minako interrupted. "But if you were boxed in, how could they?"

"Well, the top of the box was open!"

Minako giggled. "Top of the box?"

"Yes! Okay, so it isn't a box, but still! Anyway, they got us in time, because the shadows started chasing after us. Phobos and Deimos's attack didn't work and the shadow things grabbed Phobos and Pip. That's when I transformed and went after them after calling you guys."

Rei looked to the two crows before looking back at Usagi. "What happened inside that warehouse and how did you get in there?"

"Arms! There were so many of them; they pulled me into the warehouse and pulled off my broach. That's when...that's when I met Dracula.

"He confirmed the fact that it was Queen Metellia that gave him all of his powers and he looked so different. I mean, modern clothes and all, but he looked so..."

"Dead?" offered Ami.

"Well...yeah. He was so pale and skinny. He looked malnourished."

"Oh yeah, drinking blood for some fifty years can _really_ malnourish someone. Oh wait, he was cursed, so yeah, he would look like crap." Minako rolled her eyes in frustration. "In other words Usagi, he looked really scary."

Usagi rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. And he lost that moustache I remember him having. And he had blood red eyes...they held such a look of hatred..."

"Aww, poor Usagi. You're not use to being hated huh?" Makoto placed an arm around Usagi who smiled sheepishly.

Rei smiled slightly before beckoning Usagi to continue.

"He asked if I was going to kill him, but I just used my attack on him, hoping to purify him. He escaped afterwards and now we're here!"

A scuttling noise made everyone's attention turn towards the Torii gate. Artemis came up the stairs dragging a bunch of papers clipped together haphazardly. Minako went over and picked up Artemis and the papers. "What's this Art?"

"A profile of Vlad Tepes from Central Computer's database." Minako set Artemis and his papers down on the stairs next to Usagi. "Well, there's not much about Tepes known before his years of rule, but I managed to find some information that may or may not be conclusive.

"Vlad Dracula Tepes III the former Prince of Wallachia, et cetera, et cetera. The usual things that are found in the history books. Apparently he had a very tragic childhood starting with the death of his father, Vlad Dracul II. Around the time his father died, Tepes's older brother died about the same time leaving him the oldest to care for his younger half-brother and the youngest brother. Apparently, it seemed that the three of them contended for the throne, though rightfully it belonged to Tepes. Before that however, Tepes's father gave Tepes and his youngest son, Radu, to the Ottoman empire's sultan as an insurance that he would follow the Sultan's orders and rule. It's rather ambagious, but it seems that Tepes was raped severely and soon gave up his Catholic faith due to that. At the same time, Tepes was picking up tips from the Sultan on torture, marking his own rule when he returned to Wallachia as the new prince and as the Sultan's puppet. From then on, his rein has been ruthless and surprisingly honest and low in crimes. However, as you all may or may not remember, that all ended when he decided to go up against the Queen. He then joined Metallia—"

"And led the destruction of the Moon Kingdom." Makoto slammed her fist into her hand angrily. "Wait until I get a hold of him."

"No Makoto!" Usagi shook her head. "He's not as powerful as when Metallia was alive...but do we really need to kill him? I mean...he too is a victim of Queen Metallia. Mother only sealed him in the castle for his ruthlessness—"

"Usagi!" interrupted Minako. "The Queen banished him inside his castle forever for a reason."

"No." Usagi shook her head vehemently once again. "You guys weren't there. Mother only sealed him in isolation until he died. The seal would have broken the moment he died."

"If that's true, then that would explain how Queen Metallia got him and why he's an un-dead Nosferatu." Everyone looked at Luna. "The seal the Queen placed on Tepes and his castle, prevents anyone or anything from entering. The moment he died, the seal would have been removed in order to allow his soul to move on to the next life."

"So he killed himself to escape. I guess death would be better than lifelong isolation." Ami held her chin thoughtfully. "That is kind of sad."

"No Ami." Artemis closed his eyes in recollection. "Tepes was a very proud person who proclaimed death to be the coward's way out. Even during his time with the Sultan, he still strived to live no matter what. He would've rather lived in isolation than to commit suicide."

"Then what happened? How did Metallia get him? She couldn't have entered the castle until he died. So how did he died?" questioned Rei.

Luna looked down a little skeptically. "Well here's the thing...Tepes's body was found outside the tower, implying he jumped since noone else was in the castle to push him."

Rei scoffed. "So he did commit suicide."

"I don't think he did." Usagi looked down sadly. "He...he hated me. He looked like he wanted to kill me. If he committed suicide, then he wouldn't have been able to finally kill me. I think he killed himself to...to escape."

"To escape?" voiced everyone.

Usagi nodded. "Maybe he was tempted by Queen Metallia."

"But if that's true, there's still no way Metallia could have entered—"

"Maybe it was all in his head," interrupted Rei. Rei looked at her companions from where she was standing with her broom. "Noone or anything could have gotten in. But that implies something of solid form. Maybe it was a hallucination or an illusion. Maybe it was just a trick to get him to jump. Voices in his head; a person who wasn't there. Something he couldn't have touched, but enough to send him to his grave."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "That makes perfect sense. It would explain everything. Something inside his head—a hallucination or illusion wouldn't have been stopped by the seal."

"Then..." Usagi looked up into the sky and stared at the moon. "...that would make him a victim as well."

Everyone was silent for a long time, thinking and pondering over the new information they had learned. It was Minako that broke the silence. "Hey, why couldn't Dracula touch you Usagi? Was it really the Ginzuishou?"

"Hmn? I don't know. Maybe the Ginzuishou did protect me."

"That wouldn't explain why Dracula cannot stand the Sword of Serenity." Ami turned towards Luna and Artemis. "Do you guys know?"

Luna and Artemis exchanged glances before Artemis nodded. He turned back to the girls and cleared his throat. "It's because he shed the blood of a Serenity. Specifically, he shed the blood of Usagi using the Sword of Serenity. When the Queen sealed Dracula into the Earth at the fall of the Silver Alliance, she ensured that he would never be able to touch Princess Serenity or the sword that protects her as long as he remains an un-dead abomination."

Usagi blinked. And then blinked again. "Oh."

"Hmn!" Rei snapped her head up and turned around to face the direction of the woods near the shrine. She reached inside her haori and pulled out an ofuda. " Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, sen; Akuryou Taisan!" Rei hurled her ofuda into the woods and a burst of flame could be seen. Rei dropped her broom and quickly ran into the woods, followed by the other girls and the cats. Rei shoved her way past the brush and saw the dead burnt carcass of a ghoul. Rei bent down and poked the carcass slightly with her index finger and the rest of the body burnt away leaving nothing but smoking grass and brush. Rei clapped her hands together and muttered a small prayer before standing up.

Usagi peeked out from behind Makoto. "What was that?"

Rei turned around to face the other girls. "A ghoul. It couldn't enter the main vicinity of the main shrine otherwise it would have been purified and destroyed. It was probably spying on us."

Ami moved up next to Rei before bending down to examine the grass. "Could it have sent information to Dracula?"

Artemis and Luna jumped onto Minako's and Usagi's arms respectively before exchanging looks. "It's a possibility. Dracula is said to be telepathic."

"Great..." muttered Minako.

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "If you guys are scared, I can give you some charms to repel the ghouls. I would probably have to put some out there in the woods to ensure they are warded off."

Minako and Usagi dropped the cats they were holding before rushing up to Rei and taking a hand into their own. They both looked at Rei with tears in their eyes as Rei sweat dropped. "Oh! Thank you Rei!" With that, both girls hugged Rei tightly.

"Urgh! Get off of me you two!"

Usagi and Minako giggled as they released Rei and picked up their respective disgruntled cat. Usagi patted Luna on the head before stopping. "Actually, is it possible to get some for the soldiers of Hellsing?"

Rei looked Usagi in the eyes for a few moments before nodding. "Who knows if they'll wear them though. Besides, aren't they all Protestant? Won't they all see this as a defiance of their religion?"

Usagi shrugged. "But it really does works!"

"Tell that to them..." muttered Rei before leading the girls out of the woods and back into her shrine. She went to the storage room where the charms were stored and dug around a bit before pulling out two boxes. She opened the larger box and nodded. Inside were long pieces of wire with small, rectangular, wooden charms attached to it. Carved into the board was the kanji '_Akuryou Taisan_.' Rei pulled out the end of the wire, examined it, before placing it back into the box. "I'll string these up tomorrow after school around the woods."

"So these aren't for us?"

Rei gave Minako an annoyed glare before setting that box aside and taking a hold of the other box. Inside, lined in neat columns, were small 2 x 3 inch pouches decorated in traditional Japanese fashion. Attached to the top was a decorative knot before a string that allowed a person to attach it to something such as a cell phone or book bag. Rei held the box out to the girls. "Take one. These _omamori_ have a protection spell placed inside instead of a prayer or wish. Basically, these are protection charms that will repel ghouls. That I'm certain. For evil of stronger powers such as Dracula, these charms won't work that well. But it'll still hurt." Each girl selected one that reflected their planetary colors. When Usagi reached in, Rei took the box away from her and placed the lid back on the box.

"Hey!"

"You don't need it Usagi. You still have your mother's protection."

Usagi pouted slightly before nodding. "But what about my parents and Shingo?"

"Since your parents and brother share the same blood as you, I think they too will be protected."

Usagi let a small breath of relief. "Ahh! I have to get home! It's almost ten o'clock!"

"Here." Rei grabbed about ten omamori and placed them inside of a paper bag. "Hand these out to the soldier. I doubt many, if any, would want it. They'll probably burn it. But either way, offer it to them." Rei handed the bag to Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Thank you Rei! I have to hurry home, Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!" Eternal Sailor Moon took to the air before turning around and waving. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

"Wait, Usagi!" Rei walked forward to be closer to Sailor Moon. "...If you throw the charm at that half-Midian, it'll still burn her."

Eternal Sailor Moon blinked in surprise. "I don't want to hurt Victoria-san!"

"No! But it'll be enough proof that it hurts her."

Eternal Sailor Moon stared at Rei for a few moments before looking at the bag in her arms. "Mmn." Sailor Moon turned around and quickly flew towards her house, dreading how her parents would react.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi waved goodbye to her friends after school the next day and rushed out of the school yard before they could question where she was going. Usagi rushed down several blocks to be able to catch the afternoon bus to downtown Tokyo. Usagi sighed heavily and clutched her book bag and the small paper bag Rei gave her last night close to her body as she crammed herself into the overcrowded bus. Once the bus reached downtown, Usagi headed off towards the direction of the largest hotel in the city.

After walking several blocks weaving through various people, Usagi arrived at the hotel. Usagi looked upward, examining the height of the building before entering the reception area. She bowed to a bellhop before someone grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. "Hey—Bernadotte!"

Pip kept his face forward as he pulled Usagi back out of the hotel and to the side of the hotel. Pip let go of Usagi's arm and turned to face her. "Who are you?"

"Ehh?" Usagi sweat dropped. "Well...I'm me."

"Then what happened last night? After you disappeared, we searched all night for you—and that explosion! Usagi, what happened!" Pip looked aggravated and Usagi could see the bags under his eyes.

'Bernadotte-san...' Usagi looked down guiltily and frowned. "You could probably find out if you research the city. So please, take this to protect yourself and the other soldiers." Usagi dropped her book bag onto the ground and held out the paper bag with both hands, bowing her head.

Pip frowned and took the bag from Usagi. "I already did find out. I just wanted to ask you on my own terms."

Usagi looked up and met Pip's eyes. "You know...well what are you going to do about that?"

Pip took off his cowboy hat before leaning down to pick up Usagi's book bag. He handed the bag back to Usagi and ran a hand through his hair before his hand got caught in his braid. "I don't know. Sir Hellsing doesn't know and all I said to her was that you were kidnaped and that I saw the Sailor Soldiers save you. I really don't want to tell her you're Sailor Moon. Or was it Eternal Sailor Moon?"

Usagi nodded. "Eternal. It doesn't matter...Please Bernadotte-san. You have to convince Sir Hellsing to stop fighting Dracula! You...you guys..." Usagi looked down and bit her lip in hesitation. "This is our fight. This is something that I have to do. You all will just be killed if you don't stop now!"

Pip sighed and stepped back to lean on the wall. "Sir Hellsing has devoted her entire life to this. She's not going to give up just because it's too dangerous or because she losing. If anything, she'll drag us with her to the grave. Remember, Dracula killed her grandfather." Pip shook the paper bag. "What's in here anyway?" He opened it and pulled out an omamori. "What's this?"

"Uhh...an omamori. It's a protection charm."

Pip raised his only visible eyebrow. "Shinto or Buddhist huh?"

"Uhh no! It's a Sailor Soldier thing. You know!" Usagi sweat dropped and held out her hand defensively. "It's...uhh...magical and it'll repel ghouls. As long as you have it with you. Won't work too well on Dracula, but apparently it will work on a Midian—uhh Victoria-san." Usagi giggled nervously.

"Uh huh." Pip tossed the omamori up and caught it. "This little cell phone charm could really do that?"

"Heh...throw it at Victoria-san, I mean not with the intentions to hurt, and you'll see. I think it won't effect her so badly since she's half human..."

"Hmn." Pip placed the omamori back into the paper bag and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I guess that'll be a good excuse. Otherwise, Sir Hellsing might have them burnt."

"Ehh..." Usagi sweat dropped. "Well, it's for your safety anyway."

Pip nodded. "Is that why those ghouls couldn't touch you?"

"Well yeah. Eternal Sailor Moon." Usagi rubbed the back of her head nervously. 'Yeah, and the fact that I'm Princess Serenity too.' Usagi straightened and bowed once again to Pip. "I have to go. Please stay safe. I'll try to stop them before this get's too dangerous."

Pip nodded and waved goodbye to Usagi as he turned around and headed back into the hotel.

Usagi walked across the street and looked up at the hotel. 'This is going to get ugly...but right now. I have to find Dracula...' Usagi rushed around a corner and transformed, quickly taking to the air to avoid being noticed by people.

Eternal Sailor Moon flew to the district of warehouses from last night and landed on the end of the pier. There were a few boats pulling in, but not much people. Most of the people were gathered around the warehouse Sailor Moon blew up last night. 'Now where would Dracula go to...he can't travel across water without his coffin, so he must still be here in Japan...' Eternal Sailor Moon took flight once again and landed near the warehouses that started to box her and Pip in last night. She noticed the dark wall was gone. She reached behind to her wing and plucked a feather. She placed her feather in between the two warehouses and placed a stone on top of it to prevent it from blowing away.

"Come find me Dracula. My feather will lead you to me." With that, Eternal Sailor Moon flew away towards her house just as a shadow crept over the feather.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I wanted to get this out before the start of school. For starters, the history is someone what true with a bit of fandom and a bit of Hellsing. So, don't complain that it's not accurate. We kind of explore how Tepes died in this chapter and because of it, Usagi has some sympathy for Dracula.

Omamori is a Japanese charm that is sold at Shinto shrines. Usually it has a fortune or protection charm to help in a specific area. Go to my profile for a link to the picture.

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	8. Chapter 7: Fog

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it's been a while since I last updated huh? I won't bother to give really bad reasons aside from school and life caught up with me. And I had to re-evaluate how I was going to get this story to come all together. The plot hasn't changed, I just had to think what to write next that would make sense. Well enough of this crap, on with the story.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Seven: Fog

By the time Usagi had arrived home and finished dinner with her family, sans her father due to his need to cover the story about the warehouse that Usagi blew up last night, Usagi noticed a thick fog had descended around her house and the surrounding area. For several hours, Usagi thought nothing of the fog and surprisingly, tried to focus on her homework. After many attempts to focus on _Dracula, _Usagi placed the book face down on her desk and placed her head down next to it, turning her head so that it faced the window. Usagi sighed wearily and closed her eyes.

'There has been way too much going on lately. Vampires, crazy military men, and a woman who wants to be addressed like a man. I really wish that sometimes I was ordinary…but then again, what is ordinary?' Usagi let out another sigh that sounded even wearier than the last and opened her eyes to stare out the window. "I really wish I wasn't Sailor Moon."

Usagi continued to stare out the window, noting how thick the fog was and how it curled around like smoke. She watched the fog for a few minutes, observing how the fog curled into spirals and seemed to move against her window insistently. 'It's kind of pretty…like watching a smoky lava lamp…' Usagi closed her eyes again bent on sleeping at her desk. Usagi stilled for several moments with just a light uneven breathing indicating that she was still awake.

Usagi snapped her eyes open. "Wait—!" Usagi reached for her deposited book and yanked it towards her. In her haste, Usagi knocked down various other homework assignments onto the floor, but she ignored it and flipped through her book report book hastily.

"Come on, where is it?" Usagi bit her bottom lip out of annoyance and narrowed her eyes menacingly, as though glaring at the book would give all the answers she was searching for. "Got it!" Usagi skimmed through the page rapidly before doubling back and reading at a slower pace. English was definitely one of her worst subjects, second only to Math. Usagi frowned and reread the passage again for the third time before putting a bookmark between the pages and snapping shut the book with a small _snap_.

"Right, now for the hard part…" Usagi quietly walked to her door and eased it open a few inches so that she could peer down the hall. The hall was empty, so Usagi quietly closed the door. Usagi quickly walked to her desk and pulled out a spare piece of stationary that had small doodles all over it. Usagi quickly wrote a brief note before folding the stationary in half and putting it just barely under her bed so that a large corner of the stationary was still visible.

Usagi grabbed her brooch from beside her bed and made her way over to the window. She tucked the brooch into her pocket before easing open the window quietly. Usagi looked around outside but could barely see more than a few feet in front of her. Usagi swung her leg over the ledge of her window and allowed herself to fall into the hedges. The hedge broke her fall, but made a lot of noise. Usagi stayed still for a few moments before quietly pulling herself free. Usagi walked to the fence of her house and hesitated. The streets were dark and silent since the fog was obscuring the street light. Usagi gulped loudly to suppress her nerves before leaving the safety of her house perimeter.

Usagi's footsteps were silent, muffled by her house slippers, causing Usagi to be even more on edge. She strained with her ears to hear any sounds and clutched her brooch tightly with her hand in her pocket. Usagi didn't know where she was going but the fog kept on parting like a crowd would for someone royal, creating a path for Usagi to follow. Usagi walked for several blocks before finally reaching her destination: the local park. Usagi glanced around nervously, noticing that the swings were moving slowly, though there was no breeze.

The small park was barely even a park. It consisted of a thick stone fence surrounding the perimeter and a small swing set, and a few benches. The park had two entrances. A traditional gated one whose gates had long been taken down due to damage from vandals. And an opening directly across the entrance. This opening was built directly into the wall and was a complete circle about eight inches off the ground.

Usagi was looking at that opening now, noticing that the fog seemed to surround the entire perimeter of the park. The opening was obscured by the fog and Usagi narrowed her eyes, staring intently at that opening. It seemed to Usagi that there was someone standing in the opening.

As though sensing Usagi's uncertainty as to the entity in the opening, the fog dissipated, confirming to Usagi that there was someone standing there.

"Dracula." Usagi frowned and stepped into the park, walking until she was about ten feet away from Dracula. Usagi gave him a weak smile. "I'm actually kind of glad that you accepted my invitation to talk…" Usagi fell silent, unsure now what to say to Dracula now that he was here.

Dracula himself was pretty silent, wearing his usual black suit and red trench coat with a hat, and an orange pair of sunglasses that completely hid his eyes. Usagi couldn't tell what Dracula was feeling since his face was completely emotionless.

"I'm sorry." Those were the first things Usagi could think to say, but regretted those words immediately. What was she sorry for? Sorry that her mother had sentenced him to his own death by banishment? Sorry that he died? Sorry that he became this monster? Or sorry that she couldn't give him what he wanted? Her death.

Dracula lifted his chin a mere centimeter but still didn't say anything. Usagi decided to try again. "I'm sorry. I'm just sorry. I—"

"Sorry?" Dracula's voice was deep and neutral. There wasn't any remorse or anger in his tone. There didn't even seem to be confusion despite asking a question.

"Yes. Sorry." Usagi frowned and bit her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say. Would he possibly accept her sympathy? Because like her, he too was a victim. In fact, he may just be the most saddest victim Usagi could think of. Damned to live life eternally with no joys of love and life. Dracula, Usagi realized, had never actually _lived_. Lived in the sense that he could feel the joys and pains of everyday things such as eating a warm home cooked meal, or a home cooked meal that was terribly done, so much so that the person became sick eating it. He didn't understand those small things. Usagi felt an even greater rush of sympathy for him. Sympathy Usagi was sure he didn't want.

"I…" Usagi paused, wondering if she should continue or just run home and hide. Once again, Usagi felt a huge desire to be just a normal girl. To be ordinary. "I want to ask you…what do you want of me?"

Usagi left the question hanging. Dracula seemed to ponder the question deeply for several moments before answering. "I want you dead, simply put. But judging from your demeanor, you don't wish the same of me."

"I never wanted you dead. Even from our last encounter."

Dracula reached upward with his gloved hand and pulled off his sunglasses, his hat blowing away in the process. "True. You were always too soft, Princess." Dracula looked up to meet Usagi's eyes. In the dark night with barely any light, Dracula's eyes looked like two blood red spot lights.

Usagi took a few more steps forward until she was only five feet away. "I know the truth of what happened in the past. And I know how Queen Metallia tricked you into committing suicide and—"

"And how do you know that wasn't what I wanted?!" Dracula glared angrily at her, his eyes becoming even more alive with fire. "How do you know I didn't just do it so that I could get the power to destroy your line?!"

Usagi looked stunned at his outburst before gathering her resolve and glaring back. "Maybe you wanted it at that time, but did you realize the consequences of your actions then?! And can you honestly tell me that these thousands of years haven't taken a toll on you?! Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't mind being a nosferatu?! Can you?!"

Dracula glared at Usagi briefly before lowering his gaze. "Just shut up already and transform to fight me. That way I can finally die trying to destroy you, to exact my revenge—"

"So you admit that you wanted to die. In our last confrontation, I was the one who made the first move, and as a result you saw the true extent of my powers. You realize that I am the only person who can kill you and therefore, set you free…"

Dracula refused to meet Usagi's eyes, however his eyes began to move upward on its own accord, drawn to Usagi's own like a magnet. Usagi's eyes softened upon meeting his. "Tell me the truth, do you want to live, to _really_ live?"

Dracula's glare slowly melted back into his face, softening his appearance. "I don't want your damn sympathy."

"This isn't sympathy. I just want to know the truth."

Dracula closed his eyes and his entire body seemed to sag as though pressed down by some heavy burden. Dracula opened his eyes and stared downward at his boots. "I don't know what it means to live. I don't know what it means to die. And I most certainly don't know anything other than my life as a nosferatu."

"You were human once though. It may have been a really long time ago, but you were still human."

Dracula's gaze shot upward and glared at Usagi. "Human? I don't remember a thing about being human. I remember my hatred for you and your accursed line. I remember my hatred for your sympathy. I remember I cursed your mother's name as I fell to my death." Dracula's mouth formed into a sneer. "So why would I want to be a human when it is exactly like my current life?

"It was over from the moment I met you last night. I knew it then. The kind of power that I could only dream of. It was that power that defeated my god. What do I have left then? If the one who granted me this power, this life, is dead, then what chance do I have? Human or nosferatu, it doesn't matter. It is all the same."

Usagi stared silently at Dracula as he finished his proclamation. 'As a human, he was the same as a nosferatu…I'm not too sure what to feel about that…Should I be sad? Should I be even more sympathetic? But he doesn't want sympathy nor does he needs it…He…' Usagi took a few more steps forward until she was three feet away from him. Dracula in response took a step back and off of the circular opening, bringing himself closer to Usagi's height, though at a greater distance away. Usagi noted that Dracula still seemed to tower over her like a giant.

"I'm certain that your life as a human and nosferatu were not the same. For instance, as a human, you could—could love and feel pleasure—"

"And I still love killing people and feeling pleasure in their pain."

"No, I meant loving someone else, your mother, your father, your siblings, anyone—"

"My mother was a harlot, while my father and brothers were murdered! And lastly, my lover committed suicide! Tell me what's to love? People hated me with a passion and I equivocally hated them, staking them at any chance."

Usagi stomped her foot in anger. "They only hated you because you were so relentless in their treatment! Just because you had a terrible youth does not give you the right to ruin their lives! That's why they hated you and that's why you hated them in turn! You are such an arrogant jerk!" Usagi closed the distance between them in a quick run, using the foot of the opening as a leverage, Usagi jumped upward and swung her right arm around in a sweeping pass to smack Dracula's face.

Dracula's eyes snapped open wide and he fell backwards, hitting the pavement and clutching his burnt face with his hand. He growled angrily up at Usagi who remained standing in the circular opening with her hands on her hips. He bared his fangs and his eyes glowed a fiery red. "You dare—!"

"Yes I dare. And I dare to smack some senses into you if need be." To reiterate her point, Usagi jumped down off of the opening and ran at Dracula. Dracula growled and reached his hand inside his coat, pulling out the gun that he stole from Walter and pointed it at Usagi. He pulled the trigger and the bullet exploded outward.

Usagi stopped and fell backwards, the bullet hitting her forehead between the eyes. 'I'm going to die!' Usagi clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. She felt the contact of the bullet, but it only felt like a small tap. Usagi opened her eyes tentatively and screamed. The bullet had brushed against her forehead briefly before stopping and just floating in front of her. Usagi pushed herself backwards with her feet and felt her forehead. It was completely unharmed. The bullet floated for a few more seconds before falling down and hitting the ground with a small clatter.

Usagi pointed her finger at him. "You tried to kill me!"

"Yes, rather obvious was it not." Dracula glared at his gun and shoved it back into his inner pocket. "I thought that a weapon would work…"

Usagi blinked a few times before pushing herself back up. "Why you jerk—no bastard!" Usagi stomped over to Dracula who was still sitting on the ground with his arms supporting his weight. Usagi dropped onto the ground and gave Dracula another resounding slap on the same cheek. Dracula didn't bother to block though he knew the attack was coming. Dracula remained still even as his cheek sizzled again, staring at the ground by his feet with little interest.

Usagi became even more infuriated as Dracula ignored her and grabbed his shoulders which began to burn under her touch. "Hey, are you listening to me?! Hey!" Usagi gave his shoulder a small shove before letting go, crossing her arms and sitting down on the ground with Dracula. Usagi started to pout. 'I can't believe he's ignoring me. He just realized he can't kill me with a weapon and all he can do is ignore me. Why that arrogant jerk, stupid—' Usagi blinked in realization.

Usagi quickly uncrossed her arms and placed her hand on his shoulder before letting go quickly as it began to sizzle. "I'm so sorry, here—oh no!" Usagi had started patting his shoulder as though it was on fire to extinguish the smoke, only to increase the burning. "No, no!" Usagi took her hands away and after waving it around in the air for a few moments, placed it in her lap. Usagi bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burn you—I mean I was just trying to comfort you for calling you a 'bastard' since I totally had forgotten your mother was a pros—harlot and then I forgot I couldn't touch you without hurting you and started burning you but I tried to put it out but I forgot again that I couldn't touch you and—and—and I'm really sorry!" Usagi bowed her head again.

Dracula turned slowly and looked at Usagi. "I never thought I would see the day where Princess Serenity would be bowing to me…"

Usagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well I always make mistakes and my mom's always been telling me I'm clumsy and forgetful and I always have a habit of doing the wrong thing and saying the wrong thing and I'm a bit spontaneous doing stupid things without really thinking things through. Like that one time where I thought Rei had a new boyfriend and was stalking her all around town and eventually we caused a huge mess at the restaurant we—well she was eating in and we've been banned ever since. But that's not so bad since we usually go to the Crown since we know—"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Dracula had returned to staring at his feet and seemed very much subdued.

"Well I tend to rant when I get nervous and I'm not too sure what I should be doing right now—"

"Then just shut up and leave."

Usagi frowned and folded her arms again stubbornly. "I can't just do that. I mean, you need help, you need my help. So please, let me help you."

Dracula turned to glare at Usagi again. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." Usagi suddenly had to urge to reach out and grab his hands but resisted that urge.

"Then tell me, what the hell do I need help with?!"

"You want to die—"

"So you're going to kill me to help me, to save me?"

Usagi blinked before giggling. "No, I want to offer you a chance to live."

Dracula snared at her angrily. "I'm undead and you're offering me a chance to live! That's real rich."

"Well…" Usagi paused. What could she do to help Dracula? Because he was right, he was undead, how could he possibly really live? How could he understand what it means to live when his life as a human was tragic and bitter? And would he be able to understand since he was a nosferatu? A monster? "…Well, you can go out into the sun since I've seen you."

"And sunshine will make everything better." Dracula turned away from her and returned to examining his boots with mild interest.

"No," started Usagi slowly. "I mean you could walk among man since you're not affected by the sun.

Dracula snorted to his boots. "I'm not impervious to the sun, but my years as a nosferatu has granted me a greater deal of resistance to the point where I won't burn up the moment sun touches me."

"Okay, so you're resistant to the sun, but not indefinitely. But hey, this is Tokyo, there are many things that are open all night and there is still plenty of people out after sunset. So, it's not a lost idea. And—"

"And I might as well wear a bull's-eye for Hellsing to come and shoot me."

"But Hellsing has been trying to kill you for so many years and they've never succeeded. And besides, we could disguise you." Usagi placed her pointer finger under her chin thoughtfully. "Minako could probably disguise you and—"

"And you are mad." Dracula stood up with a flourish. "I've leaving."

"Wait!" Usagi stood up after Dracula and ran after him into the fog. She caught up with him quickly and stepped into his path. "Come on, you don't know what's life's like. You've never tasted an ice cream sundae or had really badly cooked food or gone to the arcade, and—"

Dracula tried to step around Usagi without touching her, only to have Usagi intercept him. Dracula attempted again to step around her, only to fail once again. Dracula growled angrily at her. "You are trying to torture me aren't you? I can't kill you, nor can I touch you, and now you won't leave me alone and let me live the rest of eternity hating you in solace!" Dracula flourished his trench coat around and his body started fading, turning into the fog that surrounded them.

"Wait!" Usagi reached out blindly to attempt to grab him. Surprisingly, her hand actually closed on something solid and Dracula reappeared. He swung his arm away from her and glared at her.

"Now I can't even leave huh?"

"Come on! Just give it a chance! Please, see I'm going to beg." Usagi clasped her two hands together in front of her and gave him a pleading look. "Please, just try living. You have nothing to lose. You said you have an eternity. And you can't even go anywhere now because of me. You can't kill me, and I'm immortal once I become queen. And you can't die, so please just try. Please."

"No—"

"Please don't say no, I'm asking for just one night to try to live and have fun. I know you can still feel some human emotions because you got upset when I called you a 'bastard' since your mom was—was—well you know. And you can hate, and hatred is a human emotion—"

"Just shut up!" Dracula reached out and grabbed Usagi's throat only to let go near immediately as his hand was burnt really badly.

"No I won't! Not until you agree to try to live, for at least one night!"

"No!" Dracula made an attempt to flee again, this time by turning into a shadow, but Usagi jumped forward and stomped on the shadow, thereby turning Dracula back into his physical form.

"I said you won't leave until you agree. Come on, I'll make it worth your wild!"

"By you going and committing suicide?"

Usagi smacked Dracula's arm out of annoyance before wincing as Dracula clutched his burning arm in pain. "No. I'll…I'll give you some of my blood!"

Dracula stopped rubbing his tender arm. He paused for a few moments before continuing rubbing his arm. "I can't touch you and your blood would probably kill me."

"Okay, okay. Then, then…then I'll take away the pain—I mean for that night."

Dracula cast Usagi another annoyed look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I mean so that you won't feel pain that night whenever you touch me." Usagi paused and started really contemplating that offer. 'Okay, probably a really bad idea since he would probably be able to kill me then. Not to mention I have no idea how to take away the curse mother put on him, even for one night.'

Dracula, this time, actually looked interested. "You can do that?"

"YES! I mean yes! Of course—and ha! That means you have a chance of killing me that night! A few hours chance of killing me! Now isn't that worth your wild?!" Usagi wondered internally if she was insane for suggesting it.

Dracula looked at Usagi with renewed interest before smirking, showing his pointy eye teeth. "In that case, yes. I think I will accompany you for a night for a chance to, what was that? Oh right. Live."

'I'm in trouble.' Usagi smiled sheepishly, sweat dropping at the same time. "Great!" Usagi clapped her hands together and turned her back to Dracula to hide her nervousness. "We can go to the Ropongi and go shopping or we can go to Shibuya and we can go somewhere to eat and get you some real food and then we can go to Tokyo tower and look down over the city and then maybe we can go just walk around and I can take you to an arcade where you have to try DDR, that's dance dance revolution by the way, and Minako is really good at DDR since she's aspiring to be an idol and an idol needs to be able to dance really well and then we can go listen to some music and—"

"Damn it to hell, just shut the hell up!" Dracula seized Usagi by her left shoulder and spun her around forcing her to face him. Without further ado, Dracula placed a hand under Usagi's chin and tilted her head up. He leaned down and for a moment, Usagi thought he was going to bite her neck so she snapped her eyes shut. Usagi was therefore really surprised when she felt a pair of lips meet her own.

Usagi's eyes snapped open in horror and surprise. Mainly the latter. For one thing, Dracula's lips were surprisingly soft and _warm_. Not warm like a human's skin, but warm enough that it wasn't frigid cold like a dead person. She could feel his fangs just underneath his closed mouth and Usagi wasn't too sure if he was tempted to bite down despite the pain. Before Usagi could ponder anymore about the kiss, Dracula pulled away. He stepped backward into the departing fog and within a few seconds was completely gone.

Usagi blinked. And then blinked again. Usagi slumped down onto the ground and placed a tentative hand on her lips. Usagi wasn't too sure how long she stayed there, but by the time she found the strength to get up again, her legs had started to tingle from inactivity. Usagi walked back through the opening of the park, through the park itself, and back out the entrance, making her way back home.

Usagi felt like she was on auto pilot and that she was watching her actions as another person. She felt numb as she sat through Luna's lecture, not comprehending anything that was said. All Usagi knew was that way too many things had happened been happening recently. From being kidnapped by two different times to fighting Dracula and now confronting Dracula. By the time Usagi got into bed, the only thought that ran through her head was 'that was the best kiss of my life.'

* * *

Dracula sipped on a small glass of wine contemplatively sitting within a few feet of his coffin. His legs were propped up on top of his coffin and he was leaning backwards on his chair. He swirled the wine around the glass for a few moments before throwing the wine glass over his shoulder to allow it to smash into pieces on the hard floor. He reached up to touch his lips as he had done many times that night already and frowned. Every part of his body was aching in pain except his lips. In fact, his lips were tingling with something he was quite certain was not pain.

'And I only did it to shut her up.'

* * *

So, I'm pretty sure you all know who the pairing is now huh? Hope no one was too disappointed with my choice, but I had planned that from the moment I began writing this. Not very much an action chapter, but it definitely builds on the relationship between the two.

Basically, Dracula has realized the hopelessness of his fruitless struggle for vengeance and Usagi is just being herself and is trying to help him feel something aside from his hatred.

And incase you didn't figure it out, in the beginning when Usagi was flipping through her book, she was just trying to look up the passage that stated that a vampire can turn into fog. That was just to confirm her suspicions since she noticed the fog didn't seem right.

Please Review! And then I'll get the chapter out faster—okay I would have gotten it out even without it, but it would be nice huh?

Sailor Moonac


	9. Chapter 8: Living for One Night

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, but I've had school to keep me busy and prevent me from writing. I should clear up some misconception with the last chapter, and I must apologize for the misconception because I apparently didn't make it clear enough. Alucard and Usagi are NOT in love, and quite frankly, they hate each other with a passion. Well, at least Alucard does. And it does take the same amount of passion to hate as it does to love hint. Usagi just feels sorry for him, in other words, being her usual kind compassionate self. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Eight: Living for One Night

'Now how am I going to do this…?' Usagi sat in her English class staring at her copy of Dracula while tapping her pen on her desk repeatedly, ignoring the notes that were flicked her way by her friends. 'Well, the Ginzuishou does have the power to grant my wishes and it has performed miracles in the past before…but would that really remove the curse and for one night? I mean, wasn't the curse based on the fact that he shed my blood. So shouldn't that mean that as long as I'm well…still me, he'll feel pain even if he touched me then? Oh what should I do…?'

"Usagi!" hissed Minako when the teacher turned her back on the class. Minako growled to herself angrily when again, Usagi ignored her. This time, instead of flicking notes at Usagi, Minako picked up her pencil and chucked it at Usagi's head. Usagi, by some miraculous coincidence, decided to put her head down on her desk at the same instant and the pencil, as a result, soared over her head and collided against the window with an audible "clack." The teacher snapped around and glared at the window before eyeing Minako suspiciously.

The teacher turned back towards the board. "Usagi sit up please."

Usagi seemed startled as she sat back up and picked up her book and sighed again. Minako cast a glance at Makoto and Ami who both shrugged, both indicating they had no idea what was wrong with Usagi that day. Minako glanced back at Usagi and raised an eyebrow. 'If I had to guess, I would say Usagi's in love.'

* * *

"So spill, who's the lucky guy?" Minako slammed her books down in front of Usagi and sat down in front of her on the picnic table. Makoto and Ami both sat down on either side of Usagi, surrounding her completely.

"Hmn?" Usagi closed her Dracula book and glanced at the three. "Dracula's lucky?"

Minako blinked. "No, not Dracula. Who's the guy you're in love with?"

Usagi flushed before shaking her head. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Then what were you doing looking like you were on cloud nine all day?"

Usagi blinked and looked at Ami and Makoto who both nodded in agreement with Minako. Usagi gulped and started rubbing the back of her head. "Well you see…"

'Oh great, now what did she do now?' Minako, Ami, and Makoto took on an exasperated expression and braced themselves for Usagi's stupidity.

"Well you know how there was so much fog out last night?"

"Oh Usagi, you didn't!"

Minako and Makoto glanced at Ami and then back at Usagi. "What did she do Ami?"

Ami sighed and plucked Usagi's book away from her hands. She flipped it open to a page and then showed it to Minako and Makoto. The two of them still looked dumbfounded so Ami sighed and closed the book. "Dracula has the power to turn into fog. All that fog last night was probably Dracula."

"EHH!!" Minako and Makoto snapped around to look at Usagi and they both sighed upon seeing Usagi's guilty expression. Makoto started to rub head in exasperation. "Usagi how could you be so stupid to go and fall in love with Dracula?"

Ami and Usagi blinked before both bursting out in laughter. "No! Makoto! I went out and met Dracula last night!"

"EHH!!" Minako and Makoto sat up abruptly and glared at Usagi. "Usagi how could you do something so stupid—!"

"You could have been killed or even worse—!"

"You should have called us so we could have backed you up—!"

"Easy, it's alright. See, I'm fine. Now can I explain?"

"You had better because your brains have obviously been replaced by your hair!" Rei jumped over the fence and glared at Usagi fiercely.

"Heh heh…well…I had invited Dracula to talk yesterday."

"What?!"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Like I said, I invited him to talk and we met last night at the park."

Rei sat down in annoyance between Usagi and Ami, shoving Ami aside slightly. "And let me guess, he tried to kill you."

"Well yeah once I mean he tried to shoot me but the bullet just kind of stopped—!"

"He shot you!"

"NO! Can I finish?!" Usagi threw her hand up in exasperation. "He tried to shot me, but it didn't work and then he got all depressed when I insulted him and then he tried to leave and I wouldn't let him leave until he promised to try to live for one night so I made the deal that the curse would be lifted for one night so that he could touch me without getting burnt and that would allow him a chance to try to kill me so that we could go out and try to make him live!"

Four sets of eyes blinked at Usagi in stupor. Ami was the first to recover. "Wait Usagi, did you just bribe Dracula to go out on a date with you?

"What? No!" Usagi looked thoughtful for a second. "Actually now that you put it that way, I think I did! Look at that!" The four inner Soldiers fell out of their seats and Usagi looked around and shrugged.

"Usagi…" Makoto pulled herself up. "Now wait, you said remove the curse so that he will have a chance to kill you?"

"Mmn hmn."

Rei took the liberty of banging her head on the picnic table. "Usagi you can't just promise that. WHAT IF HE DOES ACTUALLY KILL YOU HUH?!"

"Well he didn't seem liked he wanted to kill me after that failed attempt, actually he was rather depressed…"

"Dracula depressed…" The four inner soldiers shifted in their seats and looked skyward with a thoughtful expression. "Nope can't imagine it."

Rei sighed before shrugging her shoulders as if saying "she can't be helped." Rei then cast her glance to the other Inner Soldiers who all exchanged significant looks. After what seemed like a silent argument done only with facial expressions, all four of them nodded and returned their attention to Usagi. "Usagi, fine. You can do it."

Usagi looked at Rei with a confused expression. "Do what?"

Rei's eye twitched before she turned her attention to Ami. "You explain it to her. I'm getting a headache."

Ami giggled before answering. "Poor Rei, Usagi drives you insane huh?"

Rei ignored Usagi's protest in the background before shrugging once again and muttered "Just maybe."

Ami nodded before returning her attention back to a fuming Usagi. "We mean, you can remove the curse—but only for one night Usagi!"

Usagi broke out in a large grin. "That's awesome, thank you, all of you! This will mean so much to him!"

"Him or you Usagi?" teased Makoto. "Because I think the only thing he's happy about is the fact that he'll have a chance to kill you now."

"Well that maybe so, but he'll see. He'll see how great it is to live and he'll see that life is worth living!"

Minako leaned over to Makoto. "I think Usagi's a little too optimistic about this."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, but if anyone can change Dracula's mind, it's well…Usagi."

"Hey!" Minako and Makoto snapped their attention to Usagi. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing!"

Usagi huffed in annoyance. "Yeah right."

"Usagi." Usagi turned her attention to Ami. "Do you have any ideas about how to do this?"

"Well…I figured I'll use the Ginzuishou since it follows my will. What's more, it has the power to create miracles, so, I believe I can do this. I can grant Dracula that promised one night. And besides," Usagi winked at the Inner Soldiers. "What kind of good guys would we be if we couldn't keep our promises neh?"

"Too true."

* * *

"Okay, hope this works…" Usagi had snuck out of her house and had made her way to the park where she had met Dracula last night. Usagi shifted her skirt slightly and fingered her outfit nervously. Usagi contemplated how date-like her outfit was and twirled around a bit to flair out her skirt. Usagi was wearing a layered knee-length white skirt with a lacy quarter sleeve pink blouse, paired with white flats that had white ribbons wrapped around her ankle, ending with a small bow off to the side. Usagi gripped her matching pink hand bag tightly to her body and let out a small breath before drawing in another loudly. "Hey Dracu—!!"

"No need to shout your majesty, less you wants to disturb the entire neighborhood."

Usagi snapped around and glared at Dracula, who ironically enough, was standing in the circular opening as he was last night. "Dracula!"

"Ah, yes, you seem to remember my name. Now the question is, can you remember our deal?"

Usagi gathered her resolve and walked over to Dracula with a deceptively calm face despite her racing heart. Usagi wasn't too sure if her racing heart is a result of embarrassment or nervousness and she didn't like the fact that Dracula made it clear that he could hear her heartbeat when he tapped his ear lightly. "Of course I remember. I made a deal and I will honor it."

Dracula grinned, showing off his twin pointy canines before stepping off the circular opening to meet Usagi half way. Usagi and Dracula stopped half about five feet away from each other and Dracula removed his orange sunglasses, tucking them safely into his breast pocket. "Well now Princess, let's fulfill that promise of yours so I can get to killing you."

"No." Usagi pulled out her broach and clenched it in her palms. "The deal was that you try to live for one night or in other words try to try to do things that you did when you alive— "

"Like impale people?" Dracula's grin widened even further. "Careful Princess, or you might say something that you'll regret— "

"Fine! The deal was that you go on a date with me!" Usagi glared at Dracula, the redness of her face intensifying as she continued to glare at him. "There, I said it. Because despite everything I've said, the fact of the matter is that it is a date! So, come with me for one night and then try to kill me after the date!"

Dracula raised one aristocratic eyebrow. "Then why does it look like you want to kill me with the way you're clenching that broach of yours Princess?"

Usagi pointed at him accusingly. "Because you're making me mad! Now do you want to do this or not?! Because you and I had made a deal!"

Dracula cocked his head to the side before giving a Cheshire grin. "Well I didn't know you were that desperate Princess."

Usagi clenched her teeth in anger before taking in a deep breath to try to compose herself. "Yes. I'm desperate to get you to stop murdering people. I'm desperate to try to get you to let go of your anger towards me. I'm desperate trying to give you some joy after 10,000 years. I'm desperate to make you understand that living this kind of life isn't worth it. I'm desperate to make Hellsing stop hunting you. So please." Usagi paused, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "So please give me a chance to give you some…some happiness. Even if it will be my death, if it gives you happiness, then let me give you that chance to take my life. Just please…" Tears overflowed from Usagi's eyes, causing Usagi to clench her eyes to try to prevent more from leaking out.

'I can't believe I'm crying over this. I'm such a cry baby…' Usagi heard Dracula's footsteps move closer to her and stop directly in front her. So close that she could feel his trench coat brushing up against her with the gentle wind. 'I guess clothing doesn't affect the curse. This is so stupid, thinking about such trivial things at such a time…'

"Well, I don't think 10,000 years had made me forget that much of my manors Princess. How rude of me to make you cry. Of course, I'm also tempted to impale you, but I guess that would be inadvisable now huh? So save your tears Princess, I'm not worth those tears."

Usagi looked up through tear fogged eyes, meeting Dracula's blood red eyes in the darkness of the night. Dracula's facial features had become shadowed at such a close proximity due to his hat, but his eyes were still glowing brightly in contrast to his shadowed face. Usagi looked back down and started to wipe her tears away. 'For some reason, I feel he's trying to comfort me with such words. It's not as cold as it was before.'

Usagi looked back up and held her broach up in front of her in the small space in between them. The crescent moon glowed on the broach for a brief moment before the lid opened up and disappeared into the night. A magenta pink star crystal was revealed to the world, pulsing in time with Usagi's heart which had calmed considerably with her cathartic release of her tears. "My wish…please grant my wish…" The crystal glowed brightly before turning into light and leaving the protection of the broach. The light reformed into a lotus shape before reforming in to a crystal, revealing the Ginzuishou in its purest form. The Ginzuishou glowed even brightly then before, causing both Usagi and Dracula to cover their eyes, turning night into day for about a minute. Finally the Ginzuishou let out one more pulse in time with Usagi's heart before releasing a stream of energy, blasting Usagi and Dracula away from each other.

"Ahh!!" Usagi slid into the slide, banging her head slightly against the slide, dropping her broach a few feet away. "Owwy!" Usagi looked over to her broach and watched the Ginzuishou turn back into light and resealing itself into her broach in the form of a magenta star. When the crystal had stopped glowing, a golden cover rematerialized back into place and sealed the broach once again. "Well that was painful." Usagi pushed herself up and walked over to her broach, pocketing it back into her purse and carefully securing her purse before turning her attention to Dracula. "Dracula?"

Dracula was blasted to the base of the circular opening and he was still face down. Upon hearing his name, he started shifting a little bit, making a move to get up. He shifted to his knees before looking up to meet Usagi's eyes.

"Oh my god!" The words had slipped out of Usagi's mouth before her brain had processed what she was seeing. 'His eyes…'

Dracula looked slightly surprised upon hearing that reaction before his face turned into an angry snare. "What have you done?" Usagi remained silent, gaping at Dracula with one hand over her mouth. "What the hell have you done?!" Dracula pushed himself to his feet and made his way to Usagi, stopping when he was the same distance away from Usagi as last time.

Usagi reached upward with her the other hand that wasn't held to her mouth and Dracula tensed, bracing for the expected pain. However, when he felt Usagi's warm hand on his face and nothing else with it, he relaxed realizing that it had worked.

"Your eyes…"

Dracula took a step back away from Usagi's hand.

"It's green…"

Dracula took another step back and tried to summon his powers, to turn into the shadows, or anything. But nothing came. As desperately as he tried, he couldn't summon any powers. "What the fuck have you done?!"

"I…I think I…it turned you into a human…"

* * *

Haha…now how long has it been since I've updated? Ehh…too long. And it is kind of short, but I didn't want to stop it anywhere else. Well if it's any consolidation, I had started writing this chapter earlier, and then stopped for months since I became so busy, but restarted it again and finished this one. I also have started the next chapter, so it won't be too long before I update again.

So, won't comment too much about the cliffhanger, but before anybody complains about that, reread the chapter title.

Please Review!

Sailor Moonac


	10. Chapter 9: No Time for Regrets

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it's not so supper long a wait for an update as compared to my previous updates, but still a few months. Honestly though, I've just been lazy in updating, and it's not that I don't have the time. I just haven't been really inspired you know? I have the ideas of what I would like to write, but I can't seem to find the right words to express what I want. But still, I would like to finish this soon, though there is some ways left to go. So hopefully I'll be inspired a bit to write a few more chapters before the summer break is over. Anyway, a bit of a change with a different perspective this chapter.

* * *

A Song for XX

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Nine: No Time for Regrets

"I…I think I…it turned you into a human…"

Dracula blinked his now emerald green eyes deliberately, as though hopefully he could blink away the image that was so wrong from before his visage. "Human..." Dracula tried out the words, hearing it come out of his mouth and sounding so completely and utterly strange. The words were foreign, especially for describing himself. Dracula wasn't sure what to feel about it. Human. It has been so long since he's been human that he wasn't even sure if it felt correct, good or bad, or even _right_. He was angry, yet exceptionally excited at the same time. At least, he thought it was excitement. It felt different than from his usual excitement of killing, and the feeling was changing so fast that that he could barely keep up. Emotions and feelings that hadn't been felt for over ten thousand years raced through a life time within a few moments. Time was moving too fast; time was standing still; time was distorted; time did not exist; time hurts—

"Dracula please calm down. Please, just listen to my voice..." Without knowing how he fell into such a state, Dracula snapped out of his daze (thoughts? delirium? delusion?) once he felt those gentle hands return to his face. Dracula looked up from where he crouched down on his knees and realized both hands were clutching his hair painfully. Dracula glanced over Usagi, ignoring her as though she was not there, to look at both of his hands that were still clutching his hair. Dracula tugged at his hair with both hands experimentally and apparently not knowing his own strength, ripped out two tufts of his midnight black hair.

"Oh no! Dracula please stop!" Dracula felt two hands pull both of his hands away from his head and he looked down to where his gloved hand was held in two smaller, slender hands. Those hands were currently gently pulling the hair from his gloves and setting the pulled out hair aside on to the pavement. Those hands were so small and his hands...

Dracula pulled away from Usagi's hands and using his right gloved hand, he tugged on the finger tips of his left hand glove. Slowly, the glove pulled off revealing pale fingers that were long, but proportional and showed a great deal of strength. Dracula repeated that action, pulling off his other glove and dropping both on to the ground. He stared at his hand, seemingly mesmerized for several minutes before a timid voice spoke up and spoke his name.

Finally, Dracula looked up to meet Usagi's eyes after realizing he had been turned human. "I can feel...this—" Dracula snapped up his hair that was on the pavement and rubbed it with his fingers, noting that it was slightly coarse. "This, I can feel this! And pain!" Dracula reached up to his head and plucked out a few more hairs with his free hand. "This is pain!"

"Dracula...talk to me. What do you feel?" Dracula felt Usagi take both of his hands into her two smaller ones. He noted that her skin felt soft and smooth, and most importantly, warm.

Dracula focused on that warmth, having not felt warmth for over ten thousand years on his hands. Dracula returned his gaze to his hands and everything seemed to slow down or stop, which one he did not know, but he knew it didn't _feel_ so much any more. Dracula began to chuckle and unlike his cynical, mocking chuckle, this one was one of mild amusement. "What a fucking weakling I have become. I can actually feel pain again. I can't say I actually missed it."

"So you didn't feel pain since...then?"

Dracula let out his usual cynical chuckle. "No. And I most certainly didn't feel. However, I like this." Dracula pulled his hands away from Usagi and held it too his face. "I like feeling with my hands again. After wearing those sealing gloves with those damn sigils for over ten thousand years. Haha, I wonder how it feels to have blood run through my fingers!" Dracula reached out with both hands and wrapped his fingers around Usagi's neck easily, squeezing tightly for a few moments before loosening his grasp to allow Usagi to breath again. Dracula let out a bark of laughter once he realized that he could hurt Usagi and not feel any repercussions. "Excellent..."

Usagi coughed until she could feel air go down her windpipe without too much irritation and glared at Dracula. She snatched his hands away from her neck and slapped him resoundingly. Dracula blinked once before laughing some more, sending chills down Usagi's spine. "Stop it..." Usagi narrowed her gaze and then slapped him again. "I said stop it!"

Dracula seemed to snap out of wild humour then with the second slap and looked at Usagi. "Does this not amuse you _Princess_? Because it is very amusing to me. Human. A fucking human." Dracula looked upward into the night sky. "I don't even remember what it means to be human." Dracula turned to look at Usagi and even though he wasn't a vampire for the time being, his emerald green eyes glowed just as brightly in the darkness as did his blood red eyes. "Are you happy now, I'm living for one night; I'm alive!"

Usagi gulped audibly before nodding. "Yes, you are alive and human. But as I said before, it is for one night. You are to live for one night. It is—" Usagi glanced at her watch. "Nearly nine o'clock and you'll be dead again by midnight. So that's three hours. Three. Hours." Usagi held three fingers to Dracula's face as though he were a child and could not understand her at all. Dracula scowled in annoyance.

"I remember our deal." Dracula pushed himself up onto his feet and glanced down at Usagi. "Now you keep your part of your deal because damn it, I'm hungry. Though I can't say this feeling hasn't been felt before in the last ten thousand years." Dracula pulled Usagi to he feet by her hand and ignored her surprised expression. He turned and smirked at her. "Now lead the way, Princess."

Usagi glanced at their attached hand briefly before muttering, "it's Usagi." Dracula glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow. Usagi looked upward to meet Dracula's emerald green eyes with her own sapphire blue eyes. "My name is Usagi. Not Princess Serenity, not Eternal Sailor Moon. Just Usagi."

Dracula pulled his hand away from Usagi and walked past her to head to the park exit. "So are you going to show me what living is like or just stand their the entire night? Usagi?" Dracula turned back once he reached the park entrance and looked at Usagi who smiled and nodded before running over to catch up to Dracula, naturally tripping before meeting up with the waiting former Nosferatu.

* * *

The Crown Fruit Parlour was closed by that time, so Dracula was taken to another café that was dimly lit with a darker interior with emphasis on a black and white décor. Dracula glanced around the room, approving of its design and appreciating the lack of bright colours. Dracula never realized how different the twenty-first century was as compared with ten thousand years ago when he was last human. For one thing, there really never did seem to be an end to the lights. That was most annoying.

"Ney, Dracul—" Usagi paused as a their waitress came up to ask for their orders. Usagi asked for a few more minutes before the waitress retreated to the kitchen. "Ney, what should I call you? Vlad? Tepes? Definitely not Dracula." Usagi looked thoughtfully at Dracula who was looking out the window of the café, watching the interaction of the humans.

Finally, he replied. "Anything you want since you're the one that wants me to live." Usagi seemed satisfied with that answer before returning to perusing her menu. Dracula copied her and looked down at the Japanese menu and tossed it aside. Usagi glanced up. "What's wrong?"

"Can't read that."

"Oh...well do you like sweets? But then again, something more filling would probably be good first and..."

Dracula tuned Usagi out and returned to staring out the window. Cars he knew about since waking fifty years ago. And nearly everything else he plenty of knowledge of from the blood of those he devoured. Which, thought Dracula, if the Princess had really thought about, would realize he could speak Japanese and is speaking Japanese to her. Therefore, he could naturally read the menu. Thousands if not millions of lives live in his body and amongst those lived, somewhere deep inside, lives his own life. Dracula once again glanced at his hands that were free of his gloves. 'Why did I miss this? Feeling with my hands.' Dracula glanced at the waitress who returned for their orders and noted Usagi ordered more western foods than traditional Japanese foods. Upon perusing the menu quickly before returning it to the waitress, he realized the café served western foods. Burgers, a life within him supplied.

"Ney, Dracula, are you mad?"

"Yes, exceptionally so." Dracula noticed Usagi frown.

"I guess...I guess living isn't all that great, which is the advantage you have. We get stressed out with math exams and literature classes and of course boyfriends and friends. And silly things like that which we probably don't need to put that much emotional distress over, buy we do anyway. And that's really stupid. What's more, living...living really hurts. But I guess you realized that tonight too huh? So, maybe letting you kill me would be best tonight."

At that last statement, Dracula stared at Usagi who was twiddling her fingers and staring down at her drink with a depressed gaze. Dracula looked away towards the window again. "Living really is terrible, but dying is worse. It's not peace and solitude. It's an emptiness you just want to fill up, even if it's with other lives. What's more, it feels—" Dracula scoffed. "Yeah, _feels_. It doesn't feel. And I'm...I'm not angry any more."

Usagi smiled a bit at that and nothing more was said even when the food was brought. Dracula ate what Usagi ordered him with a grimace every once in a while, wondering how the hell people can eat some of this stuff, but remained quiet none the less. Usagi too, Dracula noticed, focused on her own food, playing more than she was eating. Dracula couldn't say he missed eating human food, for most of the stuff he ate was disgusting in his opinion. But when comparing it to drinking blood, it was just about the same on the level of disgust.

Blood, despite what fiction tells, does not taste good to a vampire. It was metallic and sour, with some people who were diseased or just plain disgusting having blood that was on the verge of tasting bitter. Virgin girls, undoubtedly, had the best tasting blood in comparison to what the world had to offer. Though not too much better. It was like drinking a tasteless metallic draft. Punishment, undoubtedly. Damn Queen.

Dracula looked over at Usagi who had given up entirely on eating and was writing on a piece of paper. After writing something and crossing it out nearly a dozen times, Usagi finally stopped and looked up at Usagi, holding the paper to his face with a word in the corner circled in her pink pen.

"A-kaa-do?"

"Alucard," pronounced Usagi for Dracula. "How about that for a name?"

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "It took you that long to come with my name in reverse?"

Usagi "Hmph-ed" in annoyance before crossing that out too. "Fine, I'll just call you Mr. Pervert then."

Dracula took the tea cup and pressed it to his lip in an imitation of drinking to hide his amused smile. "Fine, Alucard it is."

Usagi cheered up considerably after that and seemed to recover her optimism once again, talking on and on again about her life and life on earth. Dracula listened mildly, mostly wondering how much of this "living" did he have to endure before he can be damned again. And damned he was when Usagi finally realized he had read the katakana of his newly given name even though he had said he couldn't read Japanese. 'Busted.'

"Why you lying jerk!" In anger, Usagi had thrown her half full cup of hot chocolate at Dracula who caught it easily, though splashing its contents all over his side of the table and his hands. Dracula glared at Usagi before slamming the cup down onto the table, cracking its bottom and allowing the rest of the hot chocolate to leak out of the cup. Usagi panicked upon seeing that and began dabbing at the cup with her napkin to soak up the liquid. Dracula glared at Usagi once more before raising his hand to his mouth to lick off the offending liquid Usagi had thrown at him along with the cup.

'This is—!' Dracula licked at the liquid once again, and then again, until he cleaned both his hands of the hot chocolate. "What is this?"

Usagi and the waitress who had come over to help clean up the mess cast their eyes to Dracula. Usagi looked perplexed at Dracula's expression before answering. "It's hot chocolate."

"Ahh..." Dracula looked at the soaked napkins and towels. 'Chocolate, at least some things hadn't change. I had almost forgotten what that taste was...'

Usagi smiled and looked at the waitress. "Two chocolate truffle cakes and two more hot chocolates please." Usagi turned her attention back to Dracula. "Do you like chocolate? If I remember correctly back in your time, you guys melted chocolate and combined it with sugar to create some thick chocolate drink right? Though if I remember correctly, that drink was pretty bitter even with the sugar. I always added a whole bunch of sugar canes until my cup—actually it was a goblet back then—overflowed but it was worth it. Heck, I think chocolate tastes much better in this time!" The waitress returned with the ordered drinks and deserts which Usagi quickly snatched up and passed to Dracula. Usagi took her hot chocolate and smiled. "Kampei!"

"Ah." Dracula nodded acknowledging the toast and took a hold of the mug, scrutinizing the hot chocolate as though it were some dangerous chemicals. 'It sure smells better than when I last had it ten thousand years ago.'

"Come on, drink it!"

Dracula took a tentative sip of the hot chocolate, allowing the liquid to roll around his taste buds that were recently newly given life. "It's sweet."

"Of course it is."

"Too sweet."

Usagi looked thoughtfully at Dracula before nodding. "I guess it can be. The hot chocolate my mum makes is with dark chocolate, so it's definitely not so sweet and a little more like what you had when you were still Prince."

Dracula didn't respond to Usagi, vaguely recollecting that at one point, he was a Prince. 'I nearly forgot about that too...' Silently, Dracula drank his hot chocolate while observing the desert Usagi had ordered.

"That's really good too. Try some!" To demonstrate, Usagi took a big piece of it and stuffed it into her mouth happily. "Come on!"

Dracula conceded and placed his half finished hot chocolate down and used his fork to capture a small piece of it. He tentatively placed it into his mouth, hoping it was far better tasting than what the people of this time call food. Dracula was pleasantly surprised then when it was actually really good. Not too sweet like the hot chocolate and much richer in flavour than the hot chocolate. Dracula looked up at Usagi and nodded, who in return smiled happily. Dracula did not return the smile, but just continued eating, savouring the rich flavour of the cake that just seemed to melt in his mouth.

"Ney, Alucard. Does blood taste anything like that?"

Dracula paused looking surprised. He had almost forgotten the name Usagi had just given him. It sounded...not out of place, just weird. It suited him undoubtedly, but it seemed so wrong at the same time. "No. Despite what everyone thinks, blood is actually horrendous tasting."

"Really?"

Dracula looked down to avoid Usagi's curious innocent gaze. "Dead, bitter, metallic. I drink out of need and desire. Similar to how mortals are alcoholics or drug addicts."

"Hmn...oh! Thanks." The waitress had brought up the check to Usagi who blanched upon seeing the bill. "I have to pay for the broken mug too?! Ahh, that's not fair Michiru!" Dracula tuned out Usagi, who was having a friendly bicker with the waitress, and turned to use the window as a mirror to observe his emerald green eyes. The digital clocks outside stated that he only had about an hour and half left of being human which Dracula mused was a good thing. Upon hearing the scraping of a chair, Dracula turned and noted Usagi getting up to leave. He followed after her ignoring the dirty blond hair man who waved goodbye to Usagi and called her a kitten.

Even out in the streets, Dracula found the lights to be too bright with flashing different colours advertising different things from restaurants to what Dracula suspected was a brothel. At this sign, Dracula stopped to stare at it. After a few moments, Dracula scoffed and turned to follow Usagi who was watching him curiously. Upon her curious gaze, Dracula offered, "humans really haven't changed that much."

"Ah...do you want to go to an arcade? I'm sure we can find one around here—"

"Games? I have no time for games."

Usagi stopped. "Well I guess that's true, so what do you want to do?"

Dracula looked at Usagi and realized she had misinterpreted what he had said as only having until midnight to live and not as annoyance for games. However, instead of correcting her, Dracula continued to walk past Usagi and looked around at the horrendously bright signs. After several minutes of just observing, he started striding down the block with Usagi jogging to keep up. At the end of the block, he turned and looked down both ways, noting signs that advertised similar things as the previous block. Finally he looked skyward, squinting against the bright lights. "I want to go to church."

Usagi blinked in surprise but nodded, consulting her cellphone to find a church since she was not one to normally go to a church. "Catholic or Protestant?"

"The Church of England is Protestant. Find a Catholic one." Dracula looked around, spotting the Tokyo Tower in the distance. Vaguely remembering a life deep within him, the memories of that person's life stirred to the surface of his mind. "There's a Catholic Church about a block from Tokyo Tower."

Usagi didn't respond until a minute later when she acknowledged what Dracula said was correct. "We should take the rail. It's this way." Whether or not Usagi was curious as to how Dracula knew this, Dracula did not know but instead silently followed Usagi throw the mass of people, easily parting the crowd with his intimidating height. Dracula noted the numerous trees and gave a wistful smile about that before glaring when he realized that the trees were either fake or planted in a one meter in diameter hole surrounded by pavement.

"This world..." Usagi stopped and glanced back at Dracula who was still staring at the tree. "This world has changed, though its humans have not. That is disappointing..." Dracula broke his gaze from the tree and pushed through the crowd towards the train station with Usagi following behind him. Without questioning Usagi, Dracula led his way to the train station where Usagi paid for their fare with her rail pass. Dracula made a face of disgust as he stood on the bullet train, crowded by people on all sides despite being late at night. Usagi was pressed against Dracula's side with her back presented to Dracula to avoid the several lecherous men that were staring at her skirt with desire. Dracula noticed this and with another scowl, shifted so that Usagi was pressed against his chest and threw his free hand that was not holding onto the overhead circular hand rails carelessly over Usagi's shoulder. Upon seeing who Usagi was with, most of the men attempted to make themselves as small as possible.

"Thanks." Dracula didn't acknowledged the thanks but instead glared at the men, wondering if chivalry had died along with him.

The journey was quick and without much ado, which ended with Dracula once again squinting through the bright red, yellow, and blue lights of the Tokyo Tower to look at the towering story of the Church. The church was new looking and well maintained with gargoyles perched above the entrance.

"I've always wondered—" Dracula glanced down at Usagi who was standing beside him. "—Why they have gargoyles outside of churches. Isn't a church supposed to be holy and not a place for monsters?"

Dracula cast his gaze at the gargoyles. 'No, it is definitely no place for a monster.' Dracula mused over Usagi's innocent comment, feeling something in his long dead heart. Dracula most certainly did not recognize that feeling, but he could not deny he felt something there. "Gargoyles, though hideous in appearance, are the guardians of a church by warding off evil. Just as a shrine has a Torii gate, these gargoyles supposedly come to life and attack invaders of the church." Dracula smiled bitterly. "Which makes me wonder why they haven't come to life to attack me yet?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "Wait, they actually come to life?!"

Dracula chuckled. "Whatever you like to believe." Dracula then began to make his way up the stairs of the church with Usagi following close behind him. When he reached the door, he tentatively reached out and touched the door handles. When nothing of significance happened, he pulled the door opened and held it for Usagi, once again not acknowledging Usagi but watching the gargoyles. After another moment, Dracula followed Usagi and allowed the heavy doors to fall shut with a slight bang.

The interior of the church was not lit, though its many coloured glass windows allowed in a rainbow assortment of light enough for Usagi and Dracula to see. Dracula's gaze was immediately drawn to its centrepiece depicting Jesus crucified with a crown of thorns and fake blood. Seeing the crucifix stirred something deep within Dracula's chest and like those other _feelings,_ he did not know what it was. Or rather more, he could not remember what it was. "Did you ever think it strange that I impaled and spiked people as punishment? Just as Jesus was? Princess?"

"It's Usagi. And no, I never wondered." Usagi stood next to Dracula and stared at the crucifix as well. "I just thought it was cruel to kill people. But if I may wonder now, why?"

Dracula scoffed. "Irony." And did not elaborate.

Usagi nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "Do you regret it?"

'It,' he did not have to ask what she meant and instead just contemplated thoughtfully. Did he regret it? Did he regret his choice of jumping out the window that day, giving in and letting the darkness claim him into the centre of the sun? Maybe. Maybe not. Ten thousand years he has slept, and then afterwards, fifty years of searching, killing, eating, never _seeing_. Never _feeling_. And now what? He found her. He found the person he sought revenge against. But what of it? She, Princess Serenity, now stands beside him staring at a crucifix, at the symbol of everything that had started his descent into darkness at the hands of the Sultan. What of it indeed? Revenge, he realized, can never be sought. The Queen was long since dead and the Princess's power far surpassed his own now. He has thousands if not millions of servants, of _lives_, but still, he was so absolutely alone. Does anything have meaning any more? What will he do once the clock strikes midnight? His fifty year—no ten thousand year—_obsession_ is starting to come to an end as the clock strikes down to midnight. Once the opportunity is lost, it is lost forever. Maybe...maybe it is best lost forever.

"Yes. Yes I do regret it." Dracula noticed Usagi turn to him in surprise. "But I would not change my decision. I guess..." Dracula stared intently at the crucifix and realized that the Jesus was crying bloody tears. Whether or not it was painted, Dracula was not certain since he had not noticed before. "...I guess this is my punishment for turning away from you _that day_. Huh?"

"...You're not talking to me are you? You're talking to..." Usagi turned to look at the crucifix. "God."

"Ah."

"What happened 'that day?' It wasn't that day you died was it? No, it wasn't...?"

"Ah. It wasn't. It was the day the Sultan first raped me and I realized no one was coming to save me. Not father; not mother; not my older brother; no one."

"Is that why...is that why you took control of everything, everyone?"

"Ah. The only thing I could control as Prince. Because I couldn't control my own fate." Dracula let out a small start of surprise when he felt a warm body press into his. 'A hug?' Dracula looked down at Usagi who had buried her face into his chest, leaving visible Usagi's long golden hair. With his hands free of his gloves, Dracula allowed his hands to comb through Usagi's hair feeling its soft silky texture that felt so different to his own. 'I don't remember ever being hugged, not even by her.' A mental image of his lover before she jumped off the torrent flashed through his mind.

"What will you do now?" Usagi spoke into Dracula's chest which he thought felt strange, but warm. It wasn't a bad feeling. That word again, _feeling_. Dracula was beginning to really hate that word.

Dracula didn't answer and Usagi moved away from Dracula when her cellphone started beeping. Dracula reluctantly let go of Usagi's hair, knowing he will not be able to feel anything like that again. Just the same coarse texture of his sealing gloves. "That was the alarm for five minutes to midnight." Usagi placed her cellphone away and looked up to meet Dracula's eyes. "If you want to kill me, do so now but—" Usagi bit her lips before taking off her purse and throwing it to the ground. "—But know that I will not go down without a fight. Not when you have—" Usagi bit her lips again and started chewing on it nervously. "—Not when you've showed me that there is regret. I recant what I said earlier tonight about wishing for my own death." Usagi took several steps back to get into a battle stance that Makoto and Haruka had taught her.

"Hmn. Maybe you have grown Princess. Or maybe that's why you insist on being called Usagi; you're no longer that cry baby Princess who could not do anything without your mother or that Guardian holding your hand." Dracula turned towards the crucifix and started walking towards it, leaving Usagi to stare at Dracula's back confusedly. "You can relax; I have no desire to fight you any more."

"But—" Usagi relaxed her stance and instead just stood there, watching his back. "Alright."

Dracula walked until he was within three feet of the crucifix and merely analysed Jesus's face. Maybe because of the dim lights in the church, it appeared that the Jesus's tears were really wet. 'Huh? Crying for me? Have I truly become so pathetic?' Dracula looked down onto his hands that were free of his sealing gloves. 'Now what shall I do? No revenge, no more purpose.'

"Alucard?"

'Alucard...' repeated Dracula in his mind. It was a name. It was a name that for the first time in a long time, did not name him a monster. Vaguely Dracula heard the church clock chime midnight and immediately, he began to notice he was change back. Power from those thousands if not millions of lives flowed throughout his body and the screams of those living in him began once again, unnoticed since the assault on the Moon Kingdom. Darkness covered his hands as the sigils burned bright red on the backs of his hands, resealing his hands in those gloves. Teeth grew into canine fangs and eyes bled crimson red that glowed brighter than the lights outside. Hair grew wildly and melted together with the appearance of shadows as wind bellowed around him as his tremendous power returned to him. The Nosferatu, the No Life King, has returned.

Dracula snapped around to face Usagi, who upon seeing Dracula's returned appearance, jumped in surprise. Usagi placed a hand on her heart to calm herself and smiled at Dracula. Dracula remained expressionless for a few moments before giving a small smile that was contrasted by his fangs. "Look at that, the gargoyles didn't come to life." With that, shadows enveloped Dracula and he disappeared into the night.

"Goodnight Alucard..." Usagi picked up her purse and walked down the aisle to the exit of the church with only the sound of her clicking heels as her only companion. Usagi left the church and glanced briefly at Tokyo Tower before transforming and flying home, never noticing the long since exsanguinated body of the priest, hidden in the brush.

* * *

Done! Eleven pages! This chapter was actually really difficult to write, not only due to the lack of motivation, but also because it is in Dracula's perspective. I tried to analyse how Dracula's past was the main factor for his turning against God (I know, a little different from the manga), and eventually the Moon Kingdom. I tried to keep Dracula in character as someone who has been sleeping for ten thousand years and then just obsessing for the last fifty to not notice the world at all. So, hopefully this chapter turned out alright.

And you may or may not have noticed, but two of our favourite characters has returned in this chapter. Can anyone see who? And I'm not going to say anything about the ending for this chapter, so you'll just have to wait.

As always, please review and tell me what you think about this new perspective.

Sailor Moonac


	11. Chapter 10: Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:** Well, I first must apologise for the long delay, especially to those who sent me emails. And also thank you for your words of encouragement and praise. I've been busy with university and honestly, though I know how I want the story to go and how I want it to end, I'm not too sure how to put it into words...which was why I figured instead of thinking "I don't know what to write", I'll just start writing and see what crap is produced. Hopefully it's not too bad (:p). Regardless, I have not abandoned this fic! Never! Unless something terrible happens to me, but let's hope that's not the case. Also, since my break is coming up soon, hopefully I'll have more time to write this and finish this soon. I've been going on four years for this and I really should move onto another long term writing project. Although admittedly, I'm probably not even half way done yet since the introduction of the true nemesis was briefly glanced over the last chapter and a previous chapter (and I don't believe anyone realised it yet, but hopefully by the end of this chapter, everyone will). I've written several one-shots over the last year or so, so be sure to check that out, well, that is if you do not have an aversion to slash (yaoi). But enough of this rant, notes regarding the chapter, as always, will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

A Song for XX

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Ten: Truth and Lies

"There was a severe traffic accident in Minato District early this morning around 6:30. Three people were hurt but only one was hospitalised. As a result, morning travellers are advised to take a different route to work today or to leave exceptionally early to avoid the dallying traffic as officials attempt to clear the wreckage in a timely fashion. And lastly, the body of a priest was found just outside of a church by Shiba Park of Minato District within the vicinity of the Tokyo Tower. The cause of death is unknown, but police officials do believe it was homicide and advises citizens to be cautious and to travel in groups. It is still not know if all the recent tragic deaths are related, but the authorities are requesting that all suspicious activities be reported and—"

Usagi turned off the television, cutting short the morning news report and slammed the remote atop the television in annoyance and anger. Ignoring the sharp reprimand from her mother, Usagi quickly grabbed a piece of toast before hurrying out the door to head to school, late once again. Ignoring the beautiful scenery of the gorgeous spring day, Usagi moved quickly through Juuban, dodging neighbours and students alike, running in a blind rage. In record time, Usagi made it to her high school before the morning late bell rang and quickly changed into her school shoes before heading up to her classroom and dropping of her bag. Greeting classmates with a quick smile, Usagi left the classroom once again to head to the roof, followed closely by Makoto, Minako, and Ami. Upon reaching the roof, Usagi slammed her back into the steel fence before sliding down to the base of it and wrapping her arms around her knees.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako exchanged worried filled glances before Makoto took the initiative to sit beside Usagi and wrap her arms around her. "Usagi? What happened last night?"

Usagi screamed in frustration before sharply standing up, pulling herself out of Makoto's arms, before making her way to the opposite fence and turned to face the other girls. "I thought he changed! I thought he didn't want to be a vampire.! I thought he didn't want to kill anymore!"

"Usagi..." Ami tried to interrupt, but Usagi continued her angry tirade regardless.

"He said he didn't want to kill me anymore! That...that _that_ no longer had any meaning! No more revenge! He said he regretted it, that—!"

"Usagi!" Minako rushed over to Usagi and slapped both hands to Usagi's cheeks, holding her face in her hands. "You're crying..."

Usagi blinked in surprise before realising, yes, she was truly crying. Usagi nodded to Minako before looking down into her hands. "I thought...I thought...he wanted to change."

"Usagi," began Ami. "I think you should tell us what happened last night."

"And let me find that bastard so I can rip him limb from limb." Makoto slammed her fist into her hand angrily, before starting. "That's the late bell, we had better talk later girls."

Usagi nodded and muttered a thanks to Minako, who gave her a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "Stupid Alucard."

* * *

After school, Usagi found herself by Tokyo Tower, heading towards the church she and Alucard (Dracula?), visited last night. Minako, Matoko, Ami, Rei, Luna, and Artemis had been shocked at the events of last night, though they too, were surprised by Alucard's decision to forego his vengeance. However, upon revelation of this morning's news about the deceased priest, Haruka and Michiru, who had already given their reports since they had followed Usagi discretely to protect her, decided it was best that encounters with Alucard had best be avoided, since he clearly had not changed. Alucard's death, as a result, was declared an immediate necessity. So much so that Michiru and Haruka left the team meeting early to find Hotaru, the Soldier of death, to be on alert and be ready to go into battle at a moment's notice.

Despite understanding the logic and the reasoning of her team, Usagi still believes in a small part of her heart, that last night's emotional revelation by Alucard was genuine. Firmly in conversations and in thought, Usagi continues to refer to Dracula by Alucard. That's why, after leaving the team meeting, Usagi had to return to the church to confirm for herself, that Alucard did the deed. Silently, Usagi prayed to whatever gods out there that maybe Alucard had done it before she had met with him for the date in the evening hours. Or maybe it was one of his ghouls...it just couldn't be Alucard!

Upon arrival, Usagi immediately noticed the Hellsing Organisation canvassing the area and heavily investigating the bushes by the church entrance. Just as Usagi noticed the Hellsing Organisation immediately, some of its soldiers recognised Usagi immediately and quickly escorted Usagi to Sir Integral.

"Miss Usagi." Integral regarded Usagi carefully. "And what brings you here?"

Usagi glanced around Integral to look at the area of the bushes roped off with police line. Clearly visible in the light of day, was the splatters of blood on the bushes and on the wall of the church. Pieces of what Usagi was certain was human flesh, littered the dirt and appeared to be chewed upon. 'Alucard couldn't have done this. No way.'

"Miss Usagi. May I please have your attention?"

"Oh!" Usagi snapped to attention and glanced into Integral's steely blue eyes.

"Now, why are you here? I'm quite certain the police did not release the details of the crime to the public, so I rather doubt you should know by those means; that this is one of _those_ types of murder. The murders committed by Dracula that is."

Usagi glanced at the blood splattered wall. "I didn't know...I was just walking by and I wanted to see if I could get some news from the police..." Usagi returned her gaze to Integral's. "How can you be certain this was committed by—Dracula?"

Integral narrowed her eyes before raising a hand to Walter, who presented her with a cigar. After lighting it and taking a deep drag from it, blowing the smoke over Usagi's head, Integral answered. "Is it not obvious to you Miss Usagi? Blood and flesh pepper the area and the body was drained of most of its blood. And see that?" Integral pointed to a long streak of blood that seemed to resemble... "That, Miss Usagi, is a licked blood stain. As in blood on the wall that was licked up by Dracula. That damned abomination!" Integral took another drag of her cigar. "Now, Miss Usagi. Not that I'm not glad nor gracious of your help last week, I need to know; how did you manage to escape that night?"

Usagi looked away from Integral, noticing Pip was standing behind her with a very grave and stern expression. Usagi looked away. "I was saved. After I was pulled away from that woman with those black wings, I awoke in darkness. I heard explosions! And shouts, and before I knew it, someone grabbed my arm and there was this huge explosion and then I was in the air with that woman holding me again. I think she was a Sailor Soldier; they're the Champions of Justice who protect the city."

"A wretched poor job they're doing." Usagi winced internally, noticing Pip shifted uncomfortably behind her. "Captain Bernadotte."

"Sir!"

"Escort Miss Usagi away from the premises. I'm afraid she is of no use to us. And Miss Usagi, I must insist that you stay away from our work. Obviously the raid on those warehouses was useless and you are of no use to us any longer. Any word to the general public about what you have seen or heard, and you will find you and your family in ruins. Though I hate to make such threats, it is absolutely necessary to protect the sanctity of humanity by keeping them in ignorant bliss. All we can do is do our jobs in protecting the world from this Monster and insuring this remains an international secret. Do you understand?"

Usagi nodded in understanding, realising that Sir Hellsing was never going to give up hunting Alucard. After all, Alucard, or rather more Dracula, was the one who killed her grandfather. "Excuse me, Sir Hellsing?"

Integral nodded, acknowledging Usagi's question.

"When was this...murder committed? Like in the day or late hours of night?"

Integral glared at Usagi suspiciously but answered regardless. "Probably sometime in the late afternoon or early evening hours based on what was left of the liver."

Usagi nodded, a joy soaring in her heart as she realised the murder was committed before her and Alucard's date. "Thank you." Usagi bowed to Sir Integral. "I wish you the best of luck." With that, Usagi allowed herself to be escorted from the scene by Pip.

Pip led Usagi out of earshot of any soldiers before beginning to speak. "I tried giving those charms to some of the soldiers, most of them took it since they figured any luck would be good, but Sir Hellsing refused them. And...I still haven't told her about you."

Usagi smiled radiantly at Pip. "Thank you. And thank you for trying. I just hope..." Usagi glanced back to the roped off crime scene. "I just hope that there won't be any more murders after this. I got to Alu—Dracula good."

"You killed him?"

Usagi shook her head. "No but, he changed."

"Changed? How?"

Usagi smiled gently at Pip, who was playing with his braid absently. "He's become more humanised."

Pip cocked an eyebrow. "You're serious?" Upon seeing Usagi's serene expression, he let out a low whistle. "So you worked some serious mojo on him huh?"

Usagi smile changed into a mischievous one. "Something like that."

* * *

That evening, after dinner, Usagi retreated to her quarters only to sneak out of the window as she had done the several previous nights. Usagi, thought it was best if her mother did not know about her now nightly outings. After all, thought Usagi wryly, she technically still had a curfew of 5 o'clock.

"Usagi!" Usagi glanced back up to her room at Luna who was at the window. "Are you going out again to meet Dracula?"

"It's Alucard. And yeah. Maybe he'll be there at the park again."

Luna looked contemplative before jumping out the window to join Usagi at her side. "I'll come with you this time. Dracula or Alucard or whatever you wish to call him, may have committed the murder before the both of your heart to heart conversation, but I still don't trust that man with you."

"I'll be fine Luna, he can't hurt me remember? And I really do believe he's changed." Usagi and Luna snuck away from the house, Usagi hastily jumping over her fence when her porch lights turned on. Usagi waited a few minutes, hearing her mother come to the window to examine what triggered the motion sensor lights. Luna meowed in response to Ikuko-mama's gaze before leaving the premises and joining Usagi's side. Together they headed off to the park in silence, noticing the lack of any fog. "...There is no guarantee that he'll even be there. There's no fog, so he might not be around..."

"We'll see."

Usagi and Luna made it to the park within ten minutes and Usagi headed directly to the swings, claiming the one closest to the circular opening of the park gate. Luna jumped into Usagi's lap to wait along with her. Currently, there were still a few teenagers hanging around the park and a couple sitting on a bench who appeared to be on a date. Hours passed and slowly the flow of people in and out of the park slowed until total darkness had descended and there was no one else in the park except Usagi and Luna.

Usagi stood up, dropping Luna from her lap and walked to the circular opening to peer around it, as though Alucard had been hiding from her the entire time. After retreating from the opening, Usagi called out Alucard's name several times and waited.

"Maybe he still doesn't answer to that?"

Usagi shot Luna and annoyed glance, but began calling out Alucard's name along with "Dracula" every few times. After several minutes of calling his name, Usagi gave up and sat down on the swing again to wait. Another hour passed before Usagi finally gave up, realising Alucard wasn't coming. Disappointed, Usagi and Luna headed home silently around midnight.

The park was silent and cast in an eerie glow by the flickering lamps that lined the small park. A howling gust blew through the park, causing the swing to sway rhythmically. The roundabout abruptly began to spin at a steadily increasing rate before long, become a mere spinning blur. The teeter boards began slamming into the ground, alternating between high and low, up and down. The slide squeaked in synch with the wind, as though someone was trying to rip the slide from the ground. The benches shook unsteadily in the gale and the wood that made up the seat of one of the benches flew off its nails, smashing into the slide with a resounding bang. The wind died and everything stilled. The swings fell still and the roundabout stopped abruptly with a squeak of its hinges. The teeter boards slammed to the ground and stopped and the slide and benches stopped quivering in the wind.

A figure picked up the board of the bench and walked to the bench, lining up the board with the bench and with a quick smash of the palm, nailed the board back into the bench. The figure sat down on the repaired bench and licked the blood of its hand, smiling contently as though it was merely licking a lolly.

The disfigured body of the couple was found the next day by a elementary student as she was cutting through the park to get to school. The poor girl, upon seeing a bloody disfigured hand, screamed and screamed until her older brother ran into the park to ask what was wrong. Upon seeing the hand, the boy pulled his sister away and covered her eyes. As more people arrived onto the scene to see what was the commotion, a figure watched from afar, chewing a finger adorned with a diamond engagement ring with a content smile. The bodies were found behind the repaired bench.

* * *

"Oh dear, this is awful. I can't believe any person could do such a thing."

"I can. Humans are the greatest predators on Earth and the greatest creators of monsters."

Dr. Tomoe smiled at Hotaru over his evening newspaper. Hotaru glanced up briefly before returning to her homework. "You're far too wise Hotaru to be fifteen years old."

"No." Hotaru smiled pleasantly to her father. "If you really consider it, I'm well over ten thousand years old."

Dr. Tomoe chuckled before pulling up his newspaper again to obscure his face. "Well, considering you've been born to your mother and I and then _reborn_ again. I'll just stick to the age I'm assuming you are from the first time you were born to your mother and I to now, skipping all those rebirths and age acceleration. Although, it was definitely fun to have you as a baby again. You were so cute."

Hotaru smiled to herself, reaching to her side where she left her Saturn Crystal. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm called to duty. Maybe I'll just die again so I can be reborn as a baby so you could have your fun again father."

Dr. Tomoe set down his newspaper and looked sternly at his daughter. "That's not funny Hotaru. I most certainly do not want to see you die again. Though you keep insisting you can come back, what if you can't? That last major battle you had, I thought I lost you for good since you disappeared for a good while."

"Well, technically I died. But since it was just my because my Sailor Crystal that was extracted, restoring it would restore my body to the way it was." Hotaru played around with her Saturn Crystal for a few minutes before setting it aside. "I think I might have to fight again soon. With all of these killings..."

Dr. Tomoe stood up from his lounger where he was reading his newspaper and walked to the television to turn it on. "You said it was Dracula?"

Hotaru nodded. "He won't be very much trouble though. So you don't have to worry father."

"Still..." Dr. Tomoe made it back to his lounger with the remote in hand. "I still prefer you not to fight."

"I'm sorry, but sometimes there's no choice." Hotaru started doodling on her homework absent-mindedly. "For the time being though. Usagi's counter orders were to stay on stand by and let her worry about the situation." Hotaru stood up and moved to join her father on the lounger. Scooting next to Dr. Tomoe, Hotaru snuggled up to her father's side. "But there has still been a lot of killings in Tokyo, even after Usagi met with Dracula. So, the situation might still arise where I would have to go to battle to kill him and protect my Princess."

Dr. Tomoe pressed a kiss to Hotaru's temple. "Well, you're my princess. And I would love to be able to protect you but..."

Hotaru smiled sadly, hugging her father closer. "Sorry..."

The two of them seat in silence, absently watching the evening news the television. Hotaru frowned, wondering if she really will have to go into combat soon as the newscaster related the news of another half dozen bodies found mutilated and exsanguinated, some of them as fresh as that afternoon.

"I don't want you to fight Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded into her father's side. "I don't think any of us wants to fight, but we must, father."

* * *

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was having a very bad week. Or rather more, a very bad month. Despite several encounters with Dracula, her men and the Police Girl were still not capable of destroying that accursed abomination. Furthermore it seems the Sailor Soldiers, who are supposed to be the City's greatest defenders, are not capable of tracking down Dracula and destroying the Monster. All careful preparations taken to prepare for an encounter with Dracula had been thwarted and just when Integral thought she had found the key to destroying Dracula...

Integral glanced down at Usagi's file. Usagi Tsukino. Sixteen year old school girl by day. Integral opened the file to the last page. Sailor Moon by night. Integral, is no fool. She saw exactly who had appeared over those warehouses the moment Usagi disappeared, and like Pip, she is more than capable of researching the City. And besides, Integral snorted as she picked up a picture of Eternal Sailor Moon standing atop a building with her hair twirling in the wind, who else had that kind of distinct hairstyle? And why else would Usagi's touch destroy ghouls so easily? 'The Japanese are fools,' thought Integral bitterly.

Setting aside Usagi's file, Integral pulled out a cigar, lighting it and taking a deep drag before blowing out the smoke, hoping her stress would be blown away along with the smoke. Integral knew exactly how powerful Eternal Sailor Moon is, well supposedly. Either way, what Integral was certain about, was the fact that Dracula feared Sailor Moon's power. And considering the sword of her grandfather's legacy had been so easily wielded by—Integral opened Usagi's file to glance at the photograph inside—Sailor Venus. It can be concluded that whatever power sealed Dracula in the first place, most likely had something to with the Sailor Soldiers. And thereby, the most likely conclusion that can be drawn is that this is the Sailor Soldiers' fight.

Integral snorted in annoyance with that thought. Her whole life was geared towards the purpose of destroying Dracula; giving up is no option now. Especially since atrocious murders are still being committed at an alarmingly increasing rate. Her men still wander the streets at night, killing numerous ghouls but never finding Dracula. By the time the bodies are discovered, they have either been torn to shreds or turned into ghouls. Neither option more benevolent for those poor souls. 'God bless their souls.'

But what can be done in a situation like this? All weapons in her possession are useless against Dracula, and killing all of his ghouls is impossible. Seras can barely use the sword left by her grandfather, and finding Dracula has been near impossible as of late. And yet the killings and ghoul sightings are still increasing. Especially more so in the last two weeks, after Sailor Moon's encounter at the warehouse district...

"Something has changed."

"Sir?"

Integral looked over to Walter who was but a few feet from her. "These killings and ghouls sightings are increasing. Something in Dracula's mind set has changed." Integral stood up from her desk and turned to look out at Tokyo. "Whereas ghoul sightings used to be rarer and murders committed by Dracula precise, targeting mainly royalty of European descent. Now it's different. The murders and ghoul sightings—" Integral turned back to her desk, pulling a large stack of papers to her and spreading them out all over her desk. "—are random, no connection and are of pure rage; animalistic. In the past, these kinds of killings were rarer, though not unheard of from Dracula. Could it be...?" Integral pulled Usagi's file back towards her. "Could it be because he's found what he's been searching for? To traverse the world, bringing death and ruin along the way? Could it be her?"

Integral reached into her drawer and pulled out the omamori the Pip had given her.

"Sir Integral?"

"Walter. Do you still have the Japanese charms that Pip handed to everyone."

"Yes of course."

"Keep it with you at all times. And tell the Wild Geese to use these things on the ghouls."

"Sir? These phone charms?"

Integral smirked, dropping the charm onto a picture of Usagi. "I have a feeling I know exactly where these things came from. And if I'm right, then these will be very useful." Integral sat back at her desk. "The Hellsing Organisation has been going after Dracula for over fifty years. I think it's time we approached our vampire problem with a different tactic. One that only she can help with."

Walter glanced at Usagi's picture before meeting Integral's eyes. "And what do you intend to do Sir? Did you not request that Miss Usagi not interfere."

Integral smiled mysteriously at Walter before taking another drag of her cigar. "Maybe it's that _we_ are the ones that are interfering?"

* * *

"You can't call of these orders!"

Haruka gripped Uasgi by both shoulders. "Over the past week or so, look at the amount of murders Dracula's committed! It's not just that one priest any longer Usagi!" Haruka turned angrily to Setsuna. "Setsuna, help me reason with her!"

Setsuna looked at a crying Usagi before shaking her head and getting up from her seat at the Hikawa shrine. "Haruka's right Usagi. No matter how you think Dracula's changed. His actions indicate it has not changed at all. If anything...it's worse now."

Usagi pulled away from Haruka's grip. "No. Just let me find him and talk to him first before you guys kill him!"

Michiru stood up and joined the other two Outers by Usagi's side. "Usagi, all of us have been helping you look for him all week and we still haven't found him. In the mean time, all of these atrocities are still being committed right under our watch which, I admit, is very frustrating." Michiru looked over to the Inners who had stayed to the side and out of the argument. The Inners looked at each other and shrugged, indicating something along the lines "she'll see it's serious with you guys telling her."

"I know but..." Usagi stepped away from the other soldiers. "I still believe in him—"

"No," interrupted Haruka. "You want to believe in him, but you know you can't. Usagi, you have to perform your duties as Sailor Moon and protect this world!"

"Are you in love with him Princess?" Everyone snapped their gaze to Hotaru, who was sitting on the steps of the Hikawa shrine with Luna in her lap. Hotaru looked up to meet Usagi's gaze.

"Saturn." Hotaru, or rather more, Saturn stood up, dropping Luna to the floor and walked to within a feet of Usagi. The distinction between Hotaru and Saturn was subtle, but upon looking into those ancient cold eyes, Usagi knew instantly she was dealing with the Soldier of death and destruction.

"Are you, Princess?"

"I—"

"Someone's here." Rei moved away from the inner soldiers and headed towards the edge of her shrine. "The charms I put up—" Suddenly, a trill of bells sounded through the once silent grounds of the Hikawa Shrine as Phobos and Deimos took off from their roosts atop the torii gate and landed on either side of Rei, transforming into their human forms.

The Inners quickly moved to surround Usagi as the Outers moved to stand by Rei and the two transformed crows before the wooded area of the Shrine. Saturn stayed by Usagi's side, glaring into the woods before silently, and slowly making her way to the woods, passing the guarding soldiers. "There are three. They aren't ghouls." The sound of the bells ceased immediately and the sound of trampling foliage and footsteps could be heard heading away from the shrine.

"Saturn?" Usagi stepped out of the ring the Inners formed around her. "They aren't ghouls? Then why would the charms sound?"

"Because..." Saturn raised her hand over her head, summoning her glaive and transforming into her Sailor Soldier form. "...They're Midians." Without further ado, Saturn jumped high into the air and into the woods in pursuit of the Midians."

"Come on!" Usagi rushed forward and transformed, followed closely by the other transformed Sailor Soldiers. "Maybe they know where Alucard is! Luna, Art, stay back!" Sailor Moon flew into the air over the trees, waving her acknowledgement to the others and flying ahead. Sailor Moon flew quickly, following the bursts of mild explosions as an indicator that she was heading in the right direction, all the while praying Sailor Saturn won't kill the Midians immediately.

"Saturn!" Eternal Sailor Moon landed roughly in a heavily wooded area just in time to see Saturn kick aside one male Midian and decapitating a female Midian all at the same time. A bloody pile of clothes by the base of a nearby tree indicated the fate of the other Midian. "Saturn wait!"

Saturn swung her glaive around in an orbicular wave, flinging the blood from her glaive and moved into a stand-by position in front of Sailor Moon.

The Midian pulled himself up from the ground glaring at the two Sailor Soldiers and baring his bloody mouth full of fangs. He reached down to his ankle and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Sailor Moon and firing.

"Silence Wall." A barrier appeared in front of Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn, blocking all of the bullets as the Midian emptied his magazine clip into the barrier. Once the click of the empty barrel was heard, the barrier around the two Soldiers disappeared; Saturn haven't ever moved from her stand-by position. "Venus."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Golden heart linked chains appeared from the woods, encircling the Midian before slamming the Midian into the tree and chaining him to the tree. Venus and the rest of the soldiers stepped out of the woods and circled Sailor Moon as they all glared at the Midian, who was struggling fruitlessly against his bindings. Venus held up her end of the glowing chain and wagged a finger at the Midian. "Sorry, but you're not going to be able to get away from this. Especially if you're a Midian and don't have the higher powers of a Nosferatu."

The Midian stopped struggling and instead turned to glaring at the Sailor Soldiers, slowly locking eyes with Eternal Sailor Moon. He scoffed at Sailor Moon before spitting at Sailor Moon's feet, to the outrage of some of the other Soldiers. "It was always you wasn't it? You fucking bitch!"

Eternal Sailor Moon pushed aside the Sailor Soldiers standing before her gently. "What do you mean 'it was always you?' What was always me?" The Midian scoffed again and stayed silent, rather struggling uselessly against the heart energy chains. Eternal Sailor Moon frowned forlornly before asking "where's Dracula?"

The Midian stopped struggling again and looked up to meet Sailor Moon's eyes. "How the fuck would I know, bitch? Stalking you, I imagine. It's always you; _always_ you! Never any of His descendants; oh _He_ doesn't give a shit about us. _He_ got what He wanted so we're all dog shit now to the Bastard. Just dog shit..." The Midian growled angrily, digging his fangs into his lips and bleeding out freshly drunk blood.

Eternal Sailor Moon stepped forward, stopping when she was within kicking distance of the Midian. The Midian eyed her angrily but did not kick her. "Please, please tell me what you mean. Please, tell me why you say He treats you so badly. Please..."

This time, when the Midian spat at Sailor Moon, his spittle landed on her face. Sailor Moon raised her arm to stop the raging Sailor Soldiers before using her other gloved hand to wipe away the spittle. "You think you're so high and mighty. Fuck; we could be shooting rainbows out of our arse and _He_ still wouldn't give a shit about us. You have no idea how much grief _He_ caused my—argh!!" The Midian choked on his last words, blood spewing out of his mouth, sullying Eternal Sailor Moon who quickly moved towards the heaving Midian and pulled the energy chain off. Ignoring the protest of Venus and the other Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon attempted to help the Midian to his knees as the Midian continued to choke and cough up blood. But upon the sizzle of the flesh of the Midian, Eternal Sailor Moon pulled her hands away quickly, watching helplessly as the Midian started bleeding out of every orifice and soon, out of his pores. The Midian fell against the tree, and started chuckling humourlessly. "You're a bitch too you know—"

"You shouldn't talk, please"

The Midian continued ranting, ignoring Sailor Moon's plea. "You're just like Him too—all you give a shit about is _Him_—" The Midian continued to hack uncontrollably as he continued to bleed out everywhere. "I hope the high and mighty bitch kills you, you God damn bitch. You're just like Him, since you're His fucking first—" The Midian's limbs started to liquefy and fall off as the rest of his body followed. The Midian turns to Sailor Moon, meeting her eyes one last time before his demise. "His first is Carmilla—" With one last heave of blood, his head liquefied completely, leaving a pile of bloody clothes before Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon, stared in shocked horror, picking up the bloody clothes of the Midian and held it to her chest, before whispering an apology and a wish that his next life would be better than the current. Reverently, Sailor Moon placed the bloody clothes back on the ground before standing, drenched in blood. "Mars."

Sailor Mars nodded in understanding. She too, clapped her hands together twice before saying a prayer, finishing the prayer with another clap that set all of the remains of the three Midians alight. Silently, the Sailor Soldiers watched as the remains burned away and cleansed the sullied earth of spilled blood.

After several minutes of silence after the remains had been completely burned away, Eternal Sailor Moon finally turned to face the other Sailor Soldiers, ignoring the blood she was soaked in. "Who's Carmilla?"

* * *

Okay, done with this chapter. And it's a bit of a cliffhanger huh? Again, I must apologise for the long delay and thank you again for all those kind reviews and words. Anyway, some of you will be familiar with the name already, but others that know the series Hellsing and are wondering whether or not you missed something with Carmilla; don't worry. She's not in Hellsing. Nor can I say she's an original character. You'll find out more about my Carmilla in the next several chapters.

I think by the next chapter, I will have reached a point where I can say it is the halfway point to this fic, and I do know how this thing is going to end. Just have to get around to writing it. This summer is going to be busy for me since I have a job and an internship. But I think I will have more time by August since my job and internship should be over by then. So hopefully I can get out another chapter before school starts again. And once school starts again, it'll be difficult for me to find time to update, especially since I'm preparing to apply to a doctorate program.

The timeline of this story, would probably be after Sailor Stars since Hotaru mentions getting her Sailor Crystal extracted, but since this is AU, it's not very exact. I will probably make allusions to Sailor Stars in terms of the manga, but I won't go into details about it as this is an AU. And again, no Mamoru/Endymion/Tuxedo Mask, so no Chibi-Moon/Chibi-Usa as well. Also, since Dr. Tomoe is alive in my story, and he is dead in the manga, but alive with amnesia in the anime, my Dr. Tomoe is a combination of both manga and anime. I won't comment too much about the killings or Integral in this chapter, since you'll find out more in the coming chapters. I don't have much other comments for this chapter since most of it will be revealed in coming chapters. So, I hope it wasn't too painfully bad since I kind of rushed this one since I had a bit of free time. And sorry for the grammatical mistakes; feel free to point them out.

As always, thanks for reading and please review!

Sailor Moonac


	12. Chapter 11: Carmilla

**Author's Notes: **Okay everybody, this will probably be my last update for a long time. I'm not abandoning this fic, but it looks like it'll have to be put on hiatus due to the long waits in between updates. I'm applying to medical school, so it's going to consume all of my time. I'll try to make this chapter extra long and leave off in a good spot so people don't complain about crazy cliffhangers that would leave questions that won't be answered for a long time. I also must apologise if it seems too rushed. The problem with some of my writing is that I get too detailed, and end up writing about every day in detail. And I know that isn't really necessary since rarely is any one problem like this solved in a week. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you stick with me. Because I'm not done with this at all.

* * *

A Song for X X

By Sailor Moonac

Chapter Eleven: Carmilla

"_Who's Carmilla?"_

"The Duchess of Cornwall and the former mistress of the cheating Prince Charles?"

"That," reprimanded Ami. "Is Camilla. And I'm quite certain she's not anything of supernatural origin."

"Hey," shrugged Minako. "You never know. I mean how else did she steal Prince Charles right under Princess Di? _Everyone_ should choose Princess Di—"

"I think," interrupted Setsuna. "That is enough." Setsuna shifted on her seat cushion to a more comfortable position before addressing the other Sailor Soldiers who were similarly sitting on cushions around a low table. "I'm quite certain I know who Carmilla is, but until Artemis and Luna gets back with the data from Central Computer, I can merely speculate."

"Still, it is best to tell us what you think." Michiru paused, casting a glance at Haruka before taking a hold of her tea. "Neither of us have any idea of who she is, and the three of us, Setsuna, should have about the same knowledge of past events leading up to the Silver Alliance's fall. Therefore, that means that Carmilla was a part of the Silver Alliance's fall. Am I correct?"

Setsuna nodded. "Since I was guarding the Gates of Time, I wasn't killed in the ensuing fight that led to all of your deaths." Setsuna nodded in Hotaru's direction. "Saturn was asleep at the time, and did not awaken until only death remained of the Alliance."

"So, you think Central Computer should have the data on Carmilla? But everything was destroyed then?"

Setsuna nodded. "Maybe so Makoto, but Central Computer's mainframe is directly linked to the Ginzuishou. Since the Ginzuishou was used to seal away Dracula and his army along with Metellia, there should be data. But anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting in suspense for Artemis and Luna.

"Carmilla, as I'm quite certain you've all guessed by now, is a vampire; most likely a Nosferatu like Dracula." Setsuna shot a warning glance at Usagi who was in the process of interrupting. "This history is important, and must be identified with Dracula. That Midian, just before his death, was not addressing us. He said, and please excuse my paraphrasing since I have no desire to repeat his level of language, that 'you're His first.' Setsuna looked to meet Usagi's eyes. "He was not addressing you then."

Usagi nodded. "I thought as much...he seemed so..."

"Gone." Rei patted Usagi, who was sitting beside her, on the arm. "Sire vampires are telepathic with their fledgling. That Midian was talking to his Sire, Carmilla."

"Yes. And it is the importance of that line that lead me to believe that Carmilla was once human. The First. At first, I thought that Midian meant the first vampire. But I quickly realised that couldn't be the case, since the first vampire was created by Metellia; Dracula. Then the only other first could be Dracula's First Progeny. That must be Carmilla. But that still doesn't answer the question of who Carmilla is. Carmilla, is most likely not this vampire's real name, but a nickname or a part of its name just like Dracula's. The only thing I know for certain is that Carmilla is female and has strong, romantic ties to Dracula."

"Romantic? How did you come to that conclusion?"

Setsuna chuckled good humouredly. "I see even the Goddess of Love didn't see this one huh?" Ignoring Minako's pout, Setsuna took a sip of tea before glancing out the opened shogi doors. "Artemis and Luna are close; they should be here soon."

"I will go meet them then." Hotaru stood up and paused at the shogi doors to put on her shoes before disappearing into the twilight.

"It looks like it'll storm tonight..." Haruka stood up to stand by the shogi door, looking wistfully at the gathering clouds.

"Yes, the monsoon season is coming up soon." Michiru stood up and joined Haruka by the door, ignoring the others' glances as they held each other's hands.

Setsuna stifled a chuckle before continuing. "The Midian was obviously referring to Dracula, and he always mentioned how he didn't care for his descendants. Specifically, he mentioned how much grief he was causing his Sire. The Midian's Sire is obviously Carmilla and since the Midian kept on using derogatory female terms, I'm quite certain Carmilla is female. Since Dracula clearly neglects his progeny and descendants in favour of hunting down our Princess, a woman, no matter vampire or human who is so devoted to a man, would still feel jealously over such deeds. The kind of effort those Midians put in trying to reach us, implies a strong kind of feeling. Since vampires are characterised by their bloody and sexual nature, the only strong feeling Carmilla could possibly be feeling is lust or, I more suspect, love."

Minako shrugged. "Makes sense I guess. Although I'm thinking it's more of lust."

Setsuna acquiesced. "Lust for Dracula yes, but women tend to do foolish things such as falling in love with awful men. Am I right?"

"That's why, I go for women." Haruka turned and winked at a blushing Usagi who glared cutely before looking away again.

"Enough." Hotaru walked past Haruka and Michiru with an arm full of papers and Luna and Artemis at her heels. Hotaru held up the papers. "I know who she is. Setsuna." Hotaru passed the papers to Setsuna who glanced over the files quietly for a few minutes while Artemis and Luna returned to their respective caretakers.

"I see..."

"Setsuna?"

Setsuna nodded to Usagi before setting down the papers. "I'm right. Carmilla is not her real name. Her real Countess Mircalla Karnstein; Vlad Dracula Tepes's lover who jumped from one of his castle turrets and committed suicide."

"Countess Mircalla Karnstein? I don't think I remember her..."

"You shouldn't." Setsuna shifted the papers around on the table before her before pulling the correct document to her. "She was rumoured to be pregnant with the illegitimate babe of Dracula since they were not married at the time. But she miscarried. Instead of confessing the truth to Dracula, she lied and told him she was still with child. Finally after months, it was rumoured that Dracula began to grow suspicious of the child's existence and made Countess Mircalla Karnstein an ultimatum. Either tell the truth about the non-existence of the baby and forever leave Dracula's side as his mistress, or do not admit the truth about the non-existence of the baby and die by her own hands. She chose the latter and committed suicide by jumping off the castle turret so that she could stay by Dracula's side. This was over a year before your first encounter with the Impaler, Usagi."

Usagi nodded, shocked. "Wait...how did she become a vampire then if she was dead for over a year before Alucard was turned into a Nosferatu?"

"Magic obviously Princess." The soldiers snapped their attention to the corner of the room where the voice came from.

"Oh my goodness, Helios! You surprised us!" Usagi clutched a hand to her heart to still the rapid beating of her heart.

Greetings were quickly exchanged with the Dream Guardian who settled down on a seat beside Usagi. "I remember the Countess Mircalla Karnstein—"

"You've _met_ her?!"

Helios shook his head good naturedly, holding a hand up to calm the surprised Soldiers. "No, but my duty is to guard Elysion and the dreams of humans. I've seen her dreams. Her dream was always to gain the undying love of Vlad Tepes III so that he'll stay by her side forever with his immense power. I suspect Dracula always knew of her undying devotion to him, which is why the first thing he did upon his resurrection as a Nosfertau, was seek her grave and dig up her dead body. By filling her blood vessels with his enriched blood, powered by Metellia, Dracula had resurrected her as his first fledgling." Helios frowned and looked down into his hand and stared intently at it as though staring at something only he could see. "She renamed herself Carmilla then using her name as the anagram, and declared herself as his bride. I remember I could only watch in Elysion as she and Dracula both went on a killing spree to enlist familiars and more progeny for their army. In the end, Queen Beryl and Queen Metellia ended up controlling that vast bloody army...she was sealed too if I remember correctly. Her seal must have broken fifty years ago when Dracula's seals were broken—"

"Then she was the one killing everyone?! Please, Helios you must know!"

Helios placed a hand on Usagi's arm to calm her down. "I don't know that, but it is a likely scenario—wait Princess!"

"I'm going to find Alucard!" And with that Usagi disappeared out the shogi doors and into the twilight.

Helios blinked twice before exchanging looks with the other Soldiers and sighing. "Well considering I've always watched over her since childhood, I'll go." Helios stood up from the cushion and with a flash of light, vanished with the flapping of wings and the neighing of a horse.

* * *

Usagi headed to the park. By the time she had reached the park, twilight had become night and only a few people were scattered throughout the slowly emptying park. Usagi chose to sit down on the same swings she had sat on weeks before, casting a glance in the direction of where the park bench use to be, of where the dead body was found. After the dead body was found, the bench was removed and taken for evidence, leaving distracting screws in the ground surrounded by a vile brown rusted colour that would not wash away. Clouds gathered overhead and the rumble of thunder announced the oncoming storm Haruka predicted. People began leaving the park quicker then and within half an hour the park was empty except for Usagi. The thunder overhead became louder as time passed and lightning flashed overhead in brilliant streaks. Yet Usagi still sat on the swings.

When the rain began to fall in thick streams, Usagi glanced heavenward before averting her eyes from the flash of lightning. Glancing briefly at the patch of brown at the bench again, Usagi rocked herself gently and silently on the swings as rain continued to poor.

"Usagi?" Pegasus flew over Usagi and landed to the side of the swings in the form of Helios. Helios too glanced heavenward before making his way to the swing beside Usagi and sitting down. He too, was soon soaking wet. "Why are you just sitting here?"

"I'm waiting."

"Without calling for him?"

Usagi smiled weakly at Helios. "When I called and screamed for him last time for hours, he never came. I figured I might as well wait for him to come to me."

Helios shook his head disapprovingly. "You're going to get sick in this weather. You're already shaking—"

"I'll be fine," interrupted Usagi. "I'll be fine and I'll continue waiting. He may not want to see me again since I destroyed his dream of killing me but..."

Helios got off the swings and stood beside Usagi before sighing heavily. "I'll wait with you." And with that Pegasus took the place of Helios. Pegasus opened his wings wide and wrapped the one closest to Usagi around her body to keep her warm. "I'll watch over you, so you can just wait."

Usagi nodded and waited.

* * *

Nearly two month had passed since Usagi's last meeting with the No Life King at the church and still Dracula had not appeared before Usagi since then. Usagi had taken to sneaking out every night despite her mother's orders not to leave the house after sunset in order to wait until midnight every night at the park. Usagi never waited alone, with either Luna or Helios with her at all times and even on occasion, one of her fellow Sailor Soldier. The killings still occurred, but at a lesser frequency and Carmilla still eluded the Sailor Soldiers, much to their exacerbation. Hellsing was still active, attempting to prevent the continuing murders. Hellsing however, had not called upon Usagi since the failed attempt to kill Dracula in the Warehouse District, and Usagi was extremely glad about that.

The week before Usagi's seventeenth birthday, Usagi ordered the Soldiers to meet her at that same park at midnight for a meeting. "I want to lure out Carmilla."

"We all do. But..." Rei pushed her hair away from face in exasperation. "We haven't had any luck finding her at all."

"I know but, I think I know how to lure her out."

The Soldiers exchanged surprised glances with each other.

"I know what you are planning Princess, and I don't approve." Helios appeared beside Usagi on the swings in a soft flurry of lights with the sound of flapping wings and the neighing of a horse. "You intend for us to leave you here alone."

Usagi nodded in acknowledgement.

"You can't do that!" Haruka slammed her fist angrily into the swing set.

"I have to; it's the only way—!"

"Absolutely not," interrupted Setsuna.

"Usagi you know it's too dangerous—"

"Minato! No everyone! It's not too dangerous—"

"So you intend to use yourself as bait again, after what happened last time?!"

"Mako—"

"Usagi everyone is right and you know we can't let you do this on your own. Carmilla despises you and wants to kill you as much as Dracula—"

"Ami! It's Alucard! And Carmilla—" But Usagi was interrupted again. Quickly becoming angry, Usagi abruptly stood up from the swings and screamed a cry of frustration. "Everyone be quiet and listen to me! And that's an order!"

Instantly, all arguing ceased.

"Thank you." Usagi sat back down the swing. "We know that Alucard's ghouls couldn't hurt me in the past, and since Carmilla is Alucard's first fledgling, she should be like Alucard. She shouldn't be able to touch me at all."

"That is true. But don't forget Usagi, vampires have their own way of hurting people without having to actually touch an opponent. For instance," Michiru motioned to the slide by the swings. "A vampire has preternatural strength, so they could just rip that slide off and hit you with that."

"Maybe but..." Usagi paused and looked to the circular opening of the park again. "Alucard did try to shoot me once with that large gun of his, and the bullet stopped before it hit me so..." Usagi met the eyes of all of her comrades. "I don't think she would be able to hurt me even if she tried."

"For once, I think Usagi might be right about this." Luna removed herself from Ami's grip and lept onto Usagi's lap before turning to face the others. "We have already tried every other option to try to find Carmilla and Dra—oh fine, Alucard—" Luna shot an annoyed expression back at Usagi who had yanked on Luna's tail. "Every option has been spent, so this is a last resort. We can't forget, people are dying out there and we can't do anything to prevent it. Usagi's reasoning, for once, is logical. We should give it a try at least. There is a possibility that nothing might happen, but we aren't doing any better by what we've been doing."

"Alright then."

"Hotaru..." Usagi smiled radiantly at Hotaru who nodded. After a few minutes of silence where the other Soldiers communicated by eye contact alone, all slowly acquiesced. "Great, then I'll stay out by myself starting tomorrow night."

Starting the next night, Usagi snuck out her house at sunset once again and took her usual seat the park swings. As usual, Usagi watched the few people who lingered in the park after dark with a small smile, even conversing with a few who have become use to Usagi's presence after these months. Once again as midnight approached, Usagi found herself completely alone at the park for the first time in months. Usagi waited expectantly with her hand in her pocket, clutching her brooch tightly. The wind picked up by the midnight, leaving a chill that left Usagi shivering slightly. The trees rustled in the wind, making Usagi glance warily into the trees, wondering if it was her imagination that made it sound like something was moving through the trees rapidly.

Usagi stood up from the swings and made her way slowly to the edge of the trees, squinting against the darkness despite the nearly full moon. Once Usagi reached the edge of the trees, Usagi paused and listened. After about five minutes of silence, Usagi moved to a nearby bench and sat in front of the small grove of trees. Sighing, Usagi glanced at her watch and noted that it was past midnight. Sighing in defeat again, Usagi got up and slowly made her way home with only a small amount of hope left burning in her heart.

The next day, Usagi was aroused from her sleep by her brother yelling that she was late once again. As Usagi quickly ran around her house to prepare for school, Ikuko quickly packed a small breakfast to go with Usagi's lunch and was barely able to press the meals into Usagi's hands as she ran out the door.

"I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm last night! At this rate—" Usagi shot a quick look to her watch and realised school was about to begin in seven minutes. "Shoot! I'll have to fly!" Usagi turned onto a deserted block nearby and jumped into a tree as a car drove by to avoid being seen. Quickly transforming, Usagi took flight and flew to her school, landing in a deserted area behind the school. Ducking behind a tree, Usagi de-transformed and stuffed the breakfast onigiri into her mouth just as a noise behind her interrupted her.

Usagi snapped around and the onigiri dropped to the ground as Usagi's mouth dropped open. "Ahh, what a cute dog!" The dog was rather small, with a rich black coat and shadowed black eyes. The dog came up to Usagi and sniffed at the onigiri that Usagi dropped before looking up at Usagi. Usagi bent down to pet the dog gently and screamed when the late bell sounded from her school. "Shoot I'm late!" Usagi quickly rubbed the dogs fur coat messily before grabbing her things and running into the school. The dog watched her go into the school before barking happily and started chasing its tail in circles in plain site of the school, causing a few laughs amongst students who were looking out the window.

That night, Usagi once again repeated the process of sneaking out to the park and instead of sitting on the swings this time, she sat on the bench by the grove of trees. She talked with the elderly man who shared the bench with her until he left. Within an hour the park was emptied once again. Usagi cast a glance at the grove of trees behind her before pulling out her homework from her book bag and started working on it under the lights of the park. All those nights spent waiting in the park had really begun to affect Usagi's performance at school. If she was going to wait all of this time at the park, then she might as well get some homework down since nothing seemed to ever happen.

As Usagi grimaced at the amount and difficulty of the homework, a noise from the trees made Usagi snap around and stand up, dropping her homework to the ground. "Oh, it's you!" The small black dog from earlier in the morning came out of the woods, with its tail wagging. The dog snuck under the bench and sniffed at Usagi's legs before settling down by her legs. Usagi shrugged before sitting back down and picking up her homework to work on it again. Ignoring the dog for the next hour, Usagi diligently worked on her homework, occasionally glancing into the woods when she heard noises amongst the trees. But again like last night, Usagi neither saw anything nor could confirm what she heard was anything definitive at all.

By the time midnight came again, Usagi sighed in defeat once again and packed away her homework before standing. Her foot bumped something warm and fuzzy and a whine was heard at her foot. Startled, Usagi bent down to the dog who looked miffed at having been kicked. Smiling, Usagi rubbed its head. "Sorry, I forgot you were here. You were so quiet; did you fall asleep?"

The dog thumped its tail onto the ground rhythmically as its tongue rolled out of its mouth. Suddenly, the dog stood up and moved forward a few steps before growling menacingly at the circular entrance of the park. Usagi took a few steps forward to stand beside the dog. Standing quietly with only the sound the tiny dog's growl beside her, Usagi waited apprehensively with her heart pounding in her ears.

'That's not my heart!' Usagi pressed a hand to her chest and felt her heartbeat beat at a different pace than the soft thumping. "Footsteps, " whispered Usagi into the night.

The footsteps moved closer as a fog soon settled around the park as it had before, announcing the presence of a Nosferatu. Usagi moved closer to the centre of the park to avoid the oncoming fog that was closing the park to the outside. The small dog stayed with her, moving to Usagi side by the centre of the park near the swings, growling with its hackles raised. The fog cleared slightly at the circular entrance, as though a barrier had opened a hole to let the tall shadowy figure into the park. Stepping into the park in plain sight, Usagi instantly knew that this was Carmilla.

She was a tall woman of obvious regal stature in her stance. Wearing a long white body hugging formal dress with matching shoes and a shawl, Carmilla had blood red lips and nails and a wore large diamond necklace paired with earrings. Her face was long with pronounced aquiline features which were highlighted by her shinning red eyes and flowing long rich red hair. Without a doubt, this woman was once a Countess in life.

"You must be Princess Serenity. Ugly little thing aren't you? I don't know what he ever saw in you." Carmilla's voice was low, but feminine with a musical drawl to her speech. Her Japanese was accented, but that just made her speaking sound so much more musical and soothing.

Usagi glared at her. "And you're obviously Carmilla. Moon Eternal MAKE-UP!!" Usagi threw her brooch into the air as a light covered her body and wings opened from her back. Within a moment, Eternal Sailor Moon stood before Carmilla. Much to Sailor Moon's annoyance though, Carmilla didn't even bat an eyelash at the transformation. "I want you to stop killing all of these people, otherwise I'll have to kill you!" The Eternal Tier appeared before Usagi who instantly held it before her.

Carmilla raised an elegant eyebrow. "You kill me? You couldn't even kill my Love."

"That's because unlike you, he doesn't deserve to die. He's seen how wrong it is to kill people like this and regrets it! He feels remorse unlike you! Someone like you who kills for the sheer joy of it—"

"You're wrong. It's called survival. Food."

"No!" The Eternal Tier extended its length until it was a staff. "It's not just survival for you. It's just enjoyment for you. He's told me. It's for 'need and desire.' And if you're really his First, then you would have thousands of lives in you already. You can survive on that for thousands of years. No, this is just plain desire; this is just your entertainment and that's absolutely unforgivable."

"Oh, you've talked to him?" The calm cold expression on Carmilla's face turned ugly and monstrous. "You've talked to him?! While I who has been his lover for thousands of years have not even laid eyes on him since our defeat, have not even said one word to him for over ten thousand years?! And yet he's talked to you?! You've seen his face?! You wretched girl!! Carmilla clutched her head with both hands, yanking at her hair with her blood red eyes wide and crying bloody tears, slowly staining her pure white dress with blood. "_Why is it always you?! Why?!_" With that, Carmilla swept her arms wide in the direction of the woods and the woods came alive.

Multiple heavy rapid footsteps were heard coming from not only the woods, but from the street pavements as well. The shadows that accompanied the footsteps moved swiftly and in less than a minute, Sailor Moon was surrounded on all sides by Midians and many ghouls. The tiny dog by Sailor Moon's side barked and growled at the creatures that surrounded them as Carmilla stood up straight and smoothed back her hair. After a minute of preening her hair back into place with the Midians and ghouls standing menacingly surrounding Sailor Moon and the dog, Carmilla faced Sailor Moon again with her usual cold calm persona in place once again. "Well then, while you've been trying to hunt me down this entire time, I've been devising a way to draw out my dear Count from whatever hell hole he's cooped himself into. And the conclusion I've come up with is..." Carmilla smirked, and covered the bloody stains of her dress momentarily with her hand. Lifting the hand from her dress, she drew away the blood from her dress to her hand which she licked off with her abnormally long tongue. "To kill you."

Sailor Moon took to a defensive stance as the ghouls rushed her first from all sides. Three ghouls reached Sailor Moon first, and Sailor Moon was able to bat one away with her Eternal Tier, instantly burning it to dust as the other two attacked with daggers. One ghoul was able to cut Sailor Moon's cheek with the dagger slightly before he too was beaten by the Eternal Tier and burnt to dust. Two ghouls grabbed Sailor Moon from behind, but they too were burnt to dust upon contact. However, more ghouls quickly closed in on Sailor Moon on all sides as she tried to block or dodge weapons held by the ghouls and Midians.

"Shoot!" Sailor Moon dodged another slice of a dagger and ducked under the club of a Midian. "Starlight—ahh!" Sailor Moon dodged another slice of a dagger and flew up to avoid the crowding vampires. However, after rising just above the heads of the ghouls, a red energy blast came from the above the vampires, shooting Sailor Moon back into the mass of vampires. "Ugh!" Sailor Moon quickly swung her Tier in a large circle around her, eliminating the ghouls and Midians that were closest to her and giving her room to stand again. "Darn it, there's too many—!"

"AHHH!!!" The sound of a wild scream halted the fight in mid strike. Every vampire and Sailor Moon turned towards Carmilla who was swinging her left arm wildly, trying to shake off the little black dog who had its fangs buried in her forearm. "Wretched animal!" Carmilla clawed at the dog with her crimson claws, easily ripping it from her arms and throwing it into the air.

The small black dog yelped in a pitiful whine as it flew to the air. Sailor Moon's eyes widened "NO—!" The same red energy blast that collided with Sailor Moon earlier smashed into the tiny dog, blasting it into the woods with one last painful yelp. "No, you monster!" Without further ado, Sailor Moon charged her Eternal Tier and blasted a huge pink and white beam towards Carmilla. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"

Instantly, ghouls and Midians alike threw themselves in front of the attack, destroying themselves in order to defend Carmilla who looked on calmly. By the time the attack had ploughed its way through to Carmilla, most of the attack had already been suppressed and Carmilla merely raised her arm and fired a single red energy attack into the attack to nullify it. More ghouls and Midians appeared from the woods as the blood from the fallen start slowly slithering on the ground to surround Sailor Moon. Carmilla smirked, shaking the wound from the dog bite away as though she was merely swatting away an annoying bug. "Is that all? I'm not impressed Princess. Pathetic cowardly Princess who couldn't even use a sword correctly. Tell me how did it feel to be stabbed?"

"Only if you tell me how it feels to be shot!" A bullet flew over Sailor Moon's head, striking Carmilla right between her shocked eyes and blowing her into the fence of the park.

Sailor Moon snapped around, eyes wide in shock as the blood on the ground began to swirl behind her in a vortex that slowly began to take on the form of a very tall man. Ghouls and Midians alike backed away in fear as the No Life King appeared in his usual Victorian clothing. The blood melted into his body, vanishing as though it was never there. Alucard looked down to Sailor Moon who was smiling radiantly at him. Meeting her eyes, Alucard pulled out a long black gun that was similar in size to the silver one he was already holding. "Get down." Sailor Moon ducked down at once without hesitation, shrinking her Tier into its sceptre form. Alucard raised his arms wide eagle spread, pointing his gun in opposite directions and fired, instantly killing a ghoul and a Midian. Spinning around, he quickly shot down any ghoul and Midian left in the park and the ones who appeared as reinforcement. Within minutes, the park was littered with bullet holes and the blood of the fallen vampires as their main bodies burnt away.

By the time Alucard had trained his guns on Carmilla again, she had pulled herself back up with no evidence of an injury on her. However, her countenance was anything but calm. "My Lord, my Love, why? Why do you always choose her?" As before, Carmilla clutched at her beautiful red hair wildly with insanity on her features. "Why?! Why my Count?! I've always done as you wish; look! _LOOK!!_" Carmilla spread her arms out wide towards the small blood strewn park. "Look at the sacrifice I've made for you! I've done as you've always ordered, I've mauled the humans! I've made them my slaves! No! They are yours my Lord!! My offering to you! Please, haven't I—" Carmilla clutched her face again wildly, poking at her own eyes with her claws. "Haven't I done as you wanted my Love?! But why do you choose that bitch?!"

Alucard lowered his guns and stored them inside his of his red trench. "No. This is not what I want. It's over Mircalla—"

"No! It can't be over—the damn Princess is still alive!! Kill her!! KILL HER!!"

"No, it is over!" A burst of power surrounded Alucard as he stepped menacingly forward. "We are the remaining monsters of an old world order. We've lost! We've long since lost. And this is no longer the vengeance I seek. It's over!"

"NO! No no no no no no no nonononono~!" Insanity clung to Carmilla as she began ripping out her own hair. "I know! I know!" Carmilla looked up and started shrieking in an insane laughter. She pointed one crimson clawed finger at Sailor Moon who was standing beside Alucard, clutching her Tier with uncertainty pronounced upon her face. "She's beguiled you! She's cast a spell on you with the Queen's magic. My Love, please break through the Queen's power! And then we can be together forever."

"Foolish woman, always so foolish and stubborn..." Alucard walked forward steadily, heavy boots striking the ground heavily as he walked through blood to stand before Carmilla. "You were always so stubborn Countess. We are the monstrosities of man who choose death over life. Because we were both so weak that we couldn't even stand on our own two feet. Once an obstacle appeared before us, we instantly sold our souls to the Devil in order to escape from the sufferings of our existence. But..." Aucard raised a glove hand to cup Carmilla's face who stilled before trembling slightly. "We merely damned our selves into hell hole within ourselves. It's time Mircalla. This selfish and foolish mistake of mines must be rectified" Alucard bent his head down to Carmilla.

"My Love..."

"Mircalla...it's time to die." Instantly Alucard's gloved hand turned into claws that ripped into Carmilla's face and lifted her high above Alucard's head. "It is time to join our God in the depths of Hell!!"

Carmilla screamed as she was lifted up and pierced straight through her heart by Alucard's other hand. "No! NO!! DECEIT!!" With that, Carmilla turned into blood and fell to Alucard's feet in streams.

"Che," scoffed Alucard. "Damn it." Alucard quickly rushed backwards, moving quickly to the side of a very surprised Sailor Moon.

Carmilla's blood circled in a vortex as Alucard had, before reassembling herself into her regular form. "I see her spell has been weaved strong over you my Love—"

"I am not under any spells you wretched fool—!"

"—But don't worry," continued Carmilla, speaking in her usual calm musical tone. "I will save you yet my Love. Just as you saved me from death to join you by your side for all eternity." Carmilla shifted her attention to Sailor Moon. "Mark my words, I will undo your spell over him and reclaim him. I will, you ugly little Princess. Then you will die." With that, shadows consumed Carmilla's body and she disappeared with the fog.

Sailor Moon let out the breath she was holding before turning to look up at Alucard, who was still staring steadily at the spot where Carmilla was. "Alucard?"

Alucard turned to Sailor Moon at the sound of his name before looking away to the park. "I can clean up the blood, but I can't do anything about the bullet holes all over the park and Hellsing will be here soon."

Sailor Moon paused, turning around to survey the park and watched in mild fascination as the blood in the park started flowing towards Alucard, dodging around and between Sailor Moon's leg to reach Alucard's body. After all of the blood was absorbed into Alucard's body, Sailor Moon raised the Eternal Tier over her head and a in a burst of white light, the park was restored to its original setting, sans the removed park bench. The old blood stain however, was also removed.

Sailor Moon returned her attention to Alucard who had conjured his hat and sunglasses to shield himself from Sailor Moon's powers. "Oh no! The dog!"

"He's probably dead." Sailor Moon stopped and turned to Alucard.

"...You're probably right...poor thing."

"Not really. The dog was just being stupid." Alucard turned away and headed towards the circular entrance of the park. "Come, Hellsing and the police are almost here."

Sailor Moon paused, listening to oncoming sirens before taking to the sky. "Where...?"

Alucard turned around and looked skyward to Sailor Moon. He pulled off his orange sunglasses as his hat blew away. "Church." With that, Alucard's body turned into a bunch of bats who all started to fly towards the church where Usagi and Alucard had their last meeting months before. Sailor Moon followed him quickly just as Hellsing and the police pulled into the park.

Sir Integral Hellsing stepped out of the car before Walter could reach the door to open it for her. She squinted against the darkness and watched as Sailor Moon quickly disappeared into the sky. "Looks like we were too late."

"Sir!" Integral turned her attention the Captain Bernadotte. "Should we give chase?"

Integral shook her head in annoyance before pulling out a cigar that Walter lit immediately. "No, we would never catch her anyway. And besides—" Integral glanced around the perfectly normal park as her men searched the park for any signs of the supernatural. "We're probably just in the way—!"

"ARGH!!"

Integral snapped around to the teeter boards where two soldiers and a police officer were searching. All three men had their heads decapitated and a tall red headed woman in a beautiful formal white gown stood by the three bodies, licking the blood off her hands. "Vampire!" Walter immediately stood protectively before Integral as her men and the police started firing at Carmilla.

Carmilla dodged the bullets gracefully, blurring into the moonlight as she swiftly made her way towards Integral, killing random soldiers or officers along the way. Carmilla appeared before Pip, smiling before raising her claws to rip out Pip's throat—

"NO!" Seras blocked the claws with the Sword of Serenity before throwing Carmilla off and attempting to thrust the blade into Carmilla.

Carmilla smoothly dodged the blade before backhanding Seras through the slide. Carmilla growled in a monstrous rage at her clawed hands that were burnt black before using her good hand to blast the slide. Seras looked up as the red attack collided with her and levelled the area in the ensuing explosion.

Walter swiftly wrapped his metal wires around Carmilla and attempted to tighten the wires around her to cut her to pieces. Extremely angered now, Carmilla allowed her body to be enveloped in her crimson power which she used to blow the wires, and everyone within the area away in deafening explosion of pure power.

Integral pulled herself upright and pushed an unmoving Walter from atop her. Surveying the small park quickly, she immediately noticed no one else appeared to be moving and blood splattered the destruction in a crimson mass of death. She looked up as pure white shoes stepped into her field of vision and met Carmilla's calm cold crimson eyes staring down at her. "...Who...?"

"Carmilla. A pleasure, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You've been most troublesome to me. But—" Carmilla reached down towards Integral's face. "—I think you're about to become very useful to me." And with that Integral knew no more.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon had reached the church first and with the priest's death months ago, the church had been declared a crime scene and had been sealed off. Looking down at the gargoyles from the sky, Sailor Moon sighed heavily before landing on the uneven roof of the church, sliding slightly due to her heels on the incline. A shadowy arm appeared from the clusters of bats that arrived shortly after Sailor Moon and reached out to steady Sailor Moon on the roof. Alucard quickly reformed his body and pulled his hand away as soon as Sailor Moon was stable. Holding his hand up, he examined his slightly burnt hand mildly before his hand turned into globs of blood and reformed his hand without the injury.

"It doesn't burn as much any more."

Sailor Moon looked at Alucard, who was avoiding her gaze by looking out at the nearly full moon. Now, after all those months of waiting, Sailor Moon had found Alucard. But now...Sailor Moon clutched her Eternal Tier tightly to her chest before letting it go. The Tier floated for a moment before it disappeared, taking Eternal Sailor Moon's transformation along with it. Usagi opened her eyes and took a step towards Alucard— "Wahh!!" Usagi slipped down the incline again, this time falling to the edge before Alucard grabbed her flailing arm and pulled her to his chest. Alucard pulled them both to the tip of the roof where the surface was flat before loosening his grip on Usagi. Usagi took a step back from Alucard to pull away, but Alucard reached forward to take her tiny hands in his large gloved hands. Usagi looked up to meet crimson eyes. "You'll get hurt."

"I can't really feel pain, not like this. Your blood just burns away at my being when I touch you. That's all. And it doesn't seem to be burning much any more. Besides you'll fall again." Alucard cast a mischievous sneer at Usagi. "And since I declared chivalry to have died with me, I had best at least show what was left of chivalry when I died."

Usagi giggled lightly before smiling gently at Alucard. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me tonight."

Alucard didn't respond but looked away towards the moon again. "I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"These last two months...I have done nothing but watch. The humans that is. That night as a human, I started to realise what I missed in these millenniums. But, now after seeing Mircalla again tonight, I truly understand what I missed. Obsession, vengeance, hatred. All of that should have died ten thousand years ago. Hnn. What a monstrous fool I have been." Alucard pulled Usagi to his chest and wrapped one arm around her shoulder to steady her as he swept his free arm out in the expanse of Tokyo. "I had said that humans haven't changed that much. And I was right. The only difference is that I can now understand why it is only humans who can defeat monsters. We—I am nothing but a coward who choose death over life. Incapable of standing on my own two feet to face misfortune with a steady heart and my head held high." Alucard laughed bitterly. "What a bloody fool I have been."

"Alucard..."

"I had loved her. Mircalla. But her refusal to tell the truth...no. She would rather choose death than truth—"

"But you made her an ultimatum—"

"Yes. Yes I did." Alucard looked heavenward as bloody tears started falling down his cheeks. "What a fool I am...I told her, to tell the truth about who the unborn child's father really is, or forever leave my side. Because I could never look upon that child who I knew was not my own, without feeling Mircalla's betrayal."

"Wait...her child's father? Not the existence of the child?"

"No." Alucard looked down to Tokyo, allowing the bloody tears to continue streaming down his cheeks. "She was undoubtedly pregnant. I thought she loved me as I loved her. But in the end she, like everyone else before me, left. By her own will, she choose to end her life before my very eyes by jumping off the castle turret. I still remember, her final words. 'I could never love the Bloody Monster Dragon Count. I would rather take Death's wings to fly me into the depths of hell.' She took the identity of her babe's father to the grave." Alucard returned his gaze heavenward.

"But I thought—I thought she loved you! She said so, she kept on calling you 'my Love'?" Usagi's eyes widened as realisation hit her. "She was your first...you resurrected her not because she was loyal and loved you...you resurrected her because you wanted _her_ to love you."

"Yes. I dug up her long since rotted body with the unborn fetus exposed in her womb and fed my blood into her, infusing her with only the will of loving and being loyal to me. You saw her insanity; that was because of me. I killed the woman I loved and instead created a monster that I hate to the depths of my being. Mircalla really is Carmilla now. Mircalla has long since been dead. And the dead..." Alucard raised his hand to the heavens. "And the dead should remain dead."

"Alucard...I'm so sorry."

"No, it is I who should be sorry. Mircalla...Carmilla's only remaining will is your death Princess. The will I instilled within her. And she will not die so long as I am still alive." Alucard turned to Usagi, pushing her away slightly to grip her shoulders. "You must kill me. Or she will continue killing non-stop. No!" Alucard prevented Usagi from interrupting. "So long as I exist as a Nosferatu, she is immortal. As with the rest of my progeny. With my deaths, nearly all vampires except probably Carmilla should die instantly. I bear the remnants of my God's power within these millions of lives that make up my being. Destroy me, and then destroying Carmilla will be possible. No listen." Alucard prevented her from interrupting again. "This is your duty Princess. And besides..." Alucard looked heavenward once again. "I want to die. My time has long been over. I _have_ to die." Alucard returned his gaze to meet Usagi's. "My vengeance has been destroyed, so there is nothing left but to move on and descend into the depths of hell."

"Alucard..." Usagi held up her brooch and opened the top to reveal the Ginzuishou. What does one do, when someone is asking to be killed? Do you grant their wish for the sake of the planet, or do you follow your heart? Alucard, Usagi realised, is almost human. In this moment, standing atop a deserted church and before God, Alucard was as human as he could be. For the longest time, Alucard's heart was that of a human's. "No. I will not kill you. Now it is time for you to listen. You've changed so much since the first time I met you as a young Princess in a past life, since the present when we first met at that alley. You—just look." Usagi pulled off one of Alucard's hands from her shoulder and held it before him. "Look at that. There aren't any burns. You can touch me, see?" Usagi pulled the gloved hand to her cheek and covered the hand on her shoulder with her hand. "You don't deserve to die. Not for the mistakes of the past. Not for the evils of Queen Metellia."

"Princess—"

"It's Usagi. And I will not allow you to die Alucard. I can't allow it. My heart..." Usagi pulled Alucard's hand from her cheek to cover her rapidly beating heart. "My heart can't stand it."

Alucard closed his eyes, listening to the rapid pounding of Usagi's heart that silenced the screams of the lives within his beings. "I don't want to hear them scream any more."

"Then you don't have to. Like before, we can silence those screams. Permanently."

"You're suggesting..."

Sapphire blue met crimson red. "Only if you want it..."

Alucard threw his head back and laughed wildly. "Do you understand what that means Usagi? I will be cheating God once again! I will be cheating death once again—!"

"No. You will be given a second chance."

Alucard's wild laugh settled down into a bemused chuckle. "And if I did, then all except Carmilla should die as well, because my Nosferatu blood will be gone. And Carmilla will lose her immortality. Oh this is glorious! Can such an option really exist?"

"All of those poor souls will finally be able to move on; they'll be free. They deserve that. _You_ deserve that. This option was already presented to you the first time when we went on our date. Now it's up to you to take that chance with your own two hands, standing tall and head held high! Alucard!"

Alucard's wild laugh filled the night sky once again. This time, there was joy in that laughter. "Then my God be damned! My God, Metellia is dead! I accept." Alucard looked towards the heavens once again. "I accept to be human again! If you have any objections, then you had better smite me now God!"

Usagi laughed as she too looked heavenward. Together they both stood hand in hand on the roof of the church for a minute, waiting for a sign from God. When none came, Usagi clenched her hand around her brooch which began to glow. Increasingly, the light from the brooch grew as it blended into the moonlight and lit up the Tokyo sky. Usagi watched as Alucard's red eyes blended back into his original emerald green eyes and the shadows that represented the lives of those who lived in Alucard disappeared into the light. The light from the Ginzuishou increased, forcing Usagi to break eye contact with Alucard to shut her eyes, but she held on tighter to Alucard's hands. Alucard gripped Usagi's hand tighter to his as he too shut his eyes, feeling the last of the darkness within him get pulled to the sky and into the light. Slowly, the light faded back into the Ginzuishou, taking with it the last shadow from Alucard's being.

Opening their eyes, sapphire blue met emerald green. Usagi smiled softly at Alucard who returned the smile. Releasing one of Usagi's hands he held up his glove free hands and clenched it into a fist a few times. He then pulled Usagi to his chest and ran that hand over her hair once again, marvelling at its soft texture. "I'm human."

"Yes," whispered Usagi to his chest. "You are. This time, it's permanent. Your second chance..." Usagi pulled back to look up at Alucard. Carefully, Usagi raised herself to her toes and leaned her body against Alucard's for support. Sensing her intentions, Alucard too leaned down to close the wide gap between them. They both paused when their lips were millimetres apart, gently breathing into each other's face. "I think...I think I love you because, because I—"

"Hush my Princess. Even a monster like me who has lived thousands of years know when I'm in love."

Usagi giggled lightly before sighing. "Then, I love you. Simply I love you."

Alucard gave a feral smirk, reminiscent of his Nosferatu self. "And I love you too my Princess. I would not give up _that_ existence for anyone else. Nor would I ever die for anyone else but you, my Princess."

Usagi smiled. "It's Usagi. And thank you."

"No, it's _my Princess_..." Alucard bent down further and Usagi closed the gaps between their lips under the light of the nearly full moon on this night of miracles and chaos.

* * *

Okay, done with seventeen pages and I'm going to have to leave it there for a while. This was actually intended to be two chapters, but I ended up condensing into one so that it would be longer. I still feel it's a bit rushed, but unfortunately, I don't have the time to work on this currently. Which is why, officially, it is on hiatus. Otherwise I'll be getting so many emails asking me to update. The earliest I can update is probably spring of next year, but I can't make any promises. And feel free to point out mistakes since this one was kind of rushed.

Now, notes about this chapter. First Carmilla, she's not exactly an original character, but she is as well. Her name, Countess Mircalla Karnstein, is from the novel "Carmilla" by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu who wrote the novel in 1872. Carmilla's back story is actually based off of the real Vlad Tepes's first wife and the story of one of Vlad Tepes's mistress, with of course my spin on things. His first wife was a nameless figure in history, but I believe she had committed suicide in the siege of 1462 by the Turks where she jumped to her death from a tower into the Argeş River to avoid the Turks. The story of Vlad Tepes's mistress was basically one about how Vlad hated dishonesty. Supposedly, Vlad was feeling depressed and his mistress, to cheer him up, told him she was pregnant (well that would probably make any guy even more depressed these days). Vlad warned her to tell the truth, but she kept up the lie so when he ordered her to be examined by a midwife, she was found to be lying. So of course, Vlad impaled her in punishment. My Carmilla is based on those three aspects.

Anyway, we see the reappearance of Helios! My Helios is based on both the manga and anime version. In the anime version only was he the guardian of people's dreams. I took that aspect and combined it with his manga duties of guarding Elysion. And I'm a Princess Diana fan obviously. (:p)

Well I think this will be it for a while, and thanks for reading! Please review as usual and expect an update at the earliest to be in spring.

Sailor Moonac


	13. Chapter 12: Dead or Alive

**Author's Note: **I'm back everybody! And I got into Medical School!! Yay! But that also means that no matter what, I will have to finish this fic by August. It's about time too since I've been writing this for five years now! I've always known how I wanted to end this, so it's about time I put it down into writing. There's probably about five more chapters left, and then an epilogue, so it's manageable to write it all by August. As usual, notes on the chapter will be at the end.

* * *

A Song for XX

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Twelve: Dead or Alive

Rei was annoyed. Though she and Usagi argued often, Rei acknowledged that she was still exceedingly fond of her Princess. But this...this was just annoying.

Phoebes and Deimos squawked in terror in the distance, followed by the shouts of her grandfather. Make that _very _annoyed. Rei sighed in frustration and once again made her way to the back of the shrine, glancing briefly at the two Crow guardians fleeing to the sky. As Rei moved closer to the storage shed in the back of the shrine, she could start to make out the words of her grandfather. 'Again?!' Rei thought in annoyance. Upon reaching the shed, Rei slammed open the shed door and the yelling within immediately ceased. Upon noticing his granddaughter, Rei's grandfather threw down the broom in frustration and brushed pass Rei to leave, muttering under his breath.

Rei turned her attention to the tall dark haired man currently crouching by a small pile of burnt wood. His wild hair was obscuring his features, but visibly, Rei could see that his hands were mildly burnt. Rei sighed again. "I told you to stop doing that. You're going to drive Usagi and _me _insane. Now come back into the main house—and make sure that fire is out!" Rei turned around swiftly and left. The sound of heavy boots hitting a dirt path followed her moments later. "And shut the shed!" A resounding slam followed that command and Rei led them back to the front of the shrine, first stopping in front of the Chouzuya and lifting a ladle of water out of the stone basin. "Come here Alucard."

Alucard squinted his emerald green eyes against the sun before stepping up to Rei and holding out his palms in a cup. Rei closed her eyes briefly and held her middle and index finger up in prayer for a minute before touching those fingers to the water in the ladle. Immediately the water was set ablaze. The fire burnt for a few minutes before abruptly burning itself out. Rei then poured the water over Alucard's hands. The water immediately begin to sizzle against his hands as the water filled up his cupped hands and overflowed over the sides. "Keep it there for a few minutes, then you can drop it back into the basin." Rei took the time to observe Alucard ('Dracula,' supplied her mind) in the meantime.

Undoubtedly, he was a very tall and well built man. He was currently dressed in a white dress shirt with his usual knee-high boots over black slacks. His wild black hair moved gently in the light summer breeze and framed his chiselled face. His pallor face was stark against the green of his eyes and his skin was smooth to perfection. Alucard met Rei's eyes briefly before looking back down into his palms. 'I can see why Usagi would fall for such a guy. He's very good-looking. But to think he would actually choose to be human...'

Rei motioned Alucard to the basin who then emptied his hands of the water. His large hands were perfectly smooth and free of burns. Alucard then leaned over the basin to look at his rippling reflection in the water. 'He's been doing that a lot for the last three days.' But Rei could understand. Although Alucard probably had the power to manipulate his appearance anyway he pleased as a Nosferatu, he had probably never seen his own reflection before. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to think you're a narcissist. But then again, considering you were a Prince, you probably are." Alucard didn't give Rei a response, but Rei didn't expect one to begin with.

Alucard had been at the Hikawa Shrine for three days. Rei could still recall Usagi knocking on her window sometime around two o'clock in the morning, holding a human Alucard's ('Dracula's,' whispered a voice that suspiciously sounded like Haruka in her head) hand and smiling sheepishly. Rei immediately knew Usagi wanted her to shelter the human Alucard at her shrine and just sighed before leaving her room and telling the two late night visitors that she was going to set up the guest room. For three days he had stayed at the Shrine, eating, sleeping, and bathing at the shrine. He occasionally helped her grandfather with odd chores that required muscle or height; both of which her grandfather did not have. In these three days, Usagi had visited very often, along with the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. Alucard had been docile and quiet, never speaking to anyone aside from Usagi, and only when those two were a distance away from everyone else and could not be heard. Meals, Rei noted, had been the most difficult to deal with. Rei, her grandfather, and Alucard all around one table and no one speaking. For the most part, her grandfather had taken Alucard in rather well, liking the extra company and the help around the shrine. Except when...

Rei glanced briefly at his bandaged wrist and wondered what was taking Usagi so long to get to the shrine; school had ended nearly an hour ago. Rei sighed again and picked at her long raven locks, wondering if she was going to grow any grey hairs. "Usagi isn't going to be happy when she sees you've injured yourself again. You're not indestructible anymore, and no matter what you do, you're going to bleed and feel pain. So stop it already." Rei kicked the back of Alucard's boots in annoyance when he once again didn't answer. "It's Usagi's birthday tomorrow."

Alucard looked up and turned to Rei. 'Finally got your attention now huh, you bastard,' thought Rei bitterly. "We're going to throw a small party here and then have a sleep over." Rei reached inside her robes and pulled out an envelope. "For helping out around the shrine around these past three days, here's a small stipend. Now don't expect so much next time; just consider this an advance for next time. But it should at least be enough to get Usagi a birthday card and a small present. I recommend something pink and fuzzy."

Alucard took the envelope and stared at it. Rei continued, ignoring his lack of response. "Now I wouldn't recommend shopping around here, but if you take a bus to Shibuya, there's some nice small gift shops that'll have things that Usagi would probably like. Now I can lend you my bus pass and cellphone—and you can text since you're obviously not talking. Now if they ask to have it gift wrapped, say 'no' since they always overprice it and I have wrapping material here. Like I said, pink and fuzzy. And something with a rabbit always works too." Rei shrugged and turned around to head back to the main shrine.

"Would you help me?" Rei startled and snapped around. Alucard was looking up at her, holding the envelope to his chest, looking lost and confused.

"Help you?"

"Choose a birthday present for Her Majesty."

Rei had never heard Alucard ('Dracula,' her subconscious supplied) speak. His Japanese was perfect, and his voice was deep and soothing. Rei speculated it didn't sound so soothing several days ago. Regardless, Rei cheered mentally at getting the former No Life King to speak. Rei smiled. "For starters, don't call Usagi 'Her Majesty', especially in public. It's just Usagi. And yes, I could help you. In fact, let's go now." Rei turned and rushed back into the shrine smiling to herself. 'I think, I'm beginning to see what Usagi saw in him...or maybe I'm just going insane.'

* * *

Never in Rei's life had she felt so small and intimidated, but at that moment with Alucard was just about as tall as the ceiling of the bus, Rei wished she could disappear into the walls of the bus. People looked at Alucard wearily and gave both Rei and Alucard a wide berth standing on the crowded bus. Rei for the umpteenth time that day sighed again and wondered if she was truly insane to be going on a shopping trip to pick out something pink and fuzzy for Usagi with Alucard. When the bus finally announced Shibuya, Rei hastily grabbed Alucard's arm and yanked him towards the door, apologising to people along the way to excuse herself off the bus. Like before, everyone just tried to avoid Rei and Alucard, as though touching them would cause them to be infected by some disease.

Once off the bus, Rei let go of Alucard's arm and started making her way to a stationary shop without glancing back at Alucard. The loud click of Alucard's boots indicated he was following. Like the people on the bus, people on the street gave Alucard a wide berth and mostly seemed in awe of his large and imposing figure. Alucard, Rei noted, seemed completely oblivious. Rather more, he was more keen to observe the shops and crowds of people in broad daylight with amazement reflected in his eyes. 'He hasn't been outside of the shrine since becoming human, so I guess this is kind of...' Rei left the thought unfinished, not knowing what word could properly describe this situation and steered the two of them into the stationary shop. Alucard reached pass Rei's shoulder to grab the door and held it open for her as she made her way inside. 'Now what did Usagi say about his chivalry?'

Upon entering, the shop owner greeted his two customers without skipping a beat. Ignoring Alucard, the shop owner addressed Rei who cast a glance back at Alucard. Like before, he seemed to just stare around in wonderment. 'Like a child.'

The shop owner directed the two to the cards section before leaving the two of them alone to make their selections. Rei nodded her thanks before beckoning Alucard to chose a card for Usagi. Alucard immediately reach for a pink and yellow pastel card with a bunny on the front holding a pastel rainbow coloured egg. Rei sweatdropped. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought.' Rei sighed again, mentally noting the number of sighs that day already. Fourteen. "Alucard, that's—"

"Do you believe in Jesus?"

Rei blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Alucard held up the Happy Easter card. "Easter isn't a holiday that's celebrated in Japan. So I was wondering why they would have Easter cards."

Rei frowned. "No, you asked if I 'believed in Jesus'."

"Well, it's of no concern." Alucard replaced the card and walked to the birthday cards section.

Rei frowned and watched Alucard's back thoughtfully. 'Jesus...' Rei understood that Vlad Dracula Tepes was hailed as the hero who defended Wallachia from the Ottoman Turks by siding with the Pope. But does that mean that Alucard today was still religious; that he still sided with the Pope? Rei followed Alucard, wondering how such a man of faith would rather become a vampire; would rather throw away all of his humanity previously. Of course, with Usagi's second chance, he is once again human. Rei looked at Alucard's shielded countenance and really wished she could read his mind. This man was just a complete mystery and seemed to be completely different from when he was a Nosferatu.

Alucard had picked up another card with a cherub surrounded by clouds and playing a harp that spelt out 'Happy Birthday' in English. Alucard stared at it silently for a few minutes before speaking, startling Rei once again with his voice. "You have been staring at me for some time now. If you have a question, just ask it."

Rei blinked in surprise before retorting, "Well I didn't think you would actually speak! For three days I thought you were mute!" Rei took in a deep breath to calm her flaming temper. "I was just wondering why you choose to turn into a Nosferatu if you had such a strong religious conviction."

Alucard snorted lightly with a small smile. "I already told Usagi this."

"Well she never said anything."

"Then simply, I lost faith."

Rei nodded. "Well, how about now? You seem to still have some faith seeing your choice in cards."

Alucard glanced at Rei quickly before putting the card back and picking the next one to it. Doraemon. 'Not happening.' Rei snatched the Doraemon card from Alucard's clutches and switched it back with the angel card. She smiled briefly as she handed the card back to Alucard. "I think you made the right choice." Alucard nodded before accepting the card, acknowledging the hidden meaning behind Rei's words. "And besides, do you think anyone in Japan actually knows what Easter is? The fact that that card—" Rei smiled, motioning to the Easter card on the other shelf. "—Is even on display in June proves that as far as we're concerned, Easter is Disneyland. Let's go."

After purchasing the birthday card, Rei led Alucard to her favourite gift shop a block from the stationary shop. Inside the shop, there were sections of stuffed animals, jewellery, and other small gift items. Rei pointed out each sections to Alucard, making sure to point out the pink and fuzzy stuffed bunny atop a higher shelf. Alucard glanced at the stuffed animals briefly before turning to head towards the jewellery section. Rei shrugged, acknowledging that Alucard may be a little more sensible in gift giving than most modern men. After all, Alucard was over ten thousand years old, and Usagi was turning seventeen. Stuffed pink and fuzzy bunnies probably were not so appropriate anymore..but then again, it _was_ Usagi. Rei picked up the pink and fuzzy bunny as her own present to Usagi.

Rei made her way over to Alucard who was browsing through rows of necklaces. Most necklaces were fashion necklaces, made of cheap metal with loud obnoxious colours. Alucard disregarded most of those necklaces before finally settling on a locket. It was a more classic looking locket, made of a silver-white metal (probably pewter considering the price—¥1500) and was square shaped. It had an old-fashioned raised swirl pattern on the lid of the locket and inside the locket had room for one picture or object. Additionally, there was a small heart that dangled in front of the space that holds the picture or object.

Alucard studied the locket for a few minutes before passing it to Rei. Rei took the locket with a raised brow. "You know, we really do have to work on that socialising thing."

Alucard furrowed his brows in a frown before speaking. "What is your opinion on this?"

Rei dangled the locket in front of her face with a wink. "Well it's definitely not Doraemon. So I say, it's good." Rei passed the locket back to Alucard who made his way to the counter to pay for the locket. Watching Alucard interact with the salesclerk, who was also a bit intimidated by Alucard, Rei realised Alucard would fit right on in back into humanity. In this short shopping trip, Alucard had spoken more words to Rei than in those three days he had been at the shrine. Undoubtedly, that was an improvement. Alucard seemed less lost too. In those days at the shrine, Alucard did whatever was asked of him, but nothing more. For hours at a time, Alucard would sit on the steps of the shrine under the Torii gate and watch people pass below. His expression would be vacant, and only show some semblance of life when Usagi was around. But now, Alucard seemed less empty, less brooding. Maybe leaving and seeing the world in the light of day was what he really needed. Alucard had lived in darkness for so long, maybe he just simply forgot how to live in the light of day?

Rei passed Alucard as she took her turn at the counter to pay for the stuffed bunny. Alucard, she noted, waited patiently by the door and even held open the door for a customer entering. 'Damn, I can't believe I'm even going to _think_ this, but I'm jealous! Usagi you brat, how do you always get the good guys.' Rei smiled cheerily to the salesclerk in amusement, recalling her years in junior high when she, Usagi, and the other Inner Soldiers would fight over boys. 'Like Motoki.' After retrieving her purchase, Rei led Alucard out of the store—with Alucard holding the door—and turned to smile up at Alucard. "Say, how about we go to the Crown Fruit Parlour? They have a rather good chocolate mousse. And I need to talk to Motoki about Usagi's birthday sweets. Okay?"

Alucard gave a small smile that creased the corner of his vibrant green eyes. Holding out his arm, Alucard replied, "lead the way." Together, Rei led Alucard towards the Crown Fruit Parlour and wondered when, in that short amount of time, did she stop thinking 'Dracula' and started thinking 'Alucard.'

* * *

When Usagi returned home from school, she was surprised to find out from her mother that someone was waiting for her in her family room. Curious and hoping it wasn't Hellsing, Usagi dropped off her book bag upstairs before returning to greet her guest in the family room. It was Hellsing, Seras Victoria to be precise.

Upon noticing Usagi enter the family room, Seras stood up and bowed to Usagi as Japanese custom called for. Usagi returned the bow and noted immediately something was off about Seras. Physically, she looked the same wearing her usual yellow uniform (with a slightly longer skirt than usual too) with clear blue eyes. But Usagi knew for certain that Seras was no longer half Midian, half vampire. Seras was fully human and her gaze was weary and scared. Usagi quickly beckoned Seras to sit before taking the loveseat across from her. Seras sat down and shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with her skirt and opening and closing her mouth several times. Usagi poured Seras some tea that her mother had provided and passed a cup to Seras who shifted her grip to the cup instead.

"You're no longer half Midian."

"Huh? Uhh, yeah—yes. I'm sorry to intrude upon you like this Miss Tsukino, but I didn't know who to turn to. Captain Bernadotte said I could always rely on you..." Usagi nodded as Seras reached into her pocket to pull out a newspaper report. "You may or may not have heard since the police only did a small press release and there wasn't a lot of media coverage allowed for an ongoing investigation, but..." Seras passed Usagi the newspaper clipping.

Usagi glanced at the newspaper clipping and read the title** Attack at Local Park, Authorities Ask the Public Stay Clear**. "This was...this was three nights ago, wasn't it?"

Seras nodded and took a sip of her tea. Quietly, Seras replied, "it was the same night I became human again. It's—" Usagi looked up at Seras sharply as she took another sip of tea to calm herself. Seras's hands were visibly shaking. "It's probably the only reason I'm still alive and—" Seras broke off into a sob as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Usagi instantly moved to Seras's side on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her while her other hand steadied her shaking hands that were clutching the half full tea cup. "Tell me what happened. I haven't heard anything about this."

Seras nodded before beginning her tale quietly through tears. "Three nights ago, there was a fight reported at that park. Vampires, as we quickly found out. Hellsing, the Wild Geese, and I were deployed as usual. But when we got there, there was nothing left—the Sailor Soldiers took care of everything. Everything was normal, it was fine! But then this woman—vampire appeared and attacked and killed everyone! I—" Seras broke off, covering her mouth with a hand as Usagi took the teacup from her hand and set it on the table. Usagi passed Seras a tissue who accepted it but did not use it. "I couldn't stop her. She was so fast, so strong, so—so—!" Seras tore up the tissue in her hand in agitation before looking up to meet Usagi's concerned eyes. "I was dying. That attack she used on me...I knew I was going to die. And I couldn't protect Sir Integral or Captain Bernadotte or Walter. But when I came to..." Seras broke off her gaze from Usagi and in a similar manner Usagi had seen before in Alucard, held out her a gloved hand and peered at it in amazement. "I was all right. I couldn't feel any pain, and I was standing in the morning sun! And I knew, I knew I was longer half vampire. But—butI couldn't lift the cement off Benard and I couldn't pick up Phillip from the ground." Seras broke off to return her gaze to Usagi. "Everyone's dead or critically injured or missing!"

"Who?! Seras?"

"Most of the Wild Geese or dead and some of them are missing. It's the same with the police that was with us. And Captain Bernadotte..." Seras reached for a new tissue, dropping the shredded tissue by her tea cup. In response, Usagi gripped Seras tighter in a hug and rested her head against Seras's.

"What happened to Bernadotte-san? Is he..." Usagi swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Is he dead?" Usagi felt relief wash through her as Seras shook her head.

"His left arm's been blown off." The relief Usagi felt was immediately washed away in a cold shock. Usagi gripped Seras tighter as she continued. "He hasn't woken up at all since then, and the doctors don't know if he will. He has some kind of head injury too, and they said his brain was swelling. They had to cut off the top of his skull and I don't know if he will be okay!"

Usagi clenched her eyes to hold in the tears. "He will be okay. I promise you. He will be okay. What about Dornes-san? And Sir Integral?"

Seras shook her head. "I don't know. They're both missing, and the sword too."

"The sword?!" Usagi turned to the side and called for Luna. After a few moments, Luna came trotting into the family room and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Usagi stood up and closed the family room doors behind Luna. "Seras, I need to tell you something important." Seras looked up at Usagi with tears still streaming from her eyes. "I'm Sailor Moon."

"Usagi!"

Seras stood up in shock and pointed to Luna. "Your cat just talked!"

Luna rolled her eyes at Seras before addressing Usagi. "What are you thinking, Usagi?!"

"Carmilla has the Sword of Serenity and she just decimated nearly all of Hellsing, the same night I turned Alucard human!"

"Alucard?" Seras looked between Usagi and Luna in fear. "You mean Dracula? That's why, that's why I'm human?!"

Usagi nodded to Seras before addressing Luna again. "This happened when I left the park, so this is a message to me! Carmilla wants me dead, but she can't kill me because of the curse. Now she's not only attacking innocent people, but she probably killed Sir Integral and Dornes-san. We have to end this now Luna. Seras, follow me!" Usagi led the way to the front door, pausing to put on her shoe.

Seras tentatively followed Usagi, stopping at the entrance to the foyer. "What...what am I going to do? I mean...I'm human."

Usagi stood up straight after putting on her shoes. Usagi gave Seras a reassuring smile before stepping up into the foyer to be at Seras's height. Taking Seras's hands in her own, she squeezed tightly in reassurance. "You've never met Alucard. He's...he's very different from Dracula. In fact thery're two different people entirely. I want you to meet him. And I want him to meet you. He is, after all, still your father."

"A rather young father." Luna curled up around herself by the umbrella stand, shooting an annoyed glance at Usagi. "Alucard looks like he's twenty-five. And Seras, you're no older than twenty am I right?"

Seras nodded without turning to Luna, keeping her eyes on Usagi. "I don't...I don't know if I want to meet him. Even if you say he's a different person—he's the reason why my mother is dead!"

Usagi bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I know, and I am truly sorry. But please, please just give him a chance. Either way, I need you to stay with my friend Rei. She's a priestess at a local shrine and her shrine is on hallow ground; you'll be protected there. You can longer protect yourself against vampires and Carmilla might come after you if she knows you're alive. And even if you don't acknowledge Alucard as a father, if Carmilla learns of your relationship with him..."

Seras nodded slowly, breaking her gaze with Usagi. "I...I just don't know anything anymore. Who's Carmilla? How are you involved in this? All of this? I just—I don't understand anything anymore. Captain Bernadotte, everyone...they may all be dead soon and I'm, I'm fine. I'm human! I always wished to be human, but now—! I feel so powerless. I can't fight anymore!"

Usagi took a step forward and pulled Seras into an embrace. Seras reciprocated the hug, wrapping both arms around the shorter woman and buried her crying face into Usagi's shoulder. Usagi stroked Seras's back in soothing circles, gripping her tight. "It's all right. Hush, it's all right. You don't have to fight anymore. I'll fight for you. And I'll save Bernadotte-san. And if Sir Integral or Dornes-san is still alive, I'll save them. I'll end this fight. I promise." Usagi pulled back and stepped towards the door to open it. Luna slipped out the open door and Usagi held out her hand to Seras. After a moment's pause, Seras took Usagi's hand and followed Usagi out the door. Usagi paused at the open door, shouting to her mother that she will be home before dark, before leaving. Returning her attention to Seras, Usagi began telling Seras the entire tragic history between her and Alucard. Luna trotted along side the two women faithfully as they made their way to a very annoyed Rei who had just decided to go with Alucard on a shopping trip to pick out Usagi's birthday present.

* * *

Okay, I'm back! And I...started a new story without finishing this one...my bad. The new story is for Supernatural and is titled Don't Look Back. But don't fear, I will finish this story! There's not much left anyway. Maybe a little over five chapters, more depending on how long the chapters are.

This chapter is split into two main parts, one with Rei and one with Usagi. Just to clarify, Usagi's meeting with Seras and Rei's shopping trip occur concurrently. Also, this chapter lacks the action of the last chapter, but it does focus more on character development. Alucard is quite different from Dracula, but by last chapter, Dracula wasn't well...Dracula anymore. The fates of all the main characters of Hellsing will be known soon, and we will see how Alucard and Seras deal, meeting each other for the first time. Also, I know I never made it clear what happened to Seras's mother, so we'll find out next chapter.

Don't worry, Pip will live! In what condition though, I can't say...

A Chouzuya is found in Shinto shrines and is a water ablution area. People who visit the shrine 'purify' their hands and feet (and sometimes mouth too, but that's really not recommended) before stepping entering the main part of the shrine. And Disneyland and Easter...don't ask me why, but Disneyland in Tokyo has a lot of Easter images. There are some Japanese who actually associate Easter with Disneyland. I'm not sure how that happened, but I guess those Japanese are unfamiliar with Christian holidays. And I guess it's because Disneyland has a lot of Easter colours, the pastels mainly. Also ¥1500 is about £10, $15, or €12.

-Sailor Moonac


	14. Chapter 13: Broken Curse

**Author's Note: **There are probably about three more chapters left after this, plus an epilogue. There may be more, just because I'm going to write shorter chapters now for faster updates. Also, I since I started a new Supernatural story, I will probably be splitting my time between these two. However, my first priority is to finish this story, because five years is _**way**_ too long. As you can see when comparing the prologue to the latest chapters, my writing has changed. I was a second year in high school when I started this and now I'm going to be a Med student. I might one day go back and re-write some of the chapters so the tone of voice sounds less childish and more fluent, but nothing for certain yet. I hope (cross fingers) to finish this by the middle of August, so before I start Med School, but I can't make any promises. I'll just do my best to finish this. My updating schedule will probably be split, alternating between this and my new Supernatural story, Don't Look Back. However, I can say that the final chapter and epilogue will be released quite soon of each other. As usual, chapter notes will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

A Song for XX

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Thirteen: Broken Curse

When Usagi, Seras, and Luna arrived at the Hikawa shrine, only Rei's grandfather was there to greet them, complaining bitterly about "the accursed mess in the shed and that damn foreigner." Usagi laughed awkwardly and quickly rushed to help Rei's grandfather clean up Alucard's burnt mess in the shed. Seras took a seat at the base of the main shrine with Luna sitting in her lap, vaguely watching the main entrance below the Torii gate. However, most of Seras's thoughts were turned towards Dracula—Alucard and his tragic history.

But Seras couldn't feel any remorse or sadness for her father. It was difficult enough even acknowledging the former vampire as her father—hell, most of the time Seras liked to believe her father was just a random human. A random human that raped and impregnated her mother. Now, as Seras sat at the base of the Hikawa shrine with a talking cat sitting in her lap, Seras can legitimately believe that. Because she was human.

Seras didn't feel very different from when she was half-Midian. Even as a half-Midian, she could always walk under the sun—though with a pair of sunglasses and long clothing usually—and she still felt hunger, and pain, and emotions, and alive! Aside from the loss of her eagle-like vision and super human strength and speed, Seras felt entirely the same, physically. However, the loss of that super human strength and speed, the loss of the powers of a Midian rang loudly within Seras. Her friends, her comrades, her commander, Captain Bernadotte, were all dying—dead. And there was nothing Seras could do about it. Nothing but sit at the base of a shrine with a talking cat in her lap, mourning the loss of her companions and the gain of a human father, a father she never wanted. Seras promised Usagi she would give Dracula—Alucard a chance, but Seras wasn't sure if she could. Aside from inheriting her mother's sadness, Seras had also inherited her mother's contempt for the man she loathed to call father. How different could the former No-Life-King be after meeting Usagi a few times? How could he possibly be any different from the man who laughed at her in ridicule while she attempted to wield the burning, heavy blade of the Sword of Serenity against him?

But Seras believes in Usagi. She believed Usagi when Usagi said she will save Sir Integral and Walter; she believed Usagi when Usagi said Captain Bernadotte would be all right; she believed Usagi when Usagi said that she would not have to fight anymore and will end this fight. Seras believes Usagi. Despite all the odds, Seras believes Usagi. Seras isn't certain if she believes Usagi because she's Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess whose blade Seras had been using (or atleast the blade that is supposed to protect her—quite frankly there was far too much new information for Seras to comprehend right now). But the conviction and certainty in Usagi's promise brings a warmth to Seras's heart. Seras's heart now feels lighter and for the first time since her mother committed suicide when Seras was six years old, Seras no longer feels the cold, heavy burden of death anymore.

Sir Arthur Hellsing, Integral's father, had saved her when she was six years old after her mother's death. He took her in from the streets, and protected her from the police and social services when they wanted her placed in an asylum in fear of her super strength. Sir Hellsing helped train and control her her powers so that Seras was the fighter she was today. If anything, Sir Hellsing gave Seras a purpose to her confusing, tragic life and a reason to continue living for her mother. Seras dared not hope [yet] for a chance at normalcy, maybe with Captain Bernadotte. But Seras does believe in Usagi.

Luna sitting up and jumping off of Seras's lap alerted Seras to the presence of footsteps coming up the stairs of the shrine. Seras sat up and hesitantly made her way to the Torii gate, knowing she was about to come face to face with her now human father. Seras swallowed audibly and felt sweat build inside her gloves, a rather new and uncomfortable sensation.

Seras saw Dracula—Alucard first. He was looking down at a woman to his side and holding several bags in one hand while the woman, who must be Rei, attempted to stuff a plastic bag over a pink stuffed animal's head sticking out of another bag her father was holding in his other hand. Her father had a light, amused expression on his face, the green of his eyes shinning brilliantly in the sunlight. Neither he nor Rei had noticed Seras standing, half hidden, by the Chouzuya. Seras could hear vague parts of their conversation; Rei complaining that the stuffed bunny was not hidden well enough, and her father suggesting she take all of the parcels and hide it in the shrine while he waited for Usagi. Dracula—Alucard sounded different, Seras concluded. Simply, more human and far less deranged. Still, Seras was not certain she was [or would ever be] ready to meet the man who raped her mother and caused such grief that her mother took her own life, leaving a six year old half-Midian alone in the world. Seras stepped behind the Chouzuya and hid as Rei and her father walked past, still bickering in calm, _normal_ tones.

Seras slid down the Chouzuya to sit at the base of its wall, belatedly noting the talking cat—Luna—was nowhere in sight. Seras felt drained and cowardly, hiding from Dracula—Alucard when she had always rushed into battle to face him. But that was because she was rushing into battle to _kill_ him without regard for her own life. If she died, then she would be able to see her dear mother again. She was half-vampire; there was no place for her in this world. But now, she was _human_! And that glimmer of warmth and hope that Seras did not want to acknowledge yet, was there in her heart, despite her own determination to ignore it. She had a chance now, but...

Seras choked down a sob and pressed her gloved hands to her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that wouldn't stop falling. Seras drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in her arms as she tried to suppress her choked sobs. This was far too much. Nearly all of the Hellsing Organisation was dead or missing, Captain Bernadotte laid dying in a coma, a new vampire even worse than Dracula was laying siege to the city—world, and her father is Dracula! Dracula, who wasn't even Dracula anymore! Everything was spiralling out of control, and Seras was absolutely powerless. "Mom..." sobbed Seras quietly into her own arms. For the last fourteen years of Seras's life, she had to stand on her own two feet and never cried for the loss of her childhood and mother. But now, Seras cried for her lost childhood, her deceased mother, her lost comrades and friends, for Captain Bernadotte, for everyone who died from vampire attacks, and for herself.

Seras had expected Usagi to find her crying, sitting against the Chouzuya eventually. But the person who sat down beside her was far too tall and the person's hand far too large to be Usagi. Seras stiffened, holding her breath as her father placed a hand on the shoulder closest to his seat beside her. Seras could feel the warmth [not coldness] seeping from his body pressed lightly against her right arm wrapped around her knees.

"Seras. Seras Victoria."

Despite herself, Seras found herself sitting up and looking up into the eyes of the man who ruined her life. His face was drawn into a frown and his eyes were surprisingly glassy under the afternoon sunlight. When he leaned down with both arms moving around her small frame, Seras didn't recoil as she wanted to and instead wondered for the first time if this was how it felt to have a father.

* * *

Usagi and Rei exchanged smiles as they both leaned against the side of the main shrine, discretely watching Alucard and Seras. Luna sat curled by Usagi's feet and grinned up at the two Sailor Soldiers. "Well, I didn't think it would go so well. I must admit I was surprised."

Rei looked down at Luna. "I wouldn't say it's going well...but it's a start."

Usagi nodded, her eyes still trained to the very odd father-daughter pair. "A start is better than nothing. Honestly, I thought Seras would run away when I went to the back to help your grandfather Rei."

Rei threw back her hair and glanced back at the shed. "I'm surprised too. I could sense Seras when I was coming into the Shrine, but when Alucard and I went into the main building, I could still sense her on the grounds."

Usagi cast a sly glance at Rei. "So it's 'Alucard' now huh?"

Rei rolled her eyes in annoyance before responding. "Well, let's just say I'm beginning to understand what you see in him. He's...not so bad as a human. As Alucard, not Vlad. Vlad was an arse."

Usagi stifled her giggle with a hand. "Well, let's give them some privacy." With that, Usagi led Rei and Luna back to the shed. Rei's grandfather grumpily swept up the burnt mess and Rei quickly wrestled the broom from her grandfather with promises to clean up the entire mess on their own. Rei's grandfather soon left, leaving the two soldiers and the cat to talk.

"So Carmilla has the Sword of Serenity and Hellsing has been destroyed?"

Usagi nodded, wrinkling her nose as the ash caused her to sneeze. "Yeah. Bernadotte-san is in really bad shape, but I'm certain I can heal him with the Ginzuishou.

"Sir Integral and Dornes-san on the other hand...Seras doesn't know if they're even alive."

Luna nodded, using a paw to kick a chunk of coal into the dustbin. "And we don't know where to find Carmilla. We don't necessarily need the Sword of Serenity to kill Carmilla; we have more than enough power for that. But we still need to get that blade back. The Sword of Serenity has been stained with Usagi's—or rather more Princess Serenity's—blood. Therefore, it is a powerful weapon in anyone's hands. Although Sailor Venus is the only one that can truly use it effectively."

Rei stopped sweeping. "Are you saying Carmilla can use the Sword against us?"

"Not exactly. She can use it as any other sword. But, it is also the only weapon that can kill Usagi."

Usagi blinked and dropped the dustbin in surprise. "What—how? Is it because it was the Sword that killed me as Princess Serenity in my past life?"

Luna nodded solemnly. "Precisely. Essentially, the Sword became cursed along with Dracula when he shed your blood and ended your life. That was how it was capable of sealing Dracula away for ten thousand years."

"I thought it was because of my mother's power and the Ginzuishou."

"Well yes, that too. But don't forget, Dracula couldn't touch you nor the blade. That was because your blood is soaked into the blade."

Usagi grimaced at the mental image and picked up the dustbin again. "Well, that's a pleasant image."

Rei too had a slight frown on her face. "But more importantly, we have to be careful when fighting Carmilla—"

"If only we could find Carmilla!" Usagi turned her attention to Luna. "Has Artemis found anything on Central Computer?"

Luna sighed and shook her head. "The problem is, Carmilla doesn't leave a unique energy signature like the Dark Kingdom did, so all we can do is track the deaths and disappearances."

Usagi paused, digging up memories of her recent fight with Carmilla. "But Carmilla's power felt similar to Queen Metellia's. It's not exactly the same, but Metellia created Dracula—"

"And Dracula created Carmilla. Yes...yes...I do believe all vampires and ghouls as a result would have some of Metellia's power. A bit weaker of course, but..." Luna placed a paw under her chin in a classic thinking pose. "Maybe...that may be possible, searching for the strongest signature of Metellia's power instead—"

Luna was cut off with the sound of ringing chimes surrounding the entire shrine. Rei's grandfather quickly rushed out of the main shrine in confusion in which Rei quickly shooed him back in.

"Rei?"

Rei growled in frustration. "Something triggered the charms around the perimeter of the shrine. Come on!" Rei quickly led the way back to the front of the shrine where a confused Alucard stood with a hand on Seras's shoulder. Seras too, had a look of confusion and fear on her face which clearly still held the signs of recent tears. "Alucard, Seras, get in the shrine!"

Alucard quickly pulled Seras to her feet and led her to the entrance to the main shrine. A gun shot to the ground before Alucard stopped them both as Rei and Usagi took a protective stance in front of the two newly turned humans and faced the entrance of the shrine. Standing before the Torii gate was a Caucasian man dressed in a simple black suit, holding a revolver and glee lighting his blood-red eyes.

Alucard stepped in front of Seras and placed a hand on Rei and Usagi's shoulder to pull them back. Both girls shrugged off his hand and pulled out their transformation instruments. "Don't, he's a Nosferatu like me—!"

"You mean, not like you." The Nosferatu spoke in perfect Japanese as he held up his revolver again. Rei quickly snapped her fingers and two black blurs quickly dived at the vampire, ripping the revolver, and his hand off. Phobos and Deimos quickly deposited the revolver on the other side of the shrine, leaving a bloody, scratched hand on the other side with the Nosferatu. Phobos and Deimos quickly transformed and stood defensively in front of Rei and Usagi.

The Nosferatu looked at the stump of his hand and shrugged before his ripped off hand turned into blood and flew upwards onto his stump of an arm. The blood quickly formed the shape of his hand before completely melting into his arm, reforming his hand perfectly. "Cute."

Usagi and Rei exchanged brief looks before transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The Nosferatu held up both hands in mock surrender. "Oh dear. Whatever shall I do?" And with that, he tumbled backwards down the stairs of the shrine.

Sailor Moon quickly flew up after him but Sailor Mars grabbed a hold of one of her trailing ribbons from her outfit. "Mars?"

Sailor Mars let go of the ribbon. "This Nosferatu is powerful. He was able to break enter through the first Torii gate at the bottom of the stairs. We have to do this together."

Sailor Moon nodded and landed, quickly leading the other three Sailor Soldiers through the Torii gate. The Nosferatu had merely stopped at the top most landing before the top of the shrine. He looked up at three Sailor Soldiers and smirked, turning his body into blood and releasing about a dozen ghouls from his body. The man reformed his body before stepping sideways into the wall of the stairs and sinking through it in a mass of shadows.

Sailor Moon quickly flew down to the landing and summoned her Eternal Tier. As the ghouls moved into attack Sailor Moon, she swung the the Eternal Tier around like a bat, striking and knocking aside several ghouls.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars quickly shot aside the other ghouls who were advancing on Eternal Sailor Moon as Sailor Moon made her way to the wall where the Nosferatu disappeared. "Phobos, Deimos!" Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos flew back to Alucard and Seras's side as Sailor Mars joined Sailor Moon on the landing to finish off all of the ghouls.

"Usagi." Eternal Sailor Moon glanced backwards at Sailor Mars who was standing back to back with her, clutching a flaming bow and arrow. "What happened?"

Sailor Moon turned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sailor Mars kept her bow and arrow notched as she turned to Sailor Moon. "Why didn't the ghouls burn when they touched you?"

"What—?" But Eternal Sailor Moon quickly came to realise Sailor Mars was right. When her Eternal Tier had struck those ghouls, their bodies didn't disintegrate into dust as it did normally. In fact, they were merely knocked aside and were able to get back up quite easily. Only after Sailor Moon used her 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss' were the ghouls destroyed. "I—I don't know—"

The chimes of the charms surrounding the perimeter of the Shrine sounded again. Eternal Sailor Moon quickly flew up the stairs again as Sailor Mars followed her up the stairs on foot. Flying over the Torii gate, Sailor Moon could see the Nosferatu bat aside Sailor Deimos while holding Sailor Phobos in a strangle hold with bloody projectiles coming from his body. Alucard himself was standing before Seras in an attempt to protect her from the bloody projectiles from the Nosferatu's body. Sailor Moon held the Eternal Tier in front of her again. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy—"

The Nosferatu quickly noticed Sailor Moon in the air above him and fired off bloody stakes, originating from his back into the air. Sailor Moon used her Eternal Tier to block a few of the attacks while trying to fly and dodge others. However, due to the large size of Eternal Sailor Moon's wings, her wings were soon stabbed with the bloody stakes, instantly taking Eternal Sailor Moon out of the sky.

"Sailor Moon! Burning Mandala!" Rings of fire quickly sliced Sailor Deimos and Sailor Phobos free, taking out the rest of the stakes aimed at Sailor Moon in the process.

The Nosferatu scoffed in annoyance before turning his entire left arm into blood and firing it at Sailor Mars. The blood gush quickly slammed into Sailor Mars, knocking her down the stairs of the Shrine she just came up.

"No, Rei!" Eternal Sailor Moon reached over her shoulders and pulled out one of the few stakes plunged into her wings. The vampire turned his attention back to Sailor Moon and fired the same blood gush at her. In defence, Eternal Sailor Moon quickly held up her Eternal Tier. "Kiss!" Her attack instantly ploughed through the Nosferatu's attack, slamming the man into Chouzuya and destroying it. "Whoops." Eternal Sailor Moon got to her feet unsteadily, ignoring the stakes in her wings and using her Tier as a support.

From the ruins of the Chouzuya, streams of blood pushed upwards and the Nosferatu reformed his body. The Nosferatu smirked at Sailor Moon as he stepped out of the ruined Chouzuya and glanced at Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos leading away Alucard and Seras. His grin widened when he and Alucard's eyes met. "See how the mighty have fallen..." He returned his attention to Eternal Sailor Moon. "I was originally here to give you a message, but it seemed my Master's hypothesis was correct. With Dracula—" The Nosferatu sneered in derision. "_Human_, the curse has been broken and you are no longer invincible against us, _Princess_."

"How—? You should have all died when Dracula was no more."

The Nosferatu ran a hand through his hair and grinned, revealing his mouth full of fangs. "All of _Dracula's_ fledglings are dead all right. I had to watch my sister fucking die because of you, _Princess_. But _my _Master, _my_ Sire, is Lady Carmilla. And _She_ is more than powerful enough to support my existence." The Nosferatu held out both hands which quickly turned into bloody tendrils. "I'm supposed to take you alive, but quite frankly, I don't give a fuck if you die."

Eternal Sailor Moon held out the Eternal Tier in front of her defensively as the bloody tendrils came at her. Another attack revealed the same result as before; the Nosferatu merely regenerated his limbs and reformed the bloody tendrils. With her wings pierced by stakes, Eternal Sailor Moon could do nothing but try to run away from the tendrils that were soon wrapped around her limbs. The blood quickly covered her entire body and pulled away the Eternal Tier, tossing it somewhere to the side with a loud 'clank.' Without the curse inflicted upon Dracula, the Nosferatu's power was not useless against Eternal Sailor Moon and instead, the situation was reversed. Belatedly, Eternal Sailor Moon came to realise why a Nosferatu is known as the 'No-Life-King;' it is near unstoppable.

Blood soon swallowed Eternal Sailor Moon's world with the muffled sound of the Inner Sailor Soldiers' attacks colliding against an impenetrable darkness.

* * *

Okay so after writing this chapter, I'm going to say that there is about three more chapters left plus an epilogue. The epilogue is going to be pretty short, so I might even add that to the end of the last chapter.

Some notes, a Chouzuya was mentioned in the last chapter, but it is basically a small building/area where guests and patrons of the shrine can wash their hands and feet to purify themselves. A Torii is the gate that "guards" the hallow ground of a Shinto shrine. Rei's Hikawa shrine has two gates, one at the bottom of the stairs and another at the top of the stairs at the entrance into the main grounds. Also, since Eternal Sailor Moon's wings seemed to be attached to her outfit, at the base where her bow is normally attached as Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon, I'm just assuming the damaged wings would take out her flight ability and not actually hurt Usagi.

Now I added Seras's back story which does include Integral's father, who died before the current timeline of this story. It was never stated whether or not Arthur Hellsing was a knight in Hellsing, but I still gave him knighthood status.

Now, I hope the explanation for the Dracula's broken curse was clear enough in the chapter. Essentially, since Dracula killed Princess Serenity with the Sword of Serenity, her blood is soaked into the blade. As a result, Dracula and his fledglings cannot touch Usagi nor the blade because they both have the same blood he shed, as cursed by the Ginzuishou (Silver Crystal). With Dracula "dead," the curse is negated and all of the vampires and ghouls Dracula created died with him except Carmilla. She is just as powerful as Dracula since she was created moments after Dracula was, so she doesn't need Dracula's power to support her existence. Just think of it as a dilution; Dracula created her when his blood was most potent with Metallia's power so she has just as much of Metellia's power to support herself. That's why the fledglings Carmilla created are able to survive on Carmilla's own power. Since Dracula is the "creator" of vampires, his blood runs through all vampires along with diluted portions of Metellia's power. With Dracula gone, his blood is removed so the curse is broken and they can now touch Usagi with reprecussions.

-Sailor Moonac


	15. Chapter 14: What if?

**Author's Note:** Turns out I lied about alternating between this story and Don't Look Back (xp), but since I want to finish this soon, that's all right. Not too much more I want to write, and I've already started writing the epilogue, which is going to be slightly longer than I first anticipated. As usual, the chapter notes are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Fourteen: What if...?

_Serenity made her way back towards the palace walking slowly and carefully to avoid tripping over her dress or the brush. Nearing the edge of the forest, Serenity heard the clatter of a horse's hooves and the rolling wheels of a carriage._

_The man who stepped out of the carriage had shoulder length dark hair and emerald green eyes. He had prominent cheekbones and a pointy nose that was covered slightly with a bushy moustache and beard. He wore royal robes of blue, purple, and red and he had a sword by his waist._

"_So you are a Serenity?"_

_Serenity blinked at his baritone voice and nodded. She curtsied. "Yes I am. I am Princess Serenity. May I ask who you are?"_

_The man kept his gaze on Serenity's crescent moon and responded. "I am the Prince of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula Tepes. It is an honor to meet you." Vlad held out his hand for Serenity to place her's in. Serenity hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his to allow him to kiss it..._

"It seemed like a fairytale meeting didn't it? But that wasn't what happened. The smell of blood, the beginning of the end, a broken curse...that fairytale meeting didn't happen that way. I wished it did—it would have been a nice fairytale story.

"We probably wouldn't have had to fight each other, ten thousand years later. We may have even fallen in love with each other once upon that time. What if...? I keep wondering what if?

"What if there was no pungent smell of death and blood surrounding you?

"What if there was no fight?

"What if there was no curse from the Queen, my mother?

"What if Queen Metellia never invaded?

"What if? I keep asking these questions, but I don't know—I can't know, how different things would have been if that meeting had been like that instead.

"What if you were never unsealed fifty years ago? Thing would be quite different wouldn't it? What if you awoke fifty years ago, as you were now, today? That would make a world of difference wouldn't it?

"What if we never met? Would you be happier if we had never met? Would I be happier if we had never met? If I had never met, you wouldn't have had to suffer for these last ten thousand years would you? I'm sorry; I wish we could back—I wish we could have that fairytale meeting instead.

"Seras probably would have never been born right? I suppose not, but I can't help but wonder if it would have been better had she not been born into this cruel destiny.

"What if...oh? Is someone calling me? Someone is calling me. Who is that? Why is someone calling me? What happened, I don't remember—oh wait. I do remember. You smelled of blood and had blood on your clothes when we met the first time.

"Who is calling me? They're so loud. Huh? Oh wait—is that Sir Integral? I must be dreaming...

"What if...?"

* * *

Usagi woke up to a stinging pain in her back, accompanied by the feeling of several blunt objects poking along her back and side. Usagi winced as she grabbed her side, feeling the stickiness of drying blood. Usagi moved to sit up, feeling an arm go around her shoulder and helping her into a sitting position. Usagi looked up to meet Sir Integral's tired, blue eyes.

"Eternal Sailor Moon."

Usagi looked down upon herself, noticing that she was indeed still Eternal Sailor Moon and those blunt objects poking in her back were those bloody spikes that were shot into her wings, which she was lying on earlier. The stinging pain in her back was a result of one of those spikes piercing her lower back shallowly. Sailor Moon winced and tried to flutter her wings, thanking whatever heavenly power existed that her wing damage did not equate pain for herself. After a brief sweep of her injuries, Sailor Moon returned her attention to the tightly drawn face of Sir Integral. "How long have I been out?"

Integral chewed on her lower lip and her fingers twitched, itching for a cigar to smoke. "I don't know. One minute I'm sitting in this accursed cell alone, and the next minute, you fall from a blood pool that formed from the ceiling. You haven't even been here for five minutes." Both Integral and Sailor Moon looked up at the ceiling to see that blood pool vanishing upwards into the cracks of the ceiling. The single light bulb outside of the cell provided the low glow of light, allowing Integral and Sailor Moon to see the mass of blood all around the cell and outside the cell.

Integral returned her attention to Sailor Moon. "Are you hurt? Miss Tsukino?"

Sailor Moon startled, meeting Integral's impassive eyes in shock before smiling weakly. "So you know...?"

Integral snorted mildly, reaching into her suit jacket before stopping and clenching her fist. Integral chewed absently on her lower lip before relaxing her fist and instead presses it to the bridge of her nose. "It was quite obvious. Damn, I really need a cigar. She could have at least let me keep my cigar case. It's not like I kept any weapon in there..." Integral continued grumbling to herself, an obvious sign of her withdrawal from nicotine.

Sailor Moon grinned weakly before stepping unsteadily to her feet, only to be assisted by Integral who seized her arm when she started to topple. "Thanks," mumbled Sailor Moon before pressing her hand to her brooch. Instantly Usagi's school uniform replaced her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit, dropping the spikes from her wings to the floor with loud clanks, Integral raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Usagi walked to the cell bars and grasped it firmly before shoving back and forth with her body weight.

"I've already tried that."

Usagi returned her attention behind her to Integral. "How long have you been here? And Dornes-san?"

Integral rubbed her forehead absently before shrugging. "How long have I been missing?"

"Three days."

"Then I've been here for that long. As for Walter..." Integral stepped up next to Usagi and grasped the bar with a hand. Integral leaned her forehead against the cool bar and clenched her eyes shut, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "They took him, I don't even know how long ago. There's no sunlight down here. Three vampires took him for the cell and dragged him just outside the cell. There must have been nearly a dozen of them. Either way, they tore him apart and ate him. Most of the blood out here probably belongs to him."

"Oh God." Usagi pressed a hand to her mouth, feeling the bitter taste of her bile rise into her mouth.

"She killed all of my men didn't she?"

Usagi shook her head minutely, her hand still pressed to her mouth. "Bernadotte-san is still alive, barely. But I can save him. Seras...Seras is fine. She's human."

Integral snapped her gaze to Usagi, surprise written plainly on her features. "How?"

Usagi sighed into her hand before removing it from her mouth. "I turned him human." Silence met Usagi's declaration. After a few moments, Usagi turned to look at Integral, dread at her response twisting inside her.

But Integral looked thoughtful, arms folded over her chest and a frown drawn into her face. She chewed on her lower lip as she tapped her fingers against her arm in a beat only she could hear. After a long silence, Integral spoke, her face still clearly showing her pondering thoughts. "That's interesting and by theory, shouldn't these vampires all be dead?"

"They weren't created by Alu—Dracula. So, they're still alive and..."

Integral raised an aristocratic brow. "And?"

Usagi sighed, bracing herself for Integral's anger. "And these vampires aren't affected by my powers. I can't kill them so easily anymore."

Integral's face twitched, with what Usagi wasn't certain, and instead turned back towards the cell. "So it's not going to be so easy getting out of here huh?"

Usagi shook her head at Integral's back. "No, it's not. I can get us out of here. But if we encounter a Nosferatu, I won't be able to stop it. That's how I was captured in the first place."

Integral glanced over her shoulder. "There's something else you're not telling."

Usagi paused, biting her lower lip in hesitation. Yes, there was something Usagi was not telling Integral, but Usagi wasn't certain how she could possibly tell Integral her men and Walter was dead because of Carmilla, a vampire whose goal was Usagi's death. That in fact, everything that had happened to her family in the last fifty years was her fault. The vague contents of her dream came back to Usagi. What if indeed. What if Alucard had never killed Integral's grandfather? What if Integral's family didn't create the Hellsing Organisation? So many 'what if's' that could never be answered.

But as Usagi met Integral's cold, curious eyes gazing at her across the dimly lit cell of a place unknown, Usagi came to realise those 'what if' scenarios and questions were all pointless in the end. 'What if' won't undo the past. 'What if' won't grant Usagi the power to change the future. To change and salvage what's left of their future, Usagi had to take the future by her own hands and carve it out with her own power. All of these people, her, the Sailor Soldiers, Integral, Seras, Pip, Alucard, Carmilla; they were all linked together and it is only from these people that their own futures can be sought. What if they could change their futures to a better one? That was a question Usagi could possibly answer. That was a question whose answer would not result in another 'what if' question.

With a huge sigh, Usagi walked to Integral's side and began telling her of the tragic tale between her and the former Wallachian Prince that began ten thousand years ago and will end _now_.

* * *

It was a deathly, terrifying sight. A petite, fifteen-year old Sailor Saturn was holding the Silence Glaive up towards Alucard's towering form. Sailor Saturn radiated a calm, deathly silence and her face holding no traces of the cheerful fifteen-year old Hotaru Tomoe. Alucard himself was quite the opposite of his normal boastful, arrogant persona. Instead, he stood with his chin raised upwards to accommodate the blade of the Silence Glaive pressed against his Adam's apple and eyes lowered in fear and apprehension to meet that of the deadly Sailor Soldier's. Seras was standing a short distance behind Alucard in fear and confusion, looking between the Sailor Soldiers, who were all glaring at Alucard in rage except Sailor Mars, and Alucard, her father. It was Sailor Mars who broke off the stand-off.

"Girls, that's enough. Saturn, killing Alucard won't bring Usagi back." Rei stepped beside Saturn and forcefully tugged away the Silence Glaive from Alucard's neck, ignoring the cold shiver that ran down her spine when her eyes met Saturn's. Saturn relaxed her grip on her glaive, and allowed it to be moved aside before closing her eyes briefly. When she reopened her eyes, Hotaru Tomoe could once again be found in her eyes.

"Alucard?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

Sailor Mars waved her hands, as though swatting aside a fly. "Doesn't matter," Mars responded before turning her attention to the forlorn Alucard. "Please tell me you have any idea why our powers, and most importantly, _Usagi's _power had no effect on that Nosferatu."

Alucard nodded minutely. "Your Princess turned me human, removing the blood curse that prevents all vampires from being able to touch your Princess. Your powers aren't useless; it's just that a Nosferatu has multiple lives. When facing any Nosferatu, in order to completely destroy it, you must destroy all of its lives."

Uranus growled angrily and moved forward, grabbing the shirt of the taller man and pulling him close to her. "_Lives?_ And how many lives did you take?"

Alucard's eyes flicked downward before meeting Sailor Uranus's with shame in his eyes. "Three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven (3,424,867)."

Seras gasped audibly behind Alucard as Uranus's gloved fists crackled with power. Uranus scoffed in disgust before shoving aside Alucard and stepped back beside Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Mercury stepped up timidly from beside the two crow Sailor Soldiers. "So are you saying, if you were still a vampire that was not affected by the Queen's curse, we would have to kill you three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-eight (3,424,868) times for you to be destroyed."

"Yes."

Jupiter threw up her hands in exasperation. "And how are we going to do that? Do you know how many _years_ that would take? And Carmilla is nearly as old as you!"

Pluto closed her eyes briefly before bring her Garnet Orb towards her. "Even if we all attack her continuously, one by one, non-stop until her, I'm guessing, three million plus lives are dead, that would take about thirty years. One possible solution would be to go back in time and kill her before she has accumulated so many lives—"

"That's a great idea! Hell we should probably go back and just kill _him_." Sailor Venus turned her angry glower at Alucard. "That would definitely solve many problems."

"Impossible." Pluto paused as her Garnet Orb glowed briefly for a few seconds before returning to normal. "Just as I thought. It's impossible because history is already set. It can't be changed. Even if we all went back in time to just before the Moon Kingdom was attacked and destroyed _Alucard_—" Pluto gave Alucard a pointed look before continuing. "Once we return to the present, the present will still be as such. The Flow of Time, on occasion, can be altered. But only if the Time Gate shall let us pass. I checked, the Gate will not let us pass this time. Destiny has ordained this."

Venus sighed and looked up wistfully. "Man, imagine how different things would be now if we could go back and change things."

Saturn swung her glaive around until the blade was pressed against the ground. "There is one other possible solution to stopping Carmilla."

Sailor Neptune frowned. "You're suggesting you drop your Silence Glaive and destroy the world."

Artemis choked on his breath from beside Seras and Luna patted his back carefully with a paw. "Now Hotaru, we can't go and destroy the world."

"I said it's a possible solution, not the solution."

Artemis cleared his throat and shot an annoyed look at Saturn who smiled serenely in return. Artemis, despite himself, smiled briefly in return and was just glad he was addressing Hotaru Tomoe and not the true Messiah of Death. "Well, with those options out, what can we do? And how can we find Usagi?"

Sailor Mars snapped her fingers. "Just before we were attacked, Usagi, Luna, and I were talking about how every vampire has Metellia's power flowing through them. We use Central Computer to find the strongest energy signature of Metellia's and that's Carmilla. But we have to be careful. She has the Sword of Serenity, and that sword can be used to kill Usagi."

"Then we have to hurry." Uranus turned to Seras standing with the two cats behind Alucard. "You're to stay with Luna and Artemis at all times. Together with Mercury and Dracula go to Central Control and search for Carmilla. Mercury, contact us when you've found Usagi. The rest of us, split up and search the city until Mercury gives us the exact location. We then regroup and rescue Usagi."

All of the Sailor Soldier's nodded in acquiesce, quickly disappearing from the Hikawa shrine leaving Seras, Alucard, Mercury, and the two cats. Mercury picked up Luna and Artemis, placing a cat on each shoulder before holding out her hands to Seras and Alucard. Seras quickly stepped forward took one of Mercury's outstretched hands.

Alucard took a few steps forward but paused before reaching Mercury. He surveyed the shrine, noting the damages. The Chouzuya was completely destroyed and the stone Torii gate had large chips in several places. The praying area was half-falling apart and there were bloody spikes impaled into the ground all around the shrine. Furthermore, there was blood splatter all over the stairs and all over the shrine grounds itself.

"This...this is what I have done," muttered Alucard. Alucard returned his attention to the small group before him and met his daughter's eyes. Hesitation, fear, confusion, sorrow, sadness, anger, and hope. That was what he saw in her eyes. Seras had never said she hated him. She said she hated what he had done as a Nosferatu, what he did to her mother, the pain of her childhood, but never did she say she hated him. Maybe that was the hope he saw in Seras's eyes, and that gave him some hope.

"Alucard...?" asked Sailor Mercury hesitantly with her hand still outstretched.

Alucard gave a small, self-depreciating smile. "I can't help but wonder, what if I wasn't a coward? What if I never agreed to give my soul to Queen Metellia? But there's no time for that now is there?" And with that, Alucard took a large step forward and grasped Mercury's hand.

Water flooded the area briefly in a small whirlpool, leaving behind a small, empty, circular area where blood was cleansed from the battlefield of the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

Escaping from the cell was easy enough for Usagi once she had transformed back into Eternal Sailor Moon. The wings on her uniform were repaired and once again, she had the full use of her power. Quietly, Sailor Moon led Integral through blood stained corridors that was littered with torn and bloody paintings. There were several dead bodies along the way, torn to pieces and left to rot in the basement. From what was left of their clothing, Sailor Moon could just make out the uniform of a security guard, leaving her to wonder if they were in a prison. That assumption was quickly debunked when she and Integral passed a broken glass room with blood stained and destroyed paintings littering the area. The room had several dead bodies, all in the same state as the security guard , along with paints and high-tech imaging equipment.

"We're in some kind of art facility—maybe a museum," observed Integral.

"Yeah, we're in the Tokyo Art Museum; we're in Roppongi." Sailor Moon pointed the the back of a torn painting.

Integral nodded. "This must have a humidity-controlled room to restore paintings. God these scoundrels."

"Oh no!" Integral turned to Sailor Moon with an eyebrow raised. "It's a weekday—"

"And the museum would be open to the public—damn it!" With that, Integral rushed out the room with Sailor Moon close behind her. Quickly making their way upstairs, Integral and Sailor Moon ignored stealth in favour of speed. Besides, Carmilla and her vampires knew they were there already. But what was weighing the most fear on both Integral and Sailor Moon's mind was where were the vampires? Loudly and quickly, their footsteps echoed across the stairs, coming across dead bodies of all ages and genders, but not a single vampire. Without voicing it, both women knew they were heading into a trap.

That was confirmed when they stepped into the main hall of the museum with ghouls, Midians, and Nosferatus surrounding the area. Carmilla herself was sitting atop a 17th century throne seat of the Shogun that was previously in an air-tight glass case. Quickly, the vampires circled Integral and Eternal Sailor Moon, leaving the two women standing before Carmilla.

Carmilla grinned, revealing her bloody fangs before spreading wide her arms in grandeur. "Welcome Sir Hellsing and Princess Serenity, to my kingdom. Where all those who defy me are welcomed into me. Now ladies, who shall come into my being first?"

* * *

Oh, I'm excited, only two more chapters and then an epilogue and then I'm finally done! After over five years! Yay, I should throw a party for this (haha). And I'm probably going to finish this story before updating my Supernatural story, Don't Look Back. Now I can say the final two chapters are titled "Birthday Wish" and "A Song for Alucard." The epilogue I haven't come up with a title yet, but I will have that figured out by the time I post it. And I want to first point out that though chapter 16 will be titled "A Song for Alucard," there is no singing or song. It's just simply means Usagi found who she loved, Alucard, and is no longer a child. The title of the story itself is from ayumi hamasaki's song "A Song for X X" which does hint at how this story is going to end.

Now story notes, the italics or the dream Usagi had are from the prologue. But note that it's not exactly from the prologue. It's select scenes from the prologue that Usagi dreams/hopes to have been the real meeting where there is no Vlad the bloody Impaler and just a handsome prince instead.

Alucard's number of lives was taken directly from the manga, along with how long it would take to kill them all. Carmilla, would have about 3,400,000 lives in her too, so the 30 years still hold.

We're finally almost done, and thanks for sticking with me for five years! And I do know some of you have!

-Sailor Moonac


	16. Chapter 15: Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:** There is just one more chapter plus an epilogue after this before this story is finally over. Everything should be posted by the end of August, so I can finally call it quits after over 5 years. Actually, there have been several times over these 5 years where I just wanted to give up and stop writing. Especially since I went through...(counting)...three different computers (why can't computers last more than a couple of years before dying?). I had always known how I wanted to end it, but filling in the middle was difficult to figure out. But I figured it out and I want to say thank you for sticking with this story guys! Chapter notes are at the end of the chapter as always.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Fifteen: Birthday Wish

The surge of bloody dead bodies from all around Eternal Sailor Moon quickly snuffed out the light from the glass ceiling. With Integral pressed against her side, Eternal Sailor Moon summoned her Eternal Tier, extending its length, and raised it above her head, praying to whatever deity out there that her attack would have some affect. The first wave of her attack blew a large circle clear of ghouls surrounding the two women, splattering blood and body parts all around the already torn apart art museum. However, what ghouls that were destroyed were quickly replaced as more and more ghouls moved forward to close the diameter of the circle surrounding Integral and Sailor Moon.

"Usagi!" Integral grabbed Sailor Moon by one shoulder and pointed her towards a display case several metres away to the right, completely blocked off by what appeared to be to Midian siblings. "In that display, it says that katana is made of silver! I need it to fight!"

Sailor Moon nodded briefly, wrapping a free arm around Integral's middle and clutching the Eternal Tier in the other hand. With a quick shout for Integral to hang on tight to her, Sailor Moon jumped into the air, quickly dodging aside the two ghouls that jumped after her.

More ghouls and a few Midians joined the foray, grabbing Sailor Moon's ankle as she attempted to fly higher. The vampires yanked Sailor Moon and Integral downward as Eternal Sailor Moon strained her wings to keep them afloat while gripping Integral and her weapon. Another harsh yank caused Sailor Moon to lose concentration, plummeting the two women towards the ground. Eternal Sailor Moon automatically dropped her Eternal Tier to grab a hold of Integral as she lost her grip on the larger woman. Thankfully, after years of training in combat, Integral's quick reaction was to grab the end of the Eternal Tier. Keeping one arm still looped around the smaller woman's neck, Integral shifted her grip on the Eternal Tier and swung it downwards, striking the vampires that had a grip on Eternal Sailor Moon's leg. The vampires quickly let go of Sailor Moon's leg, allowing her to fly to the display case.

The two Midian siblings took defensive stances but were quickly taken out when Sailor Moon released Integral several feet above their head, allowing Integral to land directly one one sibling's chest while Sailor Moon did the same for the other. Integral quickly round-house kicked downwards on the Midian's chest, kicking the Midian's raised head and snapping its neck with a loud crack. Integral then turned the Eternal Tier in her hand upon the display case, using the staff like a bat to smash the glass case open. Integral quickly tossed the Tier back to Sailor Moon, who released another burst of her attack to drive back the vampires and to finish off the Midian siblings. Integral took a hold of the katana, hooking the sheath onto the belt of her suit, and pulling out the katana. After a brief cursory glass, Integral nodded to herself, satisfied that the blade was tarnished and therefore silver.

"Sir Integral!" Integral turned her attention to Sailor Moon, noting the sweat falling down her forehead in rivulets and the fact that she had started to drive off the vampires with physical attacks instead of her energy attacks. "We have to get out of here!"

Integral nodded, quickly striking out the katana taking out two ghouls. Integral smirked, satisfied that though the blade wasn't her usual infantry sabre, it was still well balanced and easily usable. After striking aside another ghoul, Integral took a quick moment to survey the area. The ghouls endless and were all coming from the throne chair Carmilla had seated herself upon. Surrounding Carmilla was about twenty vampires, all of whom had their legs merged into a blood puddle on the ground. Carmilla herself had the same large blood puddle merged to the bottom of her dress and from those twenty plus blood puddles, ghouls were continuing to pull themselves out of the blood-stained floor. Undoubtedly, those twenty some vampires surrounding the Vampire Queen were Nosferatu like Carmilla. The small number of vampires that stood behind the ghouls with [somewhat] sane features on their countenance, Integral deduced to be Midian. Slightly more powerful than a ghoul, but just as easy to be killed especially when their opponents were Eternal Sailor Moon and Integral herself. Integral narrowed her eyes as she finished her assessment, quickly formulating a plan in her mind as she cut and slashed her way to Sailor Moon's side.

"Usagi!" hissed Integral with her back to Eternal Sailor Moon. "Those Nosferatus by Carmilla are creating the ghouls; we'll never be able to kill all of these ghouls with them still alive. We have to retreat; can you get us to the skyline?"

Eternal Sailor Moon glanced upwards briefly before turning and grabbing Integral without preamble and soaring towards the glass ceiling quickly. Below, the ghouls all turned into a mass of blood and quickly chased after Sailor Moon and Integral. The blood quickly overtook both women, covering the walls and the glass ceiling, blocking out the dying rays of the setting sun.

Eternal Sailor Moon flew to an abrupt stop staring in horror as the entire museum became covered in blood, blocking off every means of escape. Below, Carmilla broke out into a musical, chilling cackle and her Nosferatus joined her slowly in a low murmur. "I'm sorry ladies, but you cannot leave before your Queen is finished with you." Carmilla stood up from her throne and her Nosferatus parted to the side in a bow to allow her to pass. "Bow down to your Queen."

Blood tendrils from the former glass ceiling shot at Sailor Moon, slamming her and Integral into the ground. However, instead of striking the hard ground, Integral and Sailor Moon landed in a small pool of blood which quickly wrapped itself around both women.

"Ugh, gross! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon blasted the blood away from Integral and her form, quickly grabbing Integral's arm to pull her away from the circling blood. However, the blood that was blasted away was quickly returning, circling the two women standing in the small area that was not covered in blood.

"You must realise by now, that your deaths are imminent." Carmilla walked forward and held out her palm. In her palm, red energy began gathering to form an attack. "But first, I must ask that you undo the curse you have laid upon my love, Princess Serenity."

Sailor Moon stepped in front of Integral defensively with her Tier held diagonally across her body. "I've already broken the curse on the former Prince of Wallachia. He is now Alucard and forever free—"

"NO! Silence!" The energy in her palm broke as Carmilla brought her hands to head to clutch at it, insanity once again pronounced upon her beautiful features. "You have cursed him twice now! When will you stop you damned Princess! Why? Why do you continue to scorn me? My Love—my Love!" Carmilla raised a clawed finger and pointed it accusingly at Sailor Moon. "First you curse him to forget our love, and then you claim him forever by making him _human_?"

"I haven't cursed or used any spell over _Alucard_. He is free now, free to love me or hate me, whichever he so chooses. Yes, he's human. But tell me Carmilla—no! Countess Mircalla! Do you even remember what it means to be human? Do you not remember, he loved _you_ when you were human!"

"No no no no no—lies!" Carmilla once again clutched at her head with both hands, gripping and yanking at her own hair. "No, he loves me now! He loves this!" Carmilla swept one arm out to display the blood and carnage surrounding her.

Sailor Moon slowly shook her head. "Why? Why would you believe he loves this—loves death, and blood, and chaos, and destruction? Why? Countess Mircalla!"

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" Carmilla swept her arm across her body, throwing energy blades at Integral and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon quickly erected a barrier with the Eternal Tier, deflecting the energy blades so that it would strike through the wall behind them. "Mircalla Karnstein is dead—"

"No she's not! Not if you still remember your name. Remember, Countess Mircalla, remember being loved by Vlad, remember your unborn baby!"

Carmilla wobbled on her feet, her eyes wide and unseeing as she lowered both hands to her abdomen. "My baby...my baby..."

The Nosferatus behind her shifted uncomfortably, looking between themselves and at their Master. Integral too looked on with uncertainty, watching as the calm, beautiful, Vampire Queen that kidnapped her days before, fall apart. Carmilla seemed to melt like the Wicked Witch of the West; her beautiful white gown became stained with blood as she shed bloody tears and her once porcelain white skin turned into blood and started dripping as though it was candle wax. A red energy aura started to surround Carmilla as she fell to her knees. The blood surrounding them all started churning like the ocean waves, pushing blood against Sailor Moon and Integral.

"Any ideal what's going on Usagi?"

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head, backing away from Carmilla with Integral behind her. Carmilla's Nosferatus also started backing away from their Master as the vicinity around her became burning with her blood red energy. The few Midians left alive began to run away from Carmilla, searching the blood covered walls for a way out. Eternal Sailor Moon noticed this.

"I think they have a pretty good ideal. We have to get out of here." Eternal Sailor Moon pointed her Eternal Tier upwards towards the blood concealed glass ceiling. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The pink and white attack crashed through the ceiling, blowing a large hole through the ceiling. Integral quickly stepped into Sailor Moon's grasp as they both flew upwards towards their only exit.

"NO!" From below, Carmilla slammed her clawed palm to the ground, forcing the blood to once again cover the hole Sailor Moon had just ripped open. "No one is leaving. No one!"

The two women returned their attention back downwards as Carmilla stood prostrate again, once again a regal image of a Countess. The blood had vanished from her dress and her skin was once again a perfect, porcelain white and no longer was her hair in disarray. Carmilla glared upwards coldly, meeting Sailor Moon's eyes before sneering. "Please sit Princess, Sir." Bloody tendrils shot out from the walls and floor, grasping Integral and Sailor Moon and dragging them back downwards into blood shaped chairs that formed from the ground. Carmilla herself swept around past her Nosferatu, who exchanged looks with each other, before seating herself back in her throne. Carmilla crossed her legs, and rested an elbow on her armrest to prop up her chin while her other hand held onto her abdomen. After a few moments, Carmilla sat up straight and used the hand that was resting her chin to form a red energy attack to blast the Midians. Within seconds, the blood soaked art museum's entrance hall only held Carmilla and her Nosferatus, and Eternal Sailor Moon and Integral.

Carmilla turned her attention to the two women seated, but not restrained, to her bloody seats. "Yes...my baby. My dear, dear, baby." Carmilla scoffed coldly, a scowl still present upon her beautiful features. "I remember now. It's not my _dear_ Count that has been bewitched, but _me_. Isn't that right, Princess Serenity?"

Carmilla turned her attention to the Nosferatu who had kidnapped Sailor Moon from the Hikawa Shrine. "Go and bring me my dear Count will you? And bring him alive. I'll kill him myself."

"No—"

"You be quiet Princess." Carmilla returned her attention to the two women seated before her. "How can you love such a man, you foolish little Princess?"

Sailor Moon startled, seeing the clear recognition and _sanity_ upon Carmilla's features. The deranged woman who grabbed her head in insanity while refuting reality was gone. In her place, was a regal woman of aristocratic stature, a Countess. Sailor Moon solemnly answered, "He's changed."

"Has he now? Maybe so." Carmilla scoffed softly before looking upwards. The blood on the ceiling parted to form a small circular opening. From that opening, the light of the full moon shined a small circle of moonlight between the space where Carmilla, Integral, and Sailor Moon sat. "I suppose I should thank you Princess. For the first time in...what? Ten Thousand years? For the first time, I'm actually me again. That wretched man."

Eternal Sailor Moon blinked in recognition. "Countess Mircalla," whispered Sailor Moon softly. Integral cast a quick glance to the Sailor Moon beside her before returning her attention to the Vampire Countess, gripping the katana in her hands tightly.

"I hated him. Well I suppose I didn't always hate him since I was his lover, once upon a time. But you must remember that wretched Count, Princess. Controlling, demanding, difficult to please, power hungry, vengeful—I could go on. You must remember surely, Princess?" Carmilla returned her gaze to Eternal Sailor Moon, blood-stained tears falling down from her ruby eyes. "I fell in love with another man, a servant actually. I'm quite certain you know what would have happened if the Count found out the father of my unborn baby was a mere servant."

"Impaled."

Carmilla grimaced as she continued to cry bloody tears. "That's right, Sir Hellsing. I gather, in his own twisted way, he did love me. But I hated him and I would rather sooner die than to live to see my baby be born, only to be murdered by that man.

"And even when I choose death, he still would not let me go! He made me into...into..._this_—! I'm not dead, nor am I alive! Do you think I was a killer in life, _Princess_?

"I can't die now. I can never see the man I love nor my baby ever again. All because of that man. How can you love him? Princess?"

Eternal Sailor Moon bowed her head. "He has changed from his ways. In the past, he was manipulated by Queen Metellia—"

"When I died, Queen Metellia had not touched the Count's soul. The darkness of his own soul was caused by his own hands, by his own volition—"

"Please, have some consideration for what Alu—Prince Vlad has been through. His childhood was awful and with the Sultan—"

Carmilla slammed the fist that was not held against her abdomen against the throne chair's armrest, smashing it to pieces. "And do you think he is the only person who has been sodomised as a child? And yet do you see this world filled with deranged lunatics like him? He is a _monster_! The Bloody Monster Dragon Count! I could never love the Bloody Monster Dragon Count—"

"'I would rather take Death's wings to fly me into the depths of hell...'" finished Eternal Sailor Moon with tears gathering in her eyes.

Carmilla stood up, recognition of her own quote in her eyes and her hand still resting against her abdomen. "Neither of you two have children, am I correct? Sir Hellsing, Princess Serenity?" Both women shook their heads. "Then you will never understand the pain of losing a child.

"He made me into this. Therefore I will unmake him and kill him. But before that, he must understand what pain he brought upon _me_."

Integral abruptly pulled herself up from her seat, readying her katana in front of her defensively. "You will not lay a hand on Seras."

Eternal Sailor Moon gasped, pulling herself up from the seat and readying her Eternal Tier in front of her. "No! Don't you dare hurt Seras!"

Carmilla smiled mournfully before beckoning a female Nosferatu to her side. "Bring me my dear Count's child. Seras Victoria. She's human now, so be careful; I want her brought to me alive." The female Nosferatu nodded before disappearing into the blood.

"Please, Countess Mircalla! Hurting Seras won't change anything. What has happened is in the past and can't be changed—"

"And I should what? Forgive him? What he has done is unforgivable. What's more, you can't even tell me why you love him, Princess. Justice must be brought down. Queen Metellia be damned. I don't care about that anymore."

Carmilla turned her attention to her remaining Nosferatu. "And if you two, Sir, Princess, intend to stop my justice, then you must die." With that, the Nosferatus rushed at Integral and Sailor Moon.

Eternal Sailor Moon griped her Eternal Tier with both hands, charging and readying an attack. She rushed headlong to meet the charging Nosferatus with Integral close behind her, for they had no where to flee, so all they could do was fight. But even as Eternal Sailor Moon fought, she couldn't help but recognise that Carmilla was right. The night she turned Alucard human, she couldn't give a reason why she loved him. Just that she 'thinks' she loves him. That cold realisation settled heavily upon Eternal Sailor Moon's heart as she fought to protect the man she may possibly love and his daughter that does not love him.

* * *

Sailor Mercury had left nearly an hour ago after calling the rest of the Sailor Soldiers and directing them to Tokyo Art Museum. In the hidden room below the Crown Arcade, Seras sat by a computer with Luna and Artemis on her lap, watching a screen written in an unrecognisable language. Behind her stood Alucard, staring absent mindedly over her shoulder at the screen and seeing nothing. Meanwhile, Seras was conversing softly with the two cats in her lap with a small smile upon her face, finding the two cats adorable, but still worried at the same time. But both cats had faith in the Sailor Soldiers, so therefore Seras decided she too would believe in the Sailor Soldiers. After all, hadn't this small group of young women saved the world multiple times already?

"Seras."

Seras turned around to face her father, meeting his solemn, emerald green eyes. "Hmn?"

"Could you come with me?"

Artemis immediately voiced his displeasure. "Sailor Uranus asked us to stay put here. And she's right, we're in danger and without a Sailor Soldier to defend us..."

Luna patted a paw against Artemis's shoulder before addressing Alucard. "We have powers, but not enough to be able to fend off vampires, especially a Nosferatu."

Alucard nodded. "I understand. Then, please just instruct me on how to use the bus system."

Seras cocked her head in confusion. "Where do you want to go?"

"Church."

Seras held her father's gaze for a few moments, ignoring the two cats in her lap bickering mildly. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"Oh absolutely not, Seras! Alucard!" Luna jumped off Seras's lap and instead climbed up Alucard's body to sit on his shoulder. "I know you intend to go to that church you went to with Usagi, but leaving here is dangerous. Central Control here is protected by a barrier and besides, there's nothing you can do to help save Usagi. So please, just stay here."

Artemis too hopped off of Seras's lap who in turned stood up. "That's right! Now Dra—Alucard, why would you want to go to church now of all times?"

Alucard smiled briefly before turning to head towards the exit, an arm propping Luna up on his shoulder. "For the same reason any human would want to go to church. Will you be coming with us, Luna?"

Luna patted Alucard's shoulder in exasperation. "Well I suppose if you so insist on doing something stupid like this."

"Luna!"

"Artemis." Seras reached down and picked up the angry feline. "I want to go too. After all, I'm a Protestant."

Artemis threw up his paws in defeat before climbing up to Seras's shoulder. "Oh I give up! Fine, we'll go. But I'm warning you guys now, that church isn't hallow ground; it's not going to be holy enough to ward off a Nosferatu."

Alucard nodded before opening the entrance of the secret room and leading Seras out. Instantly, the secret entrance closed itself off and a Sailor V video game replaced the entrance. Seras beckoned to Alucard to follow her, leading them to the bus stop.

At the bus stop, Seras started patting her pockets, pulling out a few coins. "I don't think I have enough for two adult bus fares."

Artemis peered down and shook his head. "No you don't."

Alucard reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the envelope that was given to him earlier in the afternoon. Wordlessly, he handed the envelope to Seras who opened it, noting the few bills in there. Curiously, she looked back up at Alucard. "Where did you get this money?"

Alucard turned away from Seras's curious gaze and instead patted Luna's head absently. After a few silent minutes where the two cats and Seras exchanged shrugs, Alucard answered, "Rei gave it to me to buy Usagi's birthday present. It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Oh!" Seras glanced at her watch and shook her head sadly. "It's less than half an hour from midnight. What a birthday..."

Alucard didn't respond and instead pointed out a coming bus. Once the bus pulled to a stop at the bus stop, Alucard allowed Seras to get on first to pay for their fares before leading his daughter to the back of the bus, glaring at the scattered men who all leered at Seras's short skirt and voluptuous bust. As usual, Alucard's intimidating size caused all of those men to instantly turn their attention away. Finding two seats at the back of the bus, Alucard sat down first and was surprised when Seras sat next to him, her leg flushed against his in a warm touch. Alucard allowed a small smile to pass imperceptibly across his countenance before turning his attention out the bus window.

After a few stop changes twenty minutes later, Alucard led Seras down a semi-crowded, familiar street towards the church where its priest was found exsanguinated months ago. After walking a few more familiar blocks, Alucard stopped at the base of the imposing old church, noting copper stains on the walls that were not there previously when he and Usagi visited it months before. Solemnly, Alucard eyed the gargoyles.

"Uhh...Alucard?" Seras looked up to her father, still uncertain what to address him as sometimes. Alucard looked down in passing before passing Luna from his shoulder to Seras's. Wordlessly, he made his way up to the church and pushed open the large door. "Shouldn't that door be locked?" whispered Seras to the two cats on her shoulder. Both cats nodded in agreement and made noises of slight distress. Seras quickly caught up to Alucard and followed him into the church, the heavy door slamming loudly behind her.

Like Alucard before when he first visited the church, her gaze was immediately drawn to the centrepiece of a crucified Jesus with a thorn crown and fake blood. Quietly, Seras whispered to the cats, "Is that blood real? It looks real from here." The cats shrugged silently on Seras shoulder as Seras tentatively followed her father up the aisle of the church to the centrepiece.

Alucard walked to the first row of pews and kneeled down in supplication. Alucard bowed his head and grasped his hands together in front of his face. Seras slowly made her way to Alucard's side, sitting down on the bench and alternated between watching her father and the Jesus centrepiece.

"Dear heavenly Father, please forgive me for I have sinned..." Seras watched her father silently for a few minutes as he said his prayer aloud. Being a Protestant of the Church of England, Seras was not unfamiliar to prayer. Silently, Seras said her own prayer, praying for Captain Bernadotte, for Usagi, for strength for herself, and surprisingly, for her father. Seras couldn't say she forgave her father for the atrocities he had committed as a Vampire, but Seras couldn't help but feel a startling warmth towards the man kneeling beside her. "Amen," whispered Seras as Alucard finished his prayer aloud.

"Wow, wasn't that lovely?" Clapping could be heard accompanying that question. Seras turned around in shock, noting a female and the male Nosferatu that had kidnapped Usagi, walking down the aisle towards them. "Did you come here to seek sanctuary?" asked the male Nosferatu.

Alucard immediately got up and placed himself in front of Seras and the two cats defensively. Quietly to Seras, Alucard hissed, "Leave at once Seras. I'll distract them."

"Ahh, isn't that lovely?" The female Nosferatu grinned, exposing her fangs as her ears twitched. "But Master wants little Seras too. So you're not going anywhere darling."

"Luna!" Artemis and Luna nodded to each other before jumping off of Seras's shoulders to stand before Alucard. Immediately, both cats' crescent moons started glowing, the glow surrounding their entire bodies. The light increased in intensity as Luna and Artemis's body started to grow in size, taking the shape of two humans. In another few moments, the light died down, exposing a woman in a yellow dress with long flowing curly black hair and a man in a white outfit and matching white hair. On both of their foreheads was the crescent moon normally found on their feline forms.

"Luna? Artemis?" Seras blinked in surprise, ducking from behind Alucard to get a better look.

The woman—Luna turned to Alucard and Seras. "Hurry! Get out of here! Artemis and I will hold them off!"

"Luna—"

"Come Seras!" Alucard had seized his daughter's hand and pulled her towards the back of the church, hoping there was a rear exit for them to flee to.

"I'll get them." The male Nosferatu turned into blood and flew past the two former felines to give chase to the father-daughter pair. He easily caught up with them reforming his body before the pair with a grin on his face. Alucard stepped protectively before Seras before the Nosferatu smirked, "Don't you just miss having the power to do this?" The male Nosferatu held out his arm, turning it into blood and extending it, grabbing Alucard around the neck and swinging him upward before choke slamming him into the alter six metres away.

"Alucard!" Seras rushed to Alucard as Artemis passed Seras, engaging the male Nosferatu in battle as Luna fought off the female Nosferatu. Seras kicked aside the shattered wooden remains of the alter, ignoring the clashes from all around her. Seras reached Alucard and patted his cheek harshly, calling out his name. After another harsh slap to the cheek, Alucard stirred, eyes opening in pain. Seras released a sigh of relief before quickly peering around her, noticing the fierce and losing battle, the two former felines were engaged in. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" Seras seized one of Alucard's arm, tugging urgently and watching her surroundings at the same time. Alucard got to his feet unsteadily, clutching his side which was bleeding slightly.

A golden energy attack collided above Seras and Alucard, causing Seras to shriek in fear. Alucard snapped his eyes upward and watched as the Jesus centrepiece was blasted off the wall and started to fall towards the duo. Alucard moved instantly, grabbing Seras in his arms as he dived to the side and into the remains of the broken wooden alter.

But it was too late, Alucard realised belatedly, as he felt the bottom point of the cross where Jesus's foot is nailed, pierce through his torso, impaling him to the ground. Alucard released a bloody sigh of relief as he watched Seras pull herself up, slightly injured but overall well, from the wooden remains surrounding them. Alucard gave Seras a blood-filled smile, attempting to form words but unable to as he felt his lungs fill with a warm, wet, heavy pressure. Alucard wearily tried to keep his eyes open, vaguely seeing a very distressed Seras but mostly seeing darkness.

The last thing he heard was Seras yelling, "Father!" However, that might have been his own imagination formed from his own unfulfilled wishes.

* * *

"_Hello Count."_

_Alucard (Dracula? Vlad?) opened his eyes, seeing the blackness of space. He sat up from where he laid and looked at his surroundings. With a jolt, he saw the blue orb of Earth, only previously seen in modern pictures and videos. A further survey of the area, which consisted of ruined white buildings and pillars, allowed him to conclude he was on the former remains of the Moon Kingdom. A place he had once longed to visit in life. _

_A very familiar woman was sitting on a broken pillar with a small, forlorn smile upon her beautiful, familiar face._

_Alucard stood up, towering over the sitting woman. "Queen Serenity?" The Queen in response smiled further but her eyes held the answer of denial. "You're not the Queen. Who are you?"_

_The not-Queen shrugged. "An image. A personification. Something familiar."_

_Alucard paused before deciding to sit across from the not-Queen. "Am I dead?"_

"_I do believe you have been dead for the last ten thousand years. I was rather disappointed I admit."_

_Alucard bowed his head and answered, "I was a coward." _

"_No. I would rather say, simply, you lost faith. Faithless."_

"_Why did you forsake me?" The questioned that came out of Alucard's mouth surprised him. That wasn't the question he wanted to ask. But then again, that may have been the question he wanted to ask if his suspicions of who the person sitting across from him, wearing the former Queen's image, was correct._

"_I never forsook you. You prayed for my help, I came. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come."_

_Alucard scrubbed his face wearily. "But it's too late now."_

_The not-Queen shrugged. "It's never too late." The not-Queen stood up and walked to the side to stand before the image of the Earth. "Come, Count."_

_Alucard stood up and joined the not-Queen's side. "Will you protect Princess Serenity and her friends and family? And my daughter?"_

"_No," answered the not-Queen simply as she continued to stare at the Earth._

_Alucard growled angrily. "And you say you have not forsaken me?"_

"_No, I have not." The not-Queen smiled pleasantly at Alucard before once again beholding the Earth in her vision. "It is Princess Serenity's seventeenth birthday now on Earth."_

_Alucard deflated. "I know."_

"_Traditionally, on one's birthday, one gets a birthday wish. Princess Serenity has had sixteen previous birthday wishes, so I'm quite certain she wouldn't mind missing one."_

"_What are you saying?"_

_The not-Queen turned to Alucard. "What do you wish for, Count?"_

_Alucard stilled, considering the huge possibilities with that question. Without a doubt in his mind, Alucard knew that whatever he said in reply would come true. With a hundred percent certainty he knew, for the person standing before him was proof of it. What could he wish for? Carmilla's death? For the Princess to be saved? For all of his wrongs righted? No, even the person standing before him could right his past wrongs of the last ten thousand years. Then what was there to wish for? For the future? Yes, for the future. A future for his daughter, a future for the Sailor Soldiers, a future for every human being he hurt and still alive, a future for Princess Serenity—no Usagi. A future, Alucard knew with certainty, where he did not belong. _

_Alucard smiled gently to the image of Queen Serenity before him. "You really have not forsaken me huh?"_

_The not-Queen did not answer and instead nodded her head for an answer. "Your wish, my son?"_

_Alucard took a deep breath and released it. He was no longer afraid. "Give me back my powers. Give me back all of my damned powers. Give me back all of my lives. Give me back all of those tortured screams. Give me back all of the blood and carnage. Give me back my curse. Give me back my death. I want to protect their future. I want to protect _Her_. I want to find my redemption. Please! Give me back my damnation! God!"_

_The visage of Queen Serenity smiled and nodded, her eyes burning with a silver light, enveloping Alucard's vision in holy light as God faded from Alucard's sight. _

* * *

It was Seras who noticed it first. Seras was standing with her back to the wall, where the centrepiece was originally nailed to, and watching as Luna and Artemis were defeated, returning to their feline forms. Seras was covered in her father's blood and could do nothing as the two Nosferatu advanced upon her with matching smirks. Behind them where Alucard's dead body lay, a blood red energy enveloped his impaled body, soon attracting the attention of the two Nosferatu.

Seras and the two Nosferatu watched in horror as Alucard's body turned into blood and shadows, maggots and centipedes appearing all over his body as the form of Alucard's body stood up, ripping the cross centrepiece from itself and tossing it to the side. Hundreds of eyes began forming all over the blood and shadow mass shaped body as two familiar sigils formed on each hand. A large eye opened in the middle of the abdomen as the blood and shadows solidified, forming a fang bearing, red eyed Alucard wrapped in a black straitjacket.

Alucard took a step forward, crushing the broken wooden planks at his feet and his form shifted to his familiar Victorian red suit sans sunglasses and fedora. Without a word, Alucard held out both gloved hands with the seals once again burning red. "I suggest you step away from my daughter, you pathetic piece of shit."

* * *

This chapter was slightly longer, 12 pages, but I'm pleased how I was finally able to incorporate the ending I planned five years ago. With that said, there is one more chapter and an epilogue left!

I had always wanted to incorporate the element of God (hmn...I have a feeling Supernatural's season 5 finale had a play in this, but I had decided this five years ago so maybe they're copying me? Hmn...) since Alucard in Hellsing is influenced heavily by his religion. So I felt it was appropriate to bring in God. I choose the image of Queen Serenity since she was essentially the one who first condemned Alucard, beginning this whole thing. Not that it's her fault. Therefore, it should be appropriate that she essentially re-damn him again.

For Carmilla's character, she is essentially Countess Mircalla once again. Her mindset is that of just before she jumped to her death, so she's no longer insane and clearly hates Alucard again. I felt that mentioning her baby would be traumatic enough to remind her of herself since a mother shares a very unique, and special bond with her baby.

Integral is an awesome, BAMF woman. So, of course she is going to be fighting right along side Usagi against those vampires. Does anyone know what kind of sword she uses in the manga? It looks like one of those old time infantry sabres, so I just assumed that. But Integral with a katana would be awesome and she would certainly give Yumie a run for her money, I'm certain.

Also, I had to incorporate Luna and Artemis's human form since I did bring in Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos. These forms are only found in the manga of Sailor Moon except the Sailor Moon S movie where we see Luna as a human girl.

And nothing says sweet justice like killing Alucard again by getting impaled huh? By Jesus none the less :p.

Last chapter and epilogue should be out sometime in August!

-Sailor Moonac


	17. Chapter 16: A Song for Alucard

**Author's Note:** Last chapter! Yay! The epilogue should be posted within a week of this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me everyone and chapter notes are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Chapter Sixteen: A Song for Alucard

"I suggest you step away from my daughter, you filthy piece of shit."

The two Nosferatus exchanged looks of fear, for their No Life King had returned. But despite the fact that he is their true Master as he is Master of all Vampires, the two Nosferatus did not step away from Seras as Alucard had ordered. With a brief nod to each other, the female Nosferatu jumped backwards towards Seras while the male Nosferatu charged forward to face Alucard.

Alucard narrowed his glowing, blood red eyes, letting a smoky breath of decay pass between his parted lips before baring his fangs, eyes snapping wide in fearsome rage. Alucard once again turned his body into a mass of blood and shadow only to be replaced by an eight-eyed hellhound. The male Nosferatu attempted to dive to the side to avoid the massive hellhound, but his legs were caught between the powerful jaws of the faster creature.

The female Nosferatu reached a frozen Seras, attempting to grab her neck but was stopped by a gloved shadow hand with sigils burning brightly, appearing from the wall Seras supported herself against. Another gloved hand appeared from Seras's opposite side grabbing the female Nosferatu by her face before dragging her body by her head to smash against the ceiling of the church.

Seras quickly stepped away from the wall, turning in fear as shadow arms grabbed her and enveloped her completely. Seras screamed as she fought the non-existent form and her vision completely shrouded in darkness. But the darkness quickly disappeared, leaving Alucard supporting a shaking Seras by the two fallen cats. Seras stepped out of Alucard's arms, her gaze snapping instantly to the two injured felines by her feet. Seras fell to her knees, pulling the two injured cats into her arms before looking upwards in fear to the man who raped her mother.

Alucard looked down at Seras sadly, his Victorian suit once again replaced by the black straitjacket and his hair fanning out long and wildly behind him. Seras was just thankful the giant red eye wasn't on his chest like before. Alucard knelt down, and reached towards Seras, pausing as Seras flinched. Alucard closed his eyes briefly, letting out a small sigh before continuing, pressing his gloved hand against Luna's head.

Luna opened her eyes weakly before gasping, eyes snapping wide in surprise. "Alucard!"

Artemis also stirred next to Luna, looking at Luna before turning his attention to Alucard. Artemis audibly gulped, murmuring "Count," weakly.

Alucard nodded forlornly. "Yes. I'm sorry." Without another word, Alucard stood up and turned to face the male Nosferatu who had finally broken free of the hellhound's jaws and the female Nosferatu who had pulled herself up from the floor after falling from the ceiling.

"Baskerville." The hellhound by the two Nosferatu turned into blood and shadows, melting into the floor. Within a few moments, Baskerville's roar was heard behind Seras as his form solidified over Seras's small frame. The hellhound leaned down, audibly sniffing Seras's wide-eyed, trembling form before giving Seras one long lick with its tongue. Alucard stifled his amused chuckle as his daughter let out a shriek that made both cats, and all three Nosferatus cringe.

Alucard stepped forward, the twins sigils on his gloves burning red with power as Alucard's form began to disintegrate into blood and shadows. The two Nosferatus warily looked around them as darkness covered the stained glass windows of the church, Seras, the two cats, and the hellhound, leaving the three Nosferatus in their own world of darkness.

"Releasing control art restriction to level one..." The two Nosferatus moved to stand back to back with each other as Alucard disappeared into the darkness. Centipedes and maggots began appearing at the two vampires' feet and random beastly roars could be heard in the impenetrable darkness surrounding them.

"What worthless creatures you two are." Alucard's disembodied voice was heard around the Nosferatus, just before his head appeared above the two in the darkness. "Killing so many people just to enhance your power and prolong this damned life—"

Both Nosferatus threw a red energy attack upwards to destroy Alucard's floating head. But Alucard's voice could still be heard in the darkness. "Let's see how many lives you two have within you shall we?"

The two Nosferatus jumped into the air as shadow spikes shot up from their feet. The female Nosferatu was instantly impaled while the male Nosferatu was able to continually dodge the shadow spikes that kept appearing all around him.

"One," said Alucard's reverberating voice.

The male Nosferatu growled angrily, pausing and throwing an attack at the spike that impaled the female Nosferatu. However, the attack vanished into the darkness before the attack reached its destination. But that pause was more than enough for Alucard to catch a hold of the male Nosferatu and shadowy limbs appearing from no where, wrapped themselves around the male Nosferatu.

"And one for you too." With that, a spike impaled the male Nosferatu too.

Alucard's form reappeared in the dark abyss. Alucard grinned maniacally and held out the Jackal and the Casull in each hand, pointing one gun on a Nosferatu. "The Angel of Death says 'hello' and 'goodbye.'"

Two gun shots were heard, accompanied by the painful cries of a male and female. "Two each. Let's see how many more you have, shall we?"

* * *

To say that Seras was terrified would not actually cover the extent of what she was feeling. Seras still had not moved from where she sat on the floor with Luna and Artemis in her arms and a hellhound named Baskerville panting over her head. Additionally, the once beautiful church, upon the last time Seras saw it, was near destroyed and now Seras did not even know where she was. She assumed she was still in the church, but she could not be sure since all she and the two cats could see was darkness. The only light visible was the glowing red aura around the hellhound, which was not a comfort in the least. So there Seras sat, terrified with fear that any movement on her part would cause the hellhound to attack her [or lick her again], listening to muffled sounds of screams and gun shots and metal clanging.

Seras had lost track of how long she had been sitting there on the floor, but when the darkness finally disappeared, her watch said it was just ten past midnight in the morning. But looking to the once beautiful church, Seras couldn't help but wish the darkness back. The damaged church was now painted in random blood splatters that was concentrated around the standing figure of her father, once again dressed in his red Victorian suit. Alucard was looking down at what appeared to be two large piles of bloody rags and regarding it clear contempt. After a minute of Alucard kicking the two piles gently with his boots, Alucard turned towards Seras with two large guns in his hands.

Seras breathed in a small gasp of surprise just as Baskerville breathed out a large huff over head. Seras fought down a shiver, clutching the two injured cats tighter to her chest. Seras recognised the two guns Alucard had in his hand as Hellsing weapons. The .454 Casull and the Jackal, the two weapons Walter had created years ago in an attempt to combat the current user himself. The Casull and Jackal were seized from Hellsing not long ago, from Walter and herself respectively. Seeing the two former Hellsing weapons, Seras's heart clenched tightly in dread for the lives of Sir Integral and Walter. Silently as Seras carefully got up from under the large hellhound's watchful protection, she said a silent prayer to God for their lives and safety.

Alucard regarded the two weapons in his hand with clear admiration before tucking both into his red trench coat. With a backward glance to the two bloody piles, all of the blood in the church immediately came alive and raced towards Alucard. Seras watched in amazement as the blood dodged her feet in a dance and instead was absorbed into Alucard's being. With a look at Baskerville, the hellhound too turned into blood and shadows and raced to be absorbed back into Alucard's being, leaving Alucard alone with Seras and the two cats.

Seras timidly walked towards Alucard, wondering if she should be worried that Alucard was a Nosferatu once again. But Alucard's face was calm without Dracula's distinct look of blood thirsty hunger and held the same small smile she had seen on his face in the past day. Alucard stood still in the aisle, waiting instead for Seras to come to him. Seras stopped within two feet of him, opening her mouth and then shutting it without saying a word. What does one say in such a situation, not to mention how does one approach that burning question on everyone's mind?

Thankfully, it was Luna who asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Alucard! How are you a Nosferatu again?"

Alucard bowed his head, turning to his side to glance back at the broken cross that had impaled him before returning his attention to the young woman before him. "I died and I was given a wish by God. It seems our dear Heavenly Father had not forsaken me as I so believed. I asked him to damn me again."

Seras blinked in surprise as Artemis screamed in outrage, "What? How can you wish for that? After everything Usagi did for you?"

Alucard growled in rage, glaring at the small cat in Seras's arm. "And what will you have had me do? It was _God_, standing before me, asking me what I wanted! I wanted to save you two cats, I wanted to save Usagi, _I wanted to save my daughter_! So I choose the only thing that could possibly allow me to save you all—what can I do dead?"

"You've been dead for—"

"Enough Artemis!" Luna smacked a paw to Artemis's mouth and turned behind her to look up at Seras. "Come on Artemis, we need to contact the Sailor Soldiers. Seras."

Seras nodded, leaning down and letting go of Luna and a reluctant Artemis. "Wait, Luna! We can't leave her alo—"

Luna began dragging Artemis away from the father-daughter pair by his scruff, hissing, "Hush Artemis! She'll be all right! They need some time together..."

Seras watched the two cats head towards the large doors of the church, pausing to quarrel at the door as they realised they couldn't open the heavy doors without assistance. Alucard raised his chin slightly and a shadowy tendril extracted itself from the shadows of the church to pull open the door for the two surprised cats. The two cats looked back once at the duo before hesitantly exiting. The tendril then vanished, allowing the door to close with a soft slam and leaving the two alone in the destroyed church.

"I'm sorry Seras." Alucard set one hand on Seras's shoulder as he looked down to meet her eyes despondently. "I am sorry for everything that has happened in your life. And I know that nothing I can do or say will erase that terrible childhood you had. But I promise you, your future will be free of all things vampire so you can live your life with that Frenchman without worry."

Seras nodded numbly. The situation was so surreal to her. If you had asked Seras about her feelings towards her father a week ago, she would declare vehement and eternal hatred for the man standing before her. But now...but now Seras was afraid to say what she felt about her father. Watching her father die, impaled by a cross baring Jesus's figure, had shaken Seras terribly. Without thought, Seras had cried and mourned, calling out for Alucard, calling out for her father. But to see him rise again from the blood, that was absolutely frightening to Seras, more so than the two Nosferatus advancing upon her. Seras had wanted to run away, wanted to pick up the burning, heavy blade known as the Sword of Serenity. Anything, to get away from the terrifying figure of the man who ruined her childhood and once damned her existence. But soon, that darkness melted away and instead it was her father once again, apologising. The horrifying creature known as Dracula and the human being known as Alucard, melded into one image. Her father. Seras was no longer afraid.

"Yes. Yes...I want...I want Captain Bernadotte to be all right." Seras smiled weakly, a small blush coming to her cheeks as she thought about the man she loved.

"I'll go to Usagi now. And I'll bring her back. She'll be able to save his life." Alucard's limbs started to turn into shadows.

"Wait!" Seras reached out and grabbed Alucard's red trench coat tightly, tugging it as she knew he was intending to leave. Alucard's form re-solidified. "I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say I _don't_ forgive Dracula—but I forgive you, Alucard."

Alucard blinked in surprise before smiling brilliantly, revealing his fangs. Seras felt her blush deepen on her face as she rubbed her neck nervously. Nodding in determination, Seras took a step forward and wrapped both arms around her father's tall form. Alucard quickly reciprocated, pulling the petite woman tight against him and cradling her head against his chest.

"I will regret never being able to meet your beautiful children, Seras." Seras blinked in confusion, pulling her head back to look at Alucard's gentle, smiling face. But Alucard didn't respond and instead leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on Seras's forehead, hugging her tightly one last time before pulling back and stepping out of the embrace.

Alucard's limbs soon became shadows once again as he gave his daughter one last smile. "I love you." With that Alucard disappeared, leaving Seras alone with two cats waiting outside a half-destroyed church.

That was the last time Seras ever saw her father.

* * *

Fighting nineteen Noferatus at one time proved to be extremely difficult for Eternal Sailor Moon and Integral and the two of were soon overwhelmed. Thankfully an hour before midnight, the entire Sailor Soldier team, accompanied by the two crow Sailor Soldiers, destroyed the glass ceiling and descended into the foray. Immediately, all of the Sailor Soldiers attacked with their signature attacks, destroying all nineteen Nosferatus for the moment.

Carmilla, who had stayed behind the Nosferatus to watch their assault on the two women, scowled as she watched all her Nosferatus get blown away. Frowning tightly in irritation, Carmilla snapped her finger and her Nosferatus all began to reform themselves once again. "Such impudence."

Sailor Uranus broke off from the Sailor Soldiers to go to Sailor Moon's side, supporting her exhausted Princess who was leaning on the Eternal Tier for support. "Usagi! Are you all right?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "Dead tired though."

Sailor Pluto joined the two Sailor Soldiers. "To completely destroy these Nosferatus, we have to completely eradicate their lives."

"Lives?"

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Each human they consumed has been incorporated into their beings which gives them their immortality—"

"In other words," interrupted Sailor Uranus. "We have to kill them about three million times."

Integral snapped her head around to look at Sailor Uranus, shock written all over her face. Growling lowly, Integral changed the grip on her katana before muttering lowly to herself, "Lovely. Just bloody lovely."

Sailor Moon heaved a huge sigh before pulling herself from Sailor Uranus's grasp. "Then we all have to fight together and work as a team. We can do this." Despite her words, Sailor Moon knew she was worn out and on the verge of collapsing from fighting for so long. Deep down, Sailor Moon couldn't help but regret turning Alucard human and therefore, breaking the curse.

Carmilla moved to stand with her Nosferatus. She held her hand open over the floor and the Sailor Soldiers and Integral watched as a red column of light appeared from the floor. Slowly, the Sword of Serenity rose from the floor, handle first. Once the handle was level with Carmilla's hand, she grasped it, swinging it around her body and then holding it out defensively before her body expertly.

"The Sword of Serenity!" Sailor Uranus turned to Sailor Venus. "Venus!"

The true wielder of the Sword of Serenity nodded. "Right! Venus Love Whip!" A golden chain with rose links appeared in Sailor Venus's hands as she jumped up to charge at Carmilla. The three closest Nosferatu moved to defend Carmilla who watched on mutely.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Jupiter summoned the antenna above her tiara. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's attack destroyed the three Nosferatus guarding Carmilla, clearing the path for Sailor Venus to attack Carmilla head on.

Carmilla, unphased by the destruction of her three Nosferatu, merely raised the Sword of Serenity to deflect Sailor Venus's Love Whip. Quickly, Sailor Venus and Carmilla engaged each other in battle, Sailor Venus parrying and attacking with her Love Whip while Carmilla used the stolen weapon to attack.

The other Sailor Soldiers and Integral quickly engaged the other Nosferatus in a suicidal fight, knowing that they would most likely wear themselves out first before they could permanently kill any of the Nosferatus. Regardless, they fought non-stop, attack after attack tearing easily through the Vampires. But every time without fail, all of the Nosferatus reformed themselves again and again with a knowing smirk on their faces. For the Nosferatus, this was merely a waiting game. Because once the Sailor Soldiers and Integral became so worn out fighting, a simple mistake by any of them would result in their deaths.

For the Sailor Soldiers, they knew that teamwork was the only way they could possibly defeat the Nosferatus. So instead of engaging in one on one fights against the Nosferatus, the Sailor Soldiers took turns attacking, maximising their attacks so that one attack would take out all of the Nosferatus and thereby reducing their lifespan by one life. Integral acted as a guard for the Sailor Soldiers, watching and guarding the Sailor Soldiers' back and staying mostly by the worn out Sailor Moon's side.

It was Sailor Saturn who finally obliterated a Nosferatu permanently. Unleashing a powerful attack that trembled the city, Sailor Saturn's attack seemed to continue over a span of time, destroying the Nosferatus again and again for several minutes. The three inner Sailor Soldiers not engaged in battle with Carmilla let out a simultaneous low whistle, impressed as they watched the Nosferatus attempt to reform themselves, only to be destroyed again from the continuing attack.

"Was that 'Death Reborn Revolution'?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Doesn't that destroy the world?"

Sailor Saturn shook her head but did not answer, watching with an eerie blank look in her violet eyes. It was Sailor Neptune who answered the question. "No, it's not. The Messiah of Death only has to strike her Silence Glaive to the ground to destroy the world."

"Well at this point, I'm beginning to think it's a good idea!" shouted Sailor Mars as she attacked the reformed Nosferatus after Sailor Saturn's attack finally ended.

"At least one Nosferatu is permanently destroyed," commented Sailor Pluto without much appreciation for the fact.

"Come on girls! We can't give up! The world depends on us to win this fight!" The Sailor Soldiers nodded to Eternal Sailor Moon, encouraged by the strength and determination of their leader and Princess.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus was engaged in an stalemate battle. Despite destroying Carmilla's body many times already, she was still incapable of retrieving the Sword of Serenity. Every time Sailor Venus tore through Carmilla's body with her attacks, the blade would be covered by blood and disappear from sight only to reappear once again in Carmilla's grasp, ready to fight again. In a desperate attempt to retrieve the blade that could kill her Princess, Sailor Venus used her attack Venus Love-Me Chain to wrap her Love Whip around the blade. Carmilla stood her ground, grasping the sword tightly as the two women began a tugging match for the sword. But Carmilla's supernatural strength proved to be greater, throwing off Sailor Venus's Love Whip and resuming her assault on Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon's attention drifted to Sailor Venus, who had gave a scream of frustration before attacking with 'Love and Beauty Shock.' As before, Carmilla reformed her body and the Sword of Serenity came out of the ground. Carmilla grasped its handle—

It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped all over Eternal Sailor Moon. The distant chime of midnight announced her seventeenth birthday, and with it, an unexplainable dread rose from deep within Sailor Moon's heart. She pressed her hand against her brooch, feeling the Ginzuishou pulse with an unknown, yet unhostile, power. The effects of its power was known immediately as Carmilla shrieked in pain the moment her hand grasped the handle of the Sword of Serenity. The Sword of Serenity dropped to the ground, impaled blade first into the floor and blowing away all of the blood surrounding it. At Eternal Sailor Moon's feet, the blood also blew away entirely from her as Nosferatus reassembled their bodies, screaming in pain and their bodies sizzling. Immediately, the Nosferatus withdrew to Carmilla's side who stared at Sailor Moon in shock.

Integral grabbed a hold of Sailor Moon as she wobbled at her feet, clutching her glowing brooch. "Usagi! What's happened?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I don't know—this power!"

"Usagi!" Sailor Neptune came up to Sailor Moon's other side and grasped her elbow and hand as she lost her grip on the Eternal Tier. "Usagi, what did you do?"

Sailor Moon continued to shake her head in confusion as tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know what's going on. This power, I don't recognise this power coming from the Ginzuishou. But it's not...it's not bad. But it makes me so sad and I don't know why!"

Sailor Neptune turned to Sailor Pluto who had moved before Sailor Moon to peer at her glowing brooch. "Pluto? Is it the Queen's power?"

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "What little power the Queen had left before her passing was put into Central Control and the memory by the Prayer Tower. This isn't her power."

"Then whose is it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Saturn walked up beside Sailor Pluto, the familiar cold and unfeeling gaze present in her violet eyes. "Neo-Queen Serenity."

Eternal Sailor Moon's eyes snapped up to Saturn's as her wings expanded, pushing the Sailor Soldiers and Integral away from her. Her wings dissolved into feathers as the light from her brooch enveloped her body in blinding clarity. A small distance away, Carmilla and her Nosferatus cowered in fear as Neo-Queen Serenity came into power.

Above the pillar of blinding light where Sailor Moon was, the Holy Chalice appeared before attaching itself to the Eternal Tier, transforming it into Moon Power Tier. The pillar of light faded away, revealing the a ruined art museum with no trace of blood anywhere and Neo-Queen Serenity. In one hand, she held the staff of the Moon Power Tier and in the other, the flower shaped Ginzuishou floated above her palm, pulsing lightly with power.

Usagi, now transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity, held up the Ginzuishou and peered at it with a curious expression. 'I don't recognise that power that forced me to transform into Neo-Queen Serenity.' Neo-Queen Serenity closed her eyes, focusing her attention on the now fading power from the Ginzuishou. 'This power...it did something. It used the Ginzuishou to do something...but what?'

Neo-Queen Serenity reopened her eyes and held the Ginzuishou to the Moon Power Tier, merging the Ginzuishou into the top of the Moon Power Tier. The red crystal atop the Tier between the two golden arches turned silver, an indication of the Ginzuishou's presence.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned her attention to Sailor Venus. "You have the Sword of Serenity."

Sailor Venus nodded with a wide grin on her face. "Finally got it back after ten thousand years. And nearly burnt _her_ hand right off." And Sailor Venus cast an vicious, triumphant smirk at Carmilla.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded sadly in understanding before meeting the angry glare of Carmilla. "Oh Alucard...what have you done?"

"Alucard?" The Sailor Soldiers and Integral exchanged startled looks with each other.

"Up there!" pointed Sailor Deimos to the broken ceiling.

Neo-Queen Serenity watched mournfully as a large number of bats flew in from the ceiling and formed a solid mass at her feet. The bats became a solid black shadow, forming the shape of a man, clad in Medieval armour and a shredded cape with long wavy hair. The man looked up from kneeling before Neo-Queen Serenity, revealing a beard and moustache and a pair of familiar blood red eyes.

"Alucard..."

The older form of Alucard nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"That power was you?"

Alucard bowed his head. "I asked _Him_ to give me my damnation once again."

Neo-Queen Serenity's brow furrowed in confusion. "Him?"

Alucard didn't answer and instead stood up and drew his long sword, pointing it a very surprised and angry Carmilla. "Sir Hellsing, Sailor Soldiers, Princess—no Neo-Queen Serenity. Please step aside. This sin is mine to atone."

Carmilla stepped away from her Nosferatus just as Alucard stepped away from the Sailor Soldiers and Integral. The two walked up to each other, meeting in the middle between the two large groups. Carmilla bowed her head. "It's really useless isn't it? Damned Count."

Carmilla brushed pass Alucard who lowered his sword to his side and muttered softly, "I'm sorry Mircalla. For everything."

Carmilla let out a small scoff and instead walked up to meet Neo-Queen Serenity, ignoring the defensive Sailor Soldiers surrounding her. "I suppose you've won then. With the Count once again the No Life King, it means the curse has been reintroduced. It's over." And to demonstrate the fact, Carmilla turned her arm into a bloody tendril and directed it towards Neo-Queen Serenity. Even before reaching the Queen, the tendril started to burn and was blasted away by the Queen's residual power. Carmilla shrugged as she reformed her hand and used it to straighten her hair.

"I'm tired Serenity. I'm so very tired."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded sadly as tears fell down her cheeks. "What do you want?"

Carmilla let out a scoff before smiling in self-deprecation. "I don't need your tears Serenity. What I want? I want to see my baby. I want to see the man I love again. I want to be with them."

"But...do you want a second chance—?"

"Like the one you gave the Count? No. Absolutely not. Death came for me over ten thousand years ago and has been waiting patiently for me ever since. I had better not make Death wait any longer.

"I don't understand why humans always wish for longevity, immortality, eternal youth, something ridiculous like that. As far as I'm concern, immortality is the eternal curse. I think you'll agree with me, Count." Alucard nodded, knowing Carmilla would not see his nod with her back turned to him.

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded and held out the Moon Power Tier before her. "Goodbye Mircalla. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss..."

Carmilla closed her eyes as the golden attack washed over her form, obliterating it from existence. "I'm coming my baby...I'm coming..."

The eighteen remaining Nosferatus all threw their heads back and screamed as their Master and Sire was destroyed. Within moments, they too were destroyed, leaving eighteen quickly vanishing puddles of blood. Within mere moments, the only vampire left in existence was Alucard who stood majestically in his armour with his sword by his side. Alucard silently sheathed his blade and signed a cross by crossing his finger over his forehead and across his clavicle. Silently, he bowed his head in a silent prayer before murmuring, "Amen."

Neo-Queen Serenity raised her staff above her head, washing the ruined art museum in golden light. The light cleared quickly, leaving a soft glitter around the newly repaired museum entrance hall. She then turned her staff towards the stairs leading down to the basement where she and Integral were held prisoners. A golden energy ball shot out of the Moon Power Tier and raced down the stairs, erasing the destruction below and resurrecting those mauled to death by vampires. Lastly, Neo-Queen Serenity took flight into the air and went through the ceiling as though she was breaking the surface of a still body of water. Floating high above Tokyo, she once again channelled her power through the Moon Power Tier to pour golden light all over the city in waves. Slowly, the power grew until it expanded past Tokyo and slowly reached the rest of the world. Below, Alucard, the Sailor Soldiers, and Integral watched in awe as night turned into a golden day.

After minutes, the light faded away, leaving Tokyo once again blanketed in the darkness of night. Neo-Queen Serenity floated down through the glass ceiling before landing several feet away from Alucard, her staff held at her side. Neo-Queen Serenity held Alucard's gaze for a moment before turning and walking towards Integral.

Integral chewed on her lips absently before sheathing the silver katana and throwing it to Sailor Uranus, who caught it deftly. She walked up to meet the Queen and quirked a smirk. "I guess I shouldn't call you Usagi anymore."

"Usagi is fine. This form won't last much longer anyway. I'm not ready to be Queen yet. I still have some more years before I'm mature enough."

Integral shook her head, looking down to the shorter woman. "No, but you have matured in these months." Integral held out her hand in which Neo-Queen Serenity grasped in a hand shake. "Thank you. For ending this fifty year nightmare for me." Integral looked over the Queen's head to the solemn Count standing a distance away from everyone else. Integral scoffed, mildly amused at the turn of events. "I'll trust your judgement Usagi. And I think it's about time the Hellsing family retire from vampire hunting. Hell, he's the only one left isn't he?"

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes he is. And you should move on with your life. The members of the Wild Geese and the Hellsing Organisation that were not devoured have been resurrected and Bernadotte-san healed—"

"Then Walter—?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring him back."

Integral clenched her fist tightly before bowing her head. "I see...the Angel of Death should rest anyway. He has been through so much..."

"Yes he has."

Integral looked up and bowed deeply to Neo-Queen Serenity. "Thank you, and goodbye Usagi—no. Neo-Queen Serenity. I hope we will meet again."

Neo-Queen Serenity curtsied lowly to Integral. "And I too hope we meet again under better circumstances. Sir Hellsing."

Integral cast one last small smile to the smaller woman before moving past her towards the exit, pausing briefly to exchange one last look with Alucard. Alucard swept his cape aside knelt to his knee in a bow to Integral, gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. Integral mouth twisted into an exasperated grimace before nodding curtly and pulling her hand free. "Count." And with that, Integral left the museum, leaving her days of vampire hunting behind her, at last.

Neo-Queen Serenity watched as Integral disappeared through the exit and smiled wistfully before turning to walk to Alucard. Alucard stood up once again to meet her, stopping a foot away from the Queen. "I'm sorry—"

"I don't want to hear that. Why? Why did you curse yourself again?" Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes became glassy as tears threatened to fall once again.

Alucard took a step forward and moved to cup the Queen's cheeks. "Because I wanted to protect what became important to me. I wanted the power to protect you and Seras. And..."

Neo-Queen Serenity cupped her hand over Alucard's, resting her head gently on his armoured hand. "And?"

Alucard bowed his head, allowing his body to turn into shadows before reassembling his body into his familiar, younger, self dressed in his red Victorian clothing. Neo-Queen Serenity too closed her eyes and the Moon Power Tier let of one small golden ball of light that flew to the middle of the Queen's chest. The ball of light reformed Eternal Sailor Moon's transformation brooch and with it, took away the form of Neo-Queen Serenity in a shower of white feathers, leaving Usagi standing in her school uniform.

Alucard took a step back, retracting his hand. "And this is the only way I can find redemption. There is no salvation for me in the afterlife. No Heaven. Just as I don't belong in this life as a human. I've taken so many lives and to take this new life as a human would be a sin against all those I killed. No, this is the only path for me."

"Alucard...do you intend to leave?"

"Yes." answered Alucard earnestly.

"Will you come back?"

Alucard looked upward to look at the full moon. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Usagi reached out and took Alucard's hand, turning it to look at the blood red sigil on his gloves. "You must come back. Because I do love you.

"When Carmilla—no Mircalla asked me why I loved you. I couldn't answer why I loved you, but I fought as hard as I could to protect you regardless. And I thought, is this love? Fighting for someone with your entire being because you love them? I couldn't answer that question, not until now.

"You choose to curse yourself again because you wanted to protect us and Seras. That's love Alucard. And that's the same thing I did, fighting endlessly, knowing it was futile but doing so anyway. It's because I love you. And I may have had regrets about turning you human—removing the curse so that Mircalla was near invincible. But it didn't change my feelings. I still wanted to fight and protect you with everything I had.

"And why I love you...I love you because you have changed—because you _chose_ to change. Because you want to seek redemption and forgiveness and because you can love. Because you're capable of understanding love and human feelings. And because, you're no longer Dracula. That's why I can love you and I _do_ love you."

Alucard's pale countenance flushed visibly before shaking his head gently. "And I want to say 'I love you' but I can't. I am so sullied by sin and blood that my love is not good enough for you, and most importantly, I am undeserving of your love."

"Alucard—"

"Usagi. Whatever love I give you now is tainted. So many have suffered, so many have died. No, my love is not worthy enough for the future Neo-Queen Serenity. And I am most certainly too lowly to deserve the love of the future Neo-Queen Serenity."

Usagi allowed the tears that had been gathering in her eyes fall. "So you will leave?"

"Yes."

Usagi took a deep breath, clenching fists at her side and closing her eyes to will away her tears. Usagi let out the deep breath in a silent sigh. She was seventeen now and was going to be Queen someday. Tears, she knew, won't change Alucard's resolve. With determination, Usagi reopened her eyes and looked up at Alucard fiercely. "Then leave. But no 'maybe not's.' Come back. Find your redemption and come back to me. Come back to me worthy to be loved by me and with love to finally give me."

Alucard blinked in surprise before smiling widely, revealing his mouthful of fangs. "Then I shall, if you will still have me then."

"I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

"Then I promise to come back to you one day, Usagi." Alucard turned but paused mid-step to turn back to Usagi. Alucard reached into the pocket of his red trench coat and pulled out the silver-white antique-looking locket he had purchased the day before for Usagi's birthday. Stepping into Usagi's personal space, he unclasped the locket and hooked it around Usagi's neck before fastening it to her neck. He took a step back and held both of her shoulders to press a kiss to her forehead.

Usagi looked down in surprise and picked up the locket. "It's gorgeous."

Alucard gave Usagi one last fond smile. "Happy Birthday Usagi. Farewell." Without waiting for an answer, Alucard turned into shadows and fell to the floor, merging with the shadows of the art museum and disappearing from Usagi's life until he has redeemed himself.

Usagi pressed a kiss to the locket. "Farewell Alucard." Dropping the locket to allow it to hang from her neck, Usagi looked up at the full moon and silently made a wish. Whether or not that wish would be granted, Usagi will not find out for years to come.

Usagi turned behind her to see the smiling faces of the now de-transformed Sailor Soldiers. "Let's go home."

* * *

Last chapter! This was such a hard chapter to write, probably because I didn't want to finish it, but also because I wanted to capture to proper emotions behind Usagi's and Alucard's goodbye and even Seras's and Alucard's, and Integral's and Usagi's goodbye. But I'm also relieved that I finally got to the end I had envisioned over five years ago! I initially wasn't sure if I wanted to write an epilogue, mostly because I couldn't figure out where I wanted it to end, but I finally figured it out writing chapter thirteen.

Now for some chapter notes. When Alucard was fighting the two Nosferatu, it only took him about ten minutes to defeat them. I'm assuming in that ten minutes, he's not actually killing them who-knows-how-many-times, but he probably overpowered them and then absorbed those two into his being. Alucard seems to have a habit of doing that on Hellsing. The mentions of the Angel of Death are referring to Walter and his moniker.

In the Sailor Soldier's fight, I mostly based their attacks and powers off of the manga. Venus's Love Whip with the rose links is exclusive to the manga and Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution is also exclusive to the manga. I know some people say that is the attack she uses to destroy the world, but I don't think that's the case. In the manga, Pharoah 90 just says that attack pulled him from the ground and then some pages later Saturn directs her glaive downward to end the world. So I don't think that attack ends the world, but it just does a lot of damage. Also, the Moon Power Tier does not show up in the manga, but it does in the anime after the Eternal Tier combines with the Holy Chalice. In that respect, I based that off of the anime.

The foreign power that invaded and used the Ginzuishou is God's power. The curse on Alucard was placed using the Ginzuishou, so it's needed to re-curse Alucard.

There is an epilogue and it should be out within a week of this chapter! We're almost done!

-Sailor Moonac


	18. Epilogue: Redemption

**Author's Note:** The epilogue and finally, after over five years, the end! It's quite cathartic having finally finished this since I didn't want to abandon it, but I had some difficulties writing it and finding time to write it over the years. I might do a re-write of the earlier chapters, but not any time in the foreseeable future. The re-write, if I do write it, would still basically be the same plot, just correcting grammar and syntax of my writing. I started writing this story the summer before beginning my second year in high school at 15 years old, and now I'm 20 years old and about to start medical school. As a result, my writing has matured. So with this final chapter, I want to say thanks for reading!

* * *

A Song for X X

By: Sailor Moonac

Epilogue: Redemption

It had been exactly 989 years since Seras had seen her father and today is the Queen's birthday. She is turning 1,006 years old and in exactly six months, it will be the turning of a new millennium, the 31st century. Seras herself is 1,009 years old this year and she is without a doubt, an old woman. Had Sir Integral lived, she would have turned 1,012 years old this year.

But Sir Integral had finally [that stubborn old woman] passed away last year, leaving no heir and ending the Hellsing line. Seras was disappointed her former employer and now, late friend, had passed away without ever marrying or having children. Sir Integral was a beautiful woman throughout her entire life and Seras had no doubt that had Sir Integral had any children, they would have been very beautiful, just like their mother. But when pressed about having children, Sir Integral had always grimaced before pronouncing children to be exceedingly vexing to handle and that she would rather shower affection on Seras's only child, Walter. Furthermore, Sir Integral would always announce that she would die an Iron Virgin, not the torture device of course, like their dear Queen. Seras was never certain if Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had indeed died a virgin, but it was an amusing story that Seras would always remember her late friend by.

Remembering Sir Integral was sometimes painful for Seras, especially since it is a reminder that she herself is only three years younger than Sir Integral, and therefore her time in life would probably come to an end soon. Yet Seras was not scared. Seras was simply grateful that she was still alive and together with her husband, Pip. Pip himself has a few years over Sir Integral, but the fact that he was still alive and the younger Sir Integral was not, just affirmed the fact that life and death will always be an unconquerable mystery to Seras. Quite possibly, the only person who may be able to conquer that mystery is their Queen.

But regardless of whether or not the mysteries of life and death can be answered, Seras was content to spend the rest of days with Pip. Their son, named after dear Walter, had finally married and he and his wife were expecting a baby. Seras and Pip both agree that they would die happy if they could just hold their first grandchild once—no that's not exactly right. Seras and Pip agree they would die happy if their dear Queen would finally find true happiness and marry her King! But alas, it has been 989 years since Seras's father disappeared and the Queen has been ruling the new Silver Millennium by herself since she was 22 years old with her Sailor Soldier team as her bodyguards.

Seras and the rest of the civilians of Earth do not know the exact details of what happened when the woman who was once known as Usagi Tsukino, became reigning Queen. But Seras does remember those horrible months when Usagi was 22 years old and Seras herself was pregnant with little Walter at 25 years old. Everything was cold and frozen, the Second Ice Age scientists called it, and for months the Earth was dying and the sun remained unseen. Seras and Pip, like the rest of the civilians of Earth, focused all of their energies on just survival, trying to live till the next day and then repeat over and over again. Those were awful times and even normal, snowy winters bring up those terrifying memories.

Later when the Second Ice Age had finally past and Usagi had ascended the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity, Seras, Pip, and Sir Integral had been informed that the Second Ice Age had been caused by an ancient alien Ice Queen invader. It was only after Usagi had awakened the true powers of the Ginzuishou was she able to finally defeat the alien invader and become Queen. But the details of that battle had been excluded from the history texts and most civilians did not care to know the details. Instead, like the former members of Hellsing, they were enjoying their newly granted longevity and youth. From what Seras could understand, the Ginzuishou had granted a sort of immortality to everyone on Earth. To age ten years was like ageing one year. To age one hundred years was like ageing ten years. It's true, people can still die if they were killed or murdered, but murder is nearly extinct and in those rare cases someone actually dies due to say, an accident, the Queen herself would come to grieve with the family of the one who died.

It was near perfect, Seras had to say. The time to literally do everything you ever dreamed of doing; the time to spend searching for that one true love. Thankfully for Seras, she had found him long before being granted longevity. Nowadays, the average life span of a civilian is 950 years. However, that could not be stated to be true for their Queen and her Sailor Soldiers. Seras sometimes found herself irked with jealousy when she sees one of the Sailor Soldiers or the Queen, for they all still appeared to be in their early twenties [Sailor Saturn even younger]. But then Seras would think of her father and that jealousy would rapidly disappear, only to be replaced by a sort of sorrow. In those times, Seras would look at her hands, the wrinkly hands of an old woman, and be grateful that she, unlike her father, can die. Because to live eternally isn't life. There should always be an end to a beginning, so Seras believes. When Pip sees Seras looking at her hands in those times, he would always laugh and then tease her about her wrinkly old hands. And of course, Seras would tease him about his wrinkly face, especially around the old eye-patch he still wore that hid his old war wound.

Seras was near happy. Aside from those two small details [and quite frankly she was starting to believe she would die before she saw her Queen happily married to her King and true love], she was happy. Yet she always had to wonder, was her father happy? Seras knows she, Sir Integral, Pip, Neo-Queen Serenity, and the rest of the Sailor Soldiers had not seen hide nor hair of her father in all of these years. And quite frankly, Seras was sick of not seeing him. She had long ago forgiven her father, and may have even possibly grown to love him, but she would never know if she did love him if he never showed himself to anyone!

Despite not having seen her father in all of these years, Seras couldn't help but wonder if her father was watching her and her family. Seras could recall a picnic in a beautiful mountain side in France nearly 900 years ago when little Walter and his father were chasing little animals in the wooded parts of the mountain when they became separated. She had joined Pip quickly to search for their son, but for nearly two hours, neither of them could find little Walter nor could they hear a reply to their cries. They both feared Walter had fallen off one of the cliffs of the mountain and was unconscious or worse. But shortly before the sun had set, little Walter had finally responded to their cries. Relieved and elated, she and Pip had found Walter at their picnic site, holding a small rabbit and completely unharmed! When pressed as to what happened, little Walter would merely respond that he was chasing the bunny deep into the woods and got lost when he lost sight of the bunny. But then, a tall man wearing knee-high boots over dark trousers and a white dress shirt appeared in the woods, holding the bunny and then guided him back to the picnic site by his hand before leaving. Little Walter would then ask if it was normal to have red-coloured eyes and that the design on the man's gloves were cool. Both Seras and Pip did not know how to respond.

But that wasn't the only incident Seras could recall where her father may possibly have been involved in her life. At her wedding, there was a tall man with long black hair wearing a dark suit and matching sun glasses. No one seemed to know who he was and Usagi had kept on shooting suspicious looks at him. Seras would then try to get to the man to find out who he was, but no matter what, the man always seemed to be a minimum of twenty feet away. Seras lost sight of him sometime during the reception and Usagi never mentioned the issue. Again and again over the years, Seras would think she saw her father, but every time she got a closer look, it would just be a stranger. What's more, Seras often thought she saw shadows, dancing in her peripheral, but as Seras expected, she never actually saw anything once she turned to look.

Over the years, Seras had maintained a strong friendship with the Queen and in the past whenever she had these 'possible-almost-sightings of her father,' Seras would question if her friend had the same experience. And without fail, the Queen would shake her head before laughing softly, commenting on Seras's wild imagination. Seras always had to wonder if her Queen truly believed her own comment and as the years progressed, Seras stopped mentioning these 'possible-almost-sightings.' As a result, Neo-Queen Serenity's demeanour seemed more relaxed when visiting compared to the other times when she mentioned these 'possible-almost-sightings.'

It was probably because Seras saw what mentioning her father was doing to the Queen's happiness, that Seras started to hate her father again. Just a bit.

In six months, it will the beginning of a new millennium, year 3000. Maybe with a new millennium, there will be new hope for the Queen's happiness? Seras prayed as such as she wrapped the Queen's birthday present for the party later that day. Seras didn't know how much time she and Pip had to live, but Neo-Queen Serenity did indeed know how much time she had to live. Forever, and forever is a long time to live without the person you love.

Seras paused with startled realisation with one finger pressed to the ribbon she was tying. Seras released the ribbon and looked down at her aged, old hands. Pip came up behind her, inquiring after her and once again without fail, teasing her about her wrinkly old hands. Seras smiled and responded with her usual quip before taking her husband's hands in her own, admiring the age in both of their hands.

Seras then understood what Usagi told her years ago before she became Queen. Immortality is the eternal curse and forever, is indeed a long time to live without the person you love.

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity knew immediately that she was no longer alone in her private chambers and acted immediately with her years of experience as a Sailor Soldier. Without tripping in her floor length gown as she would have done in her youth, she snapped around throwing a golden energy attack at the intruder that had suddenly appeared behind her. The attack collided with the intruder, blasting him into the crystal walls of the Crystal Palace. The walls immediately reacted, seizing the intruder and encasing his limbs in crystal.

"Well that wasn't too far from the reaction I expected."

The Queen gasped as she placed a hand over her breast to calm her racing heart. Even though it had been exactly 989 years to that day since she last saw him, she had never forgotten his voice. Nor had she forgotten the colour of his eyes, the sigils burned into his gloves, the wild dark mane, that knowing grin—

"Alucard." Neo-Queen Serenity took measured, slow steps to Alucard who was smiling gently at her, despite being pinned by the Crystal Palace.

The Queen slapped him. "I said I would wait, but I didn't think I would have to wait _989 years_! You're lucky I'm immortal."

Alucard blinked in surprise before throwing his head back against the crystal wall and released a bellowing laugh. "Yes, you and I both are immortal. We poor damned sods. As a result we also have an _eternity_ to be with each other. I thought you outgrew your impatient nature, my Queen."

Neo-Queen Serenity frowned in exasperation before stepping back to allow the Crystal Palace to release him. "Never. Patience is a virtue I will never have. Like most people, I'm satisfied by instant gratification."

Alucard stood straight up, revealing his usual Victorian clothing, and brushed off imaginary dust from his arms. "And yet you granted longevity to all inhabitants of the Earth so that they would learn to have some patience instead of instant gratification. The time to do anything and everything they so pleased without worry. You grant everyone this gift and yet you don't seem to understand the concept yourself, my Queen."

In response, the Queen turned away from Alucard abruptly and instead strolled out to her balcony with a soft 'hmph.' Neo-Queen Serenity heard Alucard follow behind her softly and allowed herself a small hidden smile as she gazed down at the beautiful city below the Crystal Palace. "If this is an attempt to flirt with me, I must suggest that your flirtation is as old as your sense of style."

Alucard let out a low chuckle as he stepped beside the Queen over the balcony. "I rather like these clothes. Am I suppose to wear those tight, metallic, jumpsuits with matching helmets like all of these crazy teenagers?"

"I happened to think those styles are awesome! And so cute!"

Alucard closed his eyes, appreciating the sound of the immature and youthful voice the Queen revealed. Despite having been the Queen for so long, the seventeen year old Usagi he had left behind was still there, her personality hidden deep within the Queen. Alucard voiced his appreciation for such. "And I imagine you still like pink bunny rabbits and hot chocolate and sweets as much as when I left you."

"Of course!" The Queen turned to Alucard indignantly, her face instantly melting back into the sixteen year old Usagi that had gone with him on a date before visiting the church where he was later cursed again. "Pink is an amazing colour and chocolate is a woman's best friend! Why if I wasn't the Queen that had to be seen in public, all of my clothes would be pink! Ah! Wouldn't it be lovely if my child's hair was pink? Although Ami would probably say something like, 'that is a scientific impossibility and even if there was a mutation that resulted in an allele that would grant pink colour hair, it would most like be a recessive trait, blah blah blah—'I can't remember. Ami and I did have this discussion several years ago..."

Alucard tuned out the rest of the Queen's rant, instead smiling and nodding every once in a while to pretend he was listening. The situation was an exact mirror of their first date with each other all of those years ago. Usagi ranting about silly, girlish, human nonsense while he listened [barely] and instead wondered about the changes to the modern world compared to when he had first died 10,000 years ago. With the Queen acting exactly as she had over 989 years ago as a sixteen year old Usagi, it gave Alucard hope. Maybe being gone 989 years had not changed her so much as it had changed him? It might be possible, that she would still be willing to take him? Alucard couldn't be sure whether or not the Queen's cheerful, yet slightly sarcastic disposition was in in his favour.

"You're not listening to me! Well fine then. I think I shall throw you from this balcony," grumbled the Queen unhappily as she gave Alucard an accusatory glare.

Alucard shook his head. "I apologise. But...do you still want me?" asked Alucard hesitantly.

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed before sagging against the balcony railing as if suddenly weighed down by a tremendous force. "I waited for you for 989 years didn't I? Honestly, I'm not sure how to act around you anymore. It's been so long and I've...I've grown so much. No more thoughtless, jump to conclusions, spur-of-the-moment decisions anymore. I rule the reborn Silver Millennium. That means I cannot think of myself as first anymore. Earth, it's inhabitants, and all life—that is my first priority now.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you over the years. And hearing Seras recount all those times she may have possibly seen you—and I _know _she did see you in various forms—it just hurts. My heart aches, wondering why you would see Seras, even at a distance, but not me. In all of these years, I've never sensed you anywhere near me. The closest I sensed you was at Seras's wedding, and even then you disappeared when you realised I recognised you. So I couldn't help but wonder, I may be willing to wait for you, but would you wait for me? Maybe you have moved on and found another love, or maybe you got so sick of living and eradicated your own existence. Maybe I will have to wait for all eternity for you, only for you to never come? What then? It was a sad thought, but I always had to push those feelings aside and think of this." Neo-Queen Serenity waved her hand over the balcony, indicating the city below.

"But," began the Queen with a childish grin forming on her face. "But then you came back, and I was so mad at you that you made me wait for so long, but what if you didn't like the way I've changed? What if you came back just to tell me you've decided to leave again with no promises of returning? I'm...I'm just not sure..."

Alucard moved to wrap an arm around the Queen's shoulder who then leaned into Alucard's chest. "It's funny how I had such similar worries over the years. Whether or not you would want me when I came back, whether or not I was worthy for the Queen's love...I daresay we are acting like a couple of foolish teenagers in love."

The Queen bowed her head, stifling a giggle before looking up to meet Alucard's crimson eyes. "Then let's act our ages. Let's act like the fact that we are one of the two oldest beings in the world. Hmph, sometimes Seras treats me like I was her child. I suppose it's my looks..."

Alucard nodded and stepped respectfully away from the Queen. "Neo-Queen Serenity."

The Queen nodded. "Count. Tell me why you chose to return now? Though I've never sensed you near me in all of these years, I could still vaguely sense your presence when the Sailor Soldiers and I go to investigate those rare cases of crime. As a result, I've always suspected you were involved in those crimes. But you weren't committing them were you? No...you were trying to resolve them. Am I correct, Count?"

Alucard nodded. "What good is a No Life King with such powers if I cannot use them for good? Especially in this utopian world you created. That was...the only way I thought I could redeem myself. So that I would be worthy of your love, my Queen."

"And I gather it is my duty now to declare whether or not you are worthy of my love? What if I say you're not?"

"Then I shall leave and return until you either tell me never to return, or declare that I am worthy of your love."

Neo-Queen Serenity gave a wry smile. "_Alucard_," emphasised the Queen. "I've always deemed you 'worthy of my love.' Since you left, you silly _idiot_. Why else did I declare my love for you then? Why else did I wait so long for you? Why, I had turn down the marriage offer of _Prince Diamond_!

"I said I would wait for you, but I didn't wait for you to prove yourself worthy of my love. But until _you_ could give me love. So tell me, my dear Count, am _I_ worthy of your love?"

In response, Alucard swept his red trench coat to the side so he could kneel on one knee. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. Opening the box, he presented the engagement ring to the shocked Queen standing over him. "Does this give you your answer, my Queen?"

Tears had immediately started gathering at the corners of the Queen's eyes. "It matches..." Neo-Queen Serenity reached upward to her neck and fingered the old locket around her neck. "You really do love Victorian era clothes and jewellery, huh Alucard?"

Without answering, Alucard pulled out the engagement ring from the box and stuffed the box away. The ring was either made of platinum or white gold and had a floral motif with white diamonds interlaced around the entire band and around a large 2-carat pink diamond centre. "It's pink."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded, wiping away her falling tears. "Yes, it's pink."

"I'm afraid if I declare my undying love for you with terrible Victorian poetry or—God help me, Shakespearean prose—I might just have to sick my own hellhound on me. So simply, will you marry this damned creature who so happens to love you beyond his own wild imaginations and honour this wretched beast by becoming my Countess?"

Giving up on wiping away her tears, Neo-Queen Serenity nodded fervently. "Yes, yes only if you would honour this childish Queen by becoming my King."

Without responding, Alucard slipped the engagement ring over the Queen's left ring finger and stood up, sweeping the Queen into his arms and kissing her with a passion that only grew in the last 989 years. Neo-Queen Serenity responded with equal fervour as she realised one of her childhood dreams of becoming a bride will finally come true, at last.

* * *

Seras and Pip indeed were able to live to see the birth of their granddaughter, in which they campaigned to name Integral, but in the end failed. Most importantly though, both Seras and Pip were able to hold their granddaughter in their arms and smother her with love as they did their own child years before. Equally important, they were able to attend the wedding of their Queen to Seras's father, Alucard. Like the rest of the Sailor Soldiers who attended, they were curious and happy. However, unlike the Sailor Soldiers, Seras wasn't too sure what her feelings were upon realising the fact that the Queen is now her stepmother...and younger than her [and looks it too]. But seeing the happiness of her now-stepmother/Queen and her father made any hesitant feelings fade quickly away. Mostly, Seras was just happy to be able to see her father become King by his Queen's side at the turning of the new millennium.

Seras lived for nine more years before she and Pip died together in their sleep. The Sailor Soldiers that guarded over the Silver Millennium, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, all lived for an indeterminate amount of time far into the future. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Alucard lived forever, and forever was a long time to be with the person you love.

* * *

THE END

* * *

And it's over! Finally! When I started this, I definitely didn't think I would be writing this for over five years. And in those five years, my interests had changed, though I still love both Sailor Moon and Hellsing, and I have discovered the joys of Supernatural. Personally, I think it is one of the best TV shows, ever. And I do watch it for the plot...and the hot guys :p. But like Tony Blair said, I'm done, that's all. Yay!...now time to hit the books for the next four years. -_-;; Oh well (shrugs).

Now for the last notes of this story. I mentioned Integral being an Iron Virgin, which is an allusion to her Hellsing personality. Integral has a tough iron will, and was known to be a virgin in Hellsing, hence Iron Virgin. However, an Iron Virgin or Iron Maiden is a torture instrument. It's basically a coffin/tomb with spikes inside to impale a person to death.

I also mentioned Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity at 22 years old, which is canonical to the manga. In the manga, it also mentions that Usagi saved the world from a second ice age, so I'm combining that ideal with Princess Snow Kaguya from the second movie (who does show up in Volume 11 of the manga technically). I'm assuming Princess Snow Kaguya does attack the Earth, just later than when Usagi is 15 – 16 years old.

And yes, I had to name Seras's and Pip's child Walter. When I started writing this story, I had wanted Walter to live. But after Walter's treachery was revealed, I was just like "you're so going to die now Walter!" Even though he technically did redeem himself at the end in Hellsing, I still couldn't help but be miffed at him. So I killed him, and figured Seras and Pip would name their child after him with Integral probably being his godmother.

One of the most ridiculous things in Sailor Moon for me was Chibi-Usa's pink hair. HOW DOES A WOMAN WITH BLONDE HAIR AND A MAN WITH BLACK HAIR HAVE A CHILD THAT HAS PINK HAIR? Not to mention Chibi-Usa has red eyes and both Usagi and Mamoru has blue eyes. I always thought that was ridiculous, even for a manga/anime. So the only explanation as to why Chibi-Usa's hair is pink is because Usagi permanently dyed it. Or something like that. Either way, I had to make Neo-Queen Serenity—well technically Ami mention the ridiculousness of it.

So, it's over! Thanks for reading and cheers!

-Sailor Moonac


End file.
